HP-vampire 2
by luigia123
Summary: Suite de ma fiction parodie HP-vampire
1. Prologue

L'enfant de Serpentard 2 La chambre au secret.

(Suite d'une fiction légèrement ratée de 2004 qu'avais fait et que j'ai retrouvée en 2013)

Prologue : Des vacances chez les vampires.

Le comte Benoît était de retour cet été cette fois en Transylvanie pour le restant l'été. Il s'ennuie de sa favorite humaine mais il avait entre temps d'autre préoccupation que de simple devoir scolaire. S'occuper de ses trois nympho de sœurs par exemple la plus vielle et la plus brutal de tous Moka Black Phénix, qui est marier officiellement a Alucard a sa naissance elle est une femme vampire pure au pie de vache comme seins toujours a se ventée avoir une poitrine digne d'une vache, en plus être sadomasochiste, elle était dominante.

Son avantage c'est que vu quel a été mordu a 12 ans (même si ce n'était pas vrai comme histoire) elle avait une plantureuse poitrine en formation et donc une fois immortelle sa formation de sa poitrine devient éternelle.

Sans aucune pudeur, elle passe ses vacances en cape et jupe a dévoilée sa poitrine à toute seconde. Et veut absolument baiser son mari en forme libéré a cause elle déteste son côté humain scellez et si Alucard ne lui donne pas ce qu'elle veut elle va s'amuser tout seul avec l'elfe de maison de son père Sirius.

La deuxième s'appelle temari phénix une branche oubliée de la famille phénix mais cela alucard ignorais, elle était une nymphomane éternelle, demi-succube et demi-vélanne, elle n'était pas vampire mais tout autant éternelle qu'un, elle détestait se sentir inférieur ce qui amusais beaucoup Benoit en prétendant que sa favorite était bien meilleur qu'elle dans un lit.

Elle est un peu bizarre, mais se fait parfois trop manipuler par moka très souvent.

Et la dernière sa propre fille Hinata Phénix, c'était la plus douce des trois, elle était une experte en métamorphose et en fellation également. Elle adorait aussi les traitements sexuels de vampire quand elle dort de son père Alucard.

Elle était a peu près semblable a Benoit et sa ne la dérangeais pas qu'une humaine aille le cœur de son frère-père, parfois il prenait même l'apparence de sa favorite pour amusée avec lui quand les deux autres était a la chasse en Transylvanie avec leur mère Erika. Alucard lui avais décrire en secret comment elle pouvait se métamorphosée en elle vu qu'elle lui fessait plus confiance qu'au deux autres peste de sœur.

Évidement, les deux autres n'en prenaient jamais à elle, mais ils ne savent pas que chez les vampires, du moins Hinata était la favorite de Benoit, même si elle disait le contraire aux deux autres.

C'était une des raisons l'année dernière qu'il avait de la rentrée en urgence en Transylvanie avec Dumbledore. Sa fille Hinata était fait attaquer par erreur par un chasseur du ministère de la Magie anglais Bartimius Croupton et Maugrey Fol Œil, sauf Benoit ignorais que Maugrey était un ami de Dumbledore, et il avais empêcher Bartimius de tuer sa sœur, mais l'avais blessée sévèrement, elle avais repris de la bête surtout grâce a ses soins spéciaux de vampire soigneur sexuelle, mais il avais quand même une haine féroce contre Croupton, quand a Maugrey était plus une nuisance que autre chose, malgré qui s'aille excusée pour l'attaque injustifiée, contre sa petite sœur.

En fait l'histoire qui gardais secret entre lui et Dumbledore c'est que Hinata est une vampire végétarienne, elle aime pas chassée les humains contrairement a ses sœur, temari aimais juste tuer mais pas boire du sang humain, elle préfère transformée en zombi ses amant quand elle l'embrassais et quand elle en voulais plus elle ordonnais a Moka de le bouffée vivant La vérité c'était que l'incident de Hinata était que durent une promenade de repérage de chasse et voulant pour la fête des chasseur rendre visite a son père, elle avais attaquer pour se nourrir d'un chien d'un sorcier et sa a tomber que était l'animal de compagnon de Croupton au combe du malheur, et comme il est ennemi jurée des vampire Phénix il s'est venger en tentant de tuer Hinata.

Une autre raison aussi pourquoi il refuse que sa favorite n'est pas le bienvenue en Transylvanie, c'est que Moka tue ses amant humain et en raffole de leur sang de leur cadavre et vu qu'elle sait que la favorite est une humaine elle aurait bien voulu y croquer vu qu'elle est jalouse possessive. Mais Alucard lui rappelais a l'ordre que personne ne peut toucher a une favorite même humaine sauf celui qui la protégé et Moka enragée par cette loi stupide la rendais folle de jalousie.

Seul temari était indifférente sauf quand on la taquine trop en prétextant que Hermione est meilleurs qu'elle au lit mais mise a part coté sexuelle, elle se foutait un peu d'elle. Et sa Alucard en tenais compte en

Hinata évidement s'en est remis de justesse et elle avait promis a son frère de ne plus chassée a Londres durent la période de noël et même Dumbledore la invite à venir chasser sans risque dans la forêt interdite a Poudlard avec Julia et Alice ses demi-sœurs vampire.

Entre deux chasse, il avait évidement des moments libre de ses sœur nympho quand il fessait ses devoir ou répondais a ses courriers postaux. Était le phénix de Erika qui s'en chargeais vu que habituellement les oiseaux évitais le château de Transylvanie, du a un frugale de Hinata mais le phénix était différent même si Hinata s'en nourris il renaissance de ses centres, ou pour Moka était des chauves-souris a cause que Hinata détestais le goûte des chauves-souris et a toujours peur de mordre un vampire ou un humain métamorphose en chauve-souris ce qui était vraiment très utile d'avoir des phénix. Au fin de l'année scolaire, il avait découvrir que le survivant était en fait parentés a sa famille, vu que Erika celle qui l'avais sauvé de la forêt était avant être vampirisée un Potter.

Il avais lancée un sort enfant qui lui avais valu des ennuie sur sa famille moldus, mais était un accident, a cause qui contrôlais pas les pouvoir de séduction de son coté scellée et en le touchant enfant rendais sa famille qui porte le sang de sa mère : des violeur invétérer, mais a la fin de l'année scolaire de l'année dernière, il avais inversée le sort qui avais jetée sur lui sans qui en aperçoivent quand lui et Harry était serré la main a l'infirmerie et a présent Harry a juste a prononcée son nom ou mon cousin vampire pour que ses idiot de Moldus sois repoussée par lui, comme sa il serais toujours aussi idiot mais il le toucherais plus jamais.

Les deux sœurs vampire était a la chasse avec Erika a nouveau, et Benoit écrivais son devoir de métamorphose quand on frappait a la porte. Il savait d'instinct et par le son de la porte quelle sœur était venu lui tenir compagnie. C'était un son douce et timide donc était sa fille Hinata, quand c'était Moka, elle défonçait sa porte a coup violent et quand a temari elle passait par la fenêtre en volant en forme succube. Il y a seulement quand Benoit ensorcelle sa chambre pour les repoussée comme quand il soignait sa fille blessée ou a cause il désirait être seul ou il se fessait invitée comme ses favorite dans sa chambre tombeau au sous-sol qu'elle était patiente et respectueuse ou que Moka avais été sage durent la chasse.

'' Je peux rentrée grand frère.

'' Oui je t'invite Hinata.

Hinata rentrais et vie qu'il fessait ses devoir de métamorphose, et se collais contre son frère.

'' J'ai soif grand frère...

'' Va chassée avec tes sœur alors dit Benoit jouant le farouche était le jeu préféré des trois sœurs.

'' Mais pas de sang dit Hinata avec un sourire craquante, je ne dérangerais pas et je vous laisserais travailler, je veux avoir le membre de grand frère tu sais comme quand tu me soignais aimais beaucoup ce médicament.

Benoit soupirais, quand elle souriait comme sa c'était quasiment impossible de résister a cette allumeuse de sœur.

'' Bon d'accord mais en échange tu fais mon devoir de métamorphose après petite, je déteste cette foutue McGonagall. En dirais qu'elle fait exprès pour me donner des devoir compliquer, juste à cause que j'ai hypnotisée seulement 3 fille humaine pour avoir de la compagnie sexuelle la nuit et que au dernier cours pendant que Harry était inconscient j'ai simplement demandé par curiosité pourquoi elle n'est pas restée au ministère au lieu enseignée ici. *foutue chasseuse*

'' Oui pas problème, mais au moins elle vous a n'a laissée une non? Dit Hinata en enlevant sa robe, transparente de vampire.

'' Oui a cause Hermione a pris ma défense en disant que c'était elle ma favorite, ce qui est vrai. Les deux autres était pour rendre service a cause d'un idiot de ma maison les menaçais de les dénoncée de viole pour les faire renvoyée et pour les forcée à baiser sous sa baguette a cause qu'elle était des sœurs lesbienne. Mais j'ai quand même était méchamment punis par mère pour ce que j'ai fait.

Hinata ne répondais pas mais elle écoutait, préoccuper par le membre de son frère en manque de sa favorite humaine. Pendant que Benoit se frottais le cou ou deux marque paraissais mais ne saignais plus à présent. Cette humiliante punition était encore cuisante, quand on provoquait la colère d'Erika qui était la deuxième ancienne de la famille, et selon la loi Benoit était obligée de se soumettre a sa mère tant au moins que sa propre matriash n'était pas appeler pour guerroyer par le chant de guerre. Laissant tomber ses idiot de devoir de cette chienne de prof, de tout façon, hinata s'en chargerais elle était parfaitement capable de l'imitée son écriture.

''Vient petite assoiffée alors à une position plus confortable que assis. Pour donner ton traitement médical Dit Benoit

Après avoir satisfaite la soif de sexe de Hinata qui fit ses devoir comme promis, Benoit décidais envoyée un message a Ron et Hermione si il avait le même problème que lui, quand il écrivait a Harry, il ne recevait aucune réponse, Benoit savais par un des lettre de sa favorite que elle passerait la moitié de l'été sur les Wesley. Elle lui avait dit qu'il espérait qui ne sois pas jaloux de ça et sa avais grandement amusée Benoit en disant en blague: que si les Wesley te font une orgie que tu pouvais t'amuse sans crainte, mais que qui trouvais sa dommage c'est qui ne l'invite pas a la fête de leur sœur Ginny.

Ce soir-là dans la bibliothèque, après avoir entendu une étrange conversation entre Erika et Lucius Malefoy, a propos d'un certain plan et d'un moyen de cacher certaine chose, mais Benoit en est pas mêler s'allant étudiez a la bibliothèque, sa mère vient le voir après une chasse avec moka il était en train de lire un livre de sort vampire.

'' Benoit! J'ai quelque chose pour toi?

Benoit jetais un regard dédaigneux et vie que sa mère tenais un balai volant et il se mit à se moquer d'elle.

'' Il y a des tes stupide goules de ton conseil au ministère anglais du moins ceux qui vous adore et pas eux qui aime leur vrai chef pour sa mère dit-t-il d'un ton amusée ceux qui passe le balai, tentant de plaisantée mais était ratée, vu qu'elle était enragée.

Erika grognais elle avait aucun humour cette garce contrairement a sa grand-mère vampire errant qui elle aimait ses blague de vampire.

'' Ce n'est pas faire le ménage mais cette année tu va jouer au Quidditch.

'' Quoi? Mais mère je déteste ce sport idiot. Je refuse.

'' Pourtant selon rogue tu allais voir les entraînements de gryffondor.

'' C'est que ton sac de sang préférée ne te dit pas que c'est cause que ma favorite est partisane c'est tout mais je n'allais pas voir les matches sauf ceux ou il ne fessait pas beau comme vers l'automne, c'est ennuyeux. Je préfère encore restée dans ma crypte... Ah.

Benoît venais de comprendre le stratège de sa mère pour défouler sa peine avoir perdu Nicolas. Elle voulait qui participe comme un humain normal pour éviter que je fasse un Harem à poudlard.

'' Je vous hais mère et vous pouvez mettre votre balai ou je pense sa vous fera du bien de vous faire refusée votre venin Pouffiasse.

Erika se précipitais et frappais son fis et ses dent passais a deux millimètre de son cou, Benoit se pétrifiait.

'' Tu veux encore que je te mordre à nouveau, tu va jouer c'est un ordre de ta matriarche.

Alucard grognais défaitisme.

'' D'accord mais je vais faire exprès a faire perdre ma propre maison juste pour vous faire chier mère et ma matriarche ce n'est pas vous mais grand-mère mira qui elle est plus gentille que vous…

Erika grognais de rage contre son fis mais Benoit adorais la comparée a Elmira sa grand-mère quand il se disputait.

'' Au moins dit Erika que tu fais exprès de perdre ta propre maison, tu ne passeras pas ton temps à violer des jeunes filles sous hypnose dit-elle en le lâchant.

'' Je n'ai que violer une personne et c'était ma favorite gardienne, mère quand allez vous comprendre que était un accident. Tout comme j'ai perdu contrôler sur ma fille hinata sans le vouloir et que vous avez clouée sur une croix bénite de chasseuse.

Erika disparut en grognant et Benoit jetais son balai d'un regard mauvais dans un coin un placard et jetais son livre de rage contre la porte et hurle sa rage.

'' Malédiction… vous méritée un nouvel exil chez grand- mère hurla-t-il furieusement de mauvaise humeur. ** Je ne sais pas ce que tu mijote chère mère avec Malefoy mais je vais tout faire pour vous faire échouée votre plan a vous deux, vengeance pour cette humiliation de jouer forcée a se stupide Quidditch. **

Ce nuit-là, au repas dans la salle, temari était en train de manger quand alucard s'assoie près d'elle et semblais en colère.

'' Qu'est-ce qui se passe alu tu semble furieux.

'' Mère ma donner un balai de merde pour jouer au Quidditch anglais merdique.

'' Ah oui mais sa vient pas de elle idée, Mais a la chasse de ce matin moka a dit a Maman : si tu veux pas qui fasse de harem pourquoi tu le forcerais pas à jouer au Quidditch dans les serpentard comme les humain.

Alucard se pétrifiais horrifier et furieux lançais sa coupe d'âme au mur.

'' QUOI? C'EST A CAUSE D'ELLE QUE JE DOIS JOUER. MOKA BLACK PHÉNIX VIENT ICI TOUT DE SUITE GROSSE VACHE.

Moka apparut aussitôt et se fit plaquer au sol et se fait mordre par Benoit

'' Quelque j'ai fait encore? Aille arrête de me mordre salle connard demi-humain, tes pas libérée pour ça.

Il la frappait devant temari ravi de voir le spectacle sexuel de son frère adoptif en criant

'' Démembre la en lutte a la mort.

'' Tu as proposée a mère de me forcer à jouer a un sport que je déteste. AVOUE SALLE BLACK SINON JE VAIS TE MORDRE A NOUVEAU.

'' C'est pour ton bien Alucard chérie dit-t-elle tout souriante mais elle souffrait à cause que elle détestait se faire mordre par la forme humaine.

'' si tu veut mon bien, Jette toi dans un feu de cheminée du ministère de la magie anglais grosse pouffiasse ou mieux leur voile de la mort vampirique chez les van helsing Je te veut une lutte a la mort sexuelle cette nuit et je t'interdit de parler ni de prononcée le mot clé donc pas de forme libérée pour toi. Tu en es privée.

'' Argh. tes un salaud grand frère. Je te hais.

'' Alors divorce avec moi comme sa me fera un grand plaisir de te dévorée vivant.

'' Préfère encore le feu de cheminée ou les vals helsing que de te faire sa. Grommela moka de rage.

Cette nuit suivante après une lutte vampire qui ravageais las chambre de Erika pour la faire chier, il bastillonnais Moka par une formule du silence sur les vampire et la violais en forme humaine pour l'humilier en la mordant 45000 fois pour la punir avoir proposée a Erika ce truc de pourri des sorcier.

'' Espère que ta appris ta leçon espèce de vielle peau de vache maudite. Dit le vampire enragée en la laissant dans son jus sanglant.

Moka ne pouvais pas appelez personne pleurais tout la nuit de ses blessure sanglant.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Un très mauvais anniversaire mais sans le viole du moins.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une dispute éclatait au petit déjeuner dans la maison du 4, Privet Drive. Mr Vernom Dursley avait été réveillé à l'aube par un hululement sonore qui provenait de la chambre de son neveu Harry.

'' C'est la troisième fois cette semaine! Hurlait-il. Si tu n'es pas capable de surveiller cette chouette, il faudra qu'elle s'en aille!

Harry tenta une fois de plus d'expliquer ce qui se passait.

'' Elle s'ennuie, dit-il. Elle a l'habitude d'allez voler un peu partout. Si je pouvais au moins la laisser sortir la nuit.

'' Tu me prends pour un imbécile? Ricana l'oncle Vernon. Un morceau de jaune d'œuf accroché dans sa grosse moustache touffue. Je sais bien ce qui arrivera si on laisse sortir cette chouette.

Il échangea un regard sombre avec Pétunia, son épouse.

Harry essaya de répondre quelque chose, mais un rot bruyant et prolongé étouffa ses paroles. C'était Dudley, le fis des Durrrsley.

'' Je veux encore du lard, dit celui-ci.

'' Il y en a dans la poêle, mon trésor adoré, dit la tante Pétunia en tournant un regard embué vers son énorme fils. Il faut qu'on te donne à manger pendant qu'il en est encore temps. Cette cantine du collège ne me dit rien qui vaille.

—Allons, Pétunia, c'est absurde, je n'ai jamais souffert de la faim quand moi-même j'étais au collège de Smelting, dit l'oncle Vernon d'un ton convaincu. Tu as assez à manger, là-bas, n'est-ce pas fiston ?

Dudley qui était si gras que son derrière débordait de chaque côté de sa chaise, eut un sourire et se tourna vers Harry.

—Passe-moi la poêle, dit-il.

'' Benoit lui aurait dit le mot magique mais vu qui est un vampire, répliquais Harry avec mauvaise humeur.

Cette simple phrase produisit un effet stupéfiant sur le reste de la famille : Dudley poussa un cri étouffé et tomba sur sa chaise dans un grand fracas qui ébranla toute la cuisine : Mrs Dursley laissa échapper un petit cri et plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche; quant à Mr Dursley. Il se leva d'un bond, repoussée et dégoûtée, les veines de ses tempes battant sous l'effet de la fureur et du dégoût. C'est deux mot habituellement était bien faiseur sur une chose, sa famille moldu ne le violais plus vu que benoit a inversée le sortilège accidentelle que supposément sa forme vampire libérée avait fait par simple curiosité quand il avait 4 ans ou 20 ans en âge vampire. Benoit lui avais expliqué l'année dernière que les vampires fêtais leur anniversaire comme les années d'un chien autrement dit a tout les 7 ans

'' Je voulais simplement dire « S'il te plaît! » précisa Harry d'un ton précipité. Je ne pensais pas du tout à lui...

'' QU'EST-CE QUE JE T'AI DIT? Tempêta son oncle en projeta sur la table un nuage de postillons. JE NE VEUX PAS QU'ON PRONONCE LE FAIT QUE TU A DE LA PARENTÉ AVEC UN MONSTRE SUCEUR DE SANG DANS MA MAISON!

'' Mais je...

—COMMENT AS-TU PU AVOIR L'AUDACE DE MENACER DUDLEY A LE MENAÇANT DE TON SUCUCEUR DE SANG DE COUSIN ! Rugit l'oncle Vernon en martelant la table de son poing.

—J'ai simplement...

—JE T'AVAIS PRÉVENU ! J'INTERDIS QU'ON FASSE ALLUSION A TON ANORMALITÉ OU A TON LIEN DE PARENTÉ AVEC DRACULA SOUS CE TOIT!

Harry regarda tour à tour le visage violacé de son oncle et celui de sa tante qui était devenue livide. Avec des gestes tremblants, elle s'efforça d'aider Dudley à se relever.

—D'accord, dit Harry. D'accord...

L'oncle Vernon se rassit en soufflant comme un rhinocéros prêt à charger et surveilla attentivement Harry du coin de ses petits yeux perçants.

Depuis qu'il était revenu à la maison pour les vacances d'été, l'oncle Vernon l'avait traité comme une bombe sur les point d'exploser. La viole en moins était que la seul amélioration grâce à l'intervention de benoit et sa magie vampirique, en effet, il _n'était pas_ un garçon normal. Pour tout dire, il était même difficile d'être aussi peu normal que lui.

Car Harry Potter était un sorcier et qui avais comme mystérieux cousin un vampire au puissant pouvoir magique – un sorcier qui venait de terminer sa première année d'études au collège Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Et si les Dursley n'étaient pas très heureux de le revoir pendant les vacances, leur infortune n'était rien comparée à celle d'Harry, même si grâce a son cousin les Dudley ne le violaient plus.

Poudlard lui manquait tellement qu'il avait l'impression de ressentir en permanence une douleur dans le ventre. Le château lui manquait, avec ses passages secrets, ses fantômes, les blague de benoit ou son coté vampire qui hypnotisais les jeune étudiante pour avoir de la compagnie sexuelle, ses cours (sauf peut-être celui de Rogue, le maître des potions), le courrier apporté par les hiboux et le phénix de benoit, les banquets dans la grande salle, les nuits dans le lit à baldaquin du dortoir de la tour, les visite de benoit a Hagrid qui s'arrangeait toujours a être la malgré qui est a serpentard mais l'avantage c'est vu sa puissance de vampire aucun membre de sa maison ne le dérangeais, c'était plutôt le contraire il le craignais plutôt, les nuits dans le lit à baldaquin du dortoir de la tour, les visite à Hagrid, le garde-chasse, qui habitais une cabane en lisière de la forêt interdite, voir benoit terrifier son pire ennemi a poudlard Draco Malefoy, et surtout, le Quidditch, le sport le plus populaire dans le monde des sorciers (six buts quatre balles volantes, quatorze joueurs évoluant sur des manches à balai). Évidement il y avait une exception à poudlard qui détestait le Quidditch et était son cousin benoit. Les vampires n'apprécie pas être en plein jours, mais un jour pour surveiller à tort par Harry son directeur de maison, mais que en réalité était Quirrell le serviteur du Voldemort décédée l'année dernier. Il avait vu sous une capuche pour évitée que sa peau touche a la lumière. Hermione lui avais dit que la lumière était pas mortelle pour les vampires contrairement a ce que les moldus pensais dans les films d'horreur, mais elle était dérangeante a cause elle diminuait les capacités magique de chasse de benoit et benoit avais rajouté en plus que parfois sa fessais terriblement peur au gens.

Dès que Harry était rentré à la maison, l'oncle Vernon s'était empressé de ranger dans un placard sous l'escalier ses livres de magie, ses robe de sorcier son chaudron, sa baguette magique et son balai haut de gamme, un Nimbus 2000. Peu importait aux Dursley que le manque d'entraînement fasse perdre à Harry sa place d'attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Et peu leur importait qu'il ne puisse pas faire ses devoirs de vacances. Les Dursley étaient ce que les sorciers appellent des Moldus ou comme surnomme Benoit des repas d'énergie a volonté, c'est-à-dire des gens qui n'ont pas la moindre goutte de sang magique dans les veines. Pour eux, avoir un sorcier dans la famille représentait une honte infante, surtout depuis qui avais révélée que benoit, le vampire qui avais menacée de prendre Dudley comme repas était son cousin du coté de son père James Potter. L'oncle Vernon avait tenté exigé que la cage d'Hedwige, la chouette de Harry, soit cadenassée pour l'empêcher de porter quelque message que ce soit dans le monde des sorciers, mais sa avais échouée a cause qui avais entretemps menacée envoyée Hedwige a benoit pour qui vienne les transformée en casse-croute avec sa famille de vampire au complet, ce qui avais fait réagir de terreur son oncle et avais laissé la chouette tranquille.

Harry ne ressemblait en rien au reste de la famille. L'oncle Vernon était grand, avec une énorme moustache noire et quasiment pas de cou. La tante Pétunia avait un visage chevalin et une silhouette osseuse. Dudley était blond, rosé et gras comme un porc. Harry, au contraire, était petit et maigre, avec de grands yeux verts étincelants et des cheveux d'un noir de jais qu'il n'arrivait jamais à coiffer. Il portait des lunettes rondes et une mince cicatrice en forme d'éclair marquait son front.

Cette cicatrice faisait d'Harry un être exceptionnel, même pour un sorcier. Seule trace d'un passé mystérieux, ce petit éclair sur le front lui avait valu de se retrouver sur le perron des Dursley onze ans auparavant, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé. A l'âge d'un an, Harry avait réussi à survivre au terrible maléfice qui lui avait lancé le mage le plus redoutable de tous les temps. Lord Voldemort dont le nom restait si effrayant que la plupart des sorcières et sorciers n'osaient pas le prononcer. Mais il y avait une exception évidement, c'était son cousin benoit, il avait un lien avec lui qui ne comprenais pas, mais bref Harry avait survécu, avec pour seul souvenir cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Par un mystère que personne n'était jamais parvenu à éclaircir, les pouvoir de Voldemort avaient été détruits à l'instant même où il avait tenté sans succès de tuer Harry.

Ainsi, Harry avait été élevé par la sœur de sa mère disparue et par son mari. Il avait passé dix ans chez les Dursley, en croyant ce que les Dursley lui avaient dit de ses parents, c'est-à-dire qu'ils s'étaient tués dans un accident de voiture, et sans jamais comprendre pourquoi, sans le vouloir, il provoquait toujours d'étranges phénomènes autour de lui et que a chaque fois que sa provoquais il y avais toujours benoit dans le coin avec ses étrange yeux brillant, mais a époque il ne se connaissais pas a cause autrefois il lui était interdit de l'approcher a cause, benoit était un demi vampire, demi humain. Et contrairement au vrai vampire, il se nourrissais d'énergie vital humaine et non de sang, mais en fait il pouvais faire les deux, l'énergie humaine sert a affaiblie la proies et une fois la proies a son contrôle il mordais mais évidement c'était interdit de chasse a Poudlard, alors il se contentais seulement de se nourrir par l'énergie, mais il avais appris que était par habitude vu qui régie par les lois des vampire et du fait qui ne mange que avais sa famille de vampire autrement dit de la chasse et il pouvais que très récemment calmer aussi ses soif avec la nourriture humaine.

Enfin, un an plus tôt exactement, le collège de Poudlard lui avait écrit une lettre. La vérité lui avait alors été révélée et Harry avait pris sa place à l'école des sorciers où lui et sa cicatrice étaient déjà célèbres... Mais à présent, l'année scolaire était terminée et il était revenu passer l'été chez les Dursley où on avait recommencé à le traiter comme un chien qui aurait traîné dans un lieu malodorant, au lieu d'être un jouet sexuelle pour eux.

Les Dursley ne se souvenaient même pas qu'aujourd'hui était le jour du douzième anniversaire d'Harry. Bien sûr, il ne s'était pas attendu à des merveilles : jamais les Dursley ne lui avaient offert de véritable cadeau, encore moins de gâteau, mais de là à l'oublier complètement.

A cet instant, l'oncle Vernon s'éclaircit la gorge d'un air grave et dit :

—Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui est un jour particulièrement important.

Harry leva la tête. Il osait à peine en croire ses oreilles.

—C'est peut-être le jour où je conclurai la plus belle affaire de ma carrière, dit l'oncle Vernon.

Harry recommença à manger son toast. Bien sûr. pensa-t-il avec amertume, l'oncle Vernon parlait de ce dîner idiot qui devait avoir lieu le soir même. Depuis quinze jours, il ne parlait plus que de ça. Un riche promoteur immobilier et sa femme devaient venir dîner et l'oncle Vernon espérait décrocher une énorme commande (l'entreprise qu'il dirigeait fabriquait des perceuses et toute sorte d'appareils pour faire des trous).

—Je crois que nous ferions bien de revoir le programme une fois de plus, dit l'oncle Vernon. Nous devrons tous être à nos postes à huit heures précises. Pétunia, tu seras ?

—Dans le salon, répondit aussitôt la tante Pétunia. Prête à recevoir nos invités avec la distinction qui s'impose.

—Bien, très bien. Et toi, Dudley ?

—J'attendrai près de la porte pour leur ouvrir dès qu'ils auront sonné. Il ajouta d'une voix fausse et maniérée :

—Puis-je me permettre de vous débarrasser de vos manteaux, Mr et Mrs Mason ?

—Ils vont l'adorer ! s'exclama la tante Pétunia avec ravissement.

—Excellent, Dudley, approuva l'oncle Vernon. Il se tourna alors vers Harry.

—Et toi ?

—Je resterai dans ma chambre en silence et je ferai semblant de ne pas être là, répondit Harry d'une voix monocorde.

—Exactement, dit l'oncle Vernon d'un ton mauvais. Je les conduirai au salon, je te les présenterai, Pétunia, et je leur servirai l'apéritif. A huit heures quinze...

—J'annoncerai que le dîner est servi, dit la tante Pétunia.

—Et toi, Dudley, tu diras...

—Puis-je vous accompagner jusqu'à la salle à manger, Mrs Mason ? dit Dudley en offrant son bras grassouillet à une dame invisible.

—Mon parfait petit gentleman ! s'exclama la tante Pétunia avec émotion.

—Et toi ? dit l'oncle Vernon d'une voix méchante en se tournant vers Harry.

Il répétait d'une voix sombre la même chose.

—Exactement. Maintenant, nous devrions préparer quelques compliments à leur servir au cours du dîner. Une idée, Pétunia ?

—Vernon m'a dit que vous étiez un joueur de golf exceptionnel, Mr Mason... Où donc avez-vous trouvé cette robe si merveilleusement élégante, Mrs Mason ?

—Parfait... Dudley ?

—Je pourrais dire : « On avait une rédaction à faire à l'école sur notre héros préféré, Mr Mason, et c'est vous que j'ai choisi... »

C'en était trop, à la fois pour la tante Pétunia et pour Harry. Mrs Dursley fondit en larmes en serrant son fils contre elle, tandis qu'Harry plongeait sous la table pour cacher son fou rire.

—Et toi, mon garçon ?

Harry se redressa en s'efforçant de retrouver son sérieux.

—Je resterai dans ma chambre en silence et je ferai semblant de ne pas être là, dit-il.

—J'y compte bien ! lança l'oncle Vernon d'une voix forte. Les Mason ne connaissent pas ton existence et c'est très bien comme ça. Lorsque nous aurons fini de dîner, Pétunia, tu retourneras dans le salon avec Mrs Mason et j'orienterai la conversation sur les perceuses. Avec un peu de chance, j'aurai conclu le marché avant le dernier journal du soir. A la même heure demain matin, nous nous occuperons d'acheter une villa à Majorque.

Cette idée n'avait rien d'enthousiasmant pour Harry. Les Dursley ne seraient pas plus contents de le voir à Majorque qu'à Privet Drive.

—Bien, maintenant, je vais en ville chercher les vestes de smoking pour Dudley et moi. Et toi, lança-t-il à Harry, ne t'avise pas de déranger ta tante pendant qu'elle fait le ménage.

Harry sortit par la porte de derrière. Le ciel était clair, le soleil éblouissant. Il traversa la pelouse, se laissa tomber sur le banc du jardin et chanta à mi-voix : « Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, cher Harry... »

Pas de cartes de vœux, pas de cadeaux et en plus, il fallait qu'il passe la soirée à faire semblant de ne pas exister. Il contempla la haie d'un air abattu. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi seul. Ce qui manquait le plus à Harry, c'était ses amis de Poudlard, Benoit phénix était le seul a serpentard a être ami avec lui alors que habituellement tout les serpentard le déteste, mais benoit était unique vu qui fréquentais pas les autres serpentard et il avais sa chambre privée dans les donjon, c'était a cause qui était dangereux et avais tendance a perdre son self contrôle sur son coté vampirique entourée de jeune fille surtout, et Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, qui était la favorite de benoit sois disant passant. Ils lui manquaient plus que tout le reste, plus encore que les matches de Quidditch. Mais lui ne semblait ni son cousin ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui avait écrit, bien que Ron eût promis de l'inviter à passer quelques jours chez lui. Ni aucun courrier de son cousin, qui apparemment était du coté vampire de sa famille cette été et non pas du coté sorcier ce qui était dangereux selon lui pour invitée sa favorite chez lui.

Très souvent, Harry avait songé à ouvrir la cage d'Hedwige en se servant d'une formule magique pour l'envoyer porter une lettre à Ron et à Hermione, mais le risque était trop grand. Les sorciers débutants n'avaient pas le droit de recourir à la magie en dehors du territoire de l'école, mais surtout c'est que benoit était immunisée contre ce règlement en particulier, vu que en Transylvanie on considérais mineur que les moldus voie la magie vu que la plupart des moldus sont considérée comme un casse-croute a vampire que de simple personne mais Harry avait pas révélé non plus au Dursley: seule la terreur d'être changés en repas sanglante par benoit les retenais de l'enfermer _lui aussi_ sous l'escalier, dans le placard ou étaient rangés sa baguette magique et son balai. Les quinze derniers jours, Harry s'était amusée à mentionnée le nom de Benoit ou dire des mots sans suite en regardant Dudley s'enfuir aussi vite que pouvaient le porter ses grosses jambes dodues. Mais le long silence de Ron et d'Hermione et surtout de benoit l'avait tellement coupé du monde de la magie qu'il en avait même perdu le goût de faire des farces à Dudley. Et pour couronner le tout, Benoit, Ron et sa favorite Hermione avaient même oublié son anniversaire.

Que n'aurait-il pas donné en cet instant pour recevoir un message de Poudlard ? De n'importe qui, mage ou sorcière. Il aurait même été content de revoir son vieil ennemi Drago Malefoy, ou même se faire transformée en vampire par benoit, simplement pour s'assurer que tout ce qu'il avait vécu n'était pas un rêve...

Non que l'année passé à Poudlard ait été bout à l'autre un partie de plaisir. A la fin du dernier trimestre, Harry s'était retrouvé face à face avec Lord Voldemort en personne. Et même si Voldemort n'était plus que l'ombre délabrée de lui-même, il s'était montré toujours aussi terrifiant, aussi retors, aussi déterminé à retrouver son pouvoir, mais il avais appris que après Dumbledore, il avait une deuxième ennemi qui le terrifiait, et c'était Benoit Phénix pour une raison encore nébuleuse, il avais causer par Quirrell un faux viole de harpie sur lui mais était son phénix qui avais brisée le sort et depuis ce temps la que l'oiseau de benoit était un phénix. Grâce a son aide, Pour la deuxième fois de son existence, Harry avait échappé à ses griffes, mais il s'en était tiré d'extrême justesse et maintenant, des semaine plus tard, il lui arrivait encore de se réveiller au milieu de la nuit, ruisselant de sueur froide et se demandant ou se trouvait Voldemort à présent, hanté par son visage livide et ses yeux démesurés ou brillait une lueur démente et familière qui ressemblait au regard de vampire de benoit Phénix.

Harry se redressa soudain sur son banc. Il regardait la haie d'un air absent—et il s'aperçut que la haie le regardait aussi. Deux énormes yeux verts venaient d'apparaître au milieu du feuillage.

Harry se leva d'un bond. Au même moment, une voix moqueuse retentit à l'autre bout du jardin.

—Je sais quel jour on est, chantonna Dudley qui s'avançait vers lui en se dandinant. Les énormes yeux disparurent aussitôt.

—Quoi ? dit Harry, sans cesser de fixer la haie.

—Je sais quel jour on est, répéta Dudley en s'arrêtant devant lui.

—Bravo, tu as enfin réussi à apprendre les jours de la semaine, répliqua Harry.

—Aujourd'hui, c'est ton anniversaire, lança Dudley d'un ton méprisant. Comment ça se fait que tu n'aies reçu aucune carte ? Tu n'as pas d'amis dans ton école de zigotos ?

—Il vaudrait mieux que ta mère ne t'entende pas parler de mon école, dit froidement Harry.

Dudley remonta son pantalon qui glissait sur son gros derrière.

—Pourquoi tu regardes la haie ? demanda-t-il d'un air soupçonneux.

—Je suis en train de me demander si mon cousin vampire aurait une meilleure formule magique que moi pour y mettre le feu, répondit Harry

Dudley recula en trébuchant, son visage gras déformé par la terreur du nom de benoit phénix ou mon cousin vampire.

'' Tu... tu n'as pas le droit... Papa t'a dit que tu ne devais pas faire de ma... de magie... ni parler de ce vampire... Sinon, il te chassera de la maison... et tu ne sauras pas ou aller... tu n'as aucun ami pour s'occuper de toi.

—Abracadabra ! dit Harry d'une voix féroce. Hic, hoc, trousse-mousse et bave de chauve-souris...

—MAMAAAAAN ! hurla Dudley en se précipitant vers la maison d'un pas titubant. MAMAAAAAN ! Il fait tu sais quoi !

Sa farce coûta cher à Harry. Comme ni la haie, ni Dudley n'avaient subi de dommage, ni aucun cousin vampire qui avais apparut, la tante Pétunia sut qu'il n'avait pas véritablement usé de magie mais il évita de justesse la poêle couverte de mousse qu'elle tenait à la main et qu'elle essaya de lui abattre sur la tête. Elle lui donna alors du travail à faire en lui promettant qu'il n'aurait rien à manger tant qu'il n'aurait pas terminé.

Sous le regard de Dudley qui se dandinait autour de lui en léchant des glaces, Harry dut nettoyer les carreaux, laver la voiture, tondre la pelouse, tailler et arroser les rosiers et les massifs de fleurs et repeindre le banc. Le soleil brûlant lui tapait sur la nuque. Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû répondre à la provocation de Dudley, mais celui-ci avait touché juste en devinant ses pensées... Peut-être n'avait-il aucun ami à Poudlard...

—S'ils voyaient le célèbre Harry Potter en ce moment... pensa-t-il amèrement tandis qu'il répandait de l'engrais sur les massifs de fleurs, le dos douloureux, le visage ruisselant de sueur.

Il était sept heures et demie du soir lorsque, épuisé, il entendit enfin la voix de la tante Pétunia qui l'appelait.

—Viens là ! Et fais attention, marche bien sur les journaux !

Harry se réfugia avec soulagement dans l'ombre de la cuisine étincelante. Sur le réfrigérateur était posé le gâteau qui devait être servi au dessert : une véritable montagne de crème fouettée parsemée de violettes en sucre. Un gigot cuisait au four dans un grésillement prometteur.

—Dépêche-toi de manger. Les Mason ne vont pas tarder ! dit sèchement la tante Pétunia en montrant les deux tranches de pain et le morceau de fromage sur la table de la cuisine.

Elle avait déjà mis sa robe longue couleur saumon.

Harry se lava les mains et avala son pitoyable dîner. Dès qu'il eut terminé, la tante Pétunia s'empressa d'ôter son assiette.

—Allez, dans ta chambre ! Et vite ! ordonna-t-elle.

Lorsqu'il passa devant la porte du salon, Harry aperçut l'oncle Vernon et Dudley vêtus de vestes de smoking avec des nœuds papillon. Il avait tout juste posé le pied sur le palier du premier étage lorsque la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Le visage furieux de l'oncle Vernon apparut alors au bas de l'escalier.

—Souviens-toi, mon garçon. Un seul bruit et...

Harry rejoignit sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds, se glissa à l'intérieur, referma la porte et se dirigea vers son lit pour s'y laisser tomber.

L'ennui, c'est que quelqu'un y était déjà assis.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : L'avertissement de Dobby

Harry se retint de pousser un cri, mais il s'en fallut de peu. La petite créature assise sur le lit avait de grandes oreilles semblables à celles d'une chauve-souris, et des yeux verts globuleux de la taille d'une balle de tennis. Harry comprit aussitôt que c'étaient ces yeux-là qui l'avaient observé le matin même, cachés dans la haie du jardin.

Tandis qu'Harry et la créature restaient là à s'observer, la voix de Dudley retentit dans le hall d'entrée.

—Puis-je vous débarrasser de vos manteaux, Mr et Mrs Mason ?

La créature se laissa glisser du lit et s'inclina si bas que le bout de son nez toucha le tapis. Harry remarqua qu'elle était vêtue d'une espèce de taie d'oreiller dans laquelle on avait découpé des trous pour laisser passer les bras et les jambes.

—Heu... bonjour, dit Harry, pas très à l'aise.

'' Harry Potter, dit la créature d'une petite voix aiguë qu'on devait sûrement entendre dans toute la maison. Oh, Monsieur, il y a si longtemps que Dobby rêvait de faire votre connaissance... c'est un si grand honneur...

'' M... merci, répondit Harry en longeant le mur vers la chaise de son bureau sur laquelle il se laissa tomber, à côté d'Hedwige endormie dans sa grande cage.

Il aurait eu envie de demander « Qu'est-ce que vous êtes, exactement ? », mais il eut peur d'être impoli et demanda plutôt :

—Qui êtes-vous ?

—Dobby, Monsieur. Dobby, rien de plus. Dobby l'elfe de maison, répondit la créature.

'' Ah, vraiment? Dit Harry. Excusez-moi, je voudrais ne pas vous paraître discourtois, mais je ne crois pas que le moment soit bien choisi pour recevoir un elfe de maison dans ma chambre.

Le petit rire faux et pointu de la tante Pétunia s'éleva dans le salon. L'elfe baissa la tête.

—Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, croyez-le bien, s'empressa d'ajouter Harry, mais je me demande... quel est le... motif de votre présence ?

—Eh bien voilà, Monsieur, répondit l'elfe avec gravité. Dobby est venu vous dire... Ah, c'est très difficile, Monsieur... Dobby se demande par où commencer...

—Asseyez-vous donc, dit poliment Harry en montrant le lit.

Horrifié, il vit alors l'elfe éclater en sanglots. Des sanglots particulièrement bruyants.

—As... asseyez-vous ! Gémit la créature. Jamais... au grand jamais...

Harry eut l'impression que les voix en provenance du salon s'étaient quelque peu troublées.

—Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, je ne voulais pas vous offenser...

—Offenser Dobby ! Sanglota l'elfe. Jamais encore un sorcier n'avait demandé à Dobby de s'asseoir... comme un égal...

Harry essaya de l'inciter au silence tout en s'efforçant de le réconforter et le fit asseoir sur le lit où il resta là à hoqueter. Il avait l'air d'une grosse poupée repoussante de laideur. Enfin, l'elfe parvint à se calmer et fixa Harry de ses grands yeux humides avec une expression d'adoration.

—Les sorciers que vous fréquentez ne doivent pas être très aimables, plaisanta Harry en espérant l'égayer.

Dobby hocha la tête. Puis, sans prévenir, il se leva d'un bond et se cogna violemment la tête contre la fenêtre en criant : « Méchant Dobby ! Méchant Dobby ! »

—Arrêtez ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Chuchota Harry en se précipitant pour ramener Dobby sur le lit.

Hedwige s'était réveillée en poussant un hululement particulièrement perçant et battait frénétiquement des ailes contre les barreaux de sa cage.

—Il fallait que Dobby se punisse, Monsieur, dit l'elfe qui s'était mis à loucher légèrement. Dobby a failli dire du mal de sa famille...

—Votre famille ?

—Dobby est au service d'une famille de sorciers, Monsieur... Dobby est un elfe de maison qui doit servir à tout jamais la même maison et la même famille.

—Et ils savent que vous êtes ici ? demanda Harry avec curiosité. Dobby frissonna.

—Oh, non, Monsieur, non... Dobby va devoir se punir très sévèrement pour être venu vous voir, Monsieur. Dobby devra se pincer les oreilles dans la porte du four pour avoir fait une chose pareille. S'ils l'apprenaient, Monsieur...

—Mais ils vont s'en apercevoir si vous vous pincez les oreilles dans la porte du four, non ?

—Dobby en doute, Monsieur. Dobby doit toujours se punir pour quelque chose, Monsieur. Ils laissent le soin à Dobby de s'en occuper. Parfois, ils lui rappellent simplement qu'il doit s'infliger quelques punitions supplémentaires...

''Mais pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas de vous enfuir?

'' Pour retrouver sa liberté, un elfe de maison doit être affranchi par ses maîtres, Monsieur. Et sa famille ne permettra jamais à Dobby d'être libre... Dobby devra la servir jusqu'à sa mort, Monsieur...

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

'' Et moi qui pensais que c'était un triste sort d'avoir à passer encore quatre semaine ici, dit-il. A côté, les Dursley ont presque l'air humain, ou même benoit qui lui est un vampire à l'air sage et normal. Personne ne peut donc vous aider? Je ne peux pas faire quelque chose pour vous?

Harry regretta d'avoir parlé car à nouveau, Dobby se répandit en gémissements de gratitude.

—S'il vous plaît, murmura précipitamment Harry, je vous en prie, taisez-vous, si jamais les Dursley entendent quelque chose, s'ils s'aperçoivent de votre présence...

—Harry Potter demande s'il peut aider Dobby... Dobby avait entendu parler de votre grandeur, Monsieur, mais il ne savait rien de votre générosité...

—Tout ce qu'on vous a dit sur ma grandeur n'est qu'un tissu de bêtises, dit Harry qui sentait ses joues en feu. Je n'étais même pas premier de la classe, à Poudlard, c'était son cousin demi-vampire la meilleure, il...

Mais il s'interrompit. Pensée a benoit et sa favorite lui était douloureux.

'' Harry Potter est humble et modeste, dit Dobby d'un ton révérencieux, ses gros yeux exorbités brillant d'émotion. Harry Potter ne parle pas de sa victoire triomphante sur le père du fis de Serpentard.

'' Voldemort? Il a un fis?! Dit Harry surpris

Dobby plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles.

'' Ah, Monsieur, ne prononcez pas leur nom! Gémit-il. Ne prononcez pas ce nom! Le fis l'ignore encore qui est vraiment.

'' Désolé, dit Harry avec précipitation. Je sais que beaucoup de gens n'aiment pas l'entendre. Mon ami Ron, par exemple...

Il s'interrompit à nouveau. Penser à Ron lui était tout aussi douloureux.

Dobby se pencha vers Harry, les yeux ronds comme des phares.

—Dobby a entendu dire qu'Harry Potter avait à nouveau affronté le Seigneur des Ténèbres il y a quelques semaines... et qu'il avait réussi à lui échapper une fois de plus, dit Dobby d'une voix rauque.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête et des larmes brillèrent soudain dans les yeux de Dobby.

—Ah, Monsieur, sanglota-t-il en s'essuyant le visage avec un coin de la taie d'oreiller crasseuse qui lui tenait lieu de vêtement. Harry Potter est vaillant et audacieux ! Il a déjà bravé tant de dangers ! Mais Dobby est venu protéger Harry Potter, il est venu l'avertir, même s'il doit se pincer les oreilles dans la porte du four pour se punir... _Harry Potter ne doit pas retourner à poudlard avec le fis de serpentard cette année._

Il y eut un long silence seulement troublé par des bruits de couteaux et de fourchettes et le ronronnement de la voix de l'oncle Vernon qu'on entendait au rez-de-chaussée.

—Ou... quoi ? Balbutia Harry. Mais il faut que j'y retourne. La rentrée a lieu le premier septembre. C'est la seule chose qui m'aide à tenir le coup. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de vivre ici. Je n'ai rien à faire dans cette famille. J'appartiens au monde des sorciers... au monde de Poudlard.

'' Non, non, non, couina Dobby en hochant la tête si fort que ses oreilles battaient comme des ailes. Harry Potter doit rester là ou il est en sécurité. Loin des demi-vampires. Il est trop grand, trop généreux, pour qu'on prenne le risque de le perde. Et si Harry Potter retourne à Poudlard, il courra un danger mortel causée inconsciemment causée par le fis de Serpentard.

'' Pourquoi? Qui est ce fis de serpentard?

'' Il existe un complot complotée par les vampires a Poudlard, un complot qui provoquera des événements terrifiants à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, cette année, murmura Dobby en se mettant soudain à trembler, de tous ses membres. Il y a des mois maintenant que Dobby est au courant. Harry Potter ne doit pas mettre sa vie en péril. Il est trop importants, Monsieur!

'' Et quels sont ces événements si terrifiants? Demanda aussitôt Harry. Qui est à l'origine de ce complot? Est-ce que sa aurais un lien avec Benoit Phénix?

Un drôle de bruit s'échappa de la gorge de Dobby qui se cogna frénétiquement la tête contre le mur.

'' D'accord, d'accord! S'exclama Harry en saisissant l'elfe par le bras pour l'éloigner du mur. Vous ne pouvez pas me le dire, je comprends très bien. Mais pourquoi pensez-vous la peine de me prévenir, moi?

Une pensée désagréable lui vint alors à l'esprit.

'' Attendez... Est-ce que ça aurait quelque chose à voir avec Benoit et vol... pardon, avec Vous-Savez-Qui? Répondez-moi simplement d'un signe de tête, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant que Dobby s'approchait à un nouveau du mur.

Lentement, Dobby fit « non » de la tête.

—Non... Cela ne concerne pas Son fis et ni Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-doit-pas-être-prononcé, monsieur.

Mais les yeux de Dobby étaient grands ouverts comme s'il essayait de suggérer quelque chose à Harry. Celui-ci, cependant, ne voyait absolument pas où il voulait en venir.

'' Il a un fis, mais pas de frère?

Dobby hocha à nouveau la tête, les yeux plus exorbités que jamais.

'' Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas qui d'autre aurait le pouvoir de provoquer des événements aussi terrifiants que benoit phénix à Poudlard, dit Harry. Mais il a promis de ne rien faire de terrible face à Dumbledore... vous savez qui est Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas?

Dobby baissa la tête.

—Albus Dumbledore est le plus grand directeur que Poudlard ait jamais eu. Dobby le sait, Monsieur. Dobby a entendu dire que les pouvoirs de Dumbledore rivalisent avec ceux de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom au plus fort de sa puissance. Pourtant, Monsieur...

La voix de Dobby se transforma en un murmure pressant.

—Il y a des pouvoirs que Dumbledore ne... des pouvoirs qu'un sorcier digne de ce nom...

Et avant que Harry ait eu le temps de réagir, Dobby sauta du lit, attrapa la lampe posée sur le bureau de Harry et commença à se donner des coups sur la tête en poussant des cris assourdissants.

Au rez-de-chaussée, il y eut un silence soudain. Un instant plus tard, Harry, le cœur battant à tout rompre, entendit l'oncle Vernon se diriger vers le hall en lançant d'une voix forte :

—Dudley a encore dû laisser sa télévision allumée, le garnement !

—Vite ! Dans le placard ! murmura Harry en poussant Dobby dans la penderie qu'il referma sur lui.

Il se jeta ensuite sur le lit au moment où la poignée de la porte tournait.

—Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu es en train de fabriquer ? dit l'oncle Vernon sans desserrer les dents, son horrible visage tout près de celui d'Harry. Tu viens de gâcher la chute de ma blague sur le golfeur japonais... Encore un bruit et je te ferai regretter d'être venu au monde, mon garçon!

Et il quitta la chambre d'un pas sonore.

Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, Harry délivra Dobby de la penderie.

—Vous avez vu comment c'est, ici ? dit-il. Vous comprenez pourquoi il faut que je retourne à Poudlard ? C'est le seul endroit où j'ai... enfin, où je crois avoir des amis et un cousin malgré qui soit vampire.

'' Un cousin vampire et des amis qui n'écrivent même pas à Harry Potter? Dit Dobby d'un ton sournois.

''J'imagine qu'ils ont dû... mais au fait... dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Comment savez-vous que mon cousin et mes amis ne m'ont pas écrit?

Dobby se tortilla sur place, visiblement mal à l'aise.

—Harry Potter ne doit pas se fâcher contre Dobby. Dobby a voulu faire pour le mieux...

— _C'est vous qui avez intercepté mes lettres ?_

—Dobby les a apportées avec lui, Monsieur, dit l'elfe.

Il fit un rapide pas en arrière pour rester hors de portée de Harry et tira une épaisse liasse d'enveloppe de sa taie d'oreiller. Harry reconnut l'écriture propre et nette d'Hermione, celle ancien et classe de son cousin et celui de beaucoup plus désordonnée de Ron. Il aperçut même un gribouillis qui semblait être de la main de Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard.

L'air anxieux, Dobby regarda Harry en clignant des yeux.

'' Harry Potter ne doit pas se mettre en colère... Dobby espérait que... si Harry Potter pensait que ses amis et cousin l'avaient oublié... Harry ne voudrait plus retourner à l'école, Monsieur...

Harry n'écoutait pas. Il essaya d'arracher les lettres des mains de Dobby, mais celui-ci fit un bond en arrière pour se maintenir hors de portée.

'' Harry Potter aura ses lettres, monsieur, à condition qu'il donne sa parole à Dobby qu'il ne retournera pas à Poudlard. Ah, Monsieur, il ne faut pas que vous affrontiez un tel danger que provoquera le fis de serpentard Promettez-moi que vous ne retournerez pas là-bas !

—Je ne promettrai rien du tout ! répliqua Harry avec colère. Rendez-moi les lettres de mes amis !

—Dans ce cas, Harry Potter ne laisse pas le choix à Dobby, dit l'elfe avec tristesse.

Et avant que Harry ait pu faire un geste, Dobby se précipita sur la porte de la chambre, l'ouvrit et dévala l'escalier.

La gorge sèche, l'estomac noué, Harry se rua derrière lui en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Il sauta d'un bond les six dernières marches et atterrit sur la moquette du hall d'entrée avec la souplesse d'un chat, cherchant Dobby des yeux. De la salle à manger lui parvenait la voix de l'oncle Vernon qui disait :

—Racontez donc à Pétunia cette histoire désopilante sur les plombiers américains, Mr Mason. Elle a tellement envie de la connaître...

Harry se précipita dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il crut recevoir un coup de poing à l'estomac.

Le chef-d'œuvre pâtissier de sa tante, la montagne de crème et de violettes en sucre, flottait dans l'air, près du plafond. Dans un coin, il vit Dobby accroupi sur le buffet.

—Non, dit Harry d'une voix rauque. S'il vous plaît, pas ça... Ils vont me tuer...

—Harry Potter doit promettre qu'il ne retournera pas à l'école...

—Dobby, s'il vous plaît...

—Promettez-le, Monsieur...

—C'est impossible !

Dobby le regarda d'un air désespéré.

—Dans ce cas, Dobby doit agir contre le fis, Monsieur, pour le bien de Harry Potter.

Et l'immense gâteau s'écrasa sur le carrelage dans un fracas épouvantable. Le plat vola en éclats, éclaboussant les murs et les fenêtres de crème fouettée et de violettes. Dobby disparut alors avec un bruit sec, comme le claquement d'un fouet.

Des cris retentirent dans la salle à manger et l'oncle Vernon surgit dans la cuisine où il trouva Harry figé de terreur et couvert des pieds à la tête de gâteau à la crème.

Tout d'abord, il sembla que l'oncle Vernon allait réussir à minimiser l'incident (« Ce n'est rien, c'est notre neveu, il est un peu perturbé... il a peur de voir des gens qu'il ne connaît pas, alors il reste dans sa chambre, au premier étage... »). Il ramena les Mason stupéfaits dans la salle à manger, promit à Harry de l'écorcher vif dès que ses invités seraient partis et lui donna une serpillière. La tante Pétunia dénicha un peu de glace dans le congélateur et Harry, toujours sous le choc, entreprit de nettoyer la cuisine.

A ce moment de la soirée, l'oncle Vernon aurait encore pu conclure son marché, s'il n'y avait pas eu la chouette.

La tante Pétunia était en train d'offrir des chocolats à la menthe lorsqu'une énorme chouette s'engouffra dans une fenêtre de la salle à manger, laissa tomber une lettre sur la tête de Mrs Mason et ressortit aussitôt. Mrs Mason poussa un hurlement et se rua hors de la maison en criant qu'elle ne voulait plus rester un seul instant dans cette maison de fous. Mr Mason, lui, resta juste assez longtemps pour préciser aux Dursley que son épouse avait une peur bleue des oiseaux de toutes formes et de toutes tailles et leur demander si c'était là leur conception de l'humour.

Dans la cuisine, Harry, appuyé sur le manche de son balai de peur que ses jambes ne le trahissent, vit l'oncle Vernon s'avancer vers lui, une lueur démoniaque dans ses yeux minuscules.

—Lis ça ! Siffla-t-il d'un ton mauvais en brandissant la lettre que la chouette avait apportée. Allez, lis !

Harry prit la lettre. Ce n'était pas une carte d'anniversaire.

Cher Mr Potter,

Nous avons été informés qu'un sortilège de lévitation a été utilisé dans votre lieu de résidence ce soir à neuf heures douze.

Comme vous le savez, les sorciers de premier cycle ne sont pas autorisés à jeter des sorts en dehors de l'école et toute récidive dans l'utilisation de tels sortilèges pourrait entraîner votre expulsion de ladite école (décret sur la Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle, article 1875, alinéa C).

Nous vous rappelons également que toute pratique de sorcellerie susceptible d'être remarquée par des membres de la communauté non magique (Moldus) constitue un délit puni par l'article 13 du code du secret établi par la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers.

En vous souhaitant d'agréables vacances, nous vous prions de croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'assurance de nos sentiments distingués.

Mafalda Hopkrik

Service des Usages abusifs de la Magie.

Ministère de la Magie.

Harry releva la tête et déglutit avec difficulté.

'' Tu ne nous avais jamais dit que tu n'avais pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école, dit l'oncle Vernon, avec une lueur démente dans le regard. Tu as sans doute oublié de nous en parler... contrairement a ce que tu a un cousin vampire.

Il avait l'air d'un énorme bouledogue toutes dents dehors.

'' Eh bien, j'ai des nouvelles pour toi, mon garçon... désormais, tu seras enfermé dans ta chambre... et tu ne retourneras jamais dans cette école, et inutile de tenté utiliser ton petit menace sur ton cousin vampire... car de toute façon, si tu essaye de t'échappe grâce a lui ou de formules magiques, tu seras renvoyé!

'' Et pourquoi sa l'empêcherais de venir dit Harry d'un ton furieux.

Son oncle sortit une croix bénite de sa poche et une gousse d'ail.

'' Nous allons accrocher sa dans ta chambre pour l'éloignée après tout il est allergique à la croix et a l'ail.

Harry se taisais, c'était effectivement vrai pour la croix, benoit les détestais pour mourir et il avait sous-estimée la malfaisance de son oncle envers benoit.

Et avec un rire de fou furieux, il traîna Harry jusqu'au premier étage.

Cette nuit là benoit et hinata décidais allez chassée ensemble et surtout pour fuir Erika a cause benoit était encore furieux contre elle et surtout Moka pour le coup du balai il avais même pas emmener de tout manière avec ses affaire durent la fugue et il se doutais que Hinata a acceptée facilement de venir a cause qu'il a avouer que elle le surveille pour sa mère, quand il arrivais au terrier la maison de Ron Weasley et évidement quand il frappais a la porte il entendit que Harry avais un avertissement et était Fred qui ouvrit.

'' Tien mais c'est toi benoit qui est la bombe avec toi.

'' C'est hinata ma 3 e sœur mais j'ai entendu dire que Harry avais des problèmes.

'' Oui mon père nous a averti apparemment il aurait utilisé la magie chez moldu et reçu un avertissement.

Fred baissais le son pour ne pas se faire entendre.

'' On s'est dit que on irait le chercher en ramenant Hermione c'est ses parent en passant demain soir. Allez rentre tu as fait une fugue de la Transylvanie avec ta sœur.

'' Ouais ou correction un fugue de mon manoir de dévon a ici a cause les deux autres me tapais sur les nerfs incluant ma mère… dit benoit en riant voulais envoyée funix mais elle était enflammée donc suis venus en personne vous avertir de notre visite.

'' Génial on a un vampire a la maison, sa sera mieux que la goule tapageuse au grenier.

Sa sœur allais montée ses affaire et allez saluer la goule vampire et on entend un bruit de tuyaux et sa sœur tomber dans l'escalier assommée par la gargouille.

'' Aie pas commode cette goule vampire grand frère tu devrais la punir.

Benoit et les jumeaux ainsi que les parents et Ron s'esclaffait de rire devant hinata sonnée et Hermione qui était réveiller du au bruit allais voir ce qui se passais et ne pu que sautée dans les bras de son vampire.

'' Bonsoir Hermione désolé pour le boucan de ma sœur végétarienne elle a confondu une gargouille avec un serviteur vampire et c'est fait assommée.

'' Oh la pauvre elle va bien ?

'' Oui elle est endurante même un peu naïf parfois.

'' Tu viens arrivée et moi je dois partir demain matin zut. J'ai oublié des choses chez moi.

'' La prochaine fois je viendrais plus tôt promis dit benoit déçu. Mais au moins je pourrais te sautée cette nuit pour te rendormir.

Quant à l'oncle Vernon tint parole. Le lendemain matin, il fit venir quelqu'un pour poser des barreaux à la fenêtre de la chambre d'Harry et il se chargea lui-même d'installer à la fenêtre la petite croix repousse-cousin et l'odeur d'ail à intérieur de la chambre, mais également une petite trappe au bas de la porte pour qu'on puisse lui passer de quoi se nourrir trois fois par jour. Harry avait le droit de sortir une fois le matin et une fois le soir pour utiliser la salle de bains. Le reste du temps, il était bouclé dans sa chambre.

Trois jours passèrent et les Dursley se montraient toujours aussi intraitables. Harry ne voyait aucune issue. Allongé sur son lit, il regardait le soleil se coucher en se demandant avec tristesse ce qui allait bien pouvoir lui arriver.

A quoi bon essayer de s'échapper par la magie ou tentée par importe quel moyen de contactée benoit, si cela devait entraîner son exclusion de Poudlard ? D'un autre côté, la vie à Privet Drive n'avait jamais été aussi insupportable. A présent que les Dursley étaient certains qu'ils ne risquaient pas de se retrouver en casse-croûte pour vampire, vu que qui avais aussi posé des croix dans chaque chambre, il avait perdu sa seule arme contre eux. Dobby l'avait peut-être sauvé d'événements terrifiants, mais au train ou allaient les choses, il allait probablement finir par mourir de faim.

La trappe aménagée dans la porte bascula et la main de la tante Pétunia apparut, poussant à l'intérieur de la chambre un bol rempli de soupe en boîte. Harry, qui avait mal à l'estomac à force d'avoir faim, sauta à bas du lit et saisit le bol. La soupe était froide, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'en avaler la moitié d'une seule lampée. Il traversa alors la chambre et versa dans la mangeoire vide d'Hedwige les quelques morceaux de légumes détrempés restés au fond du bol. La chouette ébouriffa ses plumes et lui lança un regard dégoûté.

'' Ce n'est pas le moment de faire le fin bec, c'est tout ce qu'i manger, dit-il d'un air sombre.

Il alla reposer le bol vide près de la trappe et retourna s'allonger sur le lit en ayant encore plus faim qu'avant.

En admettant qu'il soit encore vivant dans quatre semaines, que ce passerait il s'il ne se montrait pas à Poudlard ? Enverraient-ils quelqu'un pour voir ce qui se passait ? Parviendraient-ils à obliger les Dursley à le laisser partir ?

Il rêva qu'on le montrait dans un zoo. Sur sa cage, un écriteau indiquait : Sorcier de premier cycle. Allongé sur une litière de paille, faible et affamé, il voyait les visiteurs le regarder avec des yeux ronds. Dans la foule, il reconnaissait Dobby et se mettait à crier pour l'appeler à l'aide mais il l'entendait lui répondre :

—Harry Potter est en sécurité dans sa cage, Monsieur !

Puis, l'elfe disparaissait. C'était alors au tour des Dursley d'apparaître et il voyait Dudley taper sur les barreaux de la cage en se moquant de lui.

—Arrête, marmonnait Harry, tandis que le bruit lancinant des coups sur le métal martelait son cerveau douloureux. Laisse-moi tranquille... Arrête... j'essaie de dormir...

Il ouvrit soudain les yeux. Le clair de lune entrait par la fenêtre et quelqu'un l'observait véritablement à travers les barreaux : un visage constellé de taches de son, avec des cheveux roux et un long nez. Et un visage familier au Crau de vampire a ses côté.

'' Harry tu pourrais enlevée la croix devant ta fenêtre s.v.p. maudit Moldus c'est malin de leur part de me repoussée.

Harry reconnut aussitôt la voix de Ron Weasley et Benoit Phénix.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Le terrier et Hinata Phénix.

'' Ron! Benoît! Chuchota Harry en se glissant près de la fenêtre.

Il souleva le panneau coulissant pour qu'ils puissent se parler à travers les barreaux, il avait arrachée la croix qui avais installée pour repoussée son sauveur et le jetée dans une poubelle.

'' Ron, benoît, comment t'as fait... qu'est-ce que...? Harry resta bouche bée lorsqu'il vit benoît et Ron était penché à la fenêtre arrière d'une vieille voiture vert turquoise qui s'était immobilisée dans les airs. A l'avant de la voiture, Fred et George, les deux frères jumeaux de Ron, mais une autre fille qui ne connaissais pas, lui souriait, mais la fille semblais dormir.

'' Ça va, Harry?

'' Qu'est-ce qui se passé? Demanda Ron. Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes lettres? Je t'ai invité chez nous une bonne douzaine de fois et là-dessus, Papa rentre à la maison et nous raconte que tu as reçu un avertissement pour avoir fait de la magie devant des moldus. Quand on a voulu venir te chercher, benoît et sa sœur hinata sont apparut a notre porte cette nuit a cause qui était inquiet de ton silence postaux.

'' Ce n'était pas moi. Et d'abord, comment l'a-t-il su?

'' Il travaille au ministère, répondit Ron. Et tu sais très bien qu'on n'a pas le droit de faire de magie en dehors de l'école...

—Ça te va bien de dire ça, répliqua Harry en montrant la voiture volante.

—Oh, ça ne compte pas, dit Ron, on n'a fait que l'emprunter. Elle est à Papa, ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons trafiquée. Mais faire de la magie sous le nez des Moldus chez qui tu habites...

'' Ce n'était pas moi, je te dis. Mais ce serait trop long à expliquer. Écoute-moi tout les deux, est-ce que tu pourrais dire à Poudlard que les Dursley m'ont enfermé et qu'ils refusent de me laisser retourner à l'école? Je ne peux pas me sortir de là par une formule magique, sinon le ministère de la Magie dirait que c'est la deuxième fois en trois jours que j'enfreins le règlement, alors...

'' Arrête tes bavardages, dit benoît. On est venus te chercher pour t'emmener à la maison de Ron.

'' Mais toi non plus, benoît, tu n'as pas le droit de me délivrer par une formule magique...

'' On n'en aurait pas besoin, assura Ron et benoît en montrant, tu oublie que je suis un vampire dit benoît en montrant ses Caux en sourire, maintenant que tu as enlevée la seule chose qui me repousse.

'' Donc l'ail te fait rien du tout. Dit Harry.

Benoît rigolais a la bonne blague.

'' Au pure vampire oui sa les éloigne mais pas au demi-vampire, la preuve en est mangée de l'ail ce matin en blague en jouant a un jeu de vérité ou conséquence défis par les jumeaux et je ne suis pas malade.

Benoît prend les barreaux de ses main et en pris une corde et lui l'autre bout.

'' Si les Dursley se réveillent, je suis mort, dit Harry en nouant solidement la corde autour des barreaux tandis que Fred donnait de grands coups d'accélérateur et benoît les liais a ses bras de pierre.

'' T'inquiète pas, dit Benoît, et recule un peu.

Harry recula près de la cage d'Hedwige qui observait la scène en silence. Elle semblait avoir compris qu'il se passait quelque chose d'important. Le moteur de la voiture s'emballa et soudain. Il y eut un grand bruit : Fred avait foncé tout droit dans les airs et benoît utilisa sa force vampirique pour arrache la fenêtre net. Harry se précipita et vit les barreaux et la fenêtre qui pendaient au bout de la corde, à moins d'un mètre du sol. Le souffle court, Ron les hissa à l'intérieur de la voiture. Inquiet, Harry tendit l'oreille, mais aucun son ne provenait de la chambre des Dursley.

Fred fit alors une marche arrière pour se rapprocher le plus près possible de la fenêtre d'Harry.

'' Allez, monte, dit Ron.

'' Il faut que j'emporte mes affaires, dit Harry. Ma baguette magique, mon balai...

'' Où elles sont ? Dit benoît

'' Dans un placard sous l'escalier et la porte de ma chambre et fermer à clé.

'' Pas de problème, dit benoît qui se tournais vers l'étrange fille.

'' Hina, réveille toi et vient aider a transportée les affaire.

Hina était sans doute un surnom ou le diminutif de son prénom, la jeune fille se levait et elle était éclatante sous la lune.

'' Oui maître.

Elle passait devant benoît en planant magiquement dans la chambre et déverrouillais en chantant la porte et un seconde plus tard benoît et elle avait les objets de Harry, lui son chaudrons et Hinata avais son balai... il valait mieux les laisser faire, pensais Harry en voyant Hinata chantée encore éberluée par ce talents de magie vampirique qui est même pas surveiller par le ministère.

'' Ce mortel pense que c'est vraiment une perte de temps d'apprendre des casse croûte dit la jeune fille, mais nous on a de meilleur technique qu'eux pour se faufiler, malgré que le couloir remplie des croix chrétien nous a posée des problèmes, une chance qui ont pas pensée d'en mettre un sur votre placard Mr Potter dit-t-elle d'un ton poliment.

Benoît rigole et elle retournait dormir dans la voiture.

'' Je te présente ma sœur, hinata phénix, elle a pour le but de me surveiller cette année, pour pas que je fasse trop de bêtise comme faire un harem avec tout les filles de poudlard. Rigolais benoît.

'' Elle sera une étudiante ?

'' On peut dire ça, mais elle est déjà diplômer de l'école de sorcellerie de Transylvanie alors elle fait cela que sur ordre de ma mère Erika.

'' Si tu a autre chose à prendre en ce moment passe les a Ron benoît, chuchota George.

Après que benoît aille hissée la grosse valise jusqu'à la fenêtre qui selon benoît passais une plume, Fred remonta dans la voiture pour aider Ron à la tirer à l'intérieur tandis que Harry et George le poussaient de l'autre côté.

Centimètre par centimètre, la valise glissa à travers la fenêtre de la voiture.

L'oncle Vernon toussa à nouveau.

—Encore un peu, dit benoît, faussement essoufflé. Poussez un bon coup.

Harry et George pesèrent de tout leur poids contre la valise qui bascula enfin sur la banquette arrière de la voiture.

—O. K., on y va, chuchota George.

Mais au moment où Harry grimpait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un cri aigu retentit derrière lui, suivi par la voix tonitruante de l'oncle Vernon.

—CETTE FICHUE CHOUETTE !

—J'ai oublié Hedwige !

Harry retourna aussitôt à l'intérieur de la chambre. Au même moment la lumière du couloir s'alluma. Il attrapa la cage d'Hedwige, se rua vers la fenêtre, passa la cage à Ron et remonta sur le rebord à l'instant où l'oncle Vernon tambourinait à la porte... qui s'ouvrit à la volée.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, l'oncle Vernon resta pétrifié à l'entrée de la chambre; puis il laissa échapper un beuglement de taureau furieux et plongea sur Harry en le saisissant par une cheville. Mais d'un coup un fouet sortit de nul part le fouettais et le relaçais, cela venais de Hinata et ses yeux hypnotisant pétrifiais son oncle.

Ron, Fred et George empoignèrent Harry par les bras et le tirèrent vers eux de toutes leurs forces.

—Pétunia ! Rugit l'oncle Vernon. Il s'échappe ! IL EST EN TRAIN DE S'ENFUIR !

D'un même mouvement, les frères Weasley tirèrent Harry si fort que sa cheville glissa des mains de l'oncle Vernon.

—Pied au plancher, Fred ! hurla Ron dès qu'Harry fut dans la voiture et qu'il eut claqué la portière.

La voiture s'élança alors vers la lune.

Harry avait du mal à le croire : il était libre ! Il baissa la vitre, le vent de la nuit ébouriffa ses cheveux, et il regarda les toits des maisons de Privet Drive s'éloigner derrière lui. Les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte, l'oncle Vernon, la tante Pétunia et le gros Dudley, tous trois penchés à la fenêtre de la chambre, regardaient la voiture s'élever dans les airs.

—A l'été prochain ! leur cria Harry

Les Weasley et les deux Phénix éclatèrent de rire et Harry s'installa confortablement sur la banquette en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

—Laisse sortir Hedwige, dit-il à Ron. Elle volera derrière nous. Il y a un temps fou qu'elle n'a pas eu l'occasion de se dégourdir les ailes.

George donna à Ron l'épingle à cheveux et un instant plus tard, Hedwige s'élançait avec bonheur par la fenêtre de la voiture qu'elle accompagna en planant comme un fantôme. Sous le regard affamé de Hinata qui aurais bien voulu la chouette comme casse-croûte.

'' Pense-y même pas Hina, tu ne dois pas chassée a Londres oublie pas ce qui est arrivée la dernière fois.

'' Oui désolé s'excusais sa sœur, mais les chouette sens tellement bonne.

'' Alors... raconte, Harry, dit Ron avec impatience. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Harry leur raconta l'histoire de Dobby, l'avertissement qu'il avait donné et le triste sort du gâteau aux violettes. Un long silence stupéfait suivit son récit.

'' Vraiment louche, tout ça, dit enfin benoît.

'' Tout ce qu'il y a de plus bizarre, approuva George. Et il t'a même pas dit qui est derrière ce complot mais que c'était en lien avec benoît ou sa famille ?

Benoît restais de marbre, mais lui aussi si il avait un complot contre sa famille il devait être prudent.

'' Je pense qu'il lui était impossible de le dire, répondit Harry. Chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de laisser échapper quelque chose, il se cognait la tête contre le mur. Il vit Fred et George échanger un regard, mais il a laissée échapper quelque chose sur le fis de Serpentard, mais il ne pouvait dire qui il était. Je crois que Vous-savez-qui a eu un fis ou quelque chose du gère.

Hinata se pétrifiais et regardais benoît mais il l'ignorait son regard alarmée.

'' Vraiment louche, tout ça, dit enfin Ron. Pour ce qui est du fis vu le nombre de viole qui a causer quand il a été au sommet de sa puissance sa ne m'étonnerais pas qui aille mis enceinte une femme.

'' Vous croyez qu'il m'a raconté des histoires ? Dit-il.

'' Les elfes de maison ont de grand pouvoirs magiques, répondit Benoît, mais d'habitude, ils n'ont pas le droit de s'en servir sans l'autorisation de leur maîtres. J'imagine que Dobby a été envoyé par quelqu'un pour essayer de t'empêcher de revenir à Poudlard. Quelqu'un qui voulait te faire une mauvaise face, et sa vient pas de moi, nous en Transylvanie ce sont des goules que on a comme serviteur vous en avez rencontrée quelqu'un de ma grand-mère, Julia, Rosalie et Alice sa compagne, et c'est évidement interdit par votre ministre. Je verrais bien Draco Malefoy te faire une mauvaise farce a mon avis.

'' Oh mais si sa ne peut que être lui ! dit Ron

'' Drago Malefoy, dit Harry. Il me déteste.

'' Drago Malefoy ? Dit George en se tournant vers lui et Benoît. Ce ne serait pas le fis de Lucius Malefoy ton voisin quand tu es a ton manoir d'été.

'' Oui c'est bien lui ! Pourquoi ?

'' Quoi tu vie à coté des Malefoy benoît ?!

'' Seulement durent l'été ou ma famille passe mais cette année on a passée notre été en Transylvanie qui est notre manoir d'hiver, il y a un passage permanant non surveiller par votre ministère qui ignore tout vu que on est immunisée diplomatiquement a vos loi humaine. En tout cas il me respecte beaucoup mais il n'aime pas les sangs mêlés.

'' J'ai entendu Papa parler de ce type-là, dit George. C'était un des plus proches partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui.

'' Et quand Tu-Sais-Qui a disparu, ajouta Fred en se tordant le cou pour regarder Harry et benoît, Lucius Malefoy est revenu en disant qu'il n'avait jamais voulu tout ça. Tu parles ! D'après papa, il faisait partie des intimes de Tu-Sais-Qui. La seule famille qui sont capable de supportée c'est ta famille benoît.

'' Exact, a cause Lucius me connais que trop bien et a interdit a son fis de me cause des problèmes. Il m'envoie des sucettes de vampire parfois pour tenté que ma mère et moi entretienne des liens d'amitié, même si ma mère les apprécie pas vraiment.

Harry avait déjà entendu les rumeurs qui circulaient sur la famille de Malefoy et il n'en était pas surpris. A côté de Drago Malefoy, Dudley Dursley était un modèle de gentillesse, de sensibilité et de prévenance !

'' Je ne sais pas si les Malefoy ont un elfe de maison, dit Harry, toi tu le serais pas benoît.

'' Je ne sais pas, je prête rarement attention a ça et surtout vu que je suis revenue a Londres que hier soir dans la nuit en fugue.

—En tout cas, les maîtres de Dobby appartiennent sûrement à une vieille famille de sorciers et ils doivent être riches, dit Fred.

—Maman a toujours eu envie d'avoir un elfe de maison pour s'occuper du repassage, dit George. Mais tout ce qu'on a, c'est une vieille goule pouilleuse dans le grenier et des gnomes qui envahissent le jardin. Les elfes de maison, on les trouve dans les vieux manoirs ou les châteaux, aucune chance d'en voir un chez nous...

Harry resta silencieux. Benoît phénix et Drago Malefoy avait toujours tout ce qu'il voulait, évidement beaucoup plus pour benoît vu qui a héritée de la fortune de Nicolas flanelle sont beau père adoptif chimiste. Il imaginait très bien Malefoy se pavanant dans un vaste manoir. Mais plus facile imaginer benoît en conte d'un château avec ses goule vampirique. Et il était parfaitement capable d'envoyer un domestique pour essayer d'empêcher Harry de retourner à Poudlard sous le prétexte d'un complot qui serait orchestrée inconsciemment par son cousin vampire. Harry avait été idiot de prendre Dobby au sérieux.

—En tout cas, je suis content qu'on soit venus te chercher, dit Ron. Je commençais à m'inquiéter sérieusement en voyant que tu ne répondais pas à mes lettres. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était la faute d'Errol...

—Errol ?

—C'est notre hibou. Il est très vieux. Ce n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'il se serait évanoui d'épuisement en allant porter le courrier. Alors, j'ai essayé d'emprunter Hermès.

—Qui ça ?

—Le hibou que mes parents ont offert à Percy quand il a été nommé préfet à Poudlard, dit Fred.

—Mais Percy a refusé de me le prêter, dit Ron. Il a prétendu qu'il en avait besoin.

'' Percy est très bizarre depuis le début des vacances, dit George en fronçant les sourcils. Il envoie beaucoup de courrier et il reste presque tout le temps enfermé dans sa chambre...

Benoît rigolais vu qu'il agissait exactement pareille a Poudlard, mais contrairement a Percy lui était pour invitée sa sirène et sa favorite à baiser avec lui.

''... mais on ne peut quand même pas passer toutes ses journées à astiquer son insigne de préfet... tu vas un peu trop loin vers l'ouest, Fred, ajouta George en montrant la boussole fixée au tableau de bord. Fred tourna légèrement le volant.

'' Et votre père, il sait que vous avez pris la voiture ? Demanda Harry.

—Heu... non, répondit Ron. Il devait rester travailler au ministère hier soir. Mais heureusement, on sera rentrés à la maison avant que Maman ait pu s'apercevoir qu'on a emprunté la voiture.

'' Dit grand frère, il y aurait des animaux de compagnie ou on va, je sais que je ne dois pas manger les hiboux mais si j'ai soif.

'' On a des poulets mais ne les tue pas tous. Dit Ron.

'' Je pourrais en tuer quelqu'un avec la permission, je sais que il faut que je demande la permission de chassée dans votre jardin.

'' Tu ne chasse pas les humain s'étonnais Harry.

Hinata frissonnais de dégoût, et benoît éclatais de rire, en la prenant dans ses bras.

'' Hinata est un peu spécial, elle est un demi-vampire comme moi mais végétarienne, et c'est la plus douce de mes sœurs, une chance que ma mère a acceptée que ça soit elle qui me surveille et pas mes autre damnée sœur.

'' Ils sont terrible tes sœur ? Dit Fred d'un ton de plaisanterie, j'aimerais bien les rencontrée.

'' Mortellement terrible, vu que eux elles ont aucune pudeur et tuer leur amant alors oublie tes ardeurs de mâle Weasley vu que la plus pire est disons de naissance Marier a mon autre moi.

Le groupe complet éclatais de rire devant la répartie de benoît a la blague de Fred.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, au ministère de la magie, votre père ?

Benoît grognais et Harry se souvenais qui détestais le ministère de la magie.

'' Il travaille dans le bureau le plus ennuyeux et le seul poste que benoît supporte dedans également. Dit Ron. Le service de détournements de l'Artisanat moldu.

'' Le quoi ?

'' Ça concerne tous les objets fabriqués par les Moldus et qui ont été ensorcelés. Il faut s'occuper de les neutraliser si jamais ils reviennent dans les magasins ou des maisons de moldus. Par exemple, l'année dernière, une vieille sorcière est morte et son service à thé a été vendu à un brocanteur. Une Moldu l'a acheté, l'a emporté chez elle et a essayé de servir le thé à des amis. Ça s'est transformé en cauchemar. La théière a piqué une crise et a commencé à verser du thé partout dans la maison. Un homme a fini à l'hôpital avec une pince à sucre coincée dans le nez. Papa a eu un travail fou ce jour-là. Ils ne sont que deux au bureau, lui et un vieux sorcier du nom de Perkins. Ils ont passé la soirée à jeter des sortilèges d'amnésie et des trucs comme ça pour que personne ne se souvienne de rien...

'' Au moins c'est un poste qui tente pas d'anéantir ma famille dit benoît en prenant sa sœur endormis a son bras pour lui caressée les cheveux.

Harry venais de se souvenir que l'année dernière vers noël benoît a été averti d'une urgence en Transylvanie et que une des personne avais été blessée et il devinait que cette personne était hinata.

'' Alors c'était ta sœur qui a été blessée par un chasseur de vampire du ministère.

'' Juste à cause qu'elle allait mangée son chien par accident. Un stupide malentendu et ça à juste tomber qu'était un chasseur de vampire qui nous déteste pour mourir le maître du chien. C'est le directeur Croupton des sécurités publique des sorcier ou un truc du gère. Je ne tiens pas trop en parler devant elle Harry. Elle n'aime pas ça.

'' Désolé, mais elle en est sortit.

'' De justesse a cause son partenaire qui habitais a côté était un allier de Dumbledore et que Dumbledore lui même est intervenus pour calmer le jeu avec moi et évidement grâce a mes soin médicaux vampire aussi, mais Je lui en veux pas vraiment mais quand a l'autre croupton on le considère comme ennemi numéro 1 des phénix pour avoir blessée ma sœur.

Préfèrent le laissez tranquille sur ce qui s'est passé vu son regard rouge qui le fixais, Harry le laissais tranquille.

—Mais... cette voiture... c'est ton père qui... Fred éclata de rire.

—Papa adore tout ce que fabriquent les Moldus. Il a un garage plein de ces machins-là. Il les démonte, leur fait subir un tas de sortilèges et les remonte. S'il devait faire une perquisition dans sa propre maison, il serait obligé de se mettre lui-même en prison. Ça rend ma mère folle de rage.

—Voilà la grande route, dit George en regardant à travers le pare-brise. On sera arrivés dans dix minutes. Il est temps, le jour commence à se lever.

Une faible lueur rosée se dessinait en effet à l'horizon.

La voiture perdit de l'altitude et Harry aperçut une mosaïque de champs et de bosquets.

—On est tout près du village, dit George. La voiture volante se rapprocha du sol. Un soleil rouge et brillant commençait à luire à travers les arbres.

—Atterrissage ! annonça Fred.

Ils touchèrent le sol avec un léger soubresaut et s'immobilisèrent à proximité d'un garage délabré qui s'élevait au milieu d'une petite cour. Harry vit alors pour la première fois la maison de Ron.

On aurait dit une vaste porcherie qui aurait été agrandie au fil du temps. Haute de plusieurs étages, la maison paraissait si bancale qu'elle ne semblait tenir que par magie (ce qui était probablement le cas, songea Harry). Quatre ou cinq cheminées se dressaient sur le toit rouge et un écriteau tordu, plantée près de l'entrée, portait la maison de la maison: « Le terrier. » Des bottes entassées en désordre et un vieux chaudron rouillé encadraient la porte. Quelques gros poulets bien gras picoraient dans la cours. Hinata jetais le même regard assoiffée qu'elle avait lancée a Hedwige, mais elle se tenait tranquille, elle savait que il faillait avoir sellons leur loi l'autorisation de chassée de Mrs Weasley.

'' Ce n'est pas très luxueux, dit Ron.

'' C'est merveilleux, tu veux dire! S'exclama Harry d'un ton ravi en repensant à Privet Drive. Ils sortirent de la voiture.

—Maintenant, on va monter là-haut sans faire de bruit, dit Fred, et on attendra que Maman nous appelle pour le petit déjeuner. A ce moment-là, Ron, tu te précipites dans la cuisine en criant : « Maman, regarde qui est arrivé cette nuit ! » Elle sera ravie de voir Harry et personne ne saura jamais qu'on a emprunté la voiture.

—D'accord, dit Ron. Viens, Harry, ma chambre est...

Ron s'interrompit. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la maison et son visage prit soudain une teinte verdâtre. Les trois autres firent aussitôt volte-face.

Mrs Weasley traversa la cour à grands pas, provoquant la panique parmi les poulets. La petite femme replète au visage bienveillant semblait s'être brusquement transformée en une tigresse redoutable. Le seul qui semblais de marbre était benoît mais hinata semblais intimidée.

—Aïe ! dit Fred.

—Hou, là, là, dit George.

Mrs Weasley vint se planter devant eux, les mains sur les hanches, regardant alternativement chacun de ses trois fils qui baissaient la tête d'un air coupable. Elle portait un tablier à fleurs avec une poche d'où dépassait une baguette magique.

—Alors ? Dit-elle.

—Bonjour, M'man, dit George en s'efforçant, sans grand succès, d'adopter un ton joyeux et conquérant.

—Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que j'étais morte d'inquiétude ? dit Mrs Weasley dans un murmure impressionnant.

—Désolé, M'man, mais tu sais, il fallait que...

Chacun des trois fils de Mrs Weasley était plus grand qu'elle, mais ils semblèrent se ratatiner sur place lorsque sa rage explosa.

—Les lits vides ! Pas le moindre mot ! La voiture disparue... auriez pu avoir un accident... folle d'inquiétude... vous en fichez ?... jamais vu ça... attendez que votre père soit rentré ! Jamais Bill, Charlie ou Percy ne nous ont causé autant de soucis...

—Le préfet Percy... marmonna Fred.

—TOI, TU FERAIS BIEN DE T'INSPIRER DE PERCY UN PEU PLUS SOUVENT ! s'écria Mrs Weasley en enfonçant l'index dans la poitrine de Fred. Vous auriez pu vous tuer, vous auriez pu vous faire repérer par les Moldus, vous auriez pu faire perdre son travail à votre père !...

Elle sembla hurler ainsi pendant des heures. Enfin, lorsqu'elle se fut cassé la voix, elle se tourna vers Harry qui eut un mouvement de recul.

'' Je suis vraiment très contente de te voir, Harry, dit-elle et toi aussi benoît et hinata, viens donc manger quelque chose, tu dois avoir faim.

'' En parlant de manger dit benoît, est-ce que vous autorisé ma sœur à se faire un de vos poulet, elle a envie de chassée mais elle est un peu timide de vous demander la permission. Elle sera sage et ne les tuera pas tous.

'' Oh oui bien sur qu'elle peut chassée, mes poulet aucun problème. Dit Mrs Weasley.

Elle tourna sur les talons et rentra dans la maison. Harry lança un regard inquiet à Ron qui lui fit un signe de tête pour l'encourager à le suivre alors que hinata sautais a une de ses vitesse sur un des poulets pour se nourrir, ce qui était surpris Harry pendant un moment.

'' C'est la première fois que tu vois un vampire chassée Harry. Pourtant tu as embarqué sur le dos de ma mère l'année dernière. Dit benoît en riant.

'' Euh oui c'est assez pétrifiant, mais toi benoît tu ne chasse pas avec elle.

'' Je ne suis pas végétarien, ne craint rien, elle va prendre trois poulet au moins et elle rejoindra ma chambre a moi et ma favorite, elle s'entend bien avec ma favorite dommage que tu as ratée la rencontre la nuit dernière, mais bon elle partait ce matin a cause elle avait des choses qu'elle avait oublié chez elle pour la taquiner sa veut dire tout sa bibliothèque de poudlard portable, je lui suis promis que la prochaine fois je viendrais plus tôt.

La cuisine était petite et encombrée. Une table et des chaises en bois brut occupaient le centre de la pièce. Harry s'assit sur le bord d'une chaise en regardant autour de lui. C'était la première fois qu'il pénétrait dans une maison de sorciers.

La pendule accrochée au mur, en face de lui, n'avait qu'une seule aiguille et aucun chiffre. Tout autour du cadran on pouvait lire diverses inscriptions : « Heure du thé », « Heure de nourrir les poulets », ou « Tu es en retard. » Trois rangées de livres s'alignaient sur le manteau de la cheminée. Harry lut quelques-uns des titres : Comment ensorceler son fromage, La Pâtisserie magique, Festin minute en un coup de baguette. Une vieille radio posée à côté de l'évier annonça l'émission « Salut les Sorciers » avec la célèbre chanteuse Célestina Moldubec qui fessait grimacée Alucard.

Dans un cliquetis de vaisselle, Mrs Weasley s'occupait à préparer le petit déjeuner avec de grands gestes désordonnés, jetant des saucisses dans la poêle et des regards furieux à ses trois fils. De temps en temps elle marmonnait quelque chose : « Je me demande ce que vous avez dans la tête », ou « Jamais je n'aurais pensé une chose pareille. »

—Toi, tu n'y es pour rien, mon pauvre chéri, ni benoît et sa charmante sœur végétarienne non plus dit-elle à Harry en remplissant son assiette d'un gros tas de saucisses. Arthur et moi, nous nous faisions du souci à ton sujet. Hier soir encore, nous nous sommes dit que nous irions te chercher nous-mêmes si vendredi tu n'avais pas répondu à Ron ou a benoît. Mais quand même (elle rajouta trois œufs au plat sur le tas de saucisses), traverser la moitié du pays dans une voiture volante totalement interdite ! N'importe qui aurait pu vous voir...

Elle agita machinalement sa baguette magique en direction de l'évier où la vaisselle entassée commença à se laver toute seule.

—Il y avait des nuages, M'man ! dit Fred.

—Toi, tu ne parles pas la bouche pleine ! répliqua sèchement Mrs Weasley.

—Mais, M'man, ils ne lui donnaient rien à manger ! dit George.

—Toi aussi, tu te tais !

Mrs Weasley paraissait un peu calmée lorsqu'elle coupa du pain qu'elle se mit à beurrer pour le donner à Harry.

Au même moment, une petite silhouette aux cheveux roux, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit, apparut dans la cuisine, poussa un cri et ressortit en courant.

'' C'est Ginny, la copie humain conforme de Hinata sans les Caux, dit Ron à voix basse en se tourna vers Harry. Ma sœur. Elle a passé l'été à nous parler de toi.

'' Elle veut ton autographe ou peut-être une orgie avec toi et la croqueuse de poulet. Dit Fred avec un sourire.

Il croisa alors le regard de sa mère et baissa la tête sans ajouter un mot. Le silence régna jusqu'à ce que les quatre assiettes aient été vidées, ce qui ne mit guère de temps.

—Hou, là, là, je suis fatigué, dit Fred dans un bâillement en posant enfin son couteau et sa fourchette. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher et...

—Certainement pas ! dit sèchement Mrs Weasley. C'est entièrement ta faute si tu as passé la nuit sans dormir. Tu vas immédiatement aller dégommer le jardin. Ces horribles créatures ont encore tout envahi.

—Oh, M'man...

—Et vous deux, vous allez l'aider, reprit-elle en jetant un regard furibond à Ron et à George. Toi, tu peux aller te coucher, mon chéri, ajoute-t-elle à l'adresse d'Harry. Ce n'est pas toi qui leur as demandé de prendre cette maudite voiture.

Mais Harry n'avait pas du tout sommeil.

—Je préférerais aider Ron, dit-il précipitamment. Je n'ai jamais vu dégommer un jardin...

—C'est très gentil à toi, mon chéri, mais c'est un travail très ennuyeux. Voyons un peu ce que Lockhart dit à ce sujet.

Benoît émit un cri de dégoût, apparemment il n'appréciait pas ce supposée Lockhart.

Elle prit un gros volume sur la cheminée. George poussa un grognement.

—M'man, on sait très bien dégommer un jardin.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la couverture du livre. Écrit en lettres d'or, il lut : Gilderoy Lockhart Le Guide des créatures nuisibles. Au-dessous, une grande photo montrait un sorcier au visage séduisant avec des cheveux blonds ondulés et des yeux bleu clair. Comme toujours dans le monde des sorciers, la photo était animée : Gilderoy Lockhart ne cessait de lancer des clins d'œil coquins autour de lui. Le visage de Mrs Weasley rayonnait contrairement à celui de benoît qui lui jetais un regard sombre.

—Il est tellement merveilleux, dit-elle. Il sait tout sur les nuisibles, c'est un livre remarquable...

—M'man a un faible pour lui, et benoît voudrais sûrement le transformée en goule, dit Fred dans un murmure parfaitement audible pour tout le monde.

—Allons, Fred, ne sois pas ridicule, protesta Mrs Weasley, les joues rougissantes. Si vous pensez que vous en savez plus que Lockhart, allez-y, débrouillez-vous, mais gare à vous si je trouve le moindre gnome dans le jardin quand j'irai faire mon inspection.

Bâillant et ronchonnant, les frères Weasley sortirent d'un pas traînant, suivis par Harry. Le jardin était grand et correspondait exactement à l'idée qu'Harry se faisait d'un jardin. Les Dursley ne l'auraient pas aimé du tout—il était envahi de mauvaises herbes et la pelouse avait grand besoin d'être tondue—mais Harry était émerveillé par les arbres noueux plantés le long des murs et les massifs débordant de plantes et de fleurs qu'il n'avait encore jamais vues, sans compter la grande mare verte remplie de grenouilles.

—Les Moldus aussi ont des gnomes dans leurs jardins, dit Harry à Ron.

—Oui, j'en ai vu, dit Ron, penché sur un massif de pivoines. Mais ce ne sont pas de vrais gnomes, on dirait des petits pères Noël grassouillets avec des brouettes et des cannes à pêche...

Il y eut soudain une grande agitation dans les pivoines qui se mirent à remuer en tous sens et Ron se redressa en tenant une créature à la main.

—Ça, c'est un vrai gnome, dommage que Hinata ne soit pas sa friandise favorite. dit-il d'un air sombre.

—Fishmoilapaix ! Fishmoilapaix ! Couina le gnome.

Il n'avait en effet rien à voir avec un père Noël. Il était petit avec une peau comme du cuir, et une grosse tête chauve couverte de verrues qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une pomme de terre. Ron le tenait à bout de bras tandis que la créature essayait de lui donner des coups de ses petits pieds noueux. Ron l'attrapa par les chevilles et le retourna la tête en bas.

—C'est comme ça qu'il faut s'y prendre, dit-il.

Il leva le gnome au-dessus de sa tête (« Fishmoilapaix ! ») et le fit tourner comme un lasso. En voyant l'expression choquée d'Harry, Ron expliqua :

—Ça ne leur fait pas mal. Simplement, il faut leur donner le tournis pour qu'ils ne retrouvent plus le chemin de leurs trous à gnomes.

Il lâcha les chevilles de la créature – celle-ci fit alors un vol plané de plusieurs mètres et atterrit avec un bruit sourd dans le champ qui s'étendait de l'autre côté de la haie.

—Ridicule ! dit Fred. Je te parie que j'arrive à lancer le mien plus loin que la souche d'arbre, là-bas.

Harry apprit très vite à ne pas trop éprouver de pitié pour les gnomes. Il décida de laisser simplement tomber de l'autre côté de la haie le premier qu'il attrapa, mais le gnome, sentant une faiblesse de sa part, lui planta dans le doigt ses dents tranchantes comme un rasoir et Harry dut secouer frénétiquement sa main pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise jusqu'à ce que...

—Bravo, Harry ! Tu l'as lancé au moins à quinze mètres. Bientôt, les gnomes se mirent à voler en tous sens.

—Ils ne sont pas très malins, dit George qui en avait attrapé cinq ou six d'un coup. Dès qu'ils s'aperçoivent que le dégommage a commencé, ils sortent de leurs trous pour regarder ce qui se passe. Depuis le temps, on pensait qu'ils auraient appris à se cacher.

La foule des gnomes qui avaient atterri dans le champ s'éloignait en désordre, le dos rond, la démarche incertaine.

—Ils reviendront, dit Ron en les regardant disparaître dans la haie, à l'autre bout du champ. Ils adorent venir ici... Papa est trop gentil avec eux, il les trouve drôles.

Au même instant, la porte de la maison claqua.

—Il est revenu ! dit George. Papa est rentré !

Ils traversèrent le jardin en courant et retournèrent à l'intérieur de la maison.

Mr Weasley était affalé sur une chaise de la cuisine. Il avait enlevé ses lunettes et fermé les yeux. Il était mince et presque chauve mais les quelques cheveux qui lui restaient étaient aussi roux que ceux de ses enfants. Mr Weasley était vêtu d'une longue robe verte de sorcier, couverte de poussière et usée par les longs voyages.

—Quelle nuit, marmonna-t-il en attrapant la théière à tâtons. Tout le monde s'assit autour de la table.

—Neuf interventions ! s'exclama Mr Weasley. Neuf ! Un certain Mundungus Fletcher a essayé de me jeter un sort pendant que j'avais le dos tourné.

Il avala une longue gorgée de thé et poussa un profond soupir.

—Tu as trouvé quelque chose, Papa ? demanda Fred avec intérêt.

—Oh, quelques clés rétrécissant et une bouilloire mordeuse, répondit Mr Weasley en bâillant.

—Qui est-ce qui s'amuse à fabriquer des clés rétrécissant ? S'étonna George.

—Oh, c'est un simple attrape-Moldus, soupira Mr Weasley. Ils leur vendent des clés qui finissent par disparaître à force de rétrécir, et les Moldus n'arrivent plus à remettre la main dessus... Bien sûr, il est très difficile de faire condamner qui que ce soit, aucun Moldu ne voudra jamais admettre que ses clés rétrécissent. Ils sont persuadés qu'ils les ont perdues. Heureusement, ils sont prêts à croire n'importe quoi quand il s'agit de nier la magie, même lorsqu'elle leur crève les yeux... mais c'est fou le nombre d'objets que les sorciers s'amusent à transformer...

—LES VOITURES PAR EXEMPLE ?

Mrs Weasley venait d'apparaître dans la cuisine. Elle tenait à la main un long tisonnier qu'elle brandissait comme une épée. Mr Weasley ouvrit soudain des yeux ronds et regarda sa femme d'un air coupable.

—Les... les voitures, ma chérie ?

—Parfaitement, Arthur, les voitures, dit Mrs Weasley, les yeux flamboyants. Imagine un sorcier qui achèterait une vieille voiture rouillée en disant à sa femme qu'il veut simplement la démonter pour voir comment c'est fait, alors qu'en réalité il s'amuse à la trafiquer pour la faire voler.

Mr. Wesley cligna des yeux.

—Tu sais, ma chérie, un sorcier qui ferait ça ne violerait pas la loi, même si... il aurait dû dire la vérité à... sa femme. Il y a une lacune dans la loi quand on y regarde de près... du moment qu'il n'a pas l'intention de faire voler la voiture, le fait qu'elle puisse voler ne...

—Arthur Weasley, c'est toi qui t'es arrangé pour qu'il y ait une lacune dans la loi lorsque tu l'as rédigée ! s'écria Mrs Weasley. Simplement pour que tu puisses continuer tes bricolages avec tous ces machins de Moldus qu'il y a dans ton garage ! Et pour ton information personnelle, je te signale que Harry avec benoît et sa sœur hinata sont arrivé ce matin dans la voiture que tu n'avais pas l'intention de faire voler ! Tes fils sont allés chercher Harry chez lui dans cette voiture volante ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?

—Vraiment, vous l'avez fait voler ? dit Mr Weasley, très intéressé. Et elle a bien marché ? Je... je veux dire... balbutia-t-il en voyant les yeux de sa femme lancer des éclairs, c'est... c'est très mal, les enfants... Vraiment très mal...

—Viens, il vaut mieux les laisser, chuchota Ron à l'oreille de Harry, tandis que Mrs Weasley enflait comme un crapaud-buffle. Je vais te montrer ma chambre.

Ils se glissèrent hors de la cuisine et suivirent un couloir étroit jusqu'à un escalier aux marches bancales qui montait en zigzag dans les étages. Au deuxième, une porte était entrouverte. Harry eut le temps d'apercevoir des yeux brillants qui le regardaient puis la porte se referma en claquant.

—Ginny, dit Ron. C'est vraiment bizarre qu'elle imite hinata, d'habitude, on n'arrive pas à la faire taire.

Ils montèrent encore deux volées de marches avant d'arriver devant une porte à la peinture écaillée sur laquelle était écrit : « Chambre de Ronald. »

Harry entra dans la pièce. Sa tête touchait presque le plafond incliné qui épousait la forme du toit. Ébloui, il cligna des yeux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir pénétré dans une fournaise : presque tout, dans la chambre de Ron, avait une couleur orange clair : le couvre-lit, les murs, et même le plafond. Harry remarqua alors que Ron avait presque entièrement recouvert le papier miteux des murs avec des affiches représentant sept mages et sorcières, toujours les mêmes, tous vêtus de robes orange et tenant à la main des balais qu'ils brandissaient avec énergie.

'' C'est ton équipe de Quidditch préférée? Demanda Harry.

'' Les Canons de Chudley, dit Ron en montrant le couvre-lit orange brodée de deux grands « C » et d'un boulet de canon. Ils sont neuvièmes au championnat. Évidement benoît n'aime toujours pas le Quidditch, je me suis demander pourquoi et en faisans le ménage de ma chambre j'ai découvert qu'elle sport que aime les vampires.

'' Et c'est quoi?

'' La lutte a la mort a main nue. Rigolais Ron benoît apparemment pour se divertir le vampire de Transylvanie autre que baiser a mort, s'entre-tue en utilisant le force de vampire, et il est triple champion de lutte édition mille ans est moins.

Les livres de magie de Ron étaient entassés en désordre à côté d'une pile de B. D. qui semblait toutes avoir pour héros Martin Miggs, le Moldu fou. La baguette magique de Ron était posée sur un aquarium rempli de têtards, installé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à côté de Croûtard, son gros rat gris qui somnolait dans un rayon de soleil.

Harry enjamba un jeu de cartes « auto-battantes » étalées sur le sol et regarda à travers la minuscule fenêtre. Dans le champ, tout en bas, il aperçut une bande de gnomes qui se glissaient un par un à travers la haie du jardin des Weasley. Il se tourna ensuite vers Ron qui le regardait d'un air anxieux, comme s'il attendait son opinion.

—C'est un peu petit, dit précipitamment Ron. Pas comme la chambre que tu avais chez les Moldus. Et je suis juste sous le grenier où habite la goule. Elle n'arrête pas de taper sur les tuyaux et de grogner...

Mais Harry eut un large sourire.

'' C'est la plus belle maison que j'aie jamais vue. Dit-il. Les oreilles de Ron prirent alors une couleur rosé vif.

'' Mais ce qui étonne c'est que benoît et sa sœur ont préfèrent venir chez toi que a leur manoir d'été. dit Harry.

'' Moi ce n'est pas étonnant, vu que ici on autorise sa sœur à chasser les poulets. Mais il nous a expliqué que c'est à cause qui a trop de souvenir douloureux depuis que Nicolas est mort cet été. Ses deux autre sœur y sont et squatte la place et ils ne sont pas du tout fréquentable contrairement a Hinata.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Chez Fleury & Bott.

La vie au « Terrier » n'avait rien à voir avec celle que Benoit avais connu en Transylvanie ou Harry avait connue à Privet Drive. Les Dursley tenaient à ce que tout soit propre et en ordre, alors que la maison des Weasley baignait dans l'étrange et l'imprévisible. Harry fut stupéfait la première fois que le miroir au-dessus de la cheminée de la cuisine lui cria : « Remets ta chemise dans ton pantalon, espèce de débraillé. »

Harry avais trouvée la mésaventure de l'arrivée de Hinata vraiment amusante, elle était un peu trop curieuse quand on la surveillait pas et elle avait entendu dire par Fred qu'il avait parlé de la goule et voulais allez la saluée mal lui est pris de voir que était pas du tout ce qu'elle croyait après être fait assommée par un bout de tuyaux lancée par la créature du grenier. La sœur de Benoit avais confondue une gargouille monstre avec une goule vampire et croyais que était la goule vampire qui vivais au grenier. Sa avais fait rire à la larme son frère et tout le monde dans la maison a son arrivée.

Mais mis a part cela il y avait aussi les petites explosions qu'on entendait retentir de temps à autre dans la chambre de Fred et de George étaient considérées comme parfaitement normales. Ce que Harry trouvait le plus insolite, cependant, ce n'était pas le miroir parlant, ni la goule turbulente lanceuse de tuyaux, mais plutôt le fait que tout le monde semblait avoir de la sympathie pour lui et aussi pour Benoit.

Mrs Weasley s'inquiétait de l'état de ses chaussettes et essayait de le forcer à reprendre quatre fois de chaque plat. Mais ce qui amusais le plus Benoit c'est que Hinata recevais le même traitement et elle n'était pas habituer a la nourriture humaine, vu que habitude elle est trop habituer a la chasse au animaux crue ce que Mr Weasley avais un peu de mal a supportée, depuis l'année dernière Benoit c'était fait a la bouffe humain mais pas hinata.

'' Allez hinata si tu veux te faire passée pour une humaine a Poudlard il faut que tu mange aussi la nourriture humaine, le seul temps qu'il accepte de changer le menus pour vampire c'est durent Halloween encourageais Benoit, il faut t'y habituée pour sauver les apparences, dit d'un ton conciliant.

'' Oui je sais mais je préfère encore la chasse au poulet. Se plaignait hinata râleuse.

Benoit savais qu'elle rallia a cause elle avait soif mais pas de chasse mais de son membre mais Benoit l'avais avertie de paraître contre frère et sœur et non amant incestueuse quand elle serait a Poudlard, pour la simple et bonne raison pour ne pas faire de peine jalousie a sa favorite.

Pendant que Benoit tentais de convaincre Hinata de manger, Mr Weasley aimait bien que Harry prenne place à côté de lui pendant le dîner pour pouvoir le bombarder de questions sur la vie chez les Moldus en lui demandant notamment comment marchaient les prises de courant ou le service postal.

—Fascinant ! S'exclamait-il lorsque Harry lui expliquait le fonctionnement du téléphone. Très ingénieuse, vraiment, cette façon qu'ont les Moldus de se débrouiller sans avoir recours à la magie.

Un beau matin, alors qu'il avait déjà passé une semaine au « Terrier », il eut des nouvelles de Poudlard. Lorsqu'il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Ron, il trouva Mr et Mrs Weasley assis avec Ginny à la table de la cuisine, hinata était en train de se coiffée les cheveux en chantonnant en roumain, Il y eut alors un grand bruit : en voyant Harry, Ginny avait fait involontairement tomber son bol de céréales sur le sol. D'une manière générale, Ginny avait une très nette tendance à faire tomber toutes sortes d'objets chaque fois qu'Harry entrait dans une pièce où elle se trouvait déjà.

Hinata prenais plaisir a se métamorphosée en Harry juste pour la faire lâcher un objet pour la taquinée. Elle plongea aussitôt sous la table pour récupérer son bol. Lorsqu'elle réapparut, le teint de son visage évoquait la couleur du soleil couchant, mais Harry fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Il s'assit et prit les toasts que Mrs Weasley lui offrit.

'' Vous avez une lettre de l'école, dit Mrs Weasley, en donnant à Ron et à Harry deux enveloppes identiques en parchemin jauni sur lesquelles leurs nom était écrit à l'encre verte. Dumbledore sait déjà que tu es ici, Harry, tout comme Benoit et Hinata. Rien ne lui échappe. Vous aussi, vous avez du courrier, ajoute-t-elle lorsque Fred et George entrèrent à leur tour dans la cuisine, encore vêtus de leur pyjama.

Pendant quelques minutes, un grand silence accompagna la lecture des lettres. Celle d'Harry lui indiquait qu'il devrait prendre le Poudlard Express à la gare de Kings Cross, comme d'habitude, à la date du premier septembre. Elle contenait également la liste des nouveaux livres qui lui seraient nécessaires au cours de l'année.

« Les élèves de deuxième année devront se procurer les ouvrages suivants :

 _Le livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 2),_ par Miranda fauconnette.

Flâneries avec le Spectre de la mort, par Gilderoy Lockhart.

Vadrouilles avec les goules, par Gilderoy Lockhart.

Vacances avec les harpies, par Gilderoy Lockhart.

Randonnées avec les trolls, par Gilderoy Lockhart.

Voyages avec les vampires, par Gilderoy Lockhart.

Promenades avec les loups-garous, par Gilderoy Lockhart.

Une année avec le Yéti, par Gilderoy Lockhart

'' Cool comme je ne suis que livre des sorts et enchantement a achetez, vu que le reste c'est que des ramasseriez de mensonge dit Benoit vantard.

Fred et George éclatais de rire a la blague de Benoit, mais Harry vit que derrière la farce il avait aucune envie achetée les livre de Lockhart. Vu que les yeux brûlais comme la fois ou il avait éloignée lord Voldemort dans la forêt interdite et que Erika l'avais sauvée Hinata aussi connaissais que trop se regard de son frère apparemment.

Fred, qui avait fini de lire sa propre liste, jeta un coup d'œil à la lettre d'Harry par-dessus son épaule.

—Toi aussi, tu dois acheter tous les livres de Lockhart ! dit-il. Le nouveau prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal doit être un de ses fans. C'est sûrement une sorcière.

'' Oh ils ont engagée ta mère pour enseigner cette années. Dit Benoit en imitant Drago Malefoy.

Ron fut tellement éberluer qui cru vraiment que était le vrai que tout le monde se mis à rire de la plaisanterie de serpentard vampire.

Fred croisa alors le regard de sa mère et préféra s'intéresser au pot de confiture sans insister davantage.

—Tout ça ne va pas être très bon marché, dit George en lançant un rapide coup d'œil à ses parents. Les livres de Lockhart sont hors de prix.

—On s'arrangera, dit Mrs Weasley, mais elle paraissait préoccupée. Je pense que nous pourrons acheter la plupart des affaires de Ginny d'occasion.

'' Ah bon? Tu vas à Poudlard cette année? Demanda Benoit à Ginny, coupant le pied à Harry qui voulaient lui posée la même question.

Hinata réagissais a cette manière de parler et lui chuchotais un mot a l'oreille en transylvanien.

'' Je connais ce ton de voix phénix sache que je ne veux pas que tu surprennes à refaire le coup de l'harem avec la petite Weasley je te surveille.

'' J'en avais pas l'intention petit sœur, c'était juste curieux de le savoir c'est tout.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête en rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux flamboyants et posa le coude dans le beurre. Heureusement, Harry fut le seul à le remarquer, car au même moment, Percy, le frère aîné de Ron, entra dans la cuisine. Il était déjà habillé, son insigne de préfet de Poudlard épingle sur son débardeur en tricot.

'' Tiens messieurs le préfet qui imite superbement un vampire vient de sortir de sa tombe qui appelle sa chambre dit Benoit d'un ton moqueur.

'' Bonjour, tout le monde, dit-il d'un ton énergique. Belle journée et La ferme Phénix.

Benoit et Percy était apparemment des ennemis jurée et ne s'appréciait pas beaucoup, même si il doit cohabiter dans sur son toit. Apparemment il connaissait sa réputation de tombeur de fille, vu quasiment les filles a poudlard voudrais bien avoir un petit câlin de sa part dans sa chambre privée.

'' Oh sa va persiflet le préfet, si tu ne calme pas je vais devoir te mordre pour te calmer. Dit Benoit en esclaffais.

Fred et George le regardais avec adoration, il venait de trouvée un surnom de Percy qui ne connaissais pas du tout. Mais surtout que Benoit menaçais toujours eux qui l'appréciais pas de le mordre alors qui le fessais jamais.

Il s'assit à la seule place libre mais il se releva d'un bond en ôtant de la chaise un vieux plumeau gris... ce fut tout au moins ce que Harry crut voir jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que la chose respirait.

—Errol ! s'exclama Ron en prenant le hibou inerte dans ses bras et en enlevant la lettre glissée sous son aile. Enfin ! Il rapporte la réponse d'Hermione. Je lui ai écrit pour lui dire qu'on allait essayer de te délivrer de chez les Dursley. Elle a est venus il y a une semaine avec nous mais Alucard est arrivée avec hinata en dernier nuit a cause que hinata voulais la rencontrée mais elle a oublié ses chose chez elle et elle a du y retournée avant ton arrivée.

Il porta Errol jusqu'à son perchoir fixé à la porte de derrière et essaya de le poser dessus, mais le hibou retomba aussitôt et Ron dut retendre sur la paillasse de l'évier.

—Lamentable, marmonna-t-il. Il ouvrit ensuite la lettre d'Hermione et la lut à haute voix :

Chers Ron et Harry et maitre Benoit si il n'est pas à la chasse.

J'espère que tout s'est bien passé, et que Harry va bien, et que Benoit n'a rien fait d'illégal pour le sortir de là. Ron, sinon lui aussi aurait des ennuis. Je suis très inquiète et si Harry est en sûreté, dis-le-moi très vite, mais tu ferais peut-être bien de demander a Benoit de l'envoyée par son Phénix ou un autre hibou car celui-là risque fort de ne pas survivre à une tournée supplémentaire.

Je suis très absorbée par le travail scolaire bien sûr...

'' Quelle idée! Commenta Ron avec horreur. On est en vacances!

… et j'irais à Londres mercredi prochain avec mes parents achetée les nouveaux livres pour la rentrée. On pourrait peut-être se retrouver sur le chemin de traverse? J'ai bien aimer rencontrée la petite sœur de Benoit aussi la nuit dernière même si je suis un peu déçu que on se soit un peu ratée alors que je partais le lendemain, et il ma racontée que elle ne chassais pas les humain mais les animaux. Et aussi faire rencontrée mes parents a Benoit.

Dépêche-toi de me raconter ce qui s'est passé. Amitiés, Hermione.

P.S. dit a Benoit que je suis en très grande manque de ses soirée privée a poudlard.

Benoit qui avaient lus la lettre esclaffait de rire, mais il avait un peu peur de son comportement envers les parents Moldus de sa favorite.

'' Je vais m'occuper de la réponse comme sa ton vieux casse-croûte d'hibou pourrais se reposée. Dit Benoit en sifflant Phénix qui s'envolais pour se posée sur son épaule.

'' Tout ça me paraît très bien, nous n'aurons qu'à aller chercher vos affaires le même jour, dit Mrs Weasley en commençant à débarrasser la table. Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, aujourd'hui?

Pendant que les garçons avait l'intention de monter sur la colline ou es Weasley possédaient un petit pré entouré d'arbre qui cachaient à la vue des habitant du village pour le Quidditch, Benoit avais encore des travaux à faire. Il partageait avec Hinata la chambre de Charlie Weasley. Hinata le rejoignais.

'' Tu semble soucieux maitre ben. Tu t'inquiète a cause tu crains que elle ne t'aime plus si elle apprend que je suis ta sœur préféré du coté vampire du moins. Sa me dérange pas du tout de te partagée avec elle, je ne suis pas comme temari ou Moka.

En fait elle dit qu'elle est sa favorite mais ce n'était pas réciproque pour Hinata elle n'a encore eu personne a protégé pour le moment, mais elle feint très bien d'avoir alucard en favori sexuelle par contre.

'' Il y a de sa mais c'est surtout le contact avec les Moldus de parent que je redoute le plus, j'ai peur de lancée malgré moi un mauvais sortilège comme j'ai jetée a Harry quand l'autre l'ai touché bébé et il a vécu l'enfer a cause de mon autre moi.

'' Oui c'est vrai mais a présent vous contrôler très bien cette magie, et vous étiez jeune tout les deux ce n'était pas de votre fautes et vous étiez en état de choc du a votre viole qui n'était une illusion lancée par cet ordure de Quirrell, et autres était pas encore habituer à être scellez dans un corps d'étudient alors que avant il était un adulte, ayez confidence en vous si il arrive que vous perdez le contrôle je suis la pour corrigée brisée les charme que vous lancerez.  
Et de tout manière connaissant mon père, elle ne fait pas partie de la famille de la favorite morte de Erika, y bien moins de risque à le provoquer, Hermione doit être au courent de votre peur non.

'' Oui tu a raison, et non elle n'est pas au courent que la mère de Harry aille été la favorite morte de Erika on m'a interdit de lui en parler, mais je n'aimerais pas que si je perdais le contrôle transformée ses parents en violeur, je me le pardonnerais jamais.

'' Il y a aucune raison, vu que la première fois était un accident que vous ne pouvez pas contrôler et tu as réussi a inversée le sort sur Harry non. Je te fais confidence.

Hinata l'embrassais passionnément et lançais un sort sur la porte pour ne pas se faire entendre. Benoit se laissais faire, après tout elle avait le droit temps et aussi longtemps que sa favorite ne le rejoint pas. Hinata avais raison, sa maîtrise de ses pouvoir hypnotique de son mode vampire était grandement améliorée depuis l'an dernier vu que son mode Alucard était adaptée a présent a ne pas faire trop de mal au humain moldus qui n'a du moins aucun lien de parenté avec Lily Evans.

Après des heures à faire l'amour a sa sœur vampire, hinata était enfin rayonnante et moins râleuse.

'' En tout cas je ne crois pas qu'elle vous larguerait pour un autre, vous l'avez fait coucher a plusieurs personne l'an dernier et sa lui a beaucoup plus non.

'' Oui mais était avant que on me surprenne à le faire et surtout a l'humiliante punition de mère, autrement dit le troll contais pas vraiment.

Il frottait son cou ou des fin cicatrices de morsure avais guérie mais mentalement c'était pour Benoit toujours aussi sanglante comme à la fin de l'année passée. Hinata l'embrassais dans le cou pour tentée de l'apaisée.

'' Sauf que si on convint ta favorite humaine de s'amuse avec moi, Erika ne te posera plus de punition comme tu as reçu, tu la méritée mais elle a compris que elle t'aimait vraiment. Même si ça a pris beaucoup de temps à s'en rendre compte, parfois elle peut être tellement cruche.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry et les autres montaient le flanc de la colline, leurs balais sur l'épaule. Ils avaient demandé à Percy s'il voulait se joindre à eux, mais il avait répondu qu'il était trop occupé. Jusqu'à présent, Harry n'avait vu Percy qu'aux heures de repas. Le reste du temps, il restait enfermé dans sa chambre, tout comme Benoit et Hinata durent la journée.

'' J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il fabrique dit Fred en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne le reconnais plus. Les résultats de ses examens lui ont été envoyés la veille de ton arrivée. Il a obtenu douze BUSE et il s'en est à peine vanté. Quand a ce que Benoit et sa '' sœur'' font c'est évidence même qui couche ensemble, vu qui sont totalement inséparable.

—Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire, expliqua George en voyant le regard interrogatif d'Harry. Bill aussi en avait obtenu douze. Si on n'y prend pas garde, on va avoir un autre préfet-en-chef dans la famille. Je crois que je ne survivrai pas à cette infamie.

Harry savais depuis au moins un an que le principal force magique de Benoit était de séduire la gente féminine et il n'avait aucun mal contre sa, quand tu te fais élevée par des violeurs, même si était accidentel du au mauvais sort que Benoit avais malgré lui lancé en le touchant quand il avait 1 ans même si il avait avoué que était son mode libérée qui avais lancée se sortilège et pas lui. Il était évident que Hinata était plus que frère et sœur, mais son favori sexuel vampire.

Bill était l'aîné des frères Weasley. Lui et Charlie, le frère cadet, avaient déjà terminé leurs études à Poudlard. Harry ne les avait jamais rencontrés, mais il savait que Charlie étudiait les Dragons en Roumanie et que Bill était en Égypte où il travaillait pour Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Ron avais rencontrée que Erika avais déjà rencontrée dans un pub Charlie Weasley vu que la Transylvanie et la Roumanie était dans le même pays. Elle l'avait reconnue grâce aux cheveux roux.

—Je me demande comment Papa et Maman vont se débrouiller pour acheter nos fournitures scolaires, cette année, dit George. Tous les livres de Lockhart en cinq exemplaires ! En plus, Ginny va avoir besoin de robes, d'une baguette magique et de tout le reste...

Harry resta silencieux. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. L'un des coffres de la banque Gringotts, à Londres, renfermait une petite fortune que ses parents lui avaient léguée. Bien sûr, c'était seulement en monnaie de sorcier qu'il était riche: on ne pouvait pas utiliser les Galions, les Mornilles et les Noises dans les magasins de Moldus. Il s'était abstenu, pourtant, de révéler aux Dursley l'existence de son compte à la banque Gringotts. A son avis, leur aversion pour tout ce qui touchait à la magie n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dédaigner un gros tas d'or. Quand a son cousin était évidement du a Nicolas Flanelle, une famille de plusieurs milliard de galions. Vu que les vampires du a leur éternité était souvent très riche pendant des siècles.

Le mercredi suivant, Mrs Weasley les réveilla de bonne heure, sauf Benoit et Hinata qui était déjà partit a 6 heure du matin, Benoit avais dit a Mrs Weasley qui devais acheter des choses pour sa sœur que seul les vampires pouvais avoir et qui les rejoindrais a l'heure de la rencontre de Hermione. Après avoir avalé chacun une douzaine de sandwiches au bacon, ils enfilèrent leur veste et Mrs Weasley prit un pot de fleurs vide posé sur la cheminée.

—Il ne nous en reste plus beaucoup, Arthur, soupira-t-elle en regardant au fond du pot. Il faudra qu'on en rachète aujourd'hui... En tout cas, les invités d'abord ! Après toi, Harry, mon chéri !

Et elle lui présenta le pot de fleurs.

'' Que... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Balbutia-t-il.

'' Il n'a jamais pris la poudre de cheminette ! S'exclama soudain Ron. Désolé, Harry, j'avais oubliés.

—Jamais ? S'étonna Mr Weasley. Comment as-tu fait pour aller acheter tes affaires sur le Chemin de Traverse, l'année dernière ?

—J'ai pris le métro...

—Vraiment ? dit Mr Weasley, très intéressé. Est-ce qu'il y a des escalators ? Comment ça marche ?

—Je t'en prie, Arthur, pas maintenant, coupa Mrs Weasley. La poudre de cheminette, ça va beaucoup plus vite, mon chéri, mais si tu ne t'en es jamais servi...

—Ça se passera très bien, M'man, dit Fred. Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, tu n'auras qu'à regarder comment on fait.

Il prit dans le pot de fleurs une pincée de poudre étincelante, s'avança vers le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée et jeta la poudre au milieu des flammes.

Dans une sorte de grondement, le feu se teinta alors d'une couleur vert émeraude et s'éleva soudain plus haut que Fred qui pénétra dans la cheminée en criant : « Chemin de Traverse ! » avant de disparaître.

—Il faudra parler bien fort quand tu donneras l'adresse, mon chéri, dit Mrs Weasley à Harry pendant que George plongeait la main dans le pot de fleurs. Et fais attention de sortir à la bonne cheminée. Il y a beaucoup de foyers chez les sorciers, mais si tu articules clairement...

Benoit et Hinata sortit par le jardin, vu que le feu et le vampire ne fessais pas bon ménage, contrairement à la goule qui eux pouvais utiliser le gèles-flamme, il préférait la métamorphose en animaux volant, Benoit avais une préférence pour le phénix mais hinata suivais les préférences des vampires et était la chauve-souris.

'' Tiens je ne savais pas que ce deux la était des animagie s'étonnais Mrs Weasley.

'' Des quoi? Dit Harry.

'' Des mage qui ont la faculté de se transformée en animal, dit Mr Weasley. Comme le professeur McGonagall, Les vampires sont des sont expert et contrairement au humain, il peuvent se changer en importe quel animal, la plupart du temps se sont les chauve-souris leur préféré mais Benoit est différent c'est en Phénix sont préféré, avant quand il était plus jeune il se changeais aussi en chauve-souris a mon souvenir, et Il sont immunisée diplomatiquement dans leur famille alors même si il sont pas enregistrée comme telle la lois a Londres des sorcier ça ne les influence pas.

Dans une sorte de grondement, le feu se teinta alors d'une couleur vert émeraude et s'éleva soudain plus haut que Fred qui pénétra dans la cheminée en criant : « Chemin de Traverse ! » avant de disparaître.

—Il faudra parler bien fort quand tu donneras l'adresse, mon chéri, dit Mrs Weasley à Harry pendant que George plongeait la main dans le pot de fleurs. Et fais attention de sortir à la bonne cheminée. Il y a beaucoup de foyers chez les sorciers, mais si tu articules clairement...

—Il se débrouillera très bien, Molly, ne l'ennuie pas, dit Mr Weasley en prenant à son tour une pincée de poudre.

—Mais, chéri, si jamais il se perd, qu'est-ce que nous dirons à son oncle et à sa tante ?

—Ils s'en ficheraient complètement, la rassura Harry. Dudley trouverait la plaisanterie excellente si jamais je me perdais dans le conduit d'une cheminée. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

—Très bien... dans ce cas... tu n'as qu'à partir après Arthur, dit Mrs Weasley. Dès que tu pénétreras dans les flammes, annonce bien fort ta destination...

—Et garde les bras le long du corps, conseilla Ron.

—Et ferme les yeux, ajouta Mrs Weasley, à cause de la suie...

—Et ne bouge pas, sinon, tu risques de tomber dans la mauvaise cheminée, dit Ron.

—Mais surtout ne panique pas et ne sors pas trop tôt. Attends le moment où tu verras Fred et George.

En s'efforçant de garder tous ces conseils en mémoire, Harry prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette et s'approcha du feu. Il inspira profondément, jeta la poudre dans l'âtre et fit un pas en avant. Les flammes n'étaient pas plus chaudes qu'une brise tiède. Il ouvrit la bouche pour donner l'adresse et avala aussitôt un nuage de cendres.

—Che... Che... min de... Tra... verse, balbutia-t-il en toussant.

Il eut alors l'impression d'être aspiré dans un tourbillon géant. Il lui sembla qu'il tournait sur lui-même à toute vitesse dans un grondement assourdissant. Il essaya de garder les yeux ouverts, mais les flammes vertes qui dansaient devant ses yeux lui donnaient mal au cœur... Son coude heurta quelque chose de dur et il colla ses bras le long du corps en continuant de tourner, tourné, tourné... A présent, c'était comme si des mains glacées le giflaient à toute volée... Il entrouvrit les yeux derrière ses lunettes et vit défiler un flot indistinct de cheminées qui lui laissaient apercevoir en un éclair des maisons inconnues... Les sandwiches au bacon remuaient dangereusement dans son estomac... Il referma les yeux, espérant de toutes ses forces que tout s'arrête enfin... et tomba tête la première sur un sol de pierre froide en sentant ses lunettes se briser sous le choc.

Meurtri, étourdi, couvert de suie, il se releva précautionneusement en maintenant ses lunettes cassées contre son nez. Il n'y avait personne autour de lui et il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il avait atterri. Il se trouvait au milieu d'un foyer de cheminée, dans un endroit mal éclairé qui paraissait être une grande boutique de sorcier... mais rien de ce qui était exposé là n'avait la moindre chance de jamais figurer sur une liste de fournitures du collège Poudlard!

Dans une vitrine proche, il y avait une main desséchée posée sur un coussin, un jeu de cartes tachées de sang et un gros œil de verre. Des masques sinistres accrochés aux murs semblaient jeter des regards sournois, un assortiment d'ossements humains était disposé sur le comptoir et toutes sortes d'instruments pointus et rouille pendaient du plafond. Pire encore, la rue étroite et sombre que Harry apercevait de l'autre côté de la vitrine n'avait strictement rien à voir avec le Chemin de Traverse.

Il fallait sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. Le nez toujours douloureux après sa chute, Harry se glissa silencieusement vers la porte de la boutique. Il n'était encore qu'à mi-chemin lorsqu'il aperçut à travers la vitrine deux silhouettes qui s'apprêtaient à entrer. Or, l'un des deux arrivants était la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu rencontrer dans l'état où il se trouvait—égaré, couvert de suie et les lunettes cassées : il s'agissait en effet de Drago Malefoy.

Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui et repéra une grande armoire noire à sa gauche. Il se précipita à l'intérieur et renferma les portes sur lui en laissant une mince ouverture à travers laquelle il pouvait voir ce qui se passait dans la boutique. Quelques instants plus tard, une cloche sonna et Malefoy entra.

L'homme qui le suivait ne pouvait être que son père. Il avait le même visage au teint pâle et au nez pointu, les mêmes yeux gris et froids. Mr Malefoy traversa la boutique, en jetant un regard nonchalant sur les objets exposés, et agita une clochette posée sur le comptoir.

—Ne touche à rien, Drago, dit-il en se tournant vers son fils.

—Je croyais que tu voulais me faire un cadeau, répondit Malefoy qui avait tendu la main vers l'œil de verre.

—Je t'ai dit que j'allais t'acheter un balai de course, dit son père en tapotant des doigts sur le comptoir.

—A quoi bon, si je ne suis même pas dans l'équipe du collège, répliqua Malefoy, avec mauvaise humeur. Harry Potter, lui, a eu un Nimbus 2000 l'année dernière. Par autorisation spéciale de Dumbledore pour qu'il puisse jouer dans l'équipe des Gryffondor. Il n'est même pas si bon que ça, c'est simplement parce qu'il est célèbre... célèbre à cause de cette stupide cicatrice sur le front... Au moins le vampire est plus sympa que lui.

Malefoy se pencha pour examiner une étagère remplie de crânes humains.

—Tout le monde est persuadé qu'il est tellement intelligent, le merveilleux Potter, avec sa cicatrice et son balai...

—Tu m'as déjà répété ça une bonne douzaine de fois, dit Mr Malefoy en jetant à son fils un regard noir. Et je rappelle qu'il n'est guère... prudent... de ne pas manifester la plus grande admiration pour Harry Potter, étant donné que la plupart d'entre nous le considèrent comme un héros qui a fait disparaître le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Ah, Mr Barjow.

Curieusement il ne fit aucun commentaire sur Benoit Phénix comme si il craignait de s'attirer des ennuis mortels.

Un homme aux épaules voûtées venait d'apparaître derrière le comptoir. D'un geste de la main, il ramena en arrière les longs cheveux gras qui lui tombaient sur le front.

—Mr Malefoy, quel plaisir de vous revoir, dit Mr Barjow d'une voix aussi huileuse que ses cheveux. Je suis ravi, vraiment... et le jeune monsieur Malefoy est là également, j'en suis enchanté... Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Il faut absolument que je vous montre ce que je viens de recevoir aujourd'hui même, à un prix très raisonnable...

—Cette fois, Mr Barjow, je n'achète pas, je vends, coupa Mr Malefoy.

—Vous vendez ?

Le sourire de Mr Barjow s'effaça quelque peu.

—Vous savez sûrement que le ministère multiplie les perquisitions, dit Mr Malefoy en sortant de sa poche un rouleau de parchemin qu'il déroula pour le faire lire à Mr Barjow. Or, il se trouve que j'ai chez moi quelques... disons... objets qui pourraient me causer d'éventuels désagréments si jamais le ministère s'avisait de...

Mr Barjow fixa un pince-nez devant ses yeux et examina la liste.

—Le ministère n'irait quand même pas s'en prendre à vous, Monsieur ?

—Personne n'est encore venu fouiner chez moi. Le nom de Malefoy continue d'imposer un certain respect, mais le ministère se montre de plus en plus inquisiteur. On parle d'un nouvel Acte de Protection des Moldus... Il ne fait aucun doute que ce loqueteux d'Arthur Weasley se trouve derrière tout ça. Il adore les Moldus, l'imbécile... Dommage que l'enfant Phénix soit un vampire d'énergie, contrairement à sa femme Moka black en Transylvanie il serve de repas.

Harry sentit une bouffée de colère monter en lui.

—... et comme vous le voyez, certains de ces poisons pourraient laisser croire...

—Bien sûr, Monsieur, je comprends, dit Mr Barjow. Voyons cela...

—Est-ce que je peux avoir ça ? Coupa Drago, en montrant du doigt la main desséchée posée sur le coussin.

—Ah ! La Main de la Gloire ! s'exclama Mr Barjow en laissant tomber la liste de Mr Malefoy pour se précipiter vers Drago. Lorsqu'on met une bougie allumée entre ses doigts, seul celui qui la tient peut bénéficier de sa lumière. Les autres restent dans le noir ! Un avantage inestimable pour les voleurs et les pillards. Votre fils a beaucoup de goût, Monsieur.

—J'espère qu'il deviendra autre chose qu'un voleur ou un pillard, répondit froidement Mr Malefoy.

—Je ne voulais pas être désobligeant. Monsieur, croyez-le bien, s'empressa d'ajouter Mr Barjow.

—Mais après tout, c'est peut-être ce qui l'attend, s'il ne travaille pas mieux en classe, reprit Mr Malefoy plus froidement que jamais.

'' Ce n'est pas ma faute, répliqua Drago. Les profs ont tous des chouchous, la favorite de Benoit par exemple Hermione Granger, par exemple ou même Benoit qui est le seul à avoir eu la note maximale.

'' Je pensais que tu aurais honte qu'une fille qui ne vient même pas d'une famille de sorcier obtienne de meilleurs résultats que toi à chaque examen, au moins phénix est de sang pure même si ce n'est pas vraiment important pour sa famille, vu que le sang pour eux c'est un repas et non une gloire en soi, lança sèchement Mr Malefoy mais un peu moins quand il parlait de Benoit.

Harry était si content de voir Drago Furieux et déconfit qu'il faillit laisser échapper une exclamation de joie.

'' C'est comme partout, dit Mr Barjow de sa voix doucereuse. Les sorciers de souche sont de moins en moins respectés...

—Pas par moi, coupa Mr Malefoy, l'air hautain.

—Par moi non plus, Monsieur, ajouta Mr Barjow en s'inclinant profondément.

—Dans ce cas, nous pourrions peut-être revenir à la liste que je vous ai confiée, dit Mr Malefoy d'un ton sans réplique. Je dois vous avouer que je suis quelque peu pressé par le temps, Barjow. Il y a des affaires importantes qui m'attendent ailleurs.

Ils commencèrent alors à marchander. Harry voyait avec inquiétude Drago s'approcher de plus en plus de sa cachette à mesure qu'il examinait les objets exposés dans la boutique. Il contempla d'abord un rouleau de corde de pendu, puis lut avec un sourire narquois le carton posé devant un magnifique collier d'opale : Ne pas toucher. Objet ensorcelé. Ce collier a provoqué la mort des 19 Moldus auxquels il a appartenu.

Drago vit alors l'armoire qui se trouvait face à lui. Il s'avança... tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte...

—Marché conclu, dit Mr Malefoy au même moment. 'Viens, Drago, on s'en va.

Harry s'essuya le front d'un revers de manche en voyant Drago s'éloigner.

—Je vous souhaite le bonjour, Mr Barjow. Je vous attends demain au manoir pour venir prendre tout ça.

Dès l'instant où la porte de la boutique se fut refermée, Mr Barjow abandonna ses manières onctueuses.

—Le bonjour toi-même, Mister Malefoy. Si ce qu'on dit est vrai, ce que tu m'as vendu ne représente pas la moitié de ce que tu caches dans ton manoir...

La mine sombre, Mr Barjow disparut au fond du magasin en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Harry attendit un bon moment au cas où il serait revenu, puis, en prenant garde de faire le moins de bruit possible, il se glissa hors de l'armoire, se faufila entre les objets exposés dans leurs vitrines et sortit de la boutique.

Il colla ses lunettes cassées contre son nez et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une ruelle minable qui semblait entièrement constituée de magasins consacrés à la magie noire. Celui qu'il venait de quitter, et dont l'enseigne portait le nom Barjow & Beurk, était le plus grand de tous. En face, une horrible vitrine exposait des têtes réduites et un peu plus loin, une grande cage de verre était remplie d'araignées vivantes. Deux sorciers à l'allure miteuse, dissimulés dans l'ombre d'une porte, observaient Harry en se parlant à voix basse. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Harry, qui s'efforçait de maintenir ses lunettes contre son nez, se mit en chemin, dans l'espoir bien illusoire de trouver tout seul le moyen de sortir de là.

Pendant ce temps, Benoit apparut devant un portail connu que des vampires, qui était une sorte de mini chemin de traverse pour les créatures immortel, Hinata trouvais cela génial.

'' C'est super ici je ne savais pas que sa existais, c'est Erika qui t'a n'à parler non ?

'' Faux c'est ta vrai mère dans un courrier qui ma dit comment y accéder, on peu tout commendes, de l'énergie en bouteille et même du sang animal pour les végétarienne comme toi. Il y a aussi un armurier pour les armes magique mais sa t'intéresse surement pas non et aussi le quartier rouge pour les bordels des créatures hybride comme nous. L'année dernière avant ma rencontre avec Hermione je suis tombée sur Rosalie qui y travaillaient pour ta mère et amusée en même temps. Si on le temps on pourrait y faire un tour qui sait-on tomberait peut-être sur une belle rousse sadomasosite transylvanienne au fouet pour te baiser princesse.

'' Non merci. Aime pas baiser dans des bordels ni les sadomasosite au fouet. Niais sa sœur, et ne m'appelle pas princesse je déteste se surnom.

Alucard rigolais au fond son autre coté sauvage aurais adorée cela mais hinata est championne des menteuse sur cette envie secrété sauf qu'elle se trahit chaque fois que on la surnomme princesse.

Hinata regardais autour et vie la même chose que Benoit l'année dernière une section remplie de sang de cadavre, elle détournait la tête dégoûtée.

'' Haha tu fessais la même tête que moi la première fois. Moi aussi sa ma dégoûtée, mais sa aurais plus a Moka par contre, tu connais ses penchant de tueuse cannibale quand elle est en manque.

'' Que trop bien malheureusement dit hinata en souriant.

Après une caisse d'énergie en bouteille et de sang animal qui était une section plutôt rarement populaire parmi les vampires, et malheureusement était pas un bon jour pour un tour au bordel, il était fermer pour l'été vu qui elle était en recrutement de créature hors Londres ce qui arrivais 2 fois par ans. Dommage, les deux vampires arrivais pour rejoindre sous leur capuchon la banque au sorcier, et il apprit vite que Harry avais disparu quelque part dans par la cheminée.

'' Tu vois pourquoi évite ce moyen de transporte démodée de sorcier, je préfère les vortex vampire comme le passage entre ma maison été et notre château en Transylvanie.

Entretemps Harry lisais une vielle pancarte en bois accrochée au-dessus d'une boutique qui vendait des chandelles venimeuses lui apprit qu'il se trouvait dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Mais le renseignement ne pouvait lui être d'aucune utilité : jamais il n'avait entendu parler de cet endroit. Sans doute les cendres qu'il avait avalées dans la cheminée des Weasley l'avaient-elles empêché d'articuler clairement sa destination.

Essayant de conserver son sang-froid, il se demanda ce qu'il convenait de faire.

—Tu es perdu, mon chéri ? dit alors une voix dans son oreille.

Il sursauta. Une vieille sorcière était apparue devant lui, portant un plateau rempli d'ongles humains. Elle le regarda d'un œil torve en découvrant des dents gâtées. Harry eut un mouvement de recul.

—Non, non, tout va bien, dit-il. Je suis simplement...

'' HARRY! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Surprise, la sorcière sauta en l'air, renversant ses ongles qui lui tombèrent en cascades sur les pieds. Elle poussa un juron tandis que la carcasse massive de Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard, s'avançait vers eux à grands pas. Au-dessus de sa grosse barbe hirsute, ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs.

—Hagrid ! s'exclama Harry avec soulagement. J'étais perdu... La poudre de cheminette...

Hagrid saisit Harry par la peau du cou et l'éloigna de la sorcière après lui avoir fait sauter le plateau des mains. Les hurlements de la vieille harpie les suivirent tout au long de l'allée tortueuse jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin à la lumière du soleil. Harry distingua alors une forme familière un peu plus loin : la banque Gringotts. Hagrid l'avait ramené sur le Chemin de Traverse.

—Tu es dans un état épouvantable ! Ronchonna Hagrid.

Il épousseta les vêtements couverts de suie de Harry avec une telle vigueur qu'il le projeta contre un tonneau rempli de bouse de dragon, à la devanture d'un apothicaire.

—Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'aller te promener dans l'Allée des Embrumes ? C'est un endroit très mal famé. Il ne faut surtout pas que quelqu'un te voie là-bas.

—Je m'en suis aperçu, répondit Harry en se baissant pour éviter Hagrid qui voulait continuer à l'épousseter. Je vous ai dit que j'étais perdu. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là ?

—Je cherchais un produit contre les limaces, grogna Hagrid. Elles dévorent tous les choux, dans le potager de l'école. Tu n'es quand même pas venu tout seul?

'' J'étais avec les Weasley, mais on a été séparés, expliqua Harry. Il faut que je les retrouve. Ils se mirent à marcher le long de la rue.

'' Comment ça se fait que tu n'aies pas répondu à ma lettre? Demanda Hagrid.

Harry, qui avait du mal à suivre les grandes enjambées du géant, lui raconta la visite de Dobby et ce que les Dursley lui avaient fait subir.

—Maudits Moldus, maugréa Hagrid. Si j'avais su...

—Harry ! Harry ! Par ici !

Harry leva la tête et vit Hermione Granger avec Benoit et sa sœur, apparemment contente tout les trois de les retrouver. Elle se précipita à sa rencontre, ses cheveux bruns et touffus volant derrière elle comme une bannière.

'' Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes lunettes? Bonjour, Hagrid... ça fait tellement plaisir de vous revoir tous les deux... dit-t-elle légèrement rouge, tu vas chez Gringotts, Harry?

—Oui, dès que j'aurai retrouvé les Weasley.

—C'est comme si c'était fait, dit Benoit avec un sourire.

En effet, Ron, Fred, George, Percy et Mr Weasley émergèrent de la foule et coururent vers eux.

—Harry ! s'exclama Mr Weasley, hors d'haleine. On espérait tous que tu n'avais pas atterri trop loin. Il épongea son crâne chauve et luisant.

—Molly est dans tous ses états. Ah, la voilà !

—Où est-ce que tu t'es retrouvé ? demanda Ron.

—Dans l'Allée des Embrumes, répondit Harry d'un air sombre.

—Formidable ! S'exclamèrent Fred et George d'une même voix.

—Nous, on n'a jamais eu le droit d'y aller, dit Ron avec envie.

—J'espère bien, il ne manquerait plus que ça ! grogna Hagrid.

'' Une chance qui a pas tombée dans les marchés des vampires dit hinata en rigolant, je ne crois pas qui y aurais survécu.

Benoit s'esclaffait et Hermione aussi, Hermione semblais ressentir une certaine jalousie mineur envers Hinata mais sa ne la dérangerais pas plus que ça. Était surtout a cause Hinata était plus belle qu'elle.

Mrs Weasley apparut enfin, courant à toutes jambes, Ginny accrochée à son bras.

—Oh, Harry, mon petit chéri ! Tu aurais pu atterrir Dieu sait où !

Le souffle court, elle sortit une brosse à habits de son sac à main et entreprit de débarrasser de ses vêtements la suie que Hagrid n'avait pas réussi à enlever. Mr Weasley prit les lunettes de Harry, les toucha du bout de sa baguette magique et les lui rendit. Elles étaient redevenues comme neuves.

—Il faut que j'y aille, dit Hagrid dont Mrs Weasley ne voulait pas lâcher la main. (« L'Allée des Embrumes ! Ah, Hagrid, heureusement que vous l'avez retrouvé ! Je n'ose imaginer... ») A bientôt à Poudlard !

Et il s'en alla à grands pas, dépassant de la tête et des épaules la foule qui se pressait le long de la rue.

—Devinez qui j'ai vu chez Barjow et Beurk, dit Harry à Ron et à Hermione tandis qu'ils montaient les marches de Gringotts. Malefoy et son père.

—Est-ce que Lucius Malefoy a acheté quelque chose ? demanda aussitôt Mr Weasley qui les suivait.

—Non, il était venu vendre.

—Donc, il est inquiet, dit Mr Weasley avec une satisfaction féroce. Ah, j'aimerais tellement coincer Lucius Malefoy un de ces jours...

'' Fais attention, Arthur, avertit soudainement Benoit, alors qu'ils entraient dans la banque, salués par le gobelin de garde. Cette famille ne peut t'attirer que des ennuis. Tu risques de t'attaquer à un trop gros morceau. C'est a peur près aussi gros que tenté de assassinée ma sœur ici présente.

'' Tu crois que je ne suis pas de taille à lutter contre Lucius Malefoy Benoit? C'est vrai que comparé a ta mère ou sa créatrice je ne le serais pas, mais contre lui je crois que sa le ferais. Dit Mr Weasley indignée.

'' Sa serais drôle d'essayer, désolée de vous avoir vexé, ce n'était pas le but. Dit Benoit en tentant de le calmée a cause qui l'avais vexée alors qui voulais le taquinée.

Mais son attention tout comme celle de Benoit fut par les parents d'Hermione, debout devant le long comptoir qui s'étirait tout au long du grand hall de marbre. Un peu nerveux, surtout envers Benoit, ils attendaient qu'Hermione fasse les présentations.

Hermione leur avais avertis que Benoit était peut habituer au contacte des non sorcier et ce qui appréciais, mais Benoit fut quand même polie avec eux quand il s'était présentée, et comme Hinata avais prédit hier soir pendant l'acte il n'était pas arrivée d'accident fâcheux avec les parents contrairement avec Harry bébé.

—Mais vous êtes des Moldus ! s'exclama Mr Weasley avec ravissement. Il faut absolument que nous allions boire un verre ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez là ? Ah, vous changez de l'argent moldu ? Molly, regarde ça !

Tout excité, il montra à son épouse le billet de dix livres que Mr Granger avait à la main.

—On se retrouve tout à l'heure, dit Ron à Hermione.

Un gobelin de Gringotts conduisit Harry et les Weasley vers les sous-sols où était entreposé leur argent. Pour se rendre dans les coffres, il fallait emprunter de petits wagonnets montés sur rails qui sillonnaient les couloirs souterrains de la banque. Benoit pris un wagon différent d'eux a cause contrairement au sorcier les vampires était plus loin qu'eux, et le gobelin expliquait que les vampires qui gardais leur coffre devait se mordre et répandre le sang pour ouvrir leur coffre ce qui tolérais les gobelins, même si il jugeait que cette protection liée au sang était inutile.

Harry fut enchanté de cette promenade qui rappelait les montagnes russes des fêtes foraines, mais lorsque le gobelin eut ouvert le coffre des Weasley, il fut encore plus effaré qu'à son arrivée dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il ne contenait en effet qu'une toute petite pile de Mornilles d'argent et un seul Gallion d'or. Mrs Weasley regarda dans les coins pour voir s'il ne restait rien d'autre, puis elle ramassa la pile de pièces qu'elles enfouissent dans son sac. Harry se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant son propre coffre. Il essaya d'en dissimuler le contenu pendant qu'il se hâtait de remplir une bourse de cuir avec des poignées de pièces.

Quand ils furent de retour à l'entrée de la banque, ils se séparèrent à nouveau. Percy marmonna qu'il avait besoin d'une nouvelle plume. Fred et George avaient vu dans la foule leur ami Lee Jordan. Mrs Weasley et Ginny devaient aller dans un magasin qui vendait des robes d'occasion. Quant à Mr Weasley, il insista pour emmener les Granger boire un verre au Chaudron Baveur.

—On se retrouve chez Fleury et Bott dans une heure pour acheter vos livres, dit Mrs Weasley en emmenant Ginny. Et vous, ne vous avisez pas de mettre les pieds dans l'Allée des Embrumes ! lança-t-elle aux jumeaux qui étaient partis de leur côté.

Harry, Benoit, Ron et Hermione suivirent la rue sinueuse couverte de pavés. Benoit et hinata normalement le soleil prolongée et se déplaçais dans leur ombre toujours encapuchonnée.

La bourse pleine d'or, d'argent et de bronze qui tintait joyeusement dans la poche d'Harry ne demandait qu'à être dépensée et il acheta trois grosses glaces à la fraise qu'ils léchèrent en même temps que les vitrines des magasins. Ils virent Fred et George en compagnie de Lee Jordan faire provision de « Pétards mouillés du Dr Flibuste. Explosion garantie sans chaleur ». Dans une petite boutique de brocante, ils aperçurent également Percy plongé dans un livre intitulé : Histoire des préfets célèbres. Une grande étude consacrée à la carrière des préfets de Poudlard, lut Ron à haute voix au dos du livre. Vraiment passionnant...

—Fiche le camp, répliqua sèchement Percy.

—Il est très ambitieux, Percy. Il a déjà tout un plan de carrière dans la tête. Il veut devenir ministre de la Magie, expliqua Ron à voix basse.

Ils poursuivirent leur promenade et une heure plus tard, ils prirent la direction de la librairie Fleury et Bott. Ils n'étaient pas d'ailleurs les seuls à s'y rendre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité, ils virent à leur grande surprise une foule immense qui se pressait à la porte du magasin. La cause de cette affluence s'étalait ne grosses lettres sur une banderole accrochée à la façade :

Aujourd'hui, de 12h30 à 16h30 GILDEROY LOCKHART dédicacera son autobiographie MOI LE MAGICIEN

—On va pouvoir le rencontrer ! s'écria Hermione. C'est lui qui a écrit à peu près tous les livres de la liste !

Benoit n'aimais pas ce ton de voix de sa favorite.

'' Ne compte pas sur moi pour te faire coucher avec lui granger. Dit-il d'un ton hypnotisant.

Hermione se pétrifias et le groupe savais très bien quand elle agissait comme sa elle était sous le contrôle mental de Benoit.

'' Je ne comptais pas faire sa a vous Benoit. Dit Hermione réalisant que trop tard que son amant vampire n'aimais pas trop ce type.

La foule était essentiellement composée de sorcières de l'âge de Mrs Weasley. Le sorcier-libraire visiblement épuisé qui se tenait à l'entrée essayait de modérer l'ardeur des admiratrices.

—Du calme, Mesdames s'il vous plaît... Ne poussez pas... Attention aux livres...

Harry, Ron et Hermione et Benoit quand a Hinata vit Ginny avais son chaudron lourd pour elle et elle décidait de le portée pour elle et lui disais que le sien est quasiment pas aussi lourd, parvinrent à se glisser à l'intérieur de la librairie. Une longue queue s'étirait sur toute la longueur du magasin au fond duquel Gilderoy Lockhart signait ses livres. Tous trois prirent un exemplaire de Flâneries avec le Spectre de la mort et se faufilèrent le long de la queue jusqu'à l'endroit où attendaient les Weasley, en compagnie de Mr et Mrs Granger

Un petit homme de mauvaise humeur lui tournait autour en prenant des photos avec un gros appareil qui laissait échapper un nuage de fumée violette chaque fois qu'il déclenchait son flash aveuglant.

—Dégagez ! Aboya le photographe à l'adresse de Ron en reculant pour avoir un meilleur angle. C'est pour La Gazette du sorcier.

—Ce n'est pas une raison pour marcher sur les gens ! répliqua Ron qui frottait son pied écrasé par le petit homme.

Gilderoy Lockhart avait entendu la scène. Il leva les yeux, vit Ron, puis Harry. Pendant un instant, il ouvrit des yeux ronds, puis il bondit de sa chaise en hurlant :

—Ma parole, ce n'est quand même pas Harry Potter et Benoit Phénix.

Un chuchotement fébrile s'éleva de la foule qui s'écarta tandis que Lockhart se précipitait sur Harry, l'attrapait par le bras et l'entraînait vers sa table sous des applaudissements nourris. Mais il ratait de justesse le contact physique de Benoit qui était évaporée hors d'attente. Benoit détestais les appareils photo vu que il n'aurait pas apparut ou apparut en sa vrai apparence cachée de vampire, sur les photos et les flashes de lumière était très agressant pour le demi-vampire.

'' Bien temps pis pour Benoit. Fais-nous un beau sourire, Harry, dit Lockhart à travers ses dents étincelantes largement exhibées. Toi et moi, on va faire la une.

Quand il lâcha la main d'Harry, celui-ci ne sentait plus ses doigts. Il essaya de revenir vers les Weasley, mais Lockhart lui passa un bras autour des épaules et le tint fermement à côté de lui.

—Mesdames et Messieurs, dit-il d'une voix forte en demandant le silence d'un signe de la main, voici un moment extraordinaire ! Un moment idéal pour vous annoncer quelque chose que j'avais gardé secret jusqu'à présent ! Lorsque le jeune Harry Potter est entré chez Fleury et Bott aujourd'hui, il voulait simplement acheter mon autobiographie—que je vais me faire un plaisir de lui offrir gratuitement... La foule applaudit à nouveau.

—... mais il ne se doutait pas le moins du monde que bientôt il aurait beaucoup plus que mon livre Moi le magicien, poursuivit Lockhart en donnant à Harry une bourrade affectueuse qui fit glisser ses lunettes au bout de son nez. En effet, lui et ses camarades de classe vont avoir le vrai magicien en chair et en os. Eh oui, Mesdames et Messieurs, j'ai le plaisir et la fierté de vous annoncer qu'à partir de la rentrée de septembre, c'est moi qui assurerai les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard !

'' Pff lui professeur importe quoi même Moka qui est une tueuse invétérée ferais un meilleur professeur de défense contre les force du mal que ce menteur la. Maugréais Benoit (invisible) en transylvanien dans son coin.

Sous les exclamations de joie et les applaudissements de la foule, Harry se vit offrir la collection complète des livres de Gilderoy Lockhart. Titubant un peu sous le poids des volumes, il parvient à se glisser vers un coin de la boutique ou Hinata et Ginny attendait à côté de son nouveau chaudron qui était en fait échanger vu que hinata aidais Ginny a portée le sien et elle la sienne qui était moins lourd.

—Tiens, je te les donne, marmonna Harry en laissant tomber les livres dans le chaudron. J'achèterai moi-même mes propres exemplaires

'' C'est celle d'hinata celle la on a échangée a cause la mienne est trop lourde.

'' Ha désolé hinata.

'' Pas de problème Harry.

Elle murmurait une chanson vampire et les livre s'envolaient dans les bons chaudrons, laissant ses propres livres dans le sien.

—Ça a dû te faire plaisir, Potter ? dit alors une voix qu'Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

Il se redressa et se retrouva face à Drago Malefoy qui le regardait de son air toujours aussi méprisant.

—Le célèbre Harry Potter, poursuivit Malefoy. Il ne peut même pas entrer dans une librairie sans faire la une des journaux.

—Laisse-le tranquille, ce n'était pas sa faute, répliqua Ginny en lançant à Malefoy un regard assassin.

C'était la première fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche en présence d'Harry.

'' Alors, Potter, tu t'es trouvé deux petite amie? Ironisa Malefoy. Deux sang de-

'' De quoi tu allais traitée de quoi ma sœur Hinata Malefoy dit Benoit apparaissant derrière lui.

Draco corrigeais aussitôt sa phares sous les yeux furieux du vampire.

'' Euh c'est ta sœur ! dit Malefoy pétrifier et confus, la bombe à coté de Weasley dit d'un ton terrifier. C'est la quelle des trois tu disais qu'elle était dangereuse.

Harry fut ravis de l'intervention de Benoit vu que drago est lui était de la même maison.

'' La moins pire des trois et si tu t'approche trop de celle-là je pourrais bien donner ton nom comme prochaine repas a la plus pire des trois pour son repas qui est aussi dans ta famille de sang-pure, elle adore les petit blond au sang pure de sa famille humain en dinée de chasse.

Hinata rigolais méchamment en voyant l'allusion a sa femme Moka Phénix, pendant que Ginny devint écarlate tandis que Ron et Hermione les rejoignaient en se frayant un chemin parmi la foule, les bras chargés de livres de Lockhart.

'' Ah, c'est toi, dit Ron qui vit nettement le regard pétrifier envers Benoit, mais qui le regarda comme s'il s'était agis d'une saleté sur la semelle de sa chaussure. Tu dois être surpris de voir Harry ici, non?

'' Ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est de te voir dans une boutique accompagnée d'un vampire d'énergie, Weasley, répliqua Malefoy. J'imagine que tes parents n'auront à demander à être transformée par Benoit pour ne plus a avoir à se nourrir que de sang. Après avoir acheté tous ces bouquins.

'' Si tu commence à être insultant a mon encontre Malefoy c'est toi que je vais mordre.

—Ron ! Benoit! s'écria Mr Weasley noyé dans la foule en compagnie de Fred et de George. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Viens, on sort, c'est de la folie, ici.

—Tiens, tiens, tiens, Arthur Weasley et conte Phénix.

C'était Mr Malefoy. Il avait rejoint Drago et lui avait posé une main sur l'épaule en arborant le même sourire méprisant pour Mr Weasley mais terrifier par Benoit qui imitais aussi son sourire supérieurement méprisant de vampire.

'' Lucius, dit Mr Weasley en le saluant froidement d'un signe de tête.

'' Beaucoup de travail au ministère, à ce qu'on dit... lança Malefoy. Toutes ces perquisitions... j'espère qu'ils vous paient des heures supplémentaires, au moins?

Il plongea la main en croyant que c'est le chaudron de Ginny mais était celle de Hinata Phénix, parmi les livres neuf sur papier glacé de Gilderoy Lockhart, et en sortit un exemplaire neuf de guide des débutants en métamorphose.

'' Apparemment ce chère conte Benoit usée de temps a offert a votre fille un guide neuf.

Hinata allais rajoutée quelque chose mais Benoit l'empêchais de parler.

'' Je suis généreux quand on est plus riche que les sorcier sang-pur comme vous Malefoy.

Mr Weasley devint encore plus cramoisi que Ron et Ginny.

—Nous n'avons pas la même conception de ce que doit être l'honneur d'un sorcier, Malefoy, dit-il.

—Ça ne fait aucun doute, répliqua Mr Malefoy en tournant ses yeux pâles vers Mr et Mrs Granger qui observaient la scène avec appréhension. Vous fréquentez de drôles de gens, Weasley et Phénix... Je ne pensais pas que votre famille puisse tomber encore plus bas... évidement je ne vous compte pas Mr Phénix, je sais que votre famille traite les moldus en casse-croute parfois ou amusement, pour vous.

Benoit montrais les Crau de vampire ce qui fit légèrement reculer le père de drago et lui jetais ce fameux regard de tueur et Malefoy reconnaissais ce regard vu que il a passée des années a son service.

Il y eut un bruit métallique lorsque le chaudron de Ginny se renversa, mais a la surprise de tout le groupe était Hinata qui empêchais Mr Weasley de se jeter sur Mr Malefoy en les projetant tout les deux contre une étagère remplie de livres. Des dizaines d'épais grimoires leur tombèrent sur leur tête dans un grondement de tonnerre.

'' Pas de duel ici ordonnais-t-elle sinon je ferais intervenir directement Erika Phénix en un sifflement ou pire Mira Phénix avec son chant de guerre dit-t-elle d'un ton menaçante.

Au nom de la mère de Benoit ou pire Mira Phénix, les deux hommes cessais de luttée pétrifier. Alucard savais que cette menace fessais peur a tout les mangemort et même a certain sorcier mais il savait aussi que si Hinata chanterais la mort viendra, seul Rosalie interviendra, vu que pour que sa mère Elmira vienne il faut que sa soit lui qui la chante seulement.

'' Messieurs, s'il vous plaît... s'il vous plaît! S'exclama un vendeur.

—Allons, allons, Messieurs, ça suffit ! dit alors une voix plus puissante que les autres.

Hagrid s'avança vers eux, dans l'océan des livres étalés par terre. Un instant plus tard, et avec Hinata avait séparé Mr Weasley et Mr Malefoy. Mr Weasley avait la lèvre fendue et Mr Malefoy avait reçu dans l'œil une Encyclopédie des champignons vénéneux. Il tenait toujours à la main le livre de Hinata sur la métamorphose. Les yeux flamboyant de hargne, il lui jeta le volume dans les mains de la jeune fille.

'' Tiens, jeune fille, prend ton livre, dit-il à Ginny. Tu a de la chance que Mr Phénix soit généreux avec son argent, a cause ton père ne pourra jamais rien t'offrir de mieux que lui. Il repoussa Hinata qui le maintenait à distance, fit signe à Drago de le suivre et s'empressa de sortir du magasin.

'' Je te remercie hinata de ton intervention, il ne faut pas faire attention à lui Arthur dit Hagrid qui souleva presque Mr Weasley. Du sol en voulant lui défroisser sa robe. Toute cette famille est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, chacun sait ça. Il ne faut jamais écouter ce que dit un Malefoy. Sale engeance ! Allez, venez, sortons d'ici. Au moins les phénix son plus social qu'eux même si ils sont voisins.

'' Je ne dirais pas ça si tu connaissais mes sœur Hagrid Hinata est la seul la plus social des trois, même a vous il vous ferait peur les deux réunis sont terrifiante.

Hagrid riais a la blague.

'' Sans aucun doute, j'ai en déjà vu une a œuvre, vu qu'elle a crus que était moi qui t'avais blessée en chasse.

Le vampire réagissais a la fois surpris et se mis a riant ayant oublié cette vielle histoire.

'' Ha, oui pardon, j'avais oublié cette histoire la.

Mais l'humeur n'était guère à l'allégresse sur le chemin du Chaudron Baveur d'où Neville, les Weasley et tous leurs achats devaient rentrer au « terrier » sauf Hinata et Benoit qui eux utilisais un autre transport magique des vampires qui appelais vortex magique. Dans le pub, les Granger prirent congé et regagnèrent la rue, côté moldu. Benoit était content être éloignée des parent de sa favorite, même si il s'est rien passée de fâcheux mis a part l'altercation entre Mr Malefoy et Arthur.

Harry enleva ses lunettes qu'il mit à l'abri dans sa poche avant de prendre la poudre de cheminette. Il se demandait quel effet sa fessais le vortex de transport sur un humain voyageant avec un vampire.

Cette nuit la par-contre, Benoit fut ravis de voir que Hermione acceptais de se faire partager avec hinata et que la seul chose qui la rendais jalouse c'est que hinata soit plus belle qu'elle, ce que Benoit trouvais cela très marrant et craquante. Mais hinata lui avais dit pour la taquiner qu'elle est chanceuse qu'elle ne connaissait pas ses 2 autre sœur phénix, a cause elle serait déjà en train de servir de repas après l'acte. Hermione était très friande durent les orgies des histoires de sa famille de son maitre vampire même si ils sont terrifiante.

'' Ha! Bon, elle mange leur amant? Dit Hermione tremblante d'horreur pendant qu'elle baiser son maître et hinata aussi.

'' Sa peut arrivée, dit Benoit avec un sourire pervers, quand moka se déchaîne trop sexuellement elle tue ses amant ou amante et c'est une dominatrice, elle chaque fois qu'elle baise des humain repas autrement 360 jour par année 23 heure sur 24 7 jour par semaine. J'ai enlevé une heure à cause que le une heure c'est moi qu'elle harcèle sexuellement pour coucher avec, dit Benoit en riant

Hinata éclatais de rire en se roulant en boule.

'' Et d'ailleurs elle te croquerait bien aussi vu qu'elle est affreusement jalouse qu'une humaine soit meilleur qu'elle au lit, dit Hinata. Malgré que Benoit l'interdirais de t'approcher si tu viendrais a Transylvanie.

'' Et t'a d'autre sœur aussi? Non.

'' Temari, elle est moitié folle, moitié dingue, en fait elle est moitié succube et moitié vélanne. Elle n'est pas vampire mais c'est tout comme, les succubes sont immortels aussi. Rigolais Benoit. Elle est nymphomane éternelle. Elle pète une crise si on la considère inférieur, mais elle ne tue généralement pas ses amants pour baiser vu qu'elle ne baise que des purs vampires sauf moi. Mais elle aime tuer ses proie mais ne bois pas le sang. Elle donne plutôt ses proie a Moka quand elle a n'a marre d'eux, mais elle a arrêtée a cause que on l'a interdit de le faire il y a quelque année a cause que sa énervais ma matriash a cause elle abusait aussi de jeune proies et les donnais en pâtures a moka. Dit Benoit en embrassant le cou de sa favorite.

'' Donc en résumée, y juste hinata qui est normal ou anormal selon les vampires.

Hinata rigolais de la comparaison.

'' Anormal à cause qu'elle est végétarienne et elle n'aime pas le sang humain. Mais hinata est parfois un peu nympho à ses heures, mais sa nature végétarienne, fait que son amant survivre elle. Elle a horreur tuer les humain.

'' Et meilleur au lit que moi dit Hermione d'un ton jalouse.

Benoit et hinata rigolais en se roulant sur le lit.

'' Ne sois pas jalouse pour ça, Hermione, hinata est plus endurante a cause qu'elle est une demi-vampire, mais tu est aussi bonne qu'elle, la elle s'amusent avec toi a cause elle connais les limite qu'un sorcière humaine peuvent endurée et elle se retient a pas te brisée le crane, a cause étonnement c'est elle la plus forte physiquement de mes 2 autre sœur, seul sa vrai mère est plus forte qu'elle vu son âge vampirique.

'' Mais je suis capable de la contrée en lutte vampirique.

'' Ouais mais elle triche souvent à cause qu'elle adore te voir gagnée.

Hermione ne questionnais pas sur le sens de sa mère a cause Alucard avais pas l'air de parler de Erika Phénix en disant Sa mère.

'' Mais on peut arrangée sa dit hinata d'un ton étrange, sa me dérange pas de la transformer même si sa me dégoute. Tu serais un très beau vampire, granger.

Alucard connaissais se ton et était son double qui avais pris légèrement le contrôle mais il savait le calmée.

'' Non hinata, elle ne veut pas être transformé vilaine fille.

'' Avec raison, contrairement a vous je serais pourchassée par les Chasseur du ministère.

Hinata frissonnais en se rendant compte que était son autre qui voulais leur parler mais Hermione se rendit compte a tord qu'elle croyait que était du au chasseur de ministère anglais.

'' Oh pardon, Hina, j'avais oublié.

Pour se faire pardonner, elle embrassait hinata et elle se laissait faire et Benoit rigolais.

'' Oh vous être trop mignonne tout les deux, vous êtes belle a croquer.

Les deux filles éclatais de rire a la blague salace de Benoit qui se pris a deux pour le baiser a tout de rôle a nouveau.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Le Saule Cogneur.

La fin des vacances d'été arriva trop vite au goût d'Harry. Bien sûr, il avait hâte de retourner à Poudlard, mais le mois qu'il avait passé au « Terrier » était le moment le plus heureux de sa vie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine jalousie à l'égard de Ron en pensant à l'existence que lui avaient fait mener les Dursley. Harry avais même tentée parfois de demander à benoît si il pouvait participer à un de ses orgie avec sa sœur. Mais il lui lançait son regard venimeux en lui annonçait que s'il toucherait hinata, Qu'elle ferait de lui de la brochette de gryffondor pour Halloween. Mais par contre, il pouvait draguer Hermione si elle le voudrait, mais qu'a Poudlard seulement. Benoît était autant un plus protecteur envers Hinata que Hermione, mais ça ne la dérangeais point, même qu'elle trouvait sa très drôle.

La veille de la rentrée, Mrs Weasley fit apparaître par magie un somptueux dîner qui comportait les plats préférés d'Harry ainsi qu'un délicieux gâteau à la crème. Benoît avais commandé des suçons de vampire sa sœur mais elle n'aimait pas sa et donc benoît fut pris à les garder pour lui.

'' Ah désolé Hina, La prochaine fois je vais te les ensorcelez a saveur de sang de poulet dit Benoît.

Tout le monde et même hinata riais à la larme, mais hinata était un peu râleuse quand même. Fred et George firent exploser des pétards du Dr Flibuste en un véritable feu d'artifice, remplissant la cuisine d'étoile rouges et bleue qui rebondirent sur les murs et au plafond pendant une bonne demi-heure. Ils burent ensuite une dernière tasse de chocolat avant d'aller se coucher ou baiser selon le cas, du moins pour Hermione et hinata qui accablaient Benoît comme deux nympho.

Le lendemain matin, ils mirent longtemps à se préparer. Ils s'étaient tous levés au chant du coq, mais ils avaient encore beaucoup à faire et tout le monde s'activait dans la maison, à moitié habillé, un morceau de toast à la main, criant et bougonnant sans cesse. Mr Weasley faillit même se rompre le cou en trébuchant contre un poulet alors qu'il traversait la cour pour mettre la valise de Ginny dans la voiture, Benoît avais déjà préparé avant eux les valises de sa '' sœur '' et Hermione.

Harry ne voyait pas comment neuf personnes, six grosses valises, deux hiboux, un phénix et un rat allaient bien pouvoir tenir dans une petite Ford Anglia. Mais c'était compter sans les aménagements très particuliers que Mr Weasley lui avais apportés.

'' Pas un mot à Molly, surtout, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Harry en ouvrant le coffre que quelques tours de magie lui avaient permis d'agrandir suffisamment pour y ranger toutes les valises.

Mrs Weasley Et Ginny prirent place sur le siège avant qui avait la taille d'un banc public tandis que la banquette arrière offrait suffisamment d'espace à Harry, Benoît, hinata, Fred, George et Percy pour s'y asseoir confortablement. Benoît et sa sœur était encapuchonnée vu qui fessais beau soleil et sa l'incommodais pour ses talent magique.

'' Finalement, les Moldus sont beaucoup plus astucieux qu'on ne le pense, vous ne trouvez pas? Remarqua Mrs Weasley. Quand on voit cette voiture de l'extérieur, on ne dirait jamais qu'il y a autant de place à l'intérieur.

Benoît soupirais d'ennuie, trouvant que a part les parent moldus de Hermione les autres était tous des idiot.

'' En tout cas je ne dirais pas sa de la famille de Harry par contre dit Benoît d'un ton moqueur.

Harry éclatais de rire.

'' Mais ils ont quand même réussi a te repoussée. Même moi je les avais sous-estimées.

'' Ouais bon, ils ont du se souvenir que je n'aimais pas les croix quand on est venus te chercher l'année passée c'est tout.

Mr Weasley mit le moteur en marche et la voiture traversa la cour en cahotant. Avec un pincement au cœur, Harry se retourna pour regarder une dernière fois la maison. Les préparatifs avaient mis plus de temps que prévu et Mr Weasley, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre, se tourne vers sa femme.

'' Molly, ma chérie, je crois que nous irions plus vite si...

'' Non, Arthur, répliqua Mrs Weasley.

'' Personne ne nous verrait. Le petit bouton que tu vois là commande un réacteur d'invisibilité que j'ai installé. Nous pourrions décoller instantanément, voler au-dessus des nuages et en dix minutes, nous serions arrivés sans que personne s'aperçoive...

'' Arthur, j'ai dit non, Pas en plein jour.

Ils arrivèrent devant Kings Cross à onze heures moins le quart. Mr Weasley se précipita pour aller chercher des chariots à bagages et ils s'engouffrèrent à grands pas dans la gare.

Harry avait déjà pris le Poudlard Express l'année précédente. La difficulté consistait à trouver la voie 9 ¾ qui n'était pas visible aux yeux des Moldus. Pour y accéder, il fallait traverser la barrière qui se dressait entre les voies 9 et 10. C'était indolore mais on devait faire attention que les Moldus ne remarquent rien.

'' Percy, Vas-y le premier, dit Mrs Weasley, le front soucieux, en voyant sur la grosse pendule de la gare qu'il ne leur restait plus que cinq minutes pour franchir la barrière comme si de rien n'était.

Percy s'avançais d'un pas décidé et disparut. Benoît, Hinata et Hermione le suivais avec Mr Weasley.

'' J'y vais avec Ginny et vous deux, vous passez tout de suite après, dit Mrs Weasley à Harry et à Ron.

Elle attrapa Ginny par la main et fonça vers la barrière. En un clin d'œil, toutes deux avaient également disparu.

'' Viens, on y va ensemble, il nous reste à peine une minute, dit Ron à Harry.

Harry s'assura que la cage d'Hedwige était solidement calée sur sa valise et fit tourner le chariot face à la barrière. Il était parfaitement sûr de lui : c'était beaucoup moins difficile que de prendre la poudre de cheminette. Penchés sur leurs chariots, Ron et lui s'avancèrent côte à côte vers la barrière en marchant de plus en plus vite. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à un mètre, ils se mirent à courir et...

SHPLÂÂAANNNGGG!

Les deux chariots heurtèrent la barrière de plein fouet et le choc les fit rebondirent en arrière. La valise de Ron tomba avec un grand bruit, Harry fit un vol plané et la cage d'Hedwige roula sur le sol dans un grand vacarme de hurlements indignés. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux et un vigile se précipita en hurlant :

'' Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez tous les deux?

—J'ai perdu le contrôle de mon chariot, répondit Harry qui se releva péniblement en frottant ses côtes endolories.

Ron courut ramasser la cage d'Hedwige qui poussait de tels hurlements que certains voyageurs commençaient à marmonner des commentaires sur les mauvais traitements infligés aux animaux.

—Comment ça se fait qu'on n'ait pas réussi à passer ? Chuchota Harry à l'oreille de Ron.

— J'n'en sais rien...

Ron lança des regards inquiets autour de lui. Une douzaine de personnes continuaient de les observer fermé...

L'estomac contracté, Harry leva les yeux vers l'horloge géante. Plus que dix secondes... neuf secondes...

Avec précaution, il amena son chariot jusqu'à la barrière puis il poussa de toutes ses forces. Le métal restait infranchissable.

Trois secondes... deux secondes... une seconde...

—Ça y est, le train est parti, dit Ron, consterné. Et si jamais mes parents ne peuvent pas repasser dans l'autre sens, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Tu as de l'argent de Moldus ?

Harry eut un rire amer.

—Ça fait à peu près six ans que les Dursley ne m'ont pas donné d'argent de poche, dit-il. Ron colla l'oreille contre le métal glacé de la barrière.

—Je n'entends rien du tout, dit-il d'une voix tendue. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Je me demande combien de temps il faudra à mes parents pour venir nous retrouver.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Des badauds continuaient de les observer, attirés par les cris stridents d'Hedwige.

—Il vaut mieux qu'on aille les attendre près de la voiture, dit Harry. On se fait un peu trop remarqué, ici...

—Harry ! s'exclama Ron, le regard soudain brillant. La voiture !

—Quoi, la voiture ?

—On peut la faire voler jusqu'à Poudlard !

—Mais je croyais que...

—On est coincés, non ? Et il faut bien qu'on trouve le moyen d'aller à l'école ? Or, même les sorciers de premier cycle ont le droit de faire usage de la magie en cas d'urgence, chapitre dix-neuf, je crois, du code de Restriction de...

Harry sentit brusquement la panique faire place à l'excitation.

—Tu saurais la faire voler ?

—Aucun problème, assura Ron en tournant son chariot vers la sortie. Allons-y. Si on se dépêche, on pourra rattraper le train et le suivre jusqu'à Poudlard.

Et ils s'élancèrent à travers le hall en fendant la foule des Moldus intrigués. Lorsqu'ils eurent rejoint l'Anglia, Ron ouvrit le coffre gigantesque en tapotant la carrosserie avec sa baguette magique. Ils y rangèrent leurs valises, posèrent la cage d'Hedwige sur la banquette arrière et s'installèrent à l'avant.

—Vérifie que personne ne nous regarde, dit Ron en faisant démarrer le moteur d'un autre coup de sa baguette magique.

Il y avait de la circulation sur l'avenue, un peu plus loin, mais la rue dans laquelle se trouvait la voiture était déserte.

—Tu peux y aller, dit Harry.

Ron appuya sur un petit bouton argenté aménagé dans le tableau de bord. Aussitôt, la voiture disparut... et eux aussi. Harry sentait le siège vibrer sous lui, il entendait le moteur, sentait ses mains sur ses genoux, ses lunettes sur son nez, mais tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était la rue sinistre qui s'éloignait au-dessous d'eux tandis que la voiture invisible s'élevait dans les airs.

—Allons-y plein gaz, dit Ron.

Les immeubles alentour sortirent de leur champ de vision. Bientôt, ils virent toute la ville de Londres s'étaler sous leurs yeux, baignée de brume et de lumières.

Il y eut alors un petit bruit et la voiture réapparut en même temps que Ron et Harry.

—Oh, oh, dit Ron en appuyant sur la commande du réacteur d'invisibilité. On dirait qu'il a des ratés.

Ils se mirent à deux pour marteler le bouton. La voiture disparut, puis réapparut comme s'il y avait un faux contact.

—Tiens-toi bien, cria Ron.

Et il écrasa l'accélérateur. La voiture fonça droit dans les nuages bas qui s'étiraient sur la ville et ils plongèrent dans un brouillard grisâtre.

—Et maintenant ? dit Harry en regardant la masse compacte des nuages qui les enveloppait.

—Il faut qu'on repère le train pour savoir dans quelle direction aller.

—Redescends un peu...

Ils repassèrent sous la couche de nuages et se tordirent le cou pour observer le sol.

—Ça y est, je le vois ! s'exclama Harry. Juste devant nous, là-bas !

Le Poudlard Express filait au loin comme un serpent écarlate.

—Plein nord, dit Ron en jetant un coup d'œil à la boussole du tableau de bord. Il suffira de vérifier toutes les demi-heures qu'on est dans la bonne direction.

Et la voiture remonta en flèche, traversant la couche des nuages pour voler en plein soleil.

—Il faut faire attention aux avions, maintenant, dit Ron.

Ils échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire. Pendant un long moment, il leur fut impossible de retrouver leur sérieux.

On ne pouvait imaginer meilleure façon de voyager, songea Harry. Voir défiler des tourbillons de nuages aux formes extraordinaires en restant bien au chaud dans la voiture, sous un soleil éclatant, avec des caramels plein la boîte à gants et la joie de pouvoir contempler dans quelques heures l'expression envieuse de Fred et de George lorsqu'ils feraient un atterrissage spectaculaire sur la vaste pelouse de Poudlard.

Régulièrement, ils descendaient sous la couche de nuages pour vérifier que le train était toujours en vue. Londres était loin à présent et le paysage changeait sous leurs yeux : la verdure des prés avait laissé place à des landes aux couleurs pourpres. On apercevait tour à tour des villages avec de minuscules églises et des villes plus grandes sillonnées de voitures qui ressemblaient à des insectes multicolores.

Sept heures plus tard, cependant, Harry dut s'avouer que le temps lui paraissait long. Les caramels leur avaient donné soif et ils n'avaient rien à boire. Il faisait chaud, Harry était en sueur ses lunettes glissaient sans cesse au bout de son nez. La forme des nuages lui était devenue indifférente et il songeait avec envie au jus de citrouille bien frais qu'on servait dans le Poudlard Express. Pourquoi donc n'avaient-ils pu accéder à la voie 9 ¾ ?

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et hinata sont dans la cabine avec Benoît et curieusement les deux jumelle patil les avais rejoint, évidement, il avait été libéré de ses manipulation à contrecœur et sa lui avais brisée le cœur du vampire pour ça, mais il leur avait dit qu'elle serait toujours les bienvenue sans être hypnotisée cette fois et sa lui fait très plaisir et il trouvait hinata très marrante surtout sur les blague sur ses sœur de sa famille.

'' A vous voir vous semblez pas du tout être des victimes des manipulations sexuelle de mon frère. Constatais Hinata surprise de les voir si amical avec son frère.

'' En fait il nous avait défendue contre Adrian un élève de 5 ère qui nous forçais a nous matée pour que nous le baisions de force a cause on est des sœurs incestueuse et il nous a défendue en le menaçant de le faire renvoyée pour violer, et en échange de service on a couché avec benoît a la place de lui pour sa protection phénix comme sa cette idiot ne nous approchais plus pour tentée de nous violer. Dit une des sœur patil.

'' C'est vrai que j'ai agis comme un salaud en les hypnotisant mais c'était pour une bonne cause a cause je ne voulais pas que ce connard de serpentard d'humain les maltraite en les abusant sexuellement. Et comme elle était a moi les autre serpentard se tenais éloignée d'elle aussi, donc je les protégeais en contrepartie, il venait jouer avec moi et Hermione ce fut un peu plus tard que sans les faire exprès je jouais de l'orgue avec la berceuse de Mira qui est un appelle à la sirène. Mais ma mère Erika ne comprend pas cela et pourtant j'ai essayée de lui expliquer mais quand elle devient folle de rage on peut rien faire pour l'arrêtée a moins de sifflée l'air de guerre des phénix.

'' Oh je comprends, et la directrice de gryffondor a compris a tort que tu les forçais à coucher avec toi alors que c'était pour les protéger. A cause que la viole non autorisée est de bannissement permanent à poudlard.

'' Elle ma surtout punis pour hypnose d'Hermione surtout mais vu Hermione ma défendue a cause cette vielle chasseuse ignorais que elle était ma gardienne favorite. Grondais boudeur benoît.

'' Ouais dit Hermione, et depuis ce temps aussi c'est aussi la seul directrice qui te tient tête a cause elle porte une croix sur elle pour de te repoussée. Elle a baisé le nombre de point perdu si en échange tu libérais les deux filles patil. Au fait tu n'a pas vu Ron ou Harry, benoît.

'' Hum non ils ont sûrement un compartiment après nous, mais je les ai pas vu.

'' Bizarre quand même qui nous aille pas rejoint dit Hermione.

Benoît regardais par la fenêtre et vie un ombre étrange avant de disparaître dans les nuages.

'' Sûrement un avion... murmurais-t-il en Transylvanie.

Alucard cachais qui était inquiet qui n'aille pas vu son cousin ou Ron dans le couloir ou entendre drago allez les insultée pour qui intervient et il écrivit discrètement un message a son directeur pour dire que Harry et Ron Weasley avais probablement ratée le train. Il sifflait funix qui se réveillais et lui dit en birdlang : va emmener sa au directeur de poudlard.

Funix s'envolais avec la lettre mais a tort alucard avais oublié qui était dressée pour écrire a Rogue son directeur de maison. Il aurait du dire protecteur au lieu de directeur.

Dans la voiture, Harry se tournais vers Ron.

'' Ça ne doit plus être très loin, maintenant, dit Harry d'une voix enrouée tandis que le soleil descendait sur la couche de nuages en les baignant d'une lueur rosé. On va jeter un coup d'œil au train, tient toi prêt?

L'express était toujours là, serpentant entre des montagnes aux sommets enneigés. Il faisait beaucoup plus sombre, sous les nuages.

Ron enfonça l'accélérateur et reprit de l'altitude, mais le moteur commença à peiner en émettant une sorte de plainte.

'' La voiture doit être fatiguée, dit Ron. Elle n'a jamais parcouru une aussi longue distance...

Tous deux firent semblant de ne pas remarquer que la plainte du moteur devenait de plus en plus intense tandis que le ciel s'assombrissait... Des étoiles commençaient à éclore dans l'obscurité.

'' On approche, dit Ron, qui parlait plus à la voiture qu'à Harry. Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps.

Il tapota le tableau de bord d'un geste nerveux.

Lorsqu'ils redescendirent sous les nuages, ils scrutèrent l'obscurité pour essayer de repérer sur le sol un endroit familier.

'' Là! S'écria soudain Harry en faisant sursauter Ron et Hedwige. Tout droit!

Se découpant dans la pénombre de l'horizon, les nombreuses tours du château de Poudlard se dressaient au sommet de la falaise qui dominait le lac.

La voiture, cependant, s'était mise à vibrer de toutes parts et perdait de la vitesse.

'' Allons, on arrive, dit Ron d'un ton cajoleur qui ressemblais a la façon donc benoît hypnotisais les autres pour évitée les punitions ou séduire les filles.

Le moteur grogna et de petits jets de vapeur sortirent de sous le capot. Machinalement, Harry se cramponna aux bords de son siège.

La voiture descendait vers le lac. Soudain, elle oscilla dangereusement. Par la vitre, Harry voyait la surface noire, lisse et luisante du lac qui s'étendait à quelques centaines de mètre sous eux. Ron avait les mains crispées sur le volant. A nouveau, la voiture oscilla.

'' Du calme, murmura Ron.

Ils étaient au-dessus du lac et le château se dressait droit devant eux. Ron écrasa l'accélérateur.

Il y eu un grand bruit de ferraille, le moteur se mit à tousser, puis il s'arrêta complètement.

'' Oh, oh... dit Ron dans le terrible silence qui régnait à présent.

La voiture piqua du nez. Ils tombaient de plus en plus vite, en fonçant droit sur la muraille du château.

'' Non! Hurla Ron en tournant désespérément le volant.

La voiture décrivit une grande courbe, évita le mur d'extrême justesse et poursuivit son vol au-dessus des serres, du potager, puis de la pelouse, en perdant de plus en plus d'altitude.

Ron lâcha le volent et sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche.

'' STOP! STOP! Hurla-t-il.

Il donna de grand coup de baguette sur le tableau de bord et le pare-brise, mais la voiture poursuivit sa descente inexorable. Le sol se rapprochait...

'' ATTENTION À L'ARBRE! S'écria Harry qui plongea sur le volent.

Mais trop tard...

BOOOOÏÏÏÏNNNG!

Dans le vacarme assourdissant de la tôle s'écrasant contre l'énorme tronc, la voiture percuta l'arbre de plein fouet et tomba lourdement sur le sol dans un panache de vapeur qui s'élevait du capot en accordéon. Hedwige poussa des cris de terreur, une bosse de la taille d'une balle de golf apparut sur le front de Harry, à l'endroit où il avait heurté le pare-brise, et Ron laissa échapper une plainte déchirante.

'' Ça va ? Demanda précipitamment Harry.

'' Ma baguette, répondit Ron d'une voix tremblante. Regarde ma baguette magique.

Elle était presque cassée en deux. Son extrémité pendait lamentablement, à peine retenue par quelques fibres de bois.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire que quelqu'un pourrait sûrement la réparer à l'école, ou probablement benoît vu ses compétence vampirique qui a pas besoin usée de baguette magique, mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot. Au même moment, quelque chose frappa le flanc de la voiture avec la force d'un taureau en pleine charge et projeta Harry contre Ron. Il y eut presque aussitôt un autre coup sur le toit.

'' Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ron eut un hoquet de terreur, le regard fixé devant lui. Harry vit juste à temps une branche de l'épaisseur d'un gros python s'abattre sur le pare-brise. L'arbre contre lequel ils s'étaient écrasés était en train de les attaquer. Son tronc s'était penché en avant et ses branches noueuses martelaient férocement la voiture.

'' Aaarrrggghhh ! S'écria Ron alors qu'une grosse branche enfonçait violemment la portière.

Des rameaux déchaînés faisaient trembler le pare-brise sous leurs coups et une énorme branche tambourinait sur le toit qui commençait à se creuser dangereusement.

'' Sauve qui peut ! Hurla Ron en pesant de tout son poids contre la portière.

Mais un vigoureux uppercut d'une autre branche le projeta contre Harry.

—On est fichus, marmonna-t-il tandis que le toit s'enfonçait de plus en plus.

A ce moment, le plancher de la voiture se mit à vibrer, Le moteur s'était remis en marche.

—Marche arrière ! s'écria Harry.

La voiture recula aussitôt mais l'arbre ne se calma pas pour autant. Ils l'entendirent craquer comme s'il essayait de se déraciner pour les poursuivre, en continuant de donner des coups de branches en tous sens. Mais la voiture était à présent hors de portée.

—Il était moins une, dit Ron d'un ton haletant. Bravo, la voiture !

L'Angelina, cependant, était à bout de force. Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grincement de ferraille et Harry fut basculé vers l'extérieur, atterrissant à plat ventre les bras en croix sur le sol humide. Avec un bruit sourd, la voiture éjecta leurs bagages du coffre arrière. La cage d'Hedwige fut projetée au-dehors et tomba par terre en s'ouvrant sous le choc. La chouette s'envola dans un grand cri de colère et fila à tire-d'aile en direction du château sans un regard en arrière. Lacérée, cabossée, fumante, la voiture s'éloigna en cahotant dans les ténèbres, ses feux arrière rougeoyant de fureur.

'' Reviens ! Cria Ron. Papa va me tuer si tu t'en vas !

La voiture partie en pétarade de son pot d'échappement.

—Tu parles d'un coup de chance ! dit Ron d'une voix consternée en se penchant pour ramasser Croûtard, son rat. Parmi tous les arbres du parc, on a choisi de s'écraser contre celui qui rend les coups !

Il jeta un regard au vieil arbre qui continuait d'agiter ses branches d'un air menaçant.

—Viens, dit Harry d'un ton las, on ferait mieux de rentrer à l'école.

Ce n'était pas du tout l'arrivée triomphante qu'ils avaient imaginée. Meurtris et tremblants de froid, ils saisirent la poignée de leur valises qu'ils traînèrent derrière eux, sur la vaste pelouse qui montait en pente douce vers l'imposant portail en chêne du château.

'' Le banquet a dû commencer, dit Ron en laissant tomber sa valise au pied des marches qui menaient à l'entrée.

Il s'approcha silencieusement d'une fenêtre éclairée et regarda à l'intérieur.

'' Hé, Harry, viens voir, ils en sont à la cérémonie de la Répartition, dit-il.

Harry le rejoignit et tous deux observèrent ce qui se passait dans la Grande Salle. D'innombrables chandelles flottaient dans les airs le long de quatre grandes tables autour desquelles les élèves étaient assis devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'or étincelants. Au-dessus, un plafond magique reconstituait le ciel illuminé d'étoiles.

Dans la forêt de chapeaux pointus qui remplissait la salle, Harry distingua une longue rangée d'élèves de première année qui l'attendaient, le visage anxieux. Ginny se trouvait parmi eux, facilement repérable grâce à ses cheveux roux vif, typiques de la famille Weasley. Le professeur McGonagall, une sorcière à lunettes et à chignon, posait le célèbre Choixpeau magique de Poudlard sur un tabouret.

Chaque année, le vieux chapeau malpropre, effiloché, rapiécé, répartissait les nouveaux arrivants à Poudlard dans les quatre différentes maisons qui regroupaient les élèves de l'école selon leur caractère et leurs aptitudes (les Gryffondor, les Poursouffle, les Serdaigle et les Serpentard). Harry se rappelait très bien le moment où il avait lui-même coiffé ce chapeau, un an auparavant. Pétrifié, il avait attendu sa décision qu'il lui avait murmurée à l'oreille. Pendant quelques instants terrifiants, il avait craint que le chapeau ne l'envoie chez les Serpentard, tout comme benoît, qui lui des que on avait prononcé son nom complet fut aussitôt envoyée là-bas dans la maison d'où étaient sortis nombre de sorciers adeptes de la magie noire, mais finalement, son choix s'était porté sur les Gryffondor, où il avait retrouvé Ron, Hermione et les autres Weasley. Au dernier trimestre, Harry et Ron avaient aidé Gryffondor à remporter la coupe des Quatre Maisons, battant ainsi les Serpentard pour la première fois depuis sept ans. Contrairement au autre serpentard, benoît ne vivais pas avec eux dans leur salle commune, il avais sa propre chambre, aménagée spécialement pour lui et que seulement lui qu'il pouvais invitée et le plus souvent était soit Hermione le plus souvent, mais cette année il devais probablement partagée sa chambre avec Hinata probablement.

Un garçon de petite taille, aux cheveux clairs, venait d'être appelé pour mettre le chapeau sur sa tête. Harry aperçut le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école, qui assistait à la cérémonie, assis à la table des professeurs. Sa longue barbe argentée et ses lunettes en demi-lune luisaient à la lumière des chandelles. Assis un peu plus loin, Harry reconnut Gilderoy Lockhart, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleu-vert et Ron vie que benoît a la table des serpentard était avec sa sœur, apparemment hinata a été placée aussi chez les serpentard, même si son rôle et de surveiller les comportements pervers de son frère ou ses pulsion vampirique. Benoît jetais son regard venimeux a ce professeur en particulier. Au bout de la table, Hagrid, immense et hirsute, vidait le contenu de son gobelet.

'' Dis-donc, murmura Harry à l'oreille de Ron, il y a une chaise vide à la table des profs... Où est Rogue ?

Severus Rogue était le professeur qu'Harry aimait le moins, mais pas benoît, sauf que benoît était étrange envers Rogue. Certes le professeur rogue ne le punissais jamais il était serpentard, mais benoît évitais tout contact visuelle avec lui sauf en classe. Et lui-même était l'élève que Rogue détestait le plus, contrairement a benoît qui semblais très bien aimer malgré le fait qui évite tout les deux leur regard. Cruel, sarcastique et honni par tout le monde, sauf par les élèves incluant Benoît de sa propre maison (les Serpentard), Rogue était le professeur de potions magiques.

'' Il est peut-être malade ! Dit Ron, plein d'espoir.

'' Ou peut-être qu'il a fini par démissionner, suggéra Harry, parce qu'on ne lui a toujours pas confié les cours de Défense contre les Force du Mal.

'' Ou peut-être que Hinata a fait une exception sur son végétarisme et la tuer pour son repas. S'exclama Ron avec enthousiasme. Tout le monde sauf benoît, le déteste...

'' Ou peut-être qu'il attend de savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venus par le train, vu de l'avertissement que mon envoyée Benoît Phénix par hibou d'urgence, dit derrière eux une voix glacée.

Harry fit volte-face. Severus Rogue, sa longue robe noire de sorcier agitée par la brise, le phénix de benoît sur l'épaule, se tenait devant lui. Apparemment ne voyant pas sortir Harry, benoît a pensée de contactée un des directeur de la maison de poudlard et le phénix semble être habituer à être dressée a envoyée ses message que a Rogue. Le sourire qu'il arborait en cet instant signifiait clairement que Ron et Harry allaient avoir de sérieux ennuis.

'' Suivez-moi, dit Rogue.

Sans même oser échanger un regard, Ron et Harry montèrent les marches derrière Rogue et le suivirent dans le vaste hall d'entrée éclairé par des torches. Une délicieuse odeur de cuisine leur parvenait de la Grande Salle, mais Rogue les emmena dans la direction opposée et leur fit descendre l'escalier qui menait aux sous-sols du château.

'' Entrez là ! Ordonna-t-il en ouvrant une porte au milieu de l'étroit couloir.

Tremblant de tous leurs membres, ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau de Rogue. Les murs sombres étaient recouverts d'étagères remplies de gros bocaux en verre dans lesquels flottait toute sorte de choses répugnantes dont Harry ne voulait même pas connaître le nom. La cheminée était noire et vide. Après avoir refermé la porte, Rogue se tourna vers eux.

'' Alors, dit-il sans élever la voix, le train n'est pas assez bien pour le célèbre Harry Potter et son fidèle Weasley ? On préférait une arrivée qui fasse du bruit, n'est-ce pas ?

'' Non, monsieur, c'est la barrière de Kings Cross qui...

'' Silence ! Coupa Rogue. Qu'avez-vous fait de la voiture ?

Ron avala de travers. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Rogue leur donnait l'impression de savoir lire dans les pensées. Mais un instant plus tard, le professeur déroula devant leurs yeux le dernier numéro du Sorcier du soir.

'' On vous a vus, siffla-t-il en leur montrant le titre qui s'étalait à la une: UNE FORD ANGLIA VOLENT INQUIÈTE LES MOLDUS.

Il commença à lire l'article à haute voix:

'' Deux Moldus londoniens affirment avoir vu une vieille voiture voler au-dessus de la Poste centrale... A midi, dans le comté de Norfolk, Mrs Betty Bayliss qui suspendait sa lessive dans son jardin... Mr Agnus Fleet, de Beebles, a déclaré à la police...''. En tout, six ou sept moldus ont vu la voiture, résuma Rogue. Je crois que votre père travaille au service des Détournements de l'Artisanat moldu, c'est bien cela ? Ajouta-t-il en adressant à Ron un sourire plus féroce que jamais. Mon dieu, mon dieu... son propre fils...

Harry avait l'impression d'avoir reçu au creux de l'estomac un coup de branche de l'arbre fou. Si jamais quelqu'un découvrait que c'était Mr Weasley qui avait ensorcelé la voiture... il n'avait pas pensé à ça...

'' Au cours des recherches de moi et de Benoît dans le parc, on a constaté qu'un saule cogneur d'une valeur inestimable avait subi des dommages considérables, poursuivit Rogue.

—C'est à nous que cet arbre a fait subir des dommages considérables... protesta Ron.

—Silence ! Coupa Rogue. Malheureusement, vous n'appartenez pas à la maison des Serpentard et il ne m'appartient pas de décider de votre exclusion. Mais je vais aller chercher les personnes qui disposent de cet heureux pouvoir. Attendez-moi ici.

Le teint livide, Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard. Harry n'avait plus faim du tout. Il était même pris de nausée. Si Rogue était allé chercher le professeur McGonagall, la directrice de la maison des Gryffondor, les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger pour eux. Harry songeais que benoît a cru bien faire avertir Poudlard mais que malheureusement le message est tombé sur son directeur de sa maison. Elle se monterait peut-être moins injuste que Rogue, mais elle était quand même très sévère, surtout envers Benoît qui montais au même niveau de sévérité envers lui en temps que vampire que Rogue envers Harry.

Dix minutes plus tard, Rogue était de retour, et, comme il fallait s'y attendre, le professeur McGonagall l'accompagnait. Harry avait déjà eu l'occasion de la voir en colère à plusieurs reprises, surtout envers Benoît, mais pas à ce point-là. Dès qu'elle fut entrée dans le bureau elle brandit sa baguette magique. Harry et Ron se recroquevillèrent, mais elle se contenta de la pointer sur la cheminée où un feu ronflant apparut soudain.

'' Assis ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Tous deux reprirent place sur leurs chaises, auprès du feu.

'' Explications ! Ajoute-t-elle, les lunettes étincelantes de menaces.

Ron se lança dans le récit de leur aventure en commençant par la barrière de Kings Cross qui avait refusée de les laisser passer.

'' ... Nous n'avions pas le choix, professeur, il nous était impossible de monter dans le train.

'' Pourquoi ne vous avez-vous pas envoyé une lettre par hibou express ? Comme benoît durent le voyage ? Vous aviez bien un hibou ou une chouette sous la main, j'imagine ? Demanda sèchement le professeur McGonagall à Harry.

Harry la regarda bouche bée. Maintenant qu'elle le disait, il lui semblait que c'était la chose la plus évidente à faire.

'' Je... je n'ai pas pensé...

'' C'est ce que je crois, répliqua le professeur McGonagall.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau. Rogue, qui n'avait jamais paru aussi heureux, alla ouvrir. C'était le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école.

Harry sentit tout son corps s'engourdir. Dumbledore avait un air solennel qui ne lui était pas coutumier. Il baissa les yeux vers eux et Harry regretta soudain de n'être pas resté auprès du saule cogneur à recevoir des coups.

Il y eut un long silence.

'' Pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Dit alors Dumbledore.

Il aurait mieux valu qu'il se mette à hurler. Harry était consterné d'entendre la nuance de déception qu'il y avait dans sa voix. Il était incapable de regarder Dumbledore dans les yeux et il lui répondit en contemplant ses genoux. Il lui avoua tout, sauf que Mr Weasley était le propriétaire de la voiture ensorcelée. A l'en croire, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient trouvé par hasard une voiture volante garée à proximité de la gare. Harry savait que Dumbledore ne serait pas dupe, mais il ne posa aucune question concernant la voiture. Lorsque Harry eut terminé son récit, Dumbledore se contenta de les regarder à travers ses lunettes sans dire un mot.

'' On va aller chercher nos affaires, dit Ron d'un ton désespéré. Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil à Dumbledore.

'' Pas aujourd'hui, Mr Weasley, dit Dumbledore. Mais je dois insister sur la gravité de ce que vous avez fait. Ce soir, j'écrirai à vos familles. Je dois aussi vous avertir qu'à la prochaine sottise de ce genre, je n'aurai d'autre choix que de vous renvoyer de l'école.

Rogue n'aurait pas semblé aussi déçue si on l'avait privé de Noël.

'' Professeur Dumbledore, dit-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge, ces jeunes gens n'ont tenu aucun compte du décret sur la Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle, ils ont également infligé des dommages considérables à un arbre de grande valeur... et il ne fait aucun doute que des actes de cette nature...

'' Il appartiendra au professeur McGonagall de décider de la punition que méritent ces deux élèves, Severus, répliqua Dumbledore d'une voix paisible. Ils font partie de sa maison et son donc placées sous sa responsabilité.

Il se tourne vers le professeur McGonagall.

'' Je dois reprendre place au banquet, Minerval. J'ai quelques instructions à donner. Venez, Severus, il y a une délicieuse tarte à la crème à laquelle j'aimerais bien goûter.

Rogue lança à Harry et à Ron un regard venimeux, le même que le conte Benoît lançais parfois a Harry, puis il sortit du bureau en les laissant seuls avec le professeur McGonagall qui les observait toujours avec des yeux d'aigle furieux.

'' Vous feriez bien d'aller à l'infirmerie, Weasley, dit-elle, vous saigner et ce n'est pas une bonne idée vu que on deux élève vampire cette année.

'' Pas beaucoup, répondit Ron en essuyant d'un revers de manche la coupure qu'il avait au-dessus de l'œil. Professeur, j'aimerais bien voir dans quelle maison ma sœur va être envoyée...

'' La cérémonie de la Répartition est terminée, répliqua le professeur McGonagall. Votre sœur est également à Gryffondor. Quand à la sœur de benoît si vous voulez le savoir, il a suivie son frère pour les serpentard, juste a nouvelle ordre.

'' Ah, très bien ! S'exclama Ron, même si il se fichait un peu du sort de benoît.

'' Et en parlant de Gryffondor... reprit sèchement le professeur McGonagall. Mais Harry l'interrompit.

'' Professeur, dit-il, quand nous avons emprunté la voiture, le trimestre n'avait pas encore commencé. Donc, nous ne devrions pas avoir de points de pénalité, n'est-ce pas ?

Le professeur McGonagall lui lança un regard perçant, mais il aurait juré qu'elle avait presque souri.

'' Je n'enlèverai pas de points à Gryffondor, dit-elle, au grand soulagement de Harry. Mais vous aurez chacun une retenue.

Le professeur McGonagall leva à nouveau sa baguette magique et la pointa vers le bureau de Rogue. Aussitôt, un grand plat rempli de sandwiches apparut, ainsi que deux gobelets d'argent et un pichet de jus de citrouille glacé.

'' Vous allez dîner ici et ensuite, vous filerez directement dans votre dortoir, dit-elle. Je dois retourner au banquet.

Lorsque la porte se fut renfermée sur elle, Ron laissa échapper un long sifflement.

'' J'ai bien cru qu'on était fichus, dit-il en attrapant un sandwich. Mais benoît est vraiment un con avoir avertir rogue.

'' Oui moi aussi mais Son phénix doit être dressée que pour envoyée des messages a Rogue et non a McGonagall vu qu'il la déteste. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, et tu oublie que c'est un serpentard, même si il est ami avec nous, il aime bien que aille des ennuies aussi.

'' Oui c'est vrai avouais Ron un peu moins fâchée contre son ami vampire.

'' Mais quand même, on n'a pas de chance, fit remarquer Ron, la bouche pleine. Benoît, Fred et George ont dû voler une bonne demi-douzaine de fois avec cette voiture et aucun Moldu ne les a jamais vus. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi on n'a pas réussi à franchir la barrière.

Harry haussa les épaules.

'' En tout cas, on a intérêt à faire attention à partir de maintenant, dit-il. J'aurais bien aimé participer au banquet...

'' Elle ne voulait pas qu'on aille se pavaner devant les autres. Arriver en voiture volante... on aurait eu notre petit succès !

Lorsqu'ils eurent mangé autant de Sandwiches qu'ils purent en avaler (les sandwiches se renouvelaient à mesure qu'ils les mangeaient), ils quittèrent le bureau de Rogue et se dirigèrent vers le tour de Gryffondor. Le château était silencieux : apparemment, le banquet était terminé. Tout au long du chemin, des portraits chuchotèrent des commentaires sur leur passage et des amures se mirent à grincer. Ils montèrent un étroit escalier de pierre et se retrouvèrent devant le tableau derrière lequel était caché l'accès à la salle commune et aux dortoirs de Gryffondor. La toile représentait une très grosse femme vêtue d'une robe rosée.

'' Mot de passe ? Demanda le portrait en le voyant approcher.

'' Hum... balbutia Harry.

Ils ne connaissaient pas encore le mot de passe de ce début d'année, mais ils entendirent derrière eux des petits pas pressées et virent arriver la favorite de Benoît, Hermione Granger qui se précipita sur eux.

'' Ah, vous voilà, vous ! S'exclama-t-elle. Où étiez-vous passés ? On dit des choses ridicules à votre sujet... il paraît que vous allez être renvoyés pour avoir eu un accident avec une voiture volante.

'' On n'a pas été renvoyés, et tu diras a ton copine vampire de dressée son phénix a envoyée ses message a un autre directeur de Rogue.

'' Sa ce n'est pas de sa faute dit Hermione, benoît la dressée vu qui correspond souvent avec son directeur préféré cet été, Mais vous n'êtes quand même pas venus ici en volant ? Demanda Hermione d'un ton presque aussi sévère que celui du professeur McGonagall.

'' Laisse tomber la leçon de morale de ton vampire, répliqua Ron avec impatience, et donne-nous le mot de passe.

—C'est « Anthophore », dit précipitamment Hermione, mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais vous parler...

Elle fut interrompue par le portrait de la grosse dame qui pivota pour libérer le passage d'où s'éleva soudain un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Apparemment, personne ne dormait chez les Gryffondor. Tous les élèves rassemblés dans la grande salle circulaire attendaient leur arrivée. Certains se tenaient debout sur les tables bancales et les fauteuils défoncés. Des bras se tendirent pour happer Harry et Ron à l'intérieur tandis qu'Hermione les suivait tant bien que mal.

'' Bravo ! S'exclama Lee Jordan. Belle imagination ! Quelle arrivée ! S'écraser en voiture volante contre le saule cogneur, on en parlera longtemps, à Poudlard !

'' Mes félicitations, dit un élève de cinquième année à qui Harry n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de parler.

Quelqu'un lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule comme s'il venait de remporter un marathon. Fred et George se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule.

'' Vous auriez pu nous appeler pour qu'on vienne avec vous, dirent-ils.

Ron, le teint écarlate, souriait d'un air gêné, mais Harry vit qu'il y avait au moins une personne qui n'avait pas l'air de partager l'allégresse générale. C'était Percy. Dépassant de la tête et des épaules les élèves de première année, il essayait de s'avancer vers eux pour exprimer la désapprobation qui convenait à son rôle de préfet. Harry donna alors un coup de coude à Ron en lui montrant son frère d'un signe de tête. Ron comprit aussitôt.

'' Il vaudrait mieux qu'on monte se coucher, dit-il, on est un peu fatigués.

Tous deux fendirent la foule des élèves en direction de l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs, de l'autre côté de la salle.

''Bonne nuit, lança Harry à Hermione qui avait un air aussi réprobateur que Percy. Mais surtout du fait que Ron aille fait une moquerie contre son maître benoît, elle était plutôt sensible envers lui.

Ron et Harry se dépêchèrent de monter les marches et poussèrent la porte de leur dortoir. Ils pénétrèrent dans la grande pièce circulaire qu'ils connaissaient bien, avec ses lits, à baldaquins tendus de velours rouge et ses hautes fenêtres étroites. Leurs valises avaient été apportées et les attendaient au pied de leur lit, avec un message pour Harry: Désolé mon message à tomber sur mon directeur, alors que était pour le directeur Dumbledore, j'ai oublié qu'il était habituée a corresponde avec mon propre directeur et si aurais dit protecteur elle ne se serait pas tromper. Signée benoît.

'' Bien au moins il s'excuse dit Harry a Ron.

Ron se tourna vers Harry avec un sourire un peu coupable.

'' Je sais bien qu'on ne devrait pas être très fiers de nous, mais...

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit alors à la volée et livra passage à leur camarades de classe, Seamus Finnigan, Dean thomas et Neville Londubat.

'' Incroyable ! S'exclama Seamus, le visage rayonnant.

'' Vraiment cool, assura Dean.

'' Étonnant, dit Neville, éperdu d'admiration. Et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 Gilderoy Lockhart.

Le lendemain, en Revenge, Harry ne trouva pas la moindre occasion de sourire. Les choses commencèrent à se gâter dès le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Les quatre longues tables, une pour chaque maison, débordaient de porridge, de harengs, de toasts, d'œufs au plat qui s'offraient à l'appétit des élèves, et des bouteille de sang animal et la potion qui était de énergie vital pour benoît et Hinata, apparemment il avais adaptée leur menus pour eux cette année, mais benoît pris aussi comme les autres élèves quelque chose a manger dans son assiette, et hinata l'imitais avec un peu de dégoût dans son regard. Ron étaient assis à la table de Gryffondor, à côté d'Hermione qui avait posé son exemplaire de Un année avec les yétis. Apparemment hier soir elle aurait voulus lire voyages avec les vampires mais par un excès de jalousie, benoît lui avais confisquée ce livre sous la raison: tu couche avec un et parfois deux incluant ma sœur, pas besoin de les étudiez cette ramassis de mensonge. Hermione lui avouais qui avais raison sur se point. Mais il ne boudait pas les autres ramassis de mensonge sauf celui là, elle était debout contre le pichet de lait pour pouvoir le relire à son aise. Son ton était un peu froid lorsqu'elle leur dit « Bonjour ». Apparemment, elle ne leur avait pas encore pardonnée leur escapade en voiture volante. Elle ressemblait étrangement à la même attitude de benoît quand McGonagall lui fait des punitions ou le surcharge de devoir. Neville Londubat, en revanche, les salua avec chaleur. C'était un garçon au visage rond et à l'air toujours un peu ahuri. Il était d'une maladresse rare et jamais Harry n'avait rencontré quelqu'un qui ait aussi peu de mémoire. Benoît qui était d'une jalousie maladif envers sa favorite, mais ne l'était pas envers Neville et il l'appréciait même. Mais aussi discrètement Hinata était un peu pétrifier envers lui mais elle était gentil pour l'instant, la preuve quand il se fessais maltraitée par les serpentard, benoît prenais sa défense comme l'année dernière ou il avais reçu un sortilège de Malefoy de jambeenjambon, il l'avais transportée juste en haut devant le portrait et l'avais fait entrée a cause Hermione lui avais dit le mot de passe, mais il les connaissais tous vu qui passais la plupart du temps l'été a poudlard sauf cette été vu qui était avec Harry, au terrier avec sa sœur.

'' Le courrier ne va pas tarder, dit-il. Ma grand-mère doit m'envoyer quelques petites choses que j'ai oubliées à la maison.

Harry avait à peine trempé sa cuillère dans son porridge qu'il y eut soudain un grand bruit d'ailes au-dessus de sa tête : une bonne centaine de hiboux et un phénix venaient de s'engouffrer dans la Grande Salle en tournoyant au dessus des tables pour laisser tomber lettres et paquets entre les mains de leurs destinataires. Un gros colis rebondit sur la tête de Neville et un instant plus tard une grande chose grise tomba dans le pichet d'Hermione en éclaboussant tout le monde de lait et de plumes. Quand a Benoît il avait reçu une lettre de sa mère et lui répondit aussitôt en riant en lui fessant une blague moqueur qui avais couché avec tout les filles de poudlard des la première nuit et qui sont ses esclave sexuelle bien meilleur que Moka et Temari.

'' Oh tu ne va pas lui dire sa. Dit sévèrement sa sœur et amante.

'' Mais oui pourquoi, ce n'est pas un papier du directeur qui l'avertit elle verra bien que c'est une blague que je lui fais pour me venger d'elle et de son plan diabolique de avoir écoutée stupidement ma femme. T'inquiète petite sœur, je connais maman et temps que ce n'est pas un ordre punitive de Dumbledore en personne elle m'infligera pas de punition comme l'année dernière.

Hinata riais a la blague mais légèrement Jaune.

Il rajoutait en grosse lettre un P.S. que était une blague alors ne vient pas me mordre cette fois et hinata me surveille comme une dominatrice avec son esclave, elle au moins elle peut me mordre a cause qu'elle n'est pas allergique a mon sang.

Il la rangea dans une enveloppe et le phénix s'envolait aussitôt.

'' Errol! S'écria Ron au même moment, en attrapant par les pattes le hibou amorphe et ruisselant.

Errol, inanimé, s'effondra sur la table, les ailes écartées, les pattes en l'air. Il tenait dans son bec une enveloppe rouge vif.

'' Oh, non... balbutia Ron.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas, il est toujours vivant, le rassura Hermione en caressant l'Oiseau du bout des doigts.

'' Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle... Regarde!

Ron montrait du doigt l'enveloppe rouge vif. Harry ne lui trouvait rien de particulier mais Ron et Hermione la regardaient d'un air affolé, et benoît aussi tout d'un coup. Son ouïe était beaucoup plus sensible que la normal des gens et il murmurait a Hinata que sa serais bien allez en cours tout de suite et hinata et lui se levais et se sauvais en vitesse de la salle a la vitesse du vent, comme s'ils s'attendaient à la voir exploser d'un instant à l'autre.

'' Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Harry.

'' Elle... m'a envoyé une Beuglante, dit Ron d'une voix faible.

'' Tu ferais mieux de l'ouvrir tout de suite, murmura timidement Neville. Sinon, ce sera pire. Ma grand-mère m'en a envoyée une un jour, je ne l'ai pas ouverte et... ça a été horrible.

Harry regarda alternativement leur visage terrorisé et l'enveloppe rouge vif.

'' C'est quoi, une Beuglante? Et pourquoi benoît et hinata sont partit si vite? Demanda-t-il.

Mais l'attention de Ron était entièrement concentrée sur la lettre qui laissait échapper des filets de fumée au quatre coins.

'' Ouvre-là, lui conseilla Neville. Tout sera terminé dans quelques minutes.

Ron tendit une main tremblant, prit l'enveloppe dans le bec D'Errol et l'ouvrit. Neville se boucha aussitôt les oreilles. Un instant plus tard, Harry comprit pourquoi benoît et hinata sont partit si tôt que Hermione lui avais jeté un regard inquiet. Sur le moment, il crut que la lettre avait bel et bien explosé : un rugissement féroce retentit dans l'immense salle en faisant tomber de la poussière du plafond.

'' …. VOLER LA VOITURE! ÇA ME ne M'AURAIT PAS ÉTONNÉ QU'ILS TE RENVOIENT! ATTENDS UN PEU QUE JE T'AIE SOUS LA MAIN! J'IMAGINE QUE TU NE T'ES PAS DEMANDÉ DANS QUEL ÉTAT D'INQUIÉTUDE ON ÉTAIT, TON PÈRE ET MOI QUAND ON A VU QUE LA VOITURE AVAIT DISPARU!...

Les hurlements de Mrs Weasley, cent fois plus puissants que d'habitude, faisaient trembler les assiettes et les cuillères et se répercutaient en échos assourdissants sur les murs de pierre. Tous les élèves sauf les deux vampires qui avaient déguerpis s'étaient tournés vers eux pour voir qui avait reçu la Beuglante et Ron s'était tellement tassé sur sa chaise qu'on ne voyait plus que son front écarlate dépasser de la table.

 _''… REÇU UNE LETTRE DE DUMBLEDORE HIER SOIR! J'AI CRU QUE TON PÈRE ALLAIT MOURIR DE HONTE! ON NE T'A PAS ÉLEVÉ PENDANT TOUTES CES ANNÉES POUR QUE TU TE CONDUISES COMME ÇA! HARRY ET TOI, VOUS AURIEZ PU VOUS TUER '…._

Harry s'était demandé à quel moment son nom allait être cité. Il essaya de faire comme s'il n'entendait pas la voix qui lui perçait les tympans.

 _ASOLUMENT INDIGNÉE! TON PÈRE RISQUE UNE ENQUÊTE DU MINISTÈRE! C'EST ENTIÈREMENT TA FAUTE ET SI JAMAIS TU REFAIS LA MOINDRE BÊTISE, TU REVIENS IMMÉDIATEMENT À LA MAISON!_

Le silence retomba, encore imprégné de fureur. L'enveloppe rouge qui avait glissé des mains de Ron prit feu et fut rapidement réduite en cendres. Harry et Ron semblaient assommés, comme si un raz-de-marée les avait brusquement submergés. Quelques élèves éclatèrent de rire et, peu à peu, les conversations reprirent.

Hermione referma Une année chez les yétis et baissa les yeux vers Ron dont on ne voyait toujours que le sommet du crâne.

'' Je ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attendais, Ron, mais tu...

'' Ne me dis pas que je l'ai bien mérité! Répliqua Ron sèchement.

Harry repoussa son assiette de porridge. Un sentiment de culpabilité lui remuait les entrailles. Mr Weasley risquait de faire l'objet d'une enquête. Après tout ce que les parents Weasley avaient fait pour lui, et benoît et sa sœur durant l'été.

Mais il n'eut guère le temps de ruminer davantage : le professeur McGonagall était venue distribuer les emplois du temps de l'année. Harry prit le sien et vit qu'ils allaient commencer par un cours commun de botanique avec les Poursouffle.

Apparemment en sortant de la grande salle, benoît et hinata avais croisée rogue et qui leur distribuais leur propre horaire a tout les deux.

'' Merci Directeur, j'avais oublié de le prendre.

'' Mais sa fait plaisir, et je suis au courent pour la raison de cette fuite soudaine, on évite les pertes d'audition de beuglante, le premier jour d'école original pour un vampire phénix. Dit avec un léger sourire moqueur.

'' Quand on a des oreilles surhumaine s'est assez douloureux en effet dit benoît du même ton que son professeur.

Évidement, vu qui était a serpentard, il pouvait répondre a Rogue a ses moquerie de la manière qui voulais, a cause rogue le craignais pour une raison qui ignorais toujours. En passant pour allez des choses dans son donjon privée, il tombait sur un étrange livre qui appartenais a un certain Jedusort.

** Tiens étrange, sûrement que Hinata veut me faire un cadeau d'halloween en avance vu que c'est bientôt mon anniversaire. **

Il prend l'étrange journal et le met dans sa poche.

Harry, Ron et Hermione quittèrent ensemble le château, traversèrent le potager et se dirigèrent vers les serres dans lesquelles on cultivait les plantes magiques. La Beuglante avait au moins eu un avantage : Hermione semblait considérer qu'ils avaient été suffisamment punis et se montrait à présent aussi amicale qu'à l'ordinaire.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les serres, le reste de la classe était déjà là, attendant le professeur Chourave. Quelques instants plus tard, Chourave traversa la pelouse à grand pas, en compagnie de Gilderoy Lockhart. Le professeur de Botanique avait les bras couvert de bandages et Harry éprouva à nouveau un sentiment de culpabilité en apercevant au loin le saule cogneur qui portait plusieurs branches en écharpe.

Le professeur Chourave était une petite sorcière potelée, coiffée d'un chapeau rapiécé sur ses cheveux en désordre. Ses vêtements étaient souvent maculés de terre et l'état de ses ongles aurait fait s'évanouir la tante Pétunia. Gilderoy Lockhart, en revanche, était impeccable dans sa robe de Sorcier turquoise, avec ses cheveux dorés qui brillaient sous un chapeau également turquoise, bordé de fils d'or.

'' Bonjour, tout le monde! Lança Lockhart en adressant aux élèves un sourire radieux. Je viens de montrer au professeur Chourave comment il faisait s'y prendre pour soigner un Saule cogneur! Mais n'allez surtout pas vous mettre dans la tête que je suis meilleur qu'elle en botanique! Il se trouve simplement que j'ai souvent rencontré ce genre de plantes exotiques au cours de mes voyages...

'' Serre numéro trois, aujourd'hui! Dit le professeur Chourave qui avait perdu sa gaieté habituelle et paraissait de très mauvaise humeur.

Il y eut un murmure ravi. Jusqu'à présent, les classes de botanique s'étaient toujours déroulées dans la salle numéro un, mais le numéro trois contenait des plantes beaucoup plus intéressantes et beaucoup plus dangereuses. Le professeur Chourave prit une clé accrochée à sa ceinture et ouvrit la porte. Harry respira une bouffée de terre humide et d'engrais, mêlée du parfum entêtant que répandaient les fleurs géantes, de la taille d'un parapluie, qui pendaient du plafond. Il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la serre derrière Ron et Hermione lorsque la main de Lockhart se posa sur son épaule.

'' Harry! J'aurais un mot à te dire. Vous êtes d'accord pour qu'il soit un peu en retard à votre cours, professeur Chourave ?

A en juger par sa mine renfrognée, Chourave n'était pas d'accord du tout, mais Lockhart ne lui laissa pas le choix.

'' De toute façon, c'est comme ça, dit-il, et il lui ferma au nez la porte de la serre. Harry, poursuivit-il en hochant la tête, ses grandes dents blanches resplendissant au soleil. Ah, Harry, Harry, Harry!

Complétement désarçonné, Harry resta silencieux.

'' Quand j'ai entendu... bien sûr, c'était entièrement ma faute. Je me serais donné des gifles.

Harry ne savait absolument pas où il voulait en venir. Il s'apprêtait à le lui dire lorsque Lockhart reprit:

'' Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi stupéfait ! Venir à Poudlard en voiture volante ! Bien sûr, j'ai tout de suite compris pourquoi tu avais fait ça. C'était évident. Ah, Harry, Harry, _Harry !_

Même lorsqu'il ne parlait pas, il avait l'extraordinaire faculté d'exhiber ses dents étincelantes, étrangement semblant a benoît quand séduisais ses amante ou sa favorite.

'' Je t'ai donné le goût de la publicité, c'est bien ça ? Dit Lockhart. Je t'ai passé le virus. Tu as fait la une du journal grâce à moi et tu as absolument voulu recommencer.

'' Oh, mais non, professeur, simplement...

'' Harry, Harry, Harry, coupa Lockhart en lui saisissant l'épaule. Je te comprends, tu sais. C'est normal d'en vouloir toujours un peu plus une fois qu'on y a goûté. Et je m'en veux de t'avoir donné cette envie. Ça ne pouvait que te monter à la tête. Seulement voilà, jeune homme, on ne peut quand même pas faire voler des voitures pour attirer l'attention. Tu dois te calmer, maintenant, d'accord ? Tu auras tout le temps pour ça quand tu seras plus âgé. Oh, je sais bien ce que tu penses ! « Pour lui, c'est facile à dire, c'est un sorcier célèbre dans le monde entier ! » Mais quand j'avais douze ans, je n'étais pas plus que toi. J'étais même moins que toi ! Toi, tu as déjà une vague réputation chez certaines personnes, n'est-ce pas ? A cause de cette histoire avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et des rumeurs qui auraient aussi un fis.

'' Vous ne seriez pas qui serais son fis j'en entends parler mais on le dit jamais clairement.

Mais était comme parler a un mur, il jeta un coup d'œil à la cicatrice, sur le front de Harry.

'' Je sais, je sais, mais on ignore tous, poursuivit-il, ce n'est pas tout à fait aussi glorieux que de remporter cinq fois de suite le prix du sourire le plus charmeur décerné par les lectrices de _Sorcière-Hebdo,_ comme c'est mon cas, mais c'est quand même un début, Harry, c'est un _début._

Il adressa à Harry un clin d'œil chaleureux avant de s'éloigner à grands pas. Harry resta stupéfait pendant quelques instants, puis, se souvenant qu'il était censé suivre le cours de botanique, il alla rejoindre ses camarades dans la serre.

Le professeur Chourave se tenait derrière une table à tréteaux sur laquelle étaient disposé des cache-oreilles.

'' Aujourd'hui, nous allons remporter des Mandragores, annonça-t-elle lorsque Harry eut pris place entre Ron et Hermione. Qui peut me dire quelles sont les propriétés de la Mandragores?

Personne ne fut surpris de voir Hermione lever aussitôt la main.

'' La mandragore possède de puissantes propriétés curatives, récita-t-elle.

Comme chaque fois, on aurait dit qu'elle avait avalé le manuel. Benoît était semblable vu qu'était le seul à pouvoir tricher en lisant les pensées chez les professeurs.

'' On l'utilise pour rendre leur forme d'origine ou leur santé aux victimes de transe vampirique, de métamorphose ou de sortilège.

'' Excellente réponse, Dix points pour Gryffondor, dit le professeur Chourave. La mandragore constitue un ingrédient essentiel entrant dans la composition de nombreux antidotes. Mais c'est également une plante dangereuse. Qui peut me dire pourquoi?

Hermione leva la main si brusquement qu'elle faillit accrocher les lunettes de Harry au passage.

'' Le cri de la mandragore est mortel pour quiconque l'entend sauf pour les immortelle comme les vampires, dit-elle aussitôt.

'' C'est exactement ça. Dix points de plus pour Gryffondor, je suppose que ce soit votre copain phénix qui vous a révélée le fait que seul le vampire reste seulement étourdi a leurs cris. Les mandragores dont nous allons nous occuper aujourd'hui sont encore très jeunes.

Elle montra une rangée de bacs et tout le monde se rapprocha pour mieux voir une centaine de petites plantes touffues aux fleurs violacées qui s'alignaient dans la terre. Elles n'avaient rien de remarquable aux yeux d'Harry qui n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être le « cri » de la mandragore. Et que seul le vampire pouvait y survivre.

—Tout le monde prend une paire de cache-oreilles, dit le professeur Chourave. Vérifiez bien que vos oreilles sont complétement recouvertes. Je vous ferai signe en levant le pouce quand vous pourrez les enlever sans risque. D'accord ? Alors, allons-y. Mettez-les.

Harry prit une paire de cache-oreilles et la mit soigneusement sur sa tête. Il n'entendait plus rien, à présent. Le professeur Chourave, les oreilles également protégées par de grosses boules rosés, retroussa les manches de sa robe, saisit une des petites plantes et l'arracha d'un coup sec.

Harry laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise que personne ne put entendre. A la place des racines, il y avait une espèce de petit bébé très laid et plein de terre. Les feuilles de la plante lui sortaient du crâne. Sa peau marbrée avait une couleur vert pâle et de toute évidence, il hurlait à pleins poumons.

Le professeur Chourave prit un grand pot sous une table et y plongea la mandragore en l'enterrant dans un compost humide qui ne laissa bientôt plus apparaître que les feuilles. Le professeur s'essuya les mains, leva les deux pouces et enleva son propre cache-oreilles.

—Nos mandragores étant encore au stade infantile, leurs cris ne peuvent pas tuer, dit-elle d'une voix neutre, comme si elle n'avait rien fait de plus étonnant que d'arroser des bégonias. Cependant, leurs cris peuvent quand même vous assommer pendant plusieurs heures et comme je suis sûre que personne parmi vous ne veut manquer cette première journée d'école, assurez-vous que vos cache-oreilles sont bien en place pendant que vous travaillez. Je vous ferai signe quand le cours sera terminé. Mettez vous à quatre par bac, vous trouverez tous les pots que vous voudrez ici, le compost est là-bas, dans les sacs, et attention à la Tentacule vénéneuse, elle est en train de faire ses dents.

Elle donna un coup sec à une plante épineuse qui rétracta aussitôt les longs tentacules qu'elle avait sournoisement glissés sur l'épaule du professeur.

Harry, Ron et Hermione furent rejoints devant leur bac par un élève de Poursouffle aux cheveux bouclés qu'Harry connaissait de vue, mais à qui il n'avait jamais parlé.

—Je m'appelle Justin Finch-Fletchey, dit le garçon d'une voix claironnante en serrant la main d'Harry. Je sais qui tu es, bien sûr, le célèbre Harry Potter... et toi, tu es Hermione Granger, toujours la meilleure dans toutes les matières... (Hermione lui serra la main d'un air radieux) et Ron Weasley, c'est toi qui as une voiture volante ?

Ron n'eut pas le moindre sourire. Le souvenir de la Beuglante était toujours bien présent.

—Ce Lockhart, c'est quelqu'un, vous ne trouvez pas ? dit Justin d'un ton joyeux tandis qu'ils remplissaient leurs pots d'engrais à base de bouse de dragon. Un type formidable. Vous avez lu ses livres ? Moi, je serais mort de peur si j'avais été coincé dans une cabine téléphonique par un loup-garou, mais lui, il est resté parfaitement calme et... hop ! Fabuleux, non ? Normalement, je devais aller à Eton, le meilleur collège d'Angleterre, mais je préfère être ici. Au début, ma mère était un peu déçue, mais depuis que je lui ai fait lire les bouquins de Lockhart, elle commence à trouver que c'est bien utile d'avoir un sorcier dans la famille...

'' Moi mon maître ne l'aime pas tellement, il m'a enlevé un de mes livre a cause de sa jalousie même si c'est une blague pour me taquinée.

'' Ha oui tu sors avec le vampire de poudlard c'est ça.

Mais par la suite, ils n'eurent pas plus tellement l'occasion de parler. Ils avaient remis leurs cache-oreilles et les mandragores exigeaient toute leur attention. A voir faire le professeur Chourave, l'opération semblait facile mais en fait, elle ne l'était pas du tout. Les Mandragores n'aimaient pas être arrachées de la terre, et elles n'aimaient pas non plus y retourner. Elles se tortillaient en tous sens, donnaient des coups de pieds, brandissaient leurs petits poings et essayaient de mordre.

À la fin du cours, tout le monde était en nage et couvert de terre. Les membres douloureux, les élèves retournèrent au château se laver un peu, puis les Gryffondor se dépêchèrent d'aller au cours de métamorphose.

Le professeur McGonagall était toujours très exigeante avec ses élèves, et c'est également le prof détestée de benoît vu que elle portait a chaque cours qui avais avec lui cette foutue croix anti-vampire, qui l'empêchais de exercée ses charme pour avoir moins d'ennuie, mais ce jour-là, le cours fut particulièrement difficile. Tout ce qu'Harry avait appris l'année précédente semblait lui être sorti de la tête. Il était censé changer un scarabée en bouton de manteau, mais l'animal courait si vite qu'il parvenait toujours à échapper à ses coups de baguette magique. Benoît et sa sœur surtout utilisais un sort d'hypnose de vampire pour pétrifier leur scarabée et ainsi le transformée en bouton. Hinata avais aucun mal à le faire, elle était la meilleur en métamorphose, mais seulement McGonagall lui enlève un point a serpentard a benoît seulement pour avoir hypnotisée et non transformée comme les humain. Ce qui l'enrageais vu qu'elle n'a pas puni Hinata mais seulement lui et lui murmurais: c'est injuste elle me punit moi et pas hinata vielle chouette rabougris.

Ron éprouvait encore plus de difficultés. Il avait essayé de rafistoler sa baguette cassée avec du papier collant, mais elle semblait impossible à réparer et lançait des étincelles en dégageant une épaisse fumée malodorante qui n'était pas du goût du professeur McGonagall et ni de benoît non plus.

Benoît fut soulagé d'entendre sonner la fin du cours. Les élèves sortirent de la classe et Harry resta seul avec Ron qui agitait sa baguette avec fureur.

'' Ce machin stupide! S'exclama-t-il.

'' Tu devrais écrire chez toi pour qu'on t'en achète une autre, suggéra Benoît qui passais à coté, alors que la baguette se mettait à crépiter comme un feu d'artifice.

'' C'est ça! Pour que je reçoive une autre beuglante du genre : c'est _entièrement ta faute si ta baguette s'est cassée..._ génial idée de la part d'un serpentard benoît.

'' Était juste une idée comme sa. dit tristement Benoît.

Harry trouvais que benoît était étrangement absent.

Benoît allais dans sa crypte pour commencée à étudier cette étrange livre et commencée à écrire ses problème dedans comme la mini dispute avec Ron mais ne lisais pas ce que le livre répondais a cause qui avais faim.

Ils allèrent déjeuner dans la Grande Salle ou ils retrouvèrent Hermione qui s'empressa de leur montrer les boutons impeccable qu'elle avait fabriqués pendant le cours de métamorphose, évidement benoît lui jetais un coup d'œil pour comparée, mais était surtout pour l'embrassée chose qui se laissais faire, mais évidement il se retenait de ne pas la violer dans la grande salle. Il le ferait ce soir dans sa crypte peut-être.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'on a, cet après-midi? Demanda précipitamment Harry pour détourner la conversation.

Mais sa fut une erreur et une bonne manière de faire une plaisanterie selon Benoît a Hermione.

'' Défense contre les Force du Mal, répondit aussitôt Hermione rêveuse.

'' Tiens ma favorite m'aurais trompé dit benoît malignement, tu veux coucher avec le professeur Lockhart ma jolie, pourquoi tu as entourée les cours de Lockhart avec des petits cœurs? Dit benoît d'un faux ton de jalousie en lui enlevant son horaire.

Celle-ci, les joues écarlate, tentais de lui arracher des mains, mais benoît lui jetais un regard qui la calmais aussitôt.

'' Bien non pas du tout maître... dit Hermione rouge comme une pivoine.

Hermione était incapable d'être en colère contre son maître tout en sachant qu'elle y goutterait cette nuit s'il l'invitait à dormir dans sa crypte privée. Benoît avais saisie ses pensée.

'' Pense que tu mériterais une correction granger, dit-il en souriant en lui redonnais son horaire. Je ne suis pas sur si tu mériterais que je te libère de mon sortilège de vampire comme les jumelle patil l'année dernière.

Les deux concernée savait de quoi il parlait à cause qu'il avait été les esclaves de benoît quand son coté vampire avais agis comme un vrai maître esclave sexuelle envers elle et il avait du les libérer quand sa mère l'avais mordu pour le punir de ses geste, sauf la seule qui était encore était Hermione vu qu'il avait pris sa défense. Mais les jumelle patil ne lui en voulais pas et il leur avait assurée que si il voulait encore s'amuser avec elle, sa ne leur dérangerais pas temps qui ne les contrôlerais plus comme l'année dernière, chose que benoît c'était priés de ne plus faire sans consentement en retenant ses comportement de son mode vampire a poudlard.

'' Si tu fais plus gentille avec moi cette nuit, dit-il a son oreille je te permettrais peut-être que tu récupère ton livre sur bêtise sur les vampires de Lockhart.

'' Je serais gentille. Dit soumise-ment Hermione.

Benoît lui sourit et les joues écarlate laissent Hermione arracher de ses mains son horaire.

Après le déjeuner, Ils sortirent dans la cours, sous un ciel maussade. Pendant qu'Hermione se replongeait dans Un année avec le yéti, vu que son maître amant vampire détenait en otage son livre des vampires, Harry et Ron parlèrent Quidditch. Bientôt, cependant, Harry se sentait observé. Il tourna la tête et vit le garçon de petite taille aux cheveux clairs qu'il avait aperçu la veille, alors qu'il mettait le Choixpeau magique sur sa tête. Le garçon le regardait fixement, comme paralysé. Il tenait entre les mains un appareil photo de Moldu et devint cramoisi lorsqu'il vit Benoît se tourner avec dégoût vers lui. Benoît détestais tout ce qui pouvais reflétée son image du a son état de demi-vampire sauf le miroir de risée qui l'indifférais vu que sa magie ne fonctionnais pas sur lui.

—Ça va, Harry ? Je... Je m'appelle Colin Crivey, dit-il, le souffle court, en esquissant un pas en avant. Moi aussi, je suis à Gryffondor. Tu crois que... ça ne te dérangerait pas si... si je prenais une photo de toi ? demanda-t-il, levant son appareil, le regard plein d'espoir.

—Une photo ? répéta Harry intrigué.

—Pour prouver que je t'ai rencontré, dit Colin avec enthousiasme en s'approchant un peu plus près. Je sais tout sur toi. Tout le monde m'a raconté comment tu as survécu quand Tu-Sais-Qui a essayé de te tuer, comment il a disparu, ta cicatrice sur le front et tout ça. J'ai aussi tenté de prendre une photo ton amis serpentard mais il ne semble pas apprécier et il dit qui apparaît pas sur les photos, chose que j'ai aussitôt remarqué. Et puis j'ai un copain qui m'a dit que si je développe ma pellicule dans la bonne potion, la photo bougera. C'est vraiment bien, ici, hein ? J'ai toujours fait des trucs un peu bizarres, mais je ne savais pas que j'étais sorcier jusqu'à ce que je reçoive la lettre de Poudlard. Mon père est laitier, il n'y croyait pas non plus. Alors j'essaye de prendre le plus de photos possible pour lui envoyer. Et si je pouvais en avoir une de toi, ce serait formidable...

'' Benoît déteste tout ce qui reflet son image et il n'apparaît pas sur les photos a cause c'est un vampire dit Hermione.

Il lança à Harry un regard implorant.

'' Peut-être que ton copain pourrait le prendre, comme ça, je me mettrais à côté de toi. Tu voudras bien me la dédicacer?

'' Une photo dédicacée? Tu dédicaces des photos, maintenant, Potter?

Sonore et cinglante, la voix de Drago Malefoy résonna dans toute la cour. Il s'était arrêté derrière Colin, flanqué comme toujours de Crabbe et Goyle, ses deux amis aux allures de voyous.

'' Tout le monde en rang, Harry Potter distribue des photos dédicacées! Sa voudra aussi chère que photographie la sœur de notre vampire serpentard sous la douche! Lança Malefoy à la cantonade.

—Ce n'est pas vrai ! répliqua Harry avec colère, les poings serrés. Ferme-la, Malefoy sinon je dis a benoît que t'a tentée de violer sa sœur et je suis sur qui te tuerais pour sa.

A la menace de cette parole, Malefoy semblait se pétrifier a cause qui savais que Benoît et Hinata était également amant incestueuse, mais si il préférait la sang-de-bourbe Granger.

—Tu es jaloux, voilà tout, lança Colin dont le corps tout entier avait à peu près l'épaisseur du cou de Crabbe.

—Jaloux ? dit Malefoy qui n'avait plus besoin de crier car la moitié des élèves présents dans la cour l'écoutaient attentivement. Jaloux de quoi ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être défiguré par une cicatrice, moi ! Je ne crois pas qu'il suffise d'avoir un trou dans la tête pour être plus fort que les autres, ou avoir un protecteur vampire qui viole les jeunes filles de poudlard pour ses repas.

Crabbe et Goyle ricanaient bêtement.

—Va donc manger des limaces, ça te fera du bien, Malefoy, dit Ron d'un ton furieux.

Crabbe cessa de rire et se mit à caresser ses énormes poings d'un air menaçant.

—Fais attention, Weasley, répliqua Malefoy d'un ton méprisant. Tu ferais mieux de te tenir tranquille, sinon, ta maman va venir te chercher. Il prit une voix perçante et hurla : SI JAMAIS TU REFAIS LA MOINDRE BÊTISE...

Des Serpentard de cinquième année s'esclaffèrent bruyamment.

—Weasley voudrait bien que tu lui dédicaces une photo, Potter, ironisa Malefoy. Il pourrait la vendre plus cher que sa maison.

'' En tout cas ce n'est pas plus chère que ton sang pur de serpent dit benoît qui passais et avais entendu la vanne sur sa sœur.

'' Euh benoît ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'était qu'une blague, j'irais jamais approcher ta sœur sous la douche.

'' Vraiment, pourtant ce n'est pas ce qu'elle ma racontée. Dit benoît, tu t'approche encore d'elle ou tu la regarde d'un air idiot et je te jure que tu va le regrettée amèrement, je suis sur que Lucius apprécierais avoir une goule assoiffée vampire comme fis cette été.

Ron était pétrifier de rire en voyant Malefoy être pétrifier en statues devant benoît et le groupe s'en allais en lui jetant un regard noirs.

'' Bien jouée benoît, merci de en nous en être débarrassée dit Harry en riant.

'' Pas de problème, j'ai bien adorée ta vanne sur ma sœur, alors je fais comme si était vrai et Malefoy ma crue avec une petite hypnose léger en le persuadant que c'était vrai qui avait tenté de prendre en ma sœur en photo nue sous la douche.

Hermione aussi rigolais a la bonne blague vampire de son copain vampire.

Curieusement Lockhart avais tenté d'approcher mais benoît l'avais doublé et il lui lançait son regard terrifiant de son coté vampire, et enfuit en tout jambes.

Une fois arrivée dans la salle où le cours devait avoir lieu et Lockhart évitais du regard benoît vu qui avais pas pu approcher de Harry pour lui dire ce qui pensais des photo dédicacées, Harry en était reconnaissant a benoît pour cela, il entreprit alors de mettre les livres de Lockhart en pile devant lui pour éviter d'avoir leur auteur sous les yeux.

Les autres élèves arrivèrent bientôt et Ron et Hermione s'assirent de chaque côté de Harry, benoît lui s'installais derrière sa favorite, qui semblais un peu perdu cette année a cause de ce bellâtre de Lockhart.

'' On aurait pu faire cuire un œuf sur tes joues, dit Ron. Il faut espérer que Crivey ne va pas devenir copain avec Ginny, sinon ils vont fonder le fan-club d'Harry Potter.

'' Silence ! Coupa Harry qui n'avait pas du tout envie que Lockhart entendre les mots ''fan club de Harry Potter''.

'' En tout cas il n'est pas fan des vampires plaisantais Benoît, il semble me craindre et m'évitée le plus possible.

Lorsque tout le monde se fut assis, Lockhart s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et le silence se fit. Il tendit la main, prit sur la table de Neville son exemplaire de Randonnées avec les trolls et montra à tout le monde sa propre photo qui clignait de l'œil sur la couverture du livre.

—Ça, c'est moi, dit-il, le doigt pointé sur la photo et en clignant de l'œil à son tour. Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et cinq fois lauréat du prix du sourire le plus charmeur, décerné par les lectrices de Sorcière-Hebdo, mais ne parlons pas de ça. Croyez-moi, lorsque j'ai réussi à me débarrasser du Spectre de la mort, ce n'était pas par un simple sourire.

Il attendit les rires, mais il n'y eut que de faibles sourires sauf pour un qui remarquais qui souriais jamais devant lui et était Benoît Phénix jedusort.

—Je vois que vous avez tous acheté la collection complète de mes livres. C'est très bien. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions commencer le premier cours avec un petit questionnaire. Rien de bien méchant. Simplement pour vérifier si vous avez bien lu ce que j'ai écrit et voir ce que vous en avez retenu.

Il distribua les questionnaires, puis retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

—Allez-y, vous avez une demi-heure pour répondre à toutes les questions.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son papier et lut :

1) Quelle est la couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart ?

2) Quelle est l'ambition secrète de Gilderoy Lockhart ?

3) A votre avis, quel est le plus grand exploit réalisé par Gilderoy Lockhart à ce jour ?

Il y avait ainsi trois pages de questions jusqu'à la dernière :

54) Quelle est la date de l'anniversaire de Gilderoy Lockhart et quel serait à ses yeux le cadeau idéal ?

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lockhart ramassa les copies et y jeta un coup d'œil devant la classe.

—Allons, allons, je vois que personne ne se rappelle que ma couleur préférée, c'est le lilas. Je l'ai pourtant indiqué clairement dans Une année avec le Yéti. Et certains d'entre vous feraient bien de relire attentivement Promenades avec les loups garous—j'y explique dans le chapitre douze que mon cadeau d'anniversaire idéal serait l'harmonie entre tous les hommes, qu'ils aient ou non des pouvoirs magiques. Mais il est vrai que je ne dirais pas non si on m'offrait un magnum d'Ogden Old Firewhisky !

Il leur lança un nouveau clin d'œil un peu canaille. Ron le regardait à présent avec une expression d'incrédulité; mais celui qui était le plus terrifiant était le vampire de la classe, Benoît phénix. Seamus Finnigan et Dean thomas étaient secoués d'un fou rire silencieux. Hermione, au grand dégoût de son maître, buvait les paroles de Lockhart et sursauta lorsqu'il prononça son nom.

—... Mais Miss Hermione Granger sait que mon ambition secrète serait de débarrasser le monde des Forces du Mal et de lancer ma propre marque de produits pour les cheveux. Bravo ! Excellente élève. En fait—il lut intégralement sa copie—, elle a tout bon ! Qui est Miss Hermione Granger ? Hermione leva une main tremblante.

—Excellent ! s'exclama Lockhart avec un sourire radieux. Vraiment excellent. Dix points pour Gryffondor ! Et maintenant, au travail...

Il se pencha et posa sur son bureau une grande cage couverte d'un morceau de tissu.

—Il est de mon devoir de vous armer contre les créatures les plus répugnantes qui soient connues dans le monde des sorciers ! Vous aurez peut-être dans cette classe les plus belles peurs de votre vie. Mais sachez que rien de fâcheux ne peut vous arriver tant que vous êtes en ma présence. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de garder votre calme.

Malgré lui, Harry pencha la tête derrière sa pile de livres pour mieux voir la cage. Lockhart posa la main sur le morceau de tissu qui la recouvrait. Dean et Seamus avaient cessé de rire et Neville se recroquevillait sur sa chaise du premier rang.

—Je vous demande de ne pas crier, dit Lockhart d'une voix grave. Ça pourrait les énerver.

Sous le regard des élèves qui retenaient leur souffle, Lockhart découvrit alors la cage.

—Eh oui, en effet, dit-il d'un ton solennel, ce sont bel et bien des lutins de Cornouaille fraîchement capturés.

Benoît Phénix ne put se retenir d'un rire glacial Il laissa échapper cet éclat de rire que même Lockhart ne pouvait confondre avec un hurlement de rage d'un vampire enragée.

'' Oui? Vous avez quelque chose à dire? Demanda-t-il à Benoît avec un sourire pétrifier.

'' Ils ne sont pas très dangereux pas plus que coucher avec moi je veux dire dit benoît en montrant ses Crau de vampire prédominant.

'' N'en soyez pas si sûr! Mr Phénix! Dit Lockhart en agitant l'index d'un air terrifié en découvrant qu'il adressait a un vampire. Ce sont parfois de petites pestes parfaitement diaboliques!

Hauts d'une vingtaine de centimètres, les lutins avaient une couleur bleu électrique, avec des têtes pointues et des voix si aiguës qu'on avait l'impression d'entendre des perruches se disputer. Dès que la cage fut découverte, ils se mirent à piailler et à s'agiter en tous sens, tapant sur les barreaux et faisant toutes sortes de grimaces bizarres aux élèves assis devant eux.

—Maintenant, on va voir comment vous allez vous débrouiller avec eux, dit Lockhart d'une voix forte.

Et il ouvrit la cage.

Ce fut un charivari indescriptible. Les lutins se répandirent dans toute la classe en filant comme des fusées. Deux d'entre eux attrapèrent Neville par les oreilles et le soulevèrent dans les airs. Deux autres fracassèrent les carreaux et s'enfuirent par les fenêtres en répandant une pluie de verre brisé sur le dernier rang. Quant aux autres, ils entreprirent de dévaster consciencieusement la salle avec plus d'efficacité qu'un rhinocéros fou furieux. Ils attrapèrent les encriers et les renversèrent un peu partout, lacérèrent les livres et les papiers, arrachèrent les tableaux des murs, retournèrent la corbeille à papiers, s'emparèrent des sacs et des livres encore intacts et allèrent les jeter par les fenêtres. En quelques minutes, la moitié des élèves (sauf hinata et Benoît pour qui il évitait embêtée) avait disparu sous les tables et Neville se balançait au lustre.

'' Allons, allons, attrapez-les! Vite, voyons, attrapez-les, ce ne sont que des lutins! Hurla Lockhart.

Il retroussa ses manches, brandis sa baguette magique et allais crier un sort mais tout d'un coup hinata la sœur vampire de benoît se mit a chantée et devant tout le monde éberluée par son chant de sirène les lutin fut tous sous hypnose et rentrais en rang dans leur cage totalement sous le charme de la voix de hinata même le professeur en était hypnotisée.

'' Euh je donne 10 point pour serpentard et le cours est fini

Puis ils sortirent de la classe en passant devant eux et referma la porte.

'' Non, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bonhomme? Rugit Ron tandis qui rangeaient ses affaires.

'' Il a simplement voulu nous faire faire des travaux pratiques, dit Hermione qui pris ses livres.

'' Des travaux pratiques? S'exclama Harry, en rangeant ses chose aussi. Hinata est cent fois meilleur prof que ce nul la tu a vue ses pouvoir de chant Hermione. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait faire alors que Hinata elle les a carrément hypnotisée par son chant et sa incluais lui-même.

'' Tu dis des bêtises, répliqua Hermione. Tu as lu ses livres? Certes c'est vrai que Hinata est puissantes aussi, mais tu as bien vu tous les prodiges qu'il a accomplis?

'' Ça, c'est ce qu'il prétend! Dit Benoît mais je crois plutôt que c'est une salle voyeur pédophile plutôt.

'' Pourquoi tu dis sa benoît? Se stupéfiait Hermione.

'' A cause Hinata a senti son odeur en sortant de la douche ce matin et je pense qui a acceptée ce poste pour maté les étudiante nue sous la douche ou pire les violée, évidement j'ai pensée que était Malefoy mais hinata a pas reconnu l'odeur familière des serpentard et c'est pour sa qu'il m'évite de me contrarier a cause que si il touche a ma sœur j'ai le pouvoir de le tuer si je le veux.

Hermione était stupéfait de cette révélation de son maître, mais il est vrai que Hinata attirais beaucoup le regard des autres surtout quand elle se met a chantée. Elle attirait le regard des autres certes mais personne ne semblais vouloir l'approchée sans que Alucard leur tombe dessus et a part Alucard et Hermione elle ne semblait pas intéressée a être en couple non plus pour une raison qu'elle gardait secrète.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Les pertes de contrôle étrange de Benoît

Cette nuit là, dans sa chambre benoît se mit à étudier a nouveau cette étrange livre journal, cette chose obsédais parfois, comme si il ressentait que ce journal ne devrais pas tomber entre ses main mais a la fois il voulait savoir alors il ouvrit et il vie que c'était vide, tout les pages était blanche, mais il avait seulement un nom, Tom Jedusort.

** Est-ce que ce jedusort serais un lien avec moi, je porte aussi se nom de famille même si on préfère m'appelez Phénix. **

Et il eut idée de reprendre un plume de phénix et y écrire.

'' Salut je m'appelle Benoît Phénix.

Il trouvait sa stupide mais tout d'un coup les pages lui répondit et sursautais sa avais pas fait sa ce matin a moins qui avais fermé trop vite le livre pour voir le phénomène.

 _Je m'appelle Tom, ou a tu eu mon journal._

Et lui répondais.

'' Ma sœur hinata me la laissée apparemment elle aurait trouvé dans ses affaire d'école et voulais me l'offrir pour Halloween qui est le jour de mon anniversaire.

Et il lui répondit

 _C'est bien que sa soit toi qui l'ai reçu alors? Dit moi tu ne serais pas un vampire par hasard?_

Et benoît lui répond.

 _Oui j'en suis un mais à demi seulement, et je ne connais pas mon père, personne ne veut me dire qui il est et sa enragée parfois surtout contre ma mère qui me force cette année à jouer au Quidditch sport de sorcier que je déteste._

La réponse du journal fut la suivante :

 _Je te comprends moi aussi je n'ai pas connu mes parents, ma mère a disparu a ma naissance et mon père a jamais été un sorcier donc je suis moitié. Moitié comme toi._

'' C'est sympa au moins quelqu'un qui est a vécu la même chose que moi. Dit benoît en souriant au journal.

 _Comment s'appelais ta mère?_

'' Erika phénix Potter.

Le journal frémissais mais benoît semblais ne pas y faire attention.

 _Je connais cette femme, elle était aussi un professeur vampire quand je l'ai connu elle était aussi a Poudlard quand j'allais a l'école en temps que professeur étudient._

'' Tu l'as connus?! S'étonnais en écrivant Benoît. Est-ce que tu ne connaîtrais pas mon père par hasard.

Pourtant sa mère avais jamais dit qu'elle avait été a poudlard quand elle était jeune en temps que professeur de potion et étudient en même temps, il savait qu'elle y avait enseignée durent la guerre vu qui ont enseignée ensemble mais qu'elle y avait étudiez ça elle ne lui avait jamais dit.

 _Peut-être tu voudrais voir mon souvenir d'elle benoît?_

Mais tout d'un coup le passage s'ouvrait et benoît sentais l'odeur de sa favorite et étonnamment la jeune sœur de Ron, apparemment il y avait pas juste Harry Potter pour qui avais un faible, pour lui aussi et écrivais en vitesse : plus tard j'ai de la visite au journal et il cachait dans son sac le journal de jedusort sans y lire la réponse.

'' Salut dit Hermione qui vient l'embrassée, tu n'as pas changée ton mot de passe depuis l'année dernière.

Alucard se frappais la tête.

'' Ah zut j'ai oubliée, Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le changée, tu as emmené une amie? Dit benoît d'un ton pervers et farceur. Espère que Ron va pas me trucidé si je m'amuse avec sa sœur.

Ginny était gêner mais elle ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui.

'' Si il te trucide je vais le trucider a mon tour. et il sera pas invitée a me sautée a ma fête. Dit-t-elle au tac au tac. Mais je ne veux pas être contrôlé comme les patil.

Alucard remarquais qu'elle semblait être une habituer à l'orgie de sorcier, il venait de se souvenir que l'année dernière Ron en avais un peu parlé dans le train.

'' Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le fait plus dit sauf si on me le demande, avec un sourire sincère a Ginny Weasley. A condition que tu dises rien n'a ton frère. La seul qui mérite être hypnotisée à présent par moi c'est Granger, vu que c'est elle qui ma choisie. Et justement elle mérite une petite correction vu son comportement envers son maître dit d'un ton froid envers sa petite favorite en lui jetant son regard de vampire qui la soumettais comme une esclave.

'' Que allez-vous me faire.

'' C'est simple, tu regarde me faire la Weasley tout la nuit sans bougée, privée de câlin,

Hermione grognais mécontente trouvais cela injuste, vu qu'elle était en manque terrible, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle l'avait méritée vu que c'est sa punition pour ce matin, elle ne résignait pas.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Harry passa une bonne partie de son temps à se cacher chaque fois qu'il apercevait ce voyeur de Gilderoy Lockhart au bout d'un couloir. Mais il lui était encore plus difficile d'éviter Colin Crivey qui avait dû apprendre par cœur son emploi du temps. Rien ne semblait donner plus de bonheur à Colin que de répéter « Ça va, Harry? » six ou sept fois par jour et de s'entendre répondre « Salut, Colin », même si c'était sur un ton exaspéré. Il avait remarqué que Hermione semblais vraiment en manque de benoît, et elle lui avait dit que elle avait reçu une punition méritée cette semaine. Apparemment, elle avait emmené une autre fille avec elle pour s'amuser avec comte benoît mais que il l'avait privée de participer seulement de les regarder sans bougée. Ron avais tenté de lui dire avec qui elle avait participé mais Hermione avais pas répondu ou avais fait semblant de ne pas l'entendre.

Mis a par les problèmes de manque de cul de Hermione, Hedwige en voulait toujours à Harry de son désastreux atterrissage en voiture et la baguette magique de Ron refusait obstinément de fonctionner convenablement. Harry ne fut pas fâché de voir le Week-end arriver. Avec Ron et Hermione, il avait l'intention d'aller rendre visite à Hagrid le samedi matin. Ce jour-là, cependant, Harry fut brutalement réveillé à une heure beaucoup plus matinale qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. C'était Olivier Dubois qui le secouait sans ménagement.

Dubois, un élève de sixième année, grand et massif, était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

'' Qu'essquiya? Balbutia Harry d'une voix ensommeillée.

'' Séance d'entraînement! Annonça Dubois. Allez, viens! Harry ouvrit un œil en direction de la fenêtre. Un filet de brume flottait dans le ciel rosé.

—Olivier ! Le soleil est à peine levé ! protesta-t-il.

—Bien vu ! On a un nouveau programme d'entraînement, dit Dubois avec dans le regard une lueur d'enthousiasme qui frisait la démence. Attrape ton balai et arrive. Nous allons être la première équipe à nous entraîner !

Bâillant et frissonnant, Harry sortit du lit et se mit à la recherche de sa robe de Quidditch.

—Bravo, voilà un garçon courageux ! dit Dubois. On se retrouve sur le terrain dans un quart d'heure.

Lorsqu'il eut trouvé sa robe rouge vif et revêtu sa cape pour se tenir chaud, Harry griffonna un mot à Ron pour lui dire où il était, puis il descendit l'escalier en colimaçon, son Nimbus 2000 sur l'épaule. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle commune lorsqu'il entendit derrière lui un bruit de pas précipités. C'était Colin Crivey qui dévalait l'escalier, son appareil photo autour du cou. Il tenait quelque chose à la main.

—J'ai entendu quelqu'un prononcer ton nom, Harry ! dit-il. Regarde ce que j'ai là ! Je l'ai fait développer, je voulais te montrer ça...

Harry regarda d'un air interdit la photo que Colin brandissait sous son nez.

Lockhart, en noir et blanc, tirait sur un bras qu'Harry reconnut comme le sien. Il vit avec satisfaction que son image photographique résistait avec vigueur, refusant catégoriquement d'apparaître dans le cadre. Le Lockhart du cliché finit par abandonner la lutte et se laissa tomber, hors d'haleine, contre la bordure blanche, c'était une photo qui avais été pris quand Benoît ne fut pas disponible pour le faire fuir, vu que était le même soir ou Hermione et cette fameuse nouveau jouet avais était amusée avec lui.

—Tu me la dédicaces ? demanda Colin avec avidité.

—Non, répliqua sèchement Harry. Désolé, Colin, je suis pressé, j'ai une séance d'entraînement.

Il se glissa dans le passage dissimulé par le portrait de la grosse dame.

—Hé ! Attends-moi ! Je n'ai jamais vu un match de Quidditch ! Colin s'engouffra à son tour dans le passage.

—Je te préviens, ça va être très ennuyeux, dit précipitamment Harry.

Mais Colin, les yeux brillants d'excitation, ne l'écoutait pas.

—Tu as été le plus jeune joueur depuis un siècle, c'est bien ça, Harry ? C'est bien ça ? dit Colin en trottinant à côté de lui. Tu es vraiment très fort. Moi, je ne suis jamais monté sur un balai.

C'est dur ? Il est à toi, ce balai ? C'est le meilleur qu'on puisse trouver, non ?

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire pour s'en débarrasser. C'était un peu comme si son ombre s'était mise à parler sans cesse.

—Je ne connais pas bien les règles du Quidditch, dit Colin, le souffle court. C'est vrai qu'il y a quatre balles ? Et deux d'entre elles qui essayent de faire tomber les joueurs de leur balai ?

—Oui, c'est vrai, soupira Harry, résigné à devoir expliquer les règles complexes du Quidditch. On les appelle des Cognards. Dans chaque équipe, il y a deux batteurs armés de battes qui sont chargés de repousser les Cognards. Fred et George Weasley sont les deux batteurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

—Et les autres balles, elles servent à quoi ? demanda Colin.

—Le Souafle, la grosse balle rouge, sert à marquer les buts. Chaque équipe comporte trois poursuiveurs qui se lancent le Souafle et doivent essayer de le faire passer à travers les buts adverses, à l'autre bout du terrain. Les buts sont constitués de poteaux très hauts sur lesquels sont fixés des cercles verticaux.

—Et la quatrième balle ?

—C'est le Vif d'or, expliqua Harry. Il est minuscule, très rapide et très difficile à attraper. L'attrapeur a pour mission de le repérer et de s'en saisir. Le match ne peut pas se terminer tant que le Vif d'or reste en vol. Mais lorsqu'un attrapeur parvient à s'en emparer, son équipe gagne cent cinquante points d'un coup.

—Et toi, tu es l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor, c'est ça ? dit Colin, l'air émerveillé.

—Oui, répondit Harry. Et il y a aussi un gardien de but dans chaque équipe. Voilà.

Ils étaient sortis du château, à présent, et traversaient la pelouse humide de rosée. Mais Colin était insatiable et continua de poser des questions tout au long du chemin. Ce fut seulement à l'entrée des vestiaires qu'Harry parvint à se débarrasser de lui.

—Je vais me chercher une bonne place pour bien voir, dit Colin en se précipitant vers les tribunes.

Les autres joueurs de l'équipe étaient déjà dans les vestiaires. Dubois était le seul à avoir l'air parfaitement réveillé. Fred et George étaient assis côte à côte, les yeux bouffis et les cheveux en désordre. Alicia Spinnet, une élève de quatrième année qui occupait un des postes de poursuiveur, était assise à côté d'eux, la tête contre le mur, prête à se rendormir. Katie Bell et Angelina Johnson, les deux autres poursuiveuses, étaient assises sur le banc d'en face et passaient leur temps à bâiller.

—Ah, te voilà enfin, Harry ! Je me demandais où tu étais passé ! s'exclama Dubois. Bien, alors, avant d'aller sur le terrain, je voulais vous montrer mon nouveau programme d'entraînement. J'y ai travaillé tout l'été et, croyez-moi, avec ça, on va gagner...

Dubois déroula un immense dessin représentant un terrain de Quidditch, sur lequel étaient tracées dans des couleurs différentes toute sorte de lignes, de flèches, et de croix. Il sortit sa baguette magique, tapota le dessin et aussitôt, les flèches se mirent à bouger en se tortillant comme des chenilles. Tandis que Dubois se lançait dans de grandes explications, Fred Weasley laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alicia et se mit à ronfler.

—Alors ? demanda Dubois après un interminable discours. Tout est clair ? Vous avez des questions à poser ?

—Oui, dit George qui venait de se réveiller en sursaut. Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas raconté tout ça hier avant qu'on aille se coucher ?

—Écoutez-moi bien, tous, répliqua Dubois, courroucé. L'année dernière, on aurait dû gagner la coupe de Quidditch. On était de loin la meilleure équipe. Malheureusement, des circonstances indépendantes de notre volonté...

Harry, mal à l'aise, se tortilla sur son banc. Lors du dernier match de l'année, il était évanoui à l'infirmerie, privant ainsi de sa présence son équipe qui avait subi sa plus grande défaite depuis trois cents ans.

Dubois s'interrompit un instant. De toute évidence, le souvenir de ce dernier match continuait de le tourmenter.

—Donc, cette année, nous devrons nous entraîner plus que jamais... Et maintenant, allons expérimenter notre nouvelle stratégie sur le terrain ! s'écria-t-il en saisissant son balai et en se précipitant au-dehors.

L'équipe le suivit dans un long bâillement.

Lorsqu'il pénétra sur le terrain, Harry vit Ron et Hermione assis dans les tribunes, Harry se demandais ou pouvais bien être benoît, il aimait bien rendre voir les matches avec Hermione.

—Vous n'avez pas encore fini ? dit Ron, étonné.

—On n'a même pas commencé, répondit Harry. Dubois a passé son temps à nous expliquer sa nouvelle tactique. Au fait Hermione ou est benoît? Il n'a jamais raté un entraînement de gryffondor avec vous deux.

'' Aucune idée, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la dernière fois que j'ai était visitée avec une amie pour ma punition, a mon réveille il a reçu un collie par funix et il s'est évaporée en colère et boudeur mais était pas contre nous mais contre le coli.

Il enfourcha son balai et donna un grand coup de pied sur le sol. Le balai s'éleva aussitôt vers le ciel. L'air frais du matin qui lui fouettait le visage réveilla Harry plus efficacement que le long bavardage de Dubois. Retrouver le terrain de Quidditch lui procura une sensation merveilleuse. Il s'éleva à pleine vitesse et tourna autour du stade en faisant la course avec Fred et George.

—Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce drôle de bruit ? demanda Fred alors qu'ils prenaient un virage serré.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans les tribunes. Colin était assis sur l'un des plus hauts gradins et prenait sans cesse des photos. Le son du déclencheur, amplifié par le stade désert, se répercutait en écho tout autour d'eux.

—Regarde par ici, Harry ! Par ici ! s'écria Colin d'une petite voix aiguë.

—Qui c'est, celui-là ? demanda Fred.

—Aucune idée, mentit Harry qui accéléra brusquement pour s'éloigner le plus possible de Colin.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Dubois en fonçant vers eux, sourcils froncés. Pourquoi il prend des photos, celui-là ? Je n'aime pas ça. C'est peut-être un espion des Serpentard qui s'intéresse à nos nouvelles techniques d'entraînement.

—Il est à Gryffondor, dit Harry.

—Et les Serpentard n'ont pas besoin d'espion, dit George.

—Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? répliqua Dubois avec mauvaise humeur.

—Ils sont là en personne, tu cherchais benoît ? Harry, je viens de le trouvée. répondit George en montrant du doigt un groupe d'élèves qui venaient d'arriver sur le terrain, vêtus de robes vertes, leurs balais à la main et donc un qui se tenais a retrait avec un capuchon sur la tête.

'' Alors, ça! C'est incroyable! S'indigna Dubois. J'ai retenu le terrain pour nous! On va voir ça!

Dubois fonça en piqué et la colère le fit atterrir plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Harry, Fred et George l'avaient suivi, un des membres détournais la tête honteux et Harry reconnue aussitôt ces façon agir était Benoît mais qu'est-ce qui foutais la et compris pourquoi il était boudeur avec Hermione vu que le coli qui a reçu était un balai.

'' Flint! Hurla Dubois à l'adresse du capitaine des Serpentard. Le terrain nous est entièrement réservé, ce matin! On s'est levé à l'aube exprès pour ça! Alors, tu t'en vas, maintenant!

Marcus Flint était encore plus grand que Dubois mais était rien comparée a Benoît Phénix qui lui avais la taille d'un adulte de 50 ans vu son état de demi-vampire.

'' Il y a suffisamment de place pour tout le monde, répondit-il avec une expression rusée qui lui donnait l'air d'un troll.

Angelina, Alicia et Katie les avaient rejoints. Il n'y avait pas de filles dans l'équipe des Serpentard qui faisait front, épaule contre épaule, en toisant les Gryffondor d'un air narquois.

—Mais j'ai réservé le terrain ! protesta Dubois, écumant de rage. Je l'ai réservé !

—Ah bon ? dit Flint. Pourtant, j'ai un mot du professeur Rogue. Regarde : Je, soussigné, professeur Rogue, donne à l'équipe de Serpentard l'autorisation de s'entraîner aujourd'hui sur le terrain de Quidditch afin de former leur nouvel poursuiveur et notre nouvel attrapeur.

'' Vous avez un nouveau attrapeur et poursuiveur? Dit Dubois d'un air distrait. Où ça ?

Derrière la rangée des six joueurs alignés, apparut alors un garçon plus petit que les autres, un sourire goguenard sur son visage pâle. C'était Drago Malefoy et a ses coté un peu loin des autres en retrait il y avait Benoît Phénix.

—C'est toi, le fils de Lucius Malefoy ? demanda Fred en le regardant avec dégoût.

—Tiens, c'est drôle que tu parles du père de Drago, dit Flint tandis que le sourire des autres joueurs s'accentuait sauf celui de benoît qui fut forcée, mais il semblait ne pas en prendre compte. Je vais te montrer le magnifique cadeau qu'il a fait à l'équipe de Serpentard.

Les six joueurs exhibèrent alors leurs balais flambant neufs avec des manches en métal chromé étincelant sur lesquels était écrit en lettres d'or : Nimbus 2001.

Seul benoît ne l'avais fait que négligemment comme si était une torture de faire pareille comme les autres.

—Le tout dernier modèle, il est sorti le mois dernier, dit Flint en chassant d'une pichenette un grain de poussière égaré sur son balai. Je peux te dire qu'il est bien meilleur que les vieux 2000. Quant aux Brosseur, ils ne tiennent pas la comparaison, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire méprisant à l'adresse de Fred et de George qui étaient tous deux équipés de Brosseur 5.

Pendant un bon moment, les Gryffondor restèrent silencieux. Quant à Malefoy, il arborait un sourire si large que ses yeux s'étaient réduits à deux petites fentes.

—Oh, regardez, dit Flint, le terrain est envahi. Ron et Hermione traversaient la pelouse pour venir voir ce qui se passait.

—Pourquoi vous ne jouez pas ? demanda Ron à Harry. Et benoît et l'autre font là ?

'' Je suis le nouvel attrapeur des Serpentard, Weasley et notre vampire de compagnie est poursuiveur, mais si il ne semble pas vouloir suivre le groupe, répliqua Malefoy d'un ton hautain en se drapant dans sa robe. Et tout le monde est en train d'admirer le balai mon père sauf pour benoît vu que sa vient de sa mère Erika, à l'équipe.

Hermione avais compris que Erika avais forcée son fis a jouer au même jeu que les autre sorcier humain, vu que l'année dernière, il utilisait les temps que les autres allais jouer Quidditch pour s'amuser avec ses esclave humaine, donc qu'elle fessait partie, sauf quand il fessait nuageux.

Ron contempla bouche bée les six superbes balais qui s'alignaient sous ses yeux.

—Pas mal, non ? dit Malefoy d'une voix doucereuse. Mais peut-être que l'équipe des Gryffondor va réussir à trouver un peu d'or pour acheter de nouveaux balais, elle aussi. Vous pourriez donner vos Brossdur 5 à une tombola. Il y a peut-être un musée que ça intéressera. Les Serpentard sauf benoît éclatèrent d'un rire sonore.

'' Au moins, aucun joueur de Gryffondor n'a payé pour faire partie de l'équipe, dit sèchement Hermione. C'est pour leur talent qu'on les a choisis.

'' Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, à toi, espèce de sang.

BANG!

Un poing de vampire le frappais au ventre et benoît sautais a la gorge de Malefoy

'' PERSONNE INSULTE MA FAVORITE MALEFOY.

Benoît avais des ailes de vampire et un corps de vampire adulte, apparemment fou furieux et tout le monde reculais devant la folie meurtrière qui allumais les yeux de vampire de benoît phénix, Malefoy était pétrifier a cause tout son énergie s'envolais.

'' Pardon pardon dit Malefoy, ne me tue pas en repas si te plait.

'' Ta de la chance que j'ai chassée cette nuit sinon tu serais mon repas. Dit le vampire adulte en l'envoyant à l'autre bout du terrain dans une lancée du javelot.

Ron allais lui jetée un sort mais Hermione l'empêchais, a cause qui risquais de frapper Benoît.

'' Sa sert a rien de continuer allons chez Hagrid, conseillais Hermione

Dubois fut d'accord et annulais l'entraînement à contrecœur.

'' Pourquoi tu ma empêcher de jeté un sort a Malefoy.

'' A cause tu aurais pu frapper Benoît et te le renvoyée illico, crétin. On jeté pas un sort a un vampire sans en subir les contrecoups. Leur peau d'immortel est agit comme un bouclier miroir. dit Hermione d'une voix tremblante de terreur, comme si son corps réagissait violemment à cette transformation de benoît.

Mais arrivés à quelques mètres de la cabane du garde-chasse, ils virent la porte s'ouvrir, mais ce ne fut pas Hagrid qui apparut. Gilderoy Lockhart, vêtu d'une robe mauve, sortit de la cabane à grands pas.

'' Vite, par ici, chuchota Harry en poussant Ron derrière un buisson proche. Hermione les suivit à contrecœur.

—Il suffit de savoir s'y prendre ! lança Lockhart à Hagrid. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, vous savez où me trouver ! Je vous enverrai un exemplaire de mon livre. Ça m'étonne que vous ne l'ayez jamais lu. Je vous en dédicacerai un ce soir et je vous le ferai porter. Allez, au revoir !

Et il s'éloigna en direction du château.

Harry attendit que Lockhart fût hors de vue, puis il aida Ron à se relever, l'entraîna vers la cabane de Hagrid et tambourina à la porte.

Hagrid ouvrit aussitôt, l'air de très mauvaise humeur, mais son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il reconnut ses visiteurs.

—Je me demandais quand vous viendriez me voir, tien benoît n'est pas avec vous ? Dit-il. Entrez, entrez. Je croyais que c'était le professeur Lockhart qui revenait. C'est vrai que si benoît aurais était avec moi il aurait fuit devant lui qu'elle pleutre celui la.

Harry et Hermione aidèrent Ron à entrer dans la cabane qui comportait une unique pièce, avec un énorme lit dans un coin et un feu de cheminée qui brûlait allègrement dans l'autre. Harry expliqua ce qui s'était passé sur le terrain.

'' Une chance que effectivement que Hermione ta empêcher de lancer un sort sur benoît avec ta baguette brisée, la peau de vampire reflet tout les sort mineur et même concernant Alucard sa peut allez parfois juste au sort impardonnable quand il est vraiment sérieux en duel de sorcier, que on leur lance sauf les sort exprès qui repousse les vampires comme les chasseurs de vampire le pratique.

'' Je ne voulais pas frapper benoît mais Malefoy, mais benoît s'est occuper de lui en le lançant comme un javelot a main nue.

'' Il a dut vraiment être en furie pour brutaliser Malefoy de la sorte, mais après tout chez les vampires la lutte a la mort c'est leur sport national, c'est pour sa que Benoît doit avoir honte de pratiquer le Quidditch, il y a peu de vampire qui le pratique surtout chez la famille Phénix.

'' Vous avez déjà était chez lui en Transylvanie demandais Hermione curieuse.

'' Oh oui, une seul fois mais pas en Transylvanie mais a son manoir de devon et j'ai eu la peur de ma vie, si Erika et lui avais empêché ses sœur, et ses goules assoiffée, je crois que aurais fini comme repas. Ils sont puissamment séduisants et fort en combat. J'ai du allez chez lui pour le ramener quand il était jeune le même soir que Dumbledore ta confier a ta tente en plus Harry, et il avait été violé par des harpies durent une chasse avec sa grand-mère et Rosalie c'est Une des filles de Erika celle qui est la plus terrible de tous croyais que était moi qui l'avait blessée et voulais mon sang en repas pour compensée alors que était totalement faux. Alucard du se transformée en forme hybride du la calmer d'un placage de lutte en hurlant qui était innocent en Transylvanie pour qu'elle se calme et ma hurler aussi de partir et qui s'occupera d'elle en la traitant de grosse cruche en manque de cul.

'' Qu'est-ce que Lockhart faisait chez vous, Hagrid ? Demanda Harry en grattant les oreilles de Crockdur.

'' Il me donnait des conseils pour faire sortir des farfadets d'un puits, grogna Hagrid en poussant un coq à moitié plumé pour mettre la théière à sa place. Comme si je ne savais pas le faire ! Il n'arrêtait pas de me casser les oreilles en me racontant comment il avait réussi à se débarrasser de je ne sais quel spectre. Je suis prêt à manger ma bouilloire si un seul mot de ce qu'il dit est vrai, ou me faire dévorée par les sœurs de Benoît. Je préférais cela à l'entendre ce con de voyeur soupçonner de violeur aussi selon benoît, mais il ne peut pas le renvoyée il ne sait pas comment faire pour prendre la place du professeur, vu que la dernière fois qui a enseignée en mode vampire était quand tes parent James et Lily était étudiant et il avait été engagée par Dumbledore.

Harry le regarda d'un air surpris: cela ne lui ressemblait pas de critiquer un professeur de Poudlard, mais qui l'accuse de voyeurisme et de viole. C'était plutôt le style de Alucard de faire sa.

'' Je crois que vous êtes un peu injuste, dit Hermione d'une voix un peu plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire. De toute évidence, le professeur Dumbledore a pensé qu'il était le meilleur pour occuper ce poste même si il aurait supposément des tendances à regarder des étudiantes sous la douche, benoît le fait bien pour sa sœur et moi.

'' Ça c'est pour veiller sur toi, c'est légal vu que tu le tolère comme ça ma chère, mais qu'un homme humain adulte matte toi ou sa sœur ils ne le supportent pas du tout surtout plus hinata que toi. Vu que la preuve il m'a jamais rien fait de mal a moi pour avoir couché avec toi l'année dernière. Mais pour revenir au poste, Il n'était pas le meilleur, il était le seul, coupa Hagrid en posant devant eux une assiette pleine de caramels. Ça devient très difficile de trouver un professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Les gens n'ont pas très envie de se lancer là-dedans. On dit que c'est un poste qui a était Maudit par un des ancêtres vampire de Benoît. Elmira Phénix qui était la fiancée forcée de Salazard serpentard, selon la légende évidement, elle a maudit tous ses descendants et quand un vampire lance une telle malédiction, c'est à prendre avec sérieux. Personne n'a réussi à l'occuper très longtemps sauf si il descend de Elmira. Et maintenant, dites-moi un peu à qui benoît c'est mis a colère pour le lancer comme un javelot.

'' Malefoy a tenté de traité Hermione de je ne sais plus quoi, mais sa déclencher la rage vampirique de benoît: tout le monde a eu peur de sa transformation en un vampire adulte avec des ailes de chauve-souris

'' Sa a été juste a la transformation intermédiaire s'étonnait Hagrid, habituellement benoît utilise jamais cette forme a poudlard du moins depuis au moins 30 ans depuis la fin de la guerre ou il s'est scellez dans une forme que on connaît humain et semblable a un étudiant humain.

'' C'était vraiment terriblement terrifiant, il tremblait et il a supplié benoît de ne pas le tuer, et il semblait s'affaiblir de plus en plus, comme si on benoît lui aspirais son énergie vital

'' Malefoy l'a traitée "sang et autre chose ** mais benoît la attaquer avant qui puissent dire le reste.

'' Il a tentée d'osée essayer de dire sa a sa favorite Sang-de-bourbe dit Ron.

Hagrid avait l'air scandalisé.

'' Il n'a quand même pas dit ça devant benoît! Rugit-il

'' Si, répondit Hermione. Et sa a provoquer sa colère. C'est sûrement très grossier si sa peut provoquer sa forme hybride de vampire adulte...

'' C'est la chose la plus insultante qu'on puisse imaginer surtout pour Benoît qui lui est à moitié humain, hoqueta Ron. Sang-de-bourbe, c'est une injure odieuse pour quelqu'un qui est né dans une famille Moldus. Certain sorciers, la famille Malefoy, par exemple, sont persuadés qu'ils valent beaucoup mieux que les autres parce qu'ils ont ce qu'on appelle un sang pur. Les vampires eux s'en contre balance vu que le sang pour eux c'est de la nourriture, mais benoît est différent il ne se nourris pas de sang mais énergie. Mais sa l'affecte a cause qui est aussi un moitié humain pour lui cela mérite la mort par ses dents de tout ceux qui l'insulte sa famille ou sa favorite. Quand on blesse une favorite devant un vampire, c'est un crime odieux qui mérite la mort selon la loi des vampires. Regardez Neville Londubat, par exemple, il vient d'une famille au sang pur, mais c'est tout juste s'il arrive à faire tenir un chaudron debout.

'' Et ils ont jamais inventé un sortilège qu'Benoît ou qu'Hermione soit incapable de refaire, dit fièrement Hagrid. Les joues d'Hermione prirent une teinte rouge vif.

'' C'est une injure répugnante, dit Ron en essuyant d'une main tremblante la sueur qui lui couvrait le front. Comme si on disait à quelqu'un que son sang est sale. Quelle folie de provoquer Benoît comme ça. De toute façon, de nos jours, la plupart des sorciers ont du sang de Moldu dans les veines. Si nous n'avions jamais épousé de Moldus, il y a longtemps que nous aurions disparu.

'' Je comprends que tu aies essayé de lui jeter un sort, Ron, dit Hagrid. Mais c'est peut-être une bonne chose qu'Hermione t'aille empêcher de le faire. Si ce sort avais frappé le fis de Erika, ce serais elle se serait précipité ici pour te tuer, et crois moi on ne provoque pas Erika Phénix pour rien. Harry la rencontrée l'année dernière vu que c'est elle qui nous la ramener. Benoît en a eu les frais l'année dernière ou encore pire Lucius Malefoy, malgré que c'est pire pour Erika que pour lui, au moins benoît est immunisée diplomatiquement, Lucius ne peut rien lui faire de trop grave, a cause que Erika est la représentant du conseil des anciens de la Transylvanie du Ministère et que benoît n'obéis que aux lois de son pays d'exil ou d'adoption et non a celui ou il vie actuellement. C'est pour sa que sa plus jeune sœur le surveille.

Harry aurait bien voulu lui faire remarque qu'on pouvait difficilement imaginer pire ennui que de vomir des limaces, mais en songeant a ce que benoît avais subis comme humiliation de la part de sa matriarche vampire, mais les caramels qui lui collaient les dents l'empêchèrent d'ouvrir la bouche.

—Ah, au fait, Harry, dit Hagrid, saisi d'une pensée soudaine. J'ai un petit reproche à te faire. On m'a dit que tu distribuais des photos dédicacées. Comment ça se fait que je n'en ai pas eu ?

Furieux, Harry parvint à décoller ses mâchoires.

—Je n'ai dédicacé aucune photo ! S'emporta-t-il. Si Lockhart continue à raconter ça... Mais Hagrid éclata de rire.

—Je plaisantais, dit-il en donnant dans le dos d'Harry une tape amicale qui le projeta contre la table. Je savais bien que ce n'était pas vrai. J'ai dit à Lockhart que tu n'avais pas besoin de ça. Tu es plus célèbre que lui sans avoir eu besoin d'essayer.

'' Ça n'a pas du lui plaire, dit Harry.

'' Je ne crois pas, assura Hagrid, l'œil brillant. Et quand je lui ai dit que je n'avais jamais lu aucun de ses livres, il est parti. Tu veux des caramels, Ron?

'' Non, merci, répondit Ron d'une voix faible. Je n'ai pas très faim.

—Venez voir ce que j'ai fait pousser, dit Hagrid.

Dans le petit potager, à l'arrière de la cabane, Hagrid leur montra une douzaine de citrouilles géantes, aussi grosses qu'un rocher.

—Elles sont belles, hein ? dit Hagrid d'un ton joyeux. C'est pour Halloween... Elles devraient être assez grandes à ce moment-là.

—Qu'est-ce que vous utilisez, comme engrais ? demanda Harry.

Hagrid regarda par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne à proximité.

—Je... je leur donne un peu... un peu d'aide, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? répondit-il.

Harry remarqua le parapluie rosé de Hagrid posé contre le mur de la cabane. Il avait déjà eu de bonnes raisons de soupçonner que ce parapluie était beaucoup plus que ce qu'il paraissait. Il avait même la quasi-certitude que la baguette magique de Hagrid était cachée à l'intérieur. Officiellement, Hagrid n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie. Il avait été renvoyé de Poudlard alors qu'il était élève de troisième année, mais Harry n'avait jamais su pourquoi. Chaque fois qu'on y faisait allusion, Hagrid devenait sourd jusqu'à ce que la conversation s'oriente vers un autre sujet.

—Un Sortilège de Gavage, j'imagine ? dit Hermione dont le ton semblait à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et la réprobation. Vous avez fait un bon travail...

'' C'est ce que m'a dit ton amant, et ta petite sœur répondit Hagrid en se tournant vers Ron. Je l'ai rencontrée tout les deux hier.

Hagrid lança un regard oblique à Harry et sa barbe hirsute tressaillit.

'' Il me dit qu'il voulait juste jeter un coup d'œil, mais je crois bien qu'il espérait rencontrer une certaine favorite en venant chez moi.

Il adressa un clin d'œil à Harry.

'' Si tu veux mon avis, elle ne dirait pas non à une photo dédicacés...

''Ah, ça suffit, coupa Harry.

'' Mais qu'est-ce que ma sœur peut bien faire avec benoît? Je croyais qui sortaient avec toi Hermione.

Hermione semblais devenir sourde tout comme Hagrid quand on le questionnait sur son renvoie.

C'était presque l'heure du déjeuner et Harry, qui n'avait mangé que quelques caramels depuis l'aube, avait hâte de prendre un vrai repas. Ils dirent au revoir à Hagrid et retournèrent au château.

Ils avaient à peine mis le pied dans le hall qu'une voix retentit à leur oreilles.

'' Ah, vous êtes là, Potter et Weasley. Le professeur McGonagall s'avança vers eux, l'air sévère et derrière lui benoît qui crachait ses insultes en Transylvanie.

'' Votre retenue aura lieux ce soir même, annonça-t-elle et vous ne serez pas seul Mr Phénix aussi vous accompagnera.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'on devra faire? Demanda Ron en regardant benoît regardé d'un regard noir la croix que McGonagall portait au cou.

'' Vous, vous allez astiquer l'argenterie dans la salle des trophées avec Mr Rusard. Et interdiction d'avoir recours à la magie, Weasley... de l'huile de coude, c'est tout.

Ron étouffa une exclamation. Argus Rusard, le concierge, était détesté et redouté par tous les élèves sauf benoît qui lui était le contraire, il en avait une peur bleue surtout quand il avait dit que hinata adorais dévorée les chats comme repas végétarienne.

'' Quand à vous deux, Potter et Fénix, vous aiderez le professeur Lockhart à répondre au courrier de ses admirateurs.

'' Quoi pas question je peux pas allez avec Weasley a la place dit benoît d'un ton désespérée. C'est Malefoy qui a insultée ma favorite il méritait cette punition chasseuse.

Mais McGonagall ne fit rien que rajouter: vous n'êtes pas en état d'enseigner en ce moment donc vous subirez la retenue pour lancement d'humain illégal, même pour défendre une favorite.

'' Pareille pour moi aussi? Dit Harry d'un même ton.

'' Certainement pas, répliqua le professeur McGonagall en haussant les sourcils. Le professeur Lockhart tient à ce que ce soit vous. Huit heures pile tous les trois.

Dans la Grande Salle, Harry et Ron, la mine sinistre, se laissèrent tomber sur leurs chaises, à côté d'Hermione qui les regarda avec une expression du genre : Voilà ce qui arrive quand on fait des bêtises... mais il jetait regard triste pour son amant vampire qui lui sa retenus était seulement brutalisée Malefoy pour empêcher de dire Sang-de-bourbe devant elle.

—Rusard va me retenir toute la nuit, dit sombrement Ron. Et pas de magie ! Il doit y avoir une bonne centaine de coupes en argent dans cette salle. Je ne sais pas astiquer à la manière des Moldus.

—J'échange avec toi quand tu veux, soupira Harry. Je me suis entraîné, chez les Dursley. Répondre aux admirateurs de Lockhart... Un vrai cauchemar... Pauvre benoît, juste a cause qui a défendu son amante contre Malefoy, qui doit subir la même punition.

L'après-midi sembla passer en un éclair et bientôt, il fut huit heures moins cinq. Le pas traînant, Harry et benoît suivit le couloir du deuxième étage jusqu'au bureau de Lockhart. Les dents serrées, il frappa.

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt et Lockhart l'accueillit avec un sourire rayonnant.

—Ah, voici nos deux chenapans ! dit-il. Entre, Harry, et Mr Phénix entrées.

Éclairées par des chandelles, d'innombrables photos encadrées de Lockhart brillaient sur les murs. Il en avait même signé quelques-unes. Une autre pile de photos était posée sur son bureau.

—Tu n'as qu'à écrire les enveloppes ! dit Lockhart à Harry, comme s'il lui faisait une exceptionnelle faveur. La première, c'est pour Gladys Gourdenièze, une de mes plus ferventes admiratrices.

Les minutes passaient avec la lenteur d'un escargot. Harry laissait Lockhart déverser sur lui un flot de paroles sans prendre la peine de lui répondre autre chose que « oui, oui », « d'accord », « très bien ». De temps en temps, il percevait une phrase du genre : « La renommée est une amie bien peu fidèle, Harry », ou « La célébrité ne peut donner que ce qu'elle a, ne l'oublie jamais. »

Les chandelles diminuaient régulièrement et leur lumière de plus en plus incertaine dansait devant les visages mouvants des photos de Lockhart qui le regardaient. Harry écrivit de sa main douloureuse ce qui lui sembla être la millième enveloppe. « Il devrait bientôt être l'heure de partir, pensa-t-il, consterné, pourvu que ce soit bientôt l'heure... »

Il entendit alors quelque chose—quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec le bavardage de Lockhart ou le crachotement des chandelles moribondes et en dirais que benoît sifflait ou chantais un aire.

 _J'aimerais bien une petite gamine au sang pure pour m'amuser cette nuit_ dit le sifflement inaudible

C'était une voix, une voix à figer le sang, une voix à couper le souffle, une voix glacée comme benoît.

 _'' Viens... au maître... qui s'amuse... qui te viole... qui te punisse... et qui te tue..._

Harry sursauta si fort qu'une tache d'encre couleur lilas s'étala sur l'enveloppe qu'il était en train d'écrire.

'' Quoi? Dit-il à voix haute.

Benoît semblais tout aussi surpris comme si il venait de se réveiller d'une trance.

'' Eh oui, je sais, dit Lockhart qui croyait que Harry lui répondait. Six mois de suite en tête de la liste des best-sellers! Record battu!

'' Non, je ne parlais pas de ça, dit Harry affolé. Cette voix!

—Pardon ? demanda Lockhart, déconcerté. Quelle voix ?

—Cette... cette voix qui a dit... Vous ne l'avez pas entendue ? Lockhart regarda Harry d'un air stupéfait.

—De quoi parles-tu, Harry ? Tu es peut-être en train de t'endormir ? Nom d'un best-seller ! Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Ça fait presque quatre heures que nous sommes ici ' Je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Le temps a filé si vite...

Harry ne répondit pas. Il tendait l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre à nouveau la voix, mais en dehors de Lockhart qui lui disait qu'il ne pourrait pas espérer passer un aussi agréable moment chaque fois qu'il serait en retenue, il n'entendait plus le moindre son. Tout étourdi, Harry s'en alla.

Il était si tard que la salle commune de Gryffondor était presque vide. Harry monta directement dans le dortoir. Ron n'était pas encore revenu. Harry enfila son pyjama, se mit au lit et attendit. Ron arriva une demi-heure plus tard en se frottant le bras droit et en répandant une odeur de produit nettoyant dans la pénombre de la pièce.

—J'ai les muscles complètement raides, grogna-t-il avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Il m'a fait astiquer quatorze fois la coupe de Quidditch avant d'être enfin satisfait.

Parlant bas pour ne pas réveiller Neville, Dean et Seamus, Harry lui répéta ce que la voix lui avait dit.

—Et Lockhart et benoît a dit qu'il ne l'entendait pas ? S'étonna Ron.

Harry le voyait froncer les sourcils à la lueur du clair de lune.

—Tu crois qu'il t'a menti ? Mais ignore pour benoît il semblait être dans une sorte absence, mais il sifflet quelque chose, Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu se passer. Même quelqu'un d'invisible aurait été obligé d'ouvrir la porte pour entrer dans le bureau.

—Je sais, dit Harry en s'allongeant dans son lit, les yeux fixés sur le baldaquin tendu au-dessus de sa tête. Moi non plus, je ne comprends pas.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : La fête des morts.

Octobre arrivais, répandant un froid humide dans le château et ses alentours. Madame Pomfesh était surcharger par épidémie de grippe parmi les élèves et les professeurs mais la pimantine une potion contre la grippe était relevée efficace, sauf que benoît étant vampire était immunisée des maladies humaine, mais avais remarqué que Ginny son jouet amant non contrôler semblais un peut pâlot et lui recommandais de en prendre tout comme son frère Percy également. Hachez par Benoît et Percy, Hermione (pour benoît) et Ginny (pour Percy) qui avaient une mine affreuse. Madame Pomfesh du en prendre elle aussi et effet de la fumée sous ses cheveux flamboyant fessais que elle prenait comme feu, et Hermione la surnommais pour rire avec Ginny l'infirmière flamboyante.

Évidement sans que les garçons le sache, Benoît rendais parfois visite la nuit a l'infirmerie a Ginny, pendant que l'infirmière dormais, Ginny était très bonne au lit et sa plaisais beaucoup a benoît, tout en fessant attention évidement. Et après la chasse il écrivait dans son étrange journal.

Pendant plusieurs jour, la pluie frappais a grosse goûte sur la fenêtre du château, mais sa empêchais pas Olivier Dubois a continué son entraînement. Le niveau du lac montais, les citrouilles de Hagrid avait maintenant la taille de sa cabane à outil. C'est ainsi à un après-midi plutôt pluvieux Harry monte complétement trempé et maculé de boue dans la tour de gryffondor. Il avait croisée benoît mais il s'emblais à nouveau absent et sifflais toujours d'un étrange sifflement qui ne semblais pas être du birdlang, son langage des oiseaux. L'entraînement aujourd'hui ne était pas bien passé a cause que Fred et George ont espionné les serpentard pour vois les performances des Nimbus 2001 et ils ont dit a tout l'équipe que il allait tellement rapidement que en dirais que c'était des filaments durent le temps qui voulais. Alors qui avançait dans un couloir vide avec ses chaussures remplis de boues il rencontrait Nick-Quai-Sans-Tête quelques jours avant Halloween.

Harry : bonjour Nick, comment allez vous?

Nick sursaute et jette un coup d'œil autour de lui : bonjour, bonjour.

Il était habiller d'un magnifique chapeau de plumes et portais un pourpoint qui cachais entièrement son cou pale et transparent.

Nick : vous avez l'air soucieux mon jeune Potter.

Sur ce fait il repliait une lettre et le mettais dans son vêtement.

Harry : vous aussi.

Nick fessais un signe gracieux de la main : Ha ce n'est pas vraiment important, bien sûr je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y participé mais c'est quand même envoyer ma candidature mais il y paraîtra que je n'aurais pas les '' conditions requis''

Malgré son ton léger, son visage exprime une profonde amertume.

'' Mais quand même juste à cause que on pourrait recevoir 50 fois des coups de hache émoussé suffirait

À vous à faire accepter a ce club des chasseurs de tête.

Harry s'attendait a l'évidence : certainement.

Nick lis la lettre a Harry et après la lecture, (pas l'original sur la main désolé) furieux, Nick-quasi-sans-tête fourra la lettre dans sa poche.

Nick : mais ma tête ne tien par un centimètre de peau et de tendon, tout le monde penserais que c`est bien était décapité mais c`est pas suffisant pour ce monsieur coupé-cours-prodrome.

Nick repris son calme avec plusieurs respiration ce que Harry trouvais ironique a cause comme c'est un fantôme il y a pas besoin de respiré.

Nick : et vous Harry, quelque qui vous tracasse ainsi?

Harry : rien Nick à moins que vous seriez faire apparaître des Nimbus 2001 pour le prochain match contre sept...

Un miaulement aigu se fait entendre et Harry vois miss teigne à coté de ses cuisse qui joue un rôle assistante de Rusard le concierge dans son implacable combat contre les élèves de Poudlard.

Nick : vous devriez partir il est pas du tout de bonne humeur. Il a la grippe et les élèves de 3 e années ont accidentellement projetée de la cervelle de carpeau dans le donjon numéro 5 et il a passé 8 heure de la mâtiné a nettoyer cette accident alors si il vous voit entrain de mettre de la boue partout.

Harry se met à fuir les lieux : oui vous avez sans doute raison.

Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide reliez par le mystérieux pouvoir qui le liais a cet horrible animal Rusard apparaissais à travers une tapisserie. Il était couvert d'une écharde écossaise et il avait le nez violet à cause de sa grippe.

Rusard les yeux exorbité : de la saleté.

Il pointait la marre de bout qui s'était formé autour de Harry.

Rusard : désordre et saleté tu va devoir aller dans mon bureau jeune homme.

La mine sombre Harry adressais un signe de la main a Nick et il suivait Rusard a vers le rez-de-chaussée, ajoutant de nouvelle trace boueuse a eux qui existait déjà...

(Je ne vous ferais pas une description de son bureau et des chaînes vu que c'est le même bureau que Jk Rolling a écrire.)

Rusard pris un plume et commence à écrire sur le parchemin.

Rusard: nom: harry potter. Crime…

Harry: c`est juste un peu de boue Rusard.

Rusard : peut-être pour toi mais pour moi s'est des heures à nettoyer vos saleté. Nous disons donc crime : souillure du château…châtiment proposé…

Au moment ou Rusard allais donner sa sentence un énorme boum se fait entendre a étage du dessous.

Rusard : PEEVES cette fois je t'aurais

Et sans un regard a Harry il sortait en vitesse de son bureau suivit de miss teigne sur ses talons.

Peeves était esprit frappeur de l'école un menace permanente pour tous sauf pour un fantôme qui était le baron sanglant il est le seul fantôme supposément qui peu le contrôlé. Harry aimais pas particulièrement Peeves mais il était heureux qui aille fait des bêtisés en ce moment la.

Harry vie sur le bureau une grosse enveloppe :

Vitmagic

Cours par correspondances

Pour sorcier débutant

Intrigués Harry ouvre enveloppe, en retirant le morceau de parchemin qu'elle contenait et Harry lut le texte qui avais sous les yeux.

Vous vous sentez déboussoler dans le nouveau monde de la magie?

Vous n'osez plus jetez de sort en public par peur de paraître ridicule? Tout le monde éclate de rire en vous voyant tenir votre baquette magique?

Il existe une solution à votre problème.

Harry lisais les méthodes proposé, fasciné Harry jetais au coup d'œil des autre prospectus. Il se demandait pourquoi Rusard aurais besoin d'un cours de magie par correspondance? Serait-il possible qu'il ne soit pas un sorcier à part entière?

Tout d'un coup Harry entend les pas du concierge approché. En vitesse Harry range les prospectus dans enveloppe et les remet sur le bureau quand au même moment la porte ouvre sur un Rusard qui avait un air triomphant.

Rusard a miss teigne : cette armoire à disparaître était d'une grande valeur cette fois si ce maudit Peeves et cette maudite demi-vampire serpentard aussi son coincé tout les deux.

Harry : ** Alors Hinata était dans le coup, mais elle déteste Peeves comme tout les autres**

Rusard le regard et Harry vie qui avait placé 50 centimètre de trop d'enveloppe de Vitmagic.

'' Vous l'avez lu?

'' Non messieurs dit Harry en mentant.

'' Si aurais pensé que vous avez lu... De tout manière c'est celle d'un ami à moi... néanmoins... cependant.

Vu le couleur du visage de Rusard Harry pensais qui allais recevoir un flot insulte.

Rusard : sortez maintenant…. Et pas un mot… mais vous avec pas lu alors…. Allez-vous-en je dois faire un rapport sur Peeves et se maudite mangeuse de sang de hinata phénix.

Harry sortais du bureau et je crois que pour la première fois de histoire de Poudlard il en sortait du bureau de Rusard sans punissions.

'' Harry, Harry, sa a marché. Dit le fantôme de Nick.

'' Quel qui a marché?

'' C'est réussi a convainques Peeves de faire tombé armoire au dessus du bureau de Rusard et étonnement la jeune sœur de benoît la aider avec un sort de lévitation a cause Peeves la trouvais trop lourde.

'' Mais était vous mais comment ça que Hinata était la aussi.

'' En fait c'est étrange, mais maintenant, Peeves aime bien, benoît et sa sœur hinata, c'est bien la première fois qui aime deux élève peut-être qui lui a montré qui était de son coté a cause Benoît déteste le chat de Rusard miss teigne.

'' Oui sa serais bien la première fois. Mais merci quand même, je n'ai même pas eu de retenue, tu remercias hinata pour moi et Peeves, mais je conseille plus hinata que Peeves.

Nick rigolais : je y manquerais pas Harry.

Il repartit le long du couloir, Harry remarque que Nick tenais toujours la lettre de refus du club.

'' Aimerais bien vous aidez à propos de votre club.

Nick freinais par surprise et Harry par mégarde et passe a travers lui. Il avait impression de prendre un jet d'eau glacé.

Nick : oups désolé mais oui vous pouvez faire quelque chose. Harry… mais vous n'allez pas acceptez…

Harry : dit toujours sir Nicolas.

Nick : c'est que les jours de l'halloween on va fêtez mon 500e anniversaire de ma mort.

Harry indécise : Ah

Nick : A cette occasion organise un petite fête dans le plus grand des donjons et sa serais un honneur si vous viendrez, vous pouvez aussi inviter vos amis si vous réussies et benoît et sa sœur si vous réussi a les trouvé dans le château. Il se cache tellement bien entre les cours qui sont insaisissable parfois.

'' Pourtant je le crois souvent dans les couloirs, surtout près de l'infirmerie, mais je vais lui demander.

'' Vous et lui préférez peut-être la fête de l'école, après tout pour benoît c'est sa fête préféré, vu qu'il est un vampire et que Halloween c'est la fête préféré des vampires, mais aussi j'ai entendu dire que était sa fête de naissances si je m'en souviens bien mais Je comprendrai si vous ne pouvez pas.

Il regardait Harry d'un regard anxieux.

'' Ha non sa serais un honneur de venir.

Nick : Ah mon chère ami Harry Potter a mon anniversaire de mort euh croyez vous que vous pourrez dire a sir Patrick que vous me trouvé effrayant?

Harry bien… bien sûr.

Nick quasi-sans-tête était ravi.

Harry rejoint Ron et Hermione et lui rencontre histoire avec Nick et Rusard après être changé.

Hermione avec enthousiasme : une fête des morts? Il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de vivant la dedans mais sa a l'air intéressant.

Ron bougonnais en fessant c'est devoirs : fêtez un mort sa doit pas être très gais comme fête tout ça.

En ce même moment, benoît souffrais d'un appétit étrange, depuis peu il perdait un peu la mémoire et il se réveillait souvent entouré de cadavre de coq autour de lui. Il ne comprenait pas, pourtant il adore les animaux surtout les oiseaux et avais remarqué que tout les oiseaux de l'école sauf Funix bien sûr évitais comme la peste.

Il décidait écrire ses étranges événements dans son journal et aussi la rage contre le concierge de l'école et son idiote de chat qui accuse innocemment sa sœur hinata.

Les jours de Halloween arrivais et Harry regrette avoir accepté hâtivement avoir invité l'invitation de Nick puis que les élèves leur avait dit qu'il aurait de la danse de squelettes pour animé la soirée.

Hermione : une promesse est une promesse, j'ai essayé d'allez voir hinata et maître benoît, mais il était pas la, hinata ne l'avait pas vu non plus, mais elle a refusée en disant qu'elle devait être du spectacle de la grande salle. C'est étrange il adore halloween pourtant.

'' Tu es un peu en manque pour allez le voir dans ses appartement privée.

'' Oui, un peu, maintenant que tu en parle, je suis vraiment en manque.

'' Je suis sur qu'une fois qui se calmera il invitera à nouveau dans une orgie.

Le groupe se dirige vers la salle des donjons ou il entendait une affreuse musique qui sonnait comme des ongles sur un tableau noir.

Ron : c`est de la musique sa?

Il vie Nick quasi-sans-tête dans embrasure de la d'un ton lugubre : bienvenus les amis ho je vois que benoît est pas venu c`est dommage mais en tout cas soyez les bienvenues tout de même. Je suis si content que vous soyez la.

Nick enlève son chapeau et fit le groupe rentre et frissonnais puis que était comme un chambre froid qui venais de rentré et une fontaine d'eau glacé a était placé la.

Hermione : une chance que benoît sois pas ici il aurait vite fait demi tour.

Nick : ha bon pourquoi miss granger.

Hermione : l'eau pure brûle les vampires.

'' Ah oui c'est vrai avais oublié ce détail mais ce n'est pas vraiment de l'eau, c'est de alcool que seul les fantômes peuvent boire.

'' Pour me réchauffé les pieds je crois que c'est raté. Dit Harry.

'' Fait attention pour ne pas les traversé.

Il vit plusieurs fantômes d'école comme le moine gras de poursouffle en grande conversation avec un chevalier qui avait une flèche en travers la tête. Harry ne fut pas surpris de voir le baron sanglant seul dans son coin ignoré des autres spectres. Hermione se pétrifias.

'' Oh non, demi tour, Je n'ai pas envie de parler a Mimi geignarde...

'' A qui?

'' Hermione : elle hante les toilette des filles au 2e étage. Elles sont inutilisable cette année a cause elle pique des crises en provocant des inondations monstre, benoît et elle se déteste. Je y vais pas temps que je peu évité. C'est terrible d'entendre gémir sans arrêt pendant qu'on va dans ses toilettes.

Ron : ha regardé a mangé.

Ron avance mais il recule vite en sentant l'odeur pestilentielle qui en dégageait. Tout qui se retrouvait dans une décharge publique a été mis sur la table.

Ron : on ne devra pas restez trop près c`est mal au cœur.

Peele : vous désiré quelque chose messieurs?

Peeves était déguisé en serveur et leur montrais une assiette de noix pourries

Harry prudent : bonjour Peeves, non merci ont a pas faim.

Peeves : c`est entendu ce que tu as dit sur la pauvre mimi tu a était très grossière.

Hermione : Non ne va pas lu dire ce que j'ai dit, elle sera enragé contre moi.

Peeves pris une inspiration : MIMI

Un jeune fantôme de fille approche de Peeves.

Mimi : quoi encore Peeves en veut pas de tes noix.

Peeves a son oreille : Hermione ma parler de toi.

Mimi : quoi?

Hermione : je disais que tu étais belle ce soir et je me demandais comment tu allais.

Mimi : c`est sa tu me raconte des histoires et tu te moque de moi.

Hermione : non, non c`est vrai pas vrai les garçons.

Harry : c`est vrai.

Ron : c`est exactement ce quelle a dit.

Mimi en larme : pense tu vraiment que je vous crois tout le monde me déteste il me traite de mimi geignarde, mimi stupide, mimi la moche, mimi, râleuse, mimi minable.

Peeves était éclaté de rire dans son dos.

Peeves : oublie pas la boutonneuse.

La pauvre mimi fut secoué de sanglot et enfuit hors du cachot en sanglotant Peeves la poursuit en lui lançant des cacahouètes pourrit en criant :

Peeves : boutonneuse boutonneuse

Hermione : ho lalalala.

Nick quasi-sans-tête arrivais vers eux.

Nick : alors vous vous amusé

Le groupe en mentant : oui beaucoup Nick

Nick : c`est bientôt l'heure de mon discours il faut que avertisse l'orchestre.

Mais au même moment l'orchestre s'arrête tout seul. Tout le monde fit silence en regardant d'un air surexcité. Le son d'un cor de chasse se fait entendre et des chevaux fantôme apparais dans la salle et tout le monde applaudit même Harry mais fut interrompu par le visage de Nick quasi-sans-tête.

Les chevaux galopaient juste à la piste de dance puis arrête en se cambrant avec élégance. En tête du groupe un fantôme avec haute stature tenant sous le bras la tête qui jouais du cor. Il jetait un coup d'œil dans la foule et éclate de rire en remettant sa tête sur les épaules.

Fantôme : Nick quelle plaisir de te voir, comment va-tout? Ta tête tient encore sur ta tête?

Nick le ton raide : sois le bienvenu Patrick

Patrick : mais il a des vivant ici! Bonjour

La tête tombe à nouveau et roule au pied d'Harry ce qui causait hilarité de la foule.

Nick : très drôle Patrick

Patrick : Ne t'en fait pas Nick, toujours fâché que tu ne sois pas admis au club? Mais regarde-toi un peu…

Harry jette un coup d'œil à son hôte : moi? Je trouve que Nick est très effrayant.

Patrick éclate de rire : je suppose qui ta demandé de dire sa. Jeune homme!

Nick : excuse moi Patrick mais c`est heure de mon discours.

Pendant le restant de heure le groupe décidais a partir de la a cause qui en avais marre être parmi les fantômes mais tout un coup en remontant vers le hall d'entré Harry entendais a nouveau la voix.

 _'' Voyons voir comment cette ordure de cramol va faire pour embêtée le monde sans son chat._ Sifflait la voix.

Voix : … déchiré... écorché... remmener une jolie fille et tue... le chat.

Harry tendit l'oreille vers le mur.

Ron : Harry qu'est qu'il a?

'' C'est encore les voix que j'ai entendu.

Ron et Hermione : on entend rien Harry.

'' Écouté...

Voix : si longtemps... si affamé... tuer... il est temps de tuer... et remmener une pour l'enfant du maître...

Harry : il va avoir un viole et meurtre par ici.

Le groupe courais vers la 2 e étage, Harry attendais la voix qui continuais vers les étages.

Voix : …. Je sens odeur du sang…. L'odeur du sang!

Il marchait 4 par 4 et il trouvait Hinata paralysée comme une tance vampirique dans un coin du mur tremblante et tout autour d'elle il avait de l'eau qui bouillais et elle était atrocement brûler.

Le groupe trouvais Miss teigne couché dans l'eau pendu par la que a une énorme écriture reluisant

La chambre des secrets du phénix et du serpent a été ouverte.

Sang pure et ennemi des vampires prenez garde.

Harry faille tomber dans la flaque d'eau mais Hermione le rattrapais et ensemble il allait voir Hinata qui avais toujours pas bougé mais il enlevait de la a cause sa peau brûlais au contact de l'eau. Et c'est sur le coup que la foule élève montais a étage et fut pétrifier immédiatement en voyant la chate et Hinata une serpentard dans une transe vampirique et Harry, Ron et Hermione dans le couloir.

Benoît criais : Sang pur et ennemi des vampires, prenez garde sa sera bientôt le tour des Sang de serpent.

Était Benoît qui était faufiler en premier et hurlais cette parole dans les couloirs. Et il regardait longuement sa sœur dans les bras de sa favorite, sans accordée un regard a la chatte qui était accrocher a la torchère.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Trance vampire épidémique.

Rusard apparais dans le couloirs attiré par les cris de Benoit Phénix et eu un geste violent de recule en voyant le corps de miss teigne pendu après la torchère. Il se cachait le visage horrifié avec ses mains et jetais un regard horrifier vers benoit qui le soutenais avec impassibilité.

'' Ma chatte ma chatte, ce vampire a tuer ma chatte.

Rusard se tournais vers Harry et Benoit qui semblais stupéfier être accusée comme si il se réveillais d'un état second.

'' C'est Potter et Fénix les coupable c'est lui qui a demandé de tuer ma chatte.

Hermionne a coté de son amant vampire : c'est pas benoit il était même pas ici il était avec les autres dans la grande salle et il aurais jamais attaquer sa propre sœur qui est sa favorite vampire.

Benoit secouais la tête : ce n'est pas... moi qui a fait sa je sais pas faire de transe vampirique comme sa.

Rusard : Alors c'est Potter le coupable. Vos je vais vous tué par vengeance a miss tigne.

'' Argus!

Benoit se pétrifiais aussitôt pendant que Dumbledore arrive dans la foule avec plusieurs autre professeurs.

Dumbledore : Sa suffit argus venez avez moi dans mon bureau. Miss grangé, mr Phénix emmener votre sœur pour qu'elle vienne aussi.

'' Aimerais bien mais il y a de l'eau et je peut pas approcher sans me bruler Professeur.

Dumbledore fit disparaître l'eau avec sa baguette, et benoit l'observant faire pris sa sœur en transe sur le son dos.

Lockhart : mon bureau est sur cette étage, il est disponible pour vous directeur Dumbledore.

'' Merci gilderoy.

Benoit crachais un regard mauvais du gère : tu touche ma sœur et tu est mort humain.

Tout le groupe rentrais dans le bureau Dumbledore déposais le corps de miss tigne et hinata et prononças des formules magique et secoue sa baguette sans rien se produire. Sous les jubilation de gilderoy et les pleunisement de rusard. Dumbledore secoue la tête.

'' Elle n'est pas morte argus elle est en trance vampirique tout comme miss Fénix ici présent.

'' en trance vampirique, alors demandé donc au seul vampire conscient comme il a fait sa?

'' Ce n'est pas moi espèce d'humain sans pouvoir. Dit benoit furieux être accusée a cause qui est a demi-vampire. Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir de transformé les gens en transe. Il faut être un pure vampire et seul ma sœur Moka l'est et elle est a durstrang ou ma matriach Erika le peu je crois.

'' Aucune élève de deuxième année ne peuvent faire sa! Il faut un expert vampire ou humain en magie noir pour ça.

Tout un coup rouge arrive dans le bureau, tout comme l'année dernière benoit avais cette curieuse réaction envers lui, il détournais la tête et blanchisais, sa manière de rougir. Il avait un étrange expression au visage, comme si il forçais a ne pas sourire.

'' c'est lui, c'est lui il sait tout sur la magie noir des vampire, et il sais que je suis un cracmol tout comme potter.

'' Je n'ai jamais touché a miss tinge ni demander a benoit de lui faire du mal, et je sais même pas ce que c'est un cracmol.

'' Menteur, il a vu la lettre de vitmagic.

'' si je peu me permettre messieurs le directeur.

Harry ni benoit se sentais pas rassuré quelque parole sur lui de rouge état pas du tout pour le défendre son cousin.

Rogue avec un sourire : je crois que Harry est ses amis aille était a un endroit au mauvais moment. Mais il est vrai qui est suspect de voir quel motive il avait de se trouvé la avec la sœur favorite de Benoit.

'' j'étais a la biblothèque et j'ai entendu ma sœur hinata hurler a cause de l'eau et sa ma fait paniquer.

'' sa serais intéressant de savoir pourquoi vous avez aussi peur de l'eau malgré que l'eau pure et benite affecte effectivement les vampire, puise savoir comment prenez vous un bain avec vos favorite chez vous.

'' l'eau boueuse ne me fait rien directeur. Et cet très bon pour la peau. C'est l'eau pure claire qui me fait du mal, comme le lac de poudlard par exemple le seul temps que je peut le traverser sans bruler c'est quand il est gelez en hivers.

Benoit se taisais et se refermais sur lui-même hermione le pris dans ses bras.

'' si sa vous intéresse temps, vous viendrez étudiez les rituelle sexuelle des vampire chez lui serverus. Je suis sur que ses sœurs serais très ravis de vous avoir sous la dents et vous trouverais appétissant. Surtout une certaine Erika Phénix, Dit Dumbledore avec une pointe d'humour.

Alucard riais un peu a la blague de albus ce qui était un bon signe selon Hermione.

'' et si vous voulez savoir on était a la fête de Nick quasi-sans-tête. Dit Hermione en défendant Harry et son amant vampire.

'' Il y a des centaine de fantôme qui pourrais dire notre présence.

'' J'ignorais que les fantôme donnais de quoi nourrie les vivant pourquoi après votre retour vous êtes venus ici.

'' On était fatigué et on avais pas faim.

Le sourire de rogue élargie.

Rogue : je crois mr le directeur que Mr Potter et mr Phénix ne dis pas tout la vérité, je proposerais qui sois coupé certain privilège sauf mr Phénix comme par exemple qui aille pas le droit de joué au quiddich par exemple juste a ce qu'il dise la vérité.

'' Et pourquoi moi je serais pas coupée. Je déteste le quidditch et vous le savez très bien directeur rogue.

Tout les sorcier présent sauf hermione, ron et Harry et même rogue fut surpris que benoit déteste tout les sport humain.

'' Je vois pas pourquoi on empêcherais un élève de joué au quiddtich pour cette raison. Mr fénix vous a bien dit quand vous lui avais demander comment il fait pour prendre un bain chez les vampire. Mais vous professeur rogue vous auriez su si vous aviez était chez Benoit pour le découvrir. C'est pareille pour Potter. Sa sœur et cette chatte a pas eu un coup de malchance en se fracassant la tête dans les manche a balai. Il n'y a pas aucune preuve que Potter et fénix même si il a parfois certaine comportement sexuelle un peu étrange avec ses favorite, y sois pour quelque chose.

'' je n'ai jamais mis personne en trance, je les hynotise parfois comme ma favorite mais j'ai arrêtée cette méthode depuis que ma mère ma sévèrement punis et vous étiez témoins professeur mcgonagall.

'' c'est vrai, et avoue que vous êtes très bien comportée depuis l'année dernière, même si on s'apprécie guère.

C'était bien la première depuis l'année dernière que mcGonagall lui fait un semblant de compliment, mais pour l'instant Benoit était trop préoccuper pour le lui répondre.

Dumbledore regarde Harry mais surtout longuement benoit et il avait l'impression de passé au rayon X.

Dumbledore : innocent temps que on à pas prouvé leur culpabilité.

Rogue et rusard était en colère.

'' Ma chatte est en trance vampirique exige un châtiment!

Dumbledore pris un ton de patience :

'' Nous parviendrons a les guérir argus, madame chourave a avec elle des plante de mendragor quand il serons murie, on pourra faire une potion pour remmener, hinata et miss tigne a la vie.

'' Je suis d'accord pour ma sœur, mais on pourrai pas laisser miss tigne comme sa, elle fait un belle statue.

Hermione : tait toi donc, tu est déjà assez dans la mélasse comme sa

benoit : désolé sa ma échappé.

Lockhart : je m'en chargerais, je l'ai fait un dizaine de...

Mais benoit lui jetais un regard d'hynose qui le pétrifiais.

** je sais ce que tu est vraiment salle pédophile, je te laisserais pas abusée de ma sœur hinata, si tu la touche, je t'envoie mes 2 autre sœur vampire et elle serons ravie avoir un idiot obsédée contre toi et il sont immunisée diplomatiquement**

'' Pardon mais il a seulement un maitre de potions ici et c'est moi alors occupé-vous de vos admirateur Lockhart.

Rogue évidement ne rajoutais rien de plus contre Benoit, il savais aussi que il laisserais pas approcher de sa sœur sauf si il participais a la surveillance sur les patients.

'' vous pouvez partir les enfants.

Le groupe quittait les pièce et rentre dans une classe vide.

Harry : vous croyez qu'aurais dû leur dire pour les voix.

Hermione : non c'est très mal vu même chez les sorciers.

'' c'est vrai malheuresement. dit benoit.

'' Hermione : toi c'est pas pareille tu est un vampire qui comprends les langage des oiseaux tu vois ce qui te parle, Harry lui il entend mais ne vois pas ce qui parle.

'' Pas seulement les oiseau, hermione, les autres animaux aussi, comme des chien des chat... enfin bref c'est sûrement a cause je suis vampire, dit benoit en souriant.

'' Mais vous me croyez quand même au moins?

''Bien sûr que on te crois mais c'est quand même très bizarre.

'' et c'est quoi sa veut dire le mot de la chambre des secrets des phénix et des serpent a été ouvert.

'' Je crois que c'est des rumeur qui parle d'une chambre secret a Poudlard que un des fondateur aurais construit avec son épouse vampire en secret.

'' Sa me rappelle vaguement une histoire que Bill ma racontée il y a longtemps.

Quand le groupe allais se coucher, Benoit avais faim et se préparais a allez chassée dans la forêt, mais Harry se tournais vers lui.

'' Benoit, je peut te demandé quelque chose.

'' Oui bien sur.

'' Pourquoi les vampire ont peur de l'eau et sa les blesse, je croyais que seulement l'ail et les pieux en bois les tuais.

Benoit se mit a rire.

'' sa c'est ce que les film moldus croit des vampire, mais ce n'est pas vrai, l'ail comme tu le sais est dérangeant que pour les pure vampire qui les rend malade mais pas les demi-vampire, mais une chose que on ne tolère pas du tout et a la longue peut-être mortelle c'est l'eau pure. Tout ce qui est pure, nous paralyse, comme la lumière du soleil pour les pure vampire, moi je n'ai que l'allergie a l'eau, mais je peut très bien exemple me promener sous le soleil sans être affectée, sauf pour lancer un sort comme quand je joue de force au quidditch par exemple.

'' Donc tu rend ton eau sale et tu peut te laver.

'' non sa c'est un mensonge pour que rogue me fiche la paix sauf pour le lac gelez ce qu'il est vrai, je jette des herbe que on élève chez moi pour changé la couleur de l'eau pur en eau stagnate pour pouvoir prendre un bain ou une douche ou un autre sorte d'eau blanche pour mes jeux sexuelle mais je peut pas en parler a poudlard. Mais on peut aussi utilise une formule magique pour les même effet aussi. C'est désagréable pour hermione mais elle tolère quand je lui rend visite parfois en camouflage pour pouvoir la maté elle sais que je suis la quand elle vois son eau de sa douche devenir verte maracage.

'' Dit je pourrais pas passé l'été chez toi a la place des dudley l'été prochain dit Harry en tentant une plaisanterie.

'' Bien pourquoi,il sont sympa tes moldus, comparé a ma famille de dépravée.

'' Je préférais être le jouet de tes sœur que être pris la-bas tu peut pas arrangée pour me déménagée chez toi.

Benoit rigolais de bonne cœur : je pourrais peut-être m'arrange pour noël mais pas pour l'été ordre de dumbledore. Si tu a pas peur de te faire violer par mes sœur débridée sexuellement, mais habituellement si je t'inviterais je leur interdirais de te toucher, mais pas cette année désolé, l'année prochaine peut-être. En ce moment disons que je suis un peu en vendetta contre ma mère et ma sœur jumelle Moka a cause du maudit Quidditch et sa serais pas une bonne idée de te mélée a sa, même si c'est pas vraiment elle qui lui a proposée idée mais plutôt mon idiote de sœur jumelle.

Les deux se quittais pour allez dormir et benoit pour tenté de absorbée un peu énergie des animaux et une fois sa chasse terminée, il se mit a écrire les événement dans son journal pour en discutée avec tom, mais chaque fois que tom voulais lui montrer les souvenir de sa mère, il se fessais dérangée par les visiteur, et il fermais son journal dans sa poche de sa robe de sorcier. Il ouvrit et était étonnement, les deux sœur patil ses anciene amante libérée a contrecoeur l'année dernière du a un ordre de sa mère.

'' On a pensée venir te voir, a cause on est en état de choc pour ta sœur. Dit les jumelle incestueuse.

'' Oh mais c'est gentil rentrée. Souriais le vampire.

En fait depuis le début de l'année il lui avais demandée de les hypnotisée a secret et non de force comme l'année dernière a cause qu'elle était un peu injuste et triste de les avoir libéré de force par erika, et sa mère lui a interdit de les faire sans leur consentement comme l'année dernière mais elle n'a pas dit que si elle sa serais concertante de leur part de les hynotisée a nouveau que ce n'était pas interdit de le refaire avec leur permission. Benoit cette année laissais ses proie sexuelle choisir si il voulais toujours coucher avec lui et ne les abusais plus de force comme Hermionne dans le train de l'année dernière.

Quelques jours plus tard, tout le monde ne parlais de l'événement qui est arrivée à Hinata, mais tout le monde semblais se foutre totalement de Miss teigne. Russard passais la plus part de son temps à l'endroit ou c'est arrivée en espérant que le coupable réapparaisse sur les lieux du crime. Harry avait vu en train de essayer de nettoyer écriture mais rien ne fit pour l'enlevé. Les seul patil semblais très perturbé par ce qui était arrivée a Hinata, mais seul ginny inquiétais pour le chat, d'après ron elle avait un passion pour les chats.

Ron a sa sœur : tu sais, tu ne la connais pas encore bien cette chatte la elle est méprisable comme son maître, très franchement on est bien mieux sans elle.

'' Mais la pauvre hinata murmurais-t-elle.

Les lèvres de ginny tremblais.

'' Il est très rare que sa arrive à Poudlard et t'inquiète pas il vont trouvé le cinglé et le viré sur le champs mais j'aimerais bien qui pétrifie rusard avant.

Voyant le teint livide des jumelle patil qui était a coté et de sa sœur ron se rattrapais.

'' Voyons, je plaisentais, ginny.

Harry voyais que ginny fréquentais en cachette benoit, et apparemment les jumelle Patil a nouveau mais cette fois elle semblais avoir décidée d'elle même et non hypnotisée par benoit de fréquentée le vampire serpentard. Il avais par incident vu benoit embrassée les deux jumelle qui sortais de sa chambre dans les donjons en allant vers leur cours de potion et ginny semblais ailleurs aussi cet temps ci.

Ce matin-là, benoit était de bonne humeur et allais voir Hermione qui se dirigeais vers la bibliothèque.

'' tu va fini par lire tout la bibliothèque c'est pour quel cours, je parie ton cours avec le voyeur.

'' Arrête de dire ça, Lockhart n'est pas…

'' Ne prononce pas son nom Hermione dit Benoit en imitant tout eux qui apelle le nom de voldemort.

Hermione se pétrifiais mais éclatais de rire a la bonne blague.

'' ah ha très drole elle est tordante, je parie mon corps que Harry et Ron vont me faire la même blague.

'' Je prend le parie qui vont le faire.

Mais l'effet le plus flagrant sur l'événement de miss tigne fut pour la favorite de Benoit, elle avais une passion pour les livre mais depuis quelque temps tout ce quel fessais était de y plongé dans ses livre. Il y avais longtemps que benoit ne l'avais pas invité et elle savais pas pourquoi, la dernière fois était pour la punir et avais baiser quelqu'un d'autre devant elle sans l'invitée. Se fut seulement le mercredi prochain qui su ce qu'elle avais en tête. Après le déjeuner, Harry rejoignit Ron à la bibliothèque. En chemin, il croisais ginny discutant avec benoit alors que Harry allais le salué benoit, elle tourne le dos et part en courant, benoit sifflotais d'un air innocent et un phénix apparut, le phénix portant un message de benoit sa fessais longtemps qui l'avais pas vu et il envoyais une lettre a sa mère qui lui demandais si il pourrais invitée sa favorite en transyvanie l'été prochain si a condition elle envoyais Moka a Dévon pour surveiller le courrier et aussi lui a annoncée l'incident de Hinata également.

Harry trouvais ron dans le fond de la bibliothèque entrain de faire ses devoir pour le cours de histoire de la magie.

'' Salut ron tu aurais pas vu hermione?

'' Quelque part par là, elle essaye de lire tout les livres avant noël.

Ron lui indiquais le rayon histoire.

'' J'ai croisée benoit tout a l'heure, il parlais avec ginny, et après il a envoyée une lettre par son fénix.

'' Je crois que il a du contactée sa mère au sujet de sa sœur. Sa mère pourrais peut-être l'aider a la réveiller, elle est une puissante matriach. Il est très étrange cette année plus que l'année dernière. Je me demande bien pourquoi ginny l'apprécie.

'' Peut-être qu'elle est amoureuse de lui, après tout c'est un vampire, et les vampire on plusieurs amant, Hermione la prouvée l'année dernière.

'' pff sais pas trop ginny a des goût bizard parfois. Mais elle est surtout nympho a ses heures.

'' Ah bon? Et comment tu sais sa? dit Harry surpris de savoir ça de la part de Ron.

'' tu a jamais venus a sa fête fête weasley toi.

'' J'aimerais bien, sa consiste a quoi?

'' a la sautée en famille elle adore ça lors des Anniversaire surtout, mais consentant, je te l'ai expliquer l'an dernier dans le train que sa se pratique parfois dans les famille de sang pur. Mon père la prise pour ma mère quand elle était plus jeune juste après qu'elle se soit fait Fred et george lui ont passée dessus et elle a beaucoup apprécier ça, mais ses préféré sont fred et george qui la nourrisais bébé comme sa aussi. Ma mère la plutôt trouver la blague très drole et comme elle semblais contente s'était pas illégale. L'inceste chez les sorcier c'est légal temps que c'est consentant contrairement chez les moldu ou chez mal vus sauf chez les tiens.

'' sa c'est a cause que que benoit ma lancée sans le faire exprès un sort de séduction vampire quand était bébé il avais pas fait exprès. Mais sa te dérange pas du tout si tu m'inviterais.

'' on peut organisée sa pour l'été prochaine, si tu veut Harry. Sa ferais changement des viole de tes moldus.

Hermionne immergeais des deux étagère et elle semblais très en colère mais disposé enfin a leur parler.

'' Je n'en revient pas il ont plus aucun livre sur histoire de Poudlard et il a une liste attente de 2 semaine. Je regrette avoir laissé mon exemplaire a la maison mais avec tout les livres de lockhart avais plus de place dans ma valise.

Harry et ron fait comme si il avait entendu le nom de voldemort : ne prononce pas son nom hermione.

'' Ha ha très drôle les gars, Benoit ma fait la même blague ce matin. en dirais qui a gagnée le parie j'ai parier mon corps que vous allez me faire la même blague que lui.

La cloche sonnais et tout les trois allais en cours histoire de la magie et étonnement benoit était endormie dans la salle de cours. Benoit était autant calé que Hermione en histoire vu son sang historique de vampire.

L'histoire de la magie état le cours le plus ennuyeux de leur horaire du temps tout le monde ronflait, il avait juste Hermione qui était immunisée par la voix somnifère du professeur Binns, le seul moment amusant c'est l'arrivée du seul professeur fantôme de l'école mais pour le reste personne sauf Benoit et Hermione écoutais sois il dormais sois il lançais des avions enchanté de parchemin.

Il ne était pas aperçu qui était mort un jour dans la salle de professeur il s'est levé mais le corps a resté en arrière et même a sa il n'a pas changé du tout ses habitude.

Le professeur Binns consultait ses notes et commence son cours après sa voix aspirateur essouflé.

Hermione levais la main pour posé une question alors que tout le monde sonollais dans la classe sauf benoit qui lui était en état second d'absence.

'' Euh... oui miss...

'' Granger messieur, j'aurais voulu avoir des information sur la chambre des secret du phénix et du serpent.

A l'ordre de se nom tout le monde se réveillais d'un coup même benoit sortit de son état second.

'' Je fais des cours sur l'histoire de la magie, je m'occupe des faits, miss granger non sur des légende farfelue comme exemple la chambre des secret ou de la femme vampire de serpentard qui est a mon avis la seul fable réaliste vu que elle a vraiment existé vu que son descendant est assis a côté de vous.

Tout le monde jetais un regard sur benoit qui ne disais rien mais souriais.

Hermione allais rajouté quelque chose mais le regard de son amant se posais sur elle.

Benoit marmonne : je sais très bien qui je suis sa sert a rien de le lui rappelle hermi. Soit gentille et je t'invite ce soir promis vu que j'ai gagner le parie de la blague.

'' C'est pensé que vous pourrez nous rencontré histoire de Elmira Phénix tout de même professeur binns, les légendes ne sont pas fondé sur les faits?

'' Bon d'accord, on peu en discuté un moment, mais cette légende de la chambre du phénix et du serpent et parfaitement ridicule. Mais je parlerais pas en présence de phénix des sujet qui le touche particulièrement sauf si il me l'autorise a le faire, mais il sait que je ne crois pas beaucoup a la légende de la desendence maudite par son ancêtre elmira qui maudit son amant et qui eu un enfant demi-vampire qui a le pouvoir de ressuscitée a volonté a tout les milles ans.

Tout le monde était suspendus a ses lèvres binns était pas habituée a temps d'attention.

'' Binns : et bien voyons, soit... quelque je pourrais dire sur la chambre des secret des phénix et des serpent. Comme vous le saviez tous, Poudlard a était fondé il y a plus de milles ans par cinq grand sorcier : golric gryffondor, Helga poursoufle, rowana serdaigle et salazard serpentard et Elmira Phénix, même si pour elle, ce n'était que pour crée le poste de défense contre les force du mal et être nommé gardienne de la forêt interdite.

Benoit se pétrifiais au nom de salazard serpentard. Le groupe ne l'avais jamais vu aussi dur et glacial mais ses yeux pétillais de flamme glacial comme si il allais invoquer un blizzard qui combatais un volcan en erruption, Mais benoit se ressaisit et restais écoute le reste de la légende.

Binns ignorais interruption de benoit et continuais a raconté histoire.

'' c'est Cinq sorcier ont fondé l'école a abri de la vue des moldus a cause dans ce temps là eux qui fessais de la magie avais de terrible châtiment et était persécuté. Il les fessait venir au château et on dit que même la gardienne de la forêt, aurais été affecté a serpentard mais était une vampire qui était vraiment très puissante et avais déjà battu en duel magique amical tout les 4 directeur alors que elle était que en première année d'études. Serpentard en tombais amoureux hypnotisée par sa prestance de vampire, Mais elle rejetais ses avance. Mais en réalité elmira avais un faible pour Golric gryffondor, qu'elle avais rencontrée des années plus tôt a golric Hollow qui lui aussi était pas insensible a son charme et surtout a cause que était lui qui avais autorisée les vampire a étudier a poudlard. Sa a rendu sepentard fou de rage et de jalousie. Il a proposée être plus sélective et choisir des élèves au sang pur mais les autres était contre cette idée, elmira elle se foutais bien du sang, vu que pour elle le sang était de la nourriture. Serpentard jaloux alors pour se venger de elmira la forçais a se rangée de son coté et lui lançais un sort mais ignorais que les vampire était insensible au sort et reçu un sort d'oubliette qui oubliais que les vampire était admis a Poudlard et fout de rage contre elmira et les vampire, il abusait d'elle et il fut bannis par golric gryffondor de l'école. Golric était furieux que sa bien aimée elmira aille été violer et c'est pour cela que le viole est interdit de renvoie et elmira aussi maudirais sepentard vu qu'elle était après ses étude avant son bannissent enseignant en défense contre les force du mal et elle maudit serpentard en disant que les descendant de ce viole qui porte le sang maudit de serpentard combattrais tout les autres héritier concertant de ce vil sorcier et que personne sauf les descendant maudite de elmira ne pourrons enseignée son poste plus qu'un ans, n'importe qui autre qui ne sont pas de son sang serons chassée après un ans. Après cela, elmira s'exila en transyvanie pour ne plus jamais revenir en Angleterre, enceinte du premier demi-vampire ennemi de serpentard, ce qui brisa le cœur de golric gryffondor, le précipitant vers la mort.

Benoit était pétrifier apprendre que c'est son ancêtre avec Golric Gryffondor qui avais renvoyée un violeur il y a des siècle mais que ce violeur était en fait salazard serpentard en personne. Sa grand-mère mira ne lui en avais jamais parler mais il semblais regretter de lui avais demander plus jeune de porter une de ses filles.

Le professeur Binns pris une pause.

Binns : selon les source historique officielle serais que Golric a tenté trop tard de sauvée d'un viole une élève vampire qui était nommé récemment la gardienne de la forêt, qui a était agressée sexuellement par un autre directeur jaloux, Mais pour la chambre des secret il dit que elmira aurais installé avec sepentard des années après un salle secret que seul un héritier maudit et un vrai hérité consentant pourrais ouvrir et libérer la bête qui aurais eu comme misions de mettre en tance vampirique ses victime pour les violer et piéger les violeur des héritier serpentard qui déferont un héritée vampire de emira phénix.

Tout le monde échangeais des regard inquiet sur benoît qui était le descendant de elmira phénix.

Binns : Mais je vous rassure cette chose existe pas on a fouillez pendant des années cette école et personne n'a jamais rien trouvé.

Parvati( une des amante de benoit) : mais peut-être qui faut un maître de la magie noir pour ouvrir la chambre.

'' C'est absurde puise que Dumbledore lui-même a rechercher a son arrivé cette chambre et il a rien trouvé.

Dean thomas : mais peut-être qui faut être un hérité maudit de serpentard pour savoir ou elle se trouve et comment l'ouvrir.

Mais le professeur binns en avais assez.

Binns : sa suffit je vous répétés que cet mythes existe pas il a pas l'ombre d'une preuve que serpentard et emira phénix aille construit un placard a balai secret dans ce château. Je regrette de vous avoir rencontré cette histoire aussi stupide et surtout a vous mr phénix.

Benoit avais même pas entendu le pardon du prof il semblais comme pétrifier un peu comme hinata. Est-ce pour cette raison que sa mère refusais de dire qui était son père?

Binns : et maintenant si on retournais a nos fait réelle et que on oublie cette histoire.

Le cours se terminais maintenant de la même façon tout les élèves sauf benoit qui sonnaillais.

Alors qui se faufilais a travers les élèves pour descendre dînée, le groupe dont benoit toujours en état de choc marmonnais : elle a été violer elle a été violer.

Ron : je savais que ce salazard serpentard était un cinglée et dingue, mais que sa sois lui qui aille été banni de l'école pour viole. Je pensais que était un élève qui avais été bannis pour cette raison. Et ignorais aussi que était lui qui avait inventé cette histoire de sang pur. Même si aurais été payer pour aller a serpentard aurais retourner chez moi immédiatement.

Hermione secouais vivement la tête mais Harry restais silencieux

benoit mamrmonnais : elle a été violer par un serpent.

Hermione tentais de le le prendre par le bras et l'embrassais pour tenté de le faire réagir mais était inutile, mais le bec au contraire l'avais arrêtée de marmonner elle a été violer par un serpent.

Harry ne l'avais jamais vu comme sa et il avais pitiez de lui.

'' Benoit dit toi au moins qu'elle a pus se venger de son viole en le bannissant et qu'elle a maudit son poste et que la malédiction dure toujours même aujourd'hui.

Benoit ne répond pas.

Hermione : Harry, laisse le digirez cette nouvelle, il est en état de choc vampirique, il était dans le même état l'année dernière quand sa mère la mordue a cause qui nous hypnotisais pour être ses amant.

Collin apparais dans la foule d'élève.

Colin : Salut Harry

Harry machinalement : Salut colin.

Colin : un type de ma place a dit que toi et benoit serait...

Mais colin qui était trop petit se fait transporté par une foule élève sortant des classe.

'' a plus tard Harry.

Hermionne : je me demande ce que ce type lui a dit?

'' Probablement que toi ou benoit serait héritié de serpentard ou l'héritier Maudit de serpentard vu que benoit est un demi-vampire.

Harry se rappelle comment ginny c'est sauvé de lui.

'' ne prononce pas ce nom ron s.v.p dit benoit tremblant.

'' Désolé Ben. C'est drôle il dit le nom de tu-sais-qui sans problème mais quand on dit celle du fondateur de serpentard il réagir comme nous.

Benoit : tu veut que je te lance dans le lac comme j'ai lancée malfoy comme un javelot sur le terrain de quiddtich ron.

Ron : Ok ok désolé désolé, benoit. Mais en tout cas les gens croit vraiment a importe quoi.

Enfin la foule se disperse et il peut monté l'escalier sans problème, alors que benoit redescendais vers les donjon.

'' tu crois vraiment qui existe un chambre des secret? Demandais ron.

'' Dumbledore a pas réussi a ramener miss tigne ni hinata alors elle a été attaqué par quelque chose qui est pas disons... humain...et j'aurais jamais pensée que hinata puise se faire attaquer avec ses puissant pouvoir de chant magique.

Bientôt il retrouvait le couloir ou la première agression. Il jetais un coup d'œil tout était dans le même était sauf que la chatte était décroché et qui avais une chaise vide sous écriture encore brillante.

'' C'est la que rusard surveille de garde habituellement.

Il échange un regard, le couloir était désert.

''on risque a rien d'examiné les lieux d'un peu plus près.

Il posa son sac, puis se mit, a la recherche indices.

Harry : des trace de brûle la... et la...

Hermione : hey regardé sa c'est drôle...

Le groupe avance vers hermione et vie une ligne d'araignée pris de panique qui semblait quité le château.

Harry : quelque tu en pense de sa ron.

Harry vie que ron était loin derrière et tremblais de panique et fesais des efforts pour pas se sauvé en courant.

'' Qu'est ce qui a ron?

'' Je déteste les araignées.

Hermione : je ne le savais pas pourtant tu utilise souvent des araignée dans les potions.

'' Quand elle sont mortes sa va aime pas les voir bougé.

Benoit : Alors je sais quoi achetée si tu perd ton rat un gros araignée poilus ron weasley dit le vampire en riant.

'' C'est a cause de fred et george que j'ai cette phobie.

'' Qu'est-ce qui tes arrivée pour que tu aille peur des areignée.

Ron : Quand avais 3 ans fred a transformé mon ours en peluche en gros araignée, dégoûtante. Depuis cela il me font horreur.

Benoit éclata de rire, hermione se retenais de le faire, Harry préférais de changé de sujet.

Harry : vous souvenez de la grosse flaque d'eau.

Benoit se pétrifiais : oui et je suis content qu'elle aille disparu aussi.

Ron : sa venais de cette porte la a peu près

ron tendais la man sur la porte mais interrompe son geste.

'' On peut pas rentrée c'est la toilette des filles.

Hermione : pas de problème c`est celle de mimi gemiade et il y a personne.

Elle rentrais dans la salle malgré les panneau hors service et les 2 garçons les suivais. Harry avais jamais vu un toilette aussi sinistre.

Mais benoit évitais tout contact dans cet toileit et était enfuit.

''Ah tiens, en dirais que Benoit veut pas venir.

Hermione allais vers une cabine vers le font et voie mimi en train de flotté dans une cuve de toilette.

Hermione : salut mimi sa va?

'' Ah salut hermione, hey c'est la toileit des fille (regarde Harry et ron) c'est pas des filles a ce que je saches.

Hermionne : je voulais tout simplement leur montré comment c'est…euh… beau ici.

Harry : demande lui si elle aurais vu quelque chose.

Mimi : quelque tu chuchote toi.

Harry : rien je voulais savoir si…

Mimi : aimerais bien que on cesse de parler de mon dos même si je suis morte c`est une sensibilité a fleur de peau.

Hermione : personne voulais faire de la peine harry voulais juste savoir….

Mimi : personne ne veut me faire de la peine elle est bien bonne celle la. Tout ma vie a était un longue vie de souffrance. Et même si je suis maintenant mort on vient me gâche la mort!

Hermionne : on voulais savoir si tu aurais rien vu de bizarre cette temps dernier a cause qui a un chatte qui a était agressé le jour de Halloween.

Harry : tu aurais pas vu quelqu'un ou quelque chose dans les parages.

Mimi : J'ai pas fait attention peeves ma tellement énervé que je suis revenue ici pour tenté de me suicidé et je me suis aperçut que était … que était…

Ron : déjà morte.

Mimi poussais un sanglot et plongeais dans la cuve en les éclaboussant.

Harry : je comprend pourquoi benoît est pas rentré.

Ron : a cause de l'eau.

'' Oui c'est sa il ma expliquer comment il fait pour pouvoir prendre un bain en transformant l'eau pure en eau croupis par des herbe spécial ou par une formule magique ou a une autre sorte qui a pas voulus me dire cet quoi.

Hermione rigolais a cette plaisanterie.

'' Ah oui c'est vrai il ma fait ce coup la une fois en début année. Il voulais avoir un câlin et j'étais dans la douche des fille il a jeter un sort a l'eau pour qu'elle sois pas pur mais d'une couleur verte, mais elle était pas nauséabonde c'était plus comme une sorte d'eau de marais. C'est que la peau est de vampire est sensible l'eau pure quand il sont jeune mais après une centaine d'année il se durcisse et sa les blesse plus mais benoît a pas encore cette résistance encore mais erika l'a plus au moins, quand a la troisième je l'ignore... la seul qui serais sa serais hinata mais vu comment elle l'est rendu sa sera pas possible. Mais par rapport a son habitude elle était plutôt de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Allez on sans va.

Harry avais a peine refermé la porte que un voix se fait entendre.

Percy : RON! Se sont les toilettes des fille quelque tu fessais.

Ron : on essayais juste de cherché des indice… percy.

Percy : filez immédiatement vous vous rendez compte ce que vous fait? Revenir ici pendant que les autres dînent.

Ron regard sauvage : et alors on a le droit de revenir on a jamais touché a ce chat.

Percy : je le sais très bien mais pense un peu a Ginny, elle crois que toi et benoit et Harry va se faire expulsé et elle arrête pas de pleuré a cause de la pauvre hinata, pense a peu a elle. Tout les élèves de premières années son surexcité a cause de cette histoire.

Ron : les oreille rougissant : c'est toi qui ne pense pas a elle et tu pense pas beaucoup a nouveau non plus depuis l'été tu as juste peur que je te gâche les chance de devenir préfet en chef.

Percy : enlève 5 point a gryffondor, que sa vous serve de leçon et toi ron cesse de joué au détective sinon écrie a maman.

Et il s'éloignait a grand pas la nuque aussi rouge que les oreille de ron.

Ron : il énerve c'est hâte qui fait c'est valise de cette école.

Lorsque qui fut ce soir-là de retour a la salle commune Harry ron et Hermione assoie le plus loin possible de percy.

Hermione a mi voix : je me demande bien qui pourrais renvoyé les sang-pur et les ennemi des vampire. Hinata n'est pas une ennemi des vampire mais une vampire elle même.

Ron fait semblant avoir l'air perplexe : oui ça on se le demande. Qui dons pense que les enfant sang-pur qui sont des ennemi de vampire sont des moins-que-rien.

Harry échange un regard vers Hermionne qui semblais pétrifier.

'' vous vous parler de maître benoit.

'' Bien sûr que je parle de lui! Bientôt se sera le tour des sang pur de serpent! C'est ce qui a dit non? Je sais qu'il te ferais jamais de mal Hermione mais tu avoue qui est étrange cette année. Il descendant de la lignée maudite de elmira phénix, et tu sais qui est le géniteur de la lignée maudite.

'' Benoit, hérité maudit de serpentard? Bégayéee hermione indécise.

'' regarde sa famille, sa mère est sans doute été a serpentard, aussi, et c'est pour sa que la famille de malefoy la respecte et ose pas provoquer elle est ses sœur vampire et que malefoy a peur de Benoit a cause lui il pourrais facilement le tuer sans que son père interviennent vu que erika est tout aussi important que lui au ministère. Même si benoit n'est un peu malfaisant quand on le provoque, il déteste les sang pure, mais pas les sang mêlé.

'' c'est peut-être eux qui possède la clé pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre au secret des phénix et il se la passe de mère en fis.

'' c'est possible dit Hermione

'' Mais comment le prouvé?

'' et bien vu que benoît ne dort jamais avec le autres serpentard, la seul qui pourrais enquêtée sa serais moi même je suis sa favorite et il ne m'a fait aucune crise de jalousie cette semaine. Un chance que je connais le mot de passe de sa crypte privée, et en plus je crois qui va m'appelez cette nuit. vu qui a gagné le paris de la blague, Imaginer si il serais comme tout les autres serpentard et que on aurais du utiliser une potion pour y rentrée.

'' Sa existe? demandais les garçons.

'' Bien sur le polynectar sa permet quand on en bois de prendre apparence de quelqu'un. Mais sa ne marche que sur les humains et non les hybride-vampire.

'' Alors on est bien content que tu couche avec un vampire serpentard rebelle ma chère soupirais les garçons. A cause sûrement que si on devais interrogée disons par exemple malefoy il aurais fallu voler des ingrédient dans la réserve de rogue et un livre de potion qui doit être sûrement interdit et surtout il aurais fallut un idiot de prof pour avoir l'autorisation.

Pendant ce temps, benoit reçu dans sa chambre un message de refus de sa mère. il la déchriais avec rage, pourquoi elle était aussi méchante avec lui, Il avais seulement demandé si il pourrais emmener Hermione cette été au château et aussi en passant de lui demander qui était son père pour la millième fois, vu que temari serais a beauxbâton et Moka serais a durstrang cette été, il avais pas de danger pour Hermione. Mais erika avais refusée et il racontais sa rage a tom son ami journal et lui dit qu'il avais la réponse a ses interrogations.

 _Montre moi la réponse tom pitiée._

Tout d'un coup les page se met a tournée, et il se trouvais dans une salle de classe mais personne ne semblais le voir ni l'entendre.

Benoit vie le jeune tom jedusor, élève modèle en train de lire a la bibliothèque sur l'origine des 5 directeur et semblais au yeux de benoit faire des devoir sur une certaine elmira Phénix. Quand tout d'un coup on vie un professeur-étudiante de défense contre les force du mal. Un jeune femme terriblement sévère et glacial.

'' Que fait tu tom dit la jeune femme.

Benoit reconnus avec horreur sa mère plus jeune 50 ans plus jeune.

'' des recherches, répondait Tom tu voudrais pas me parler de ta famille, tu est bien vampire Phénix non.

'' Que veut tu savoir jedusort? Demandais erika radoucies.

'' C'est vrai que ta mère vampire s'appelait emira Phénix?

'' Bien oui, mais sa fait longtemps que je ne lui adresse plus la parole. Elle a jurée de ne plus revenir a Angleterre.

''Alors elle est encore vivante?! S'étonnais Tom jedusort

'' C'est une vampire, elle est immortelle tom. Dit j'ai envie de chassée, tu vient dans ma crypte ce soir, pour m'avoir nourrir hier soir avec la sang pure qui est morte grâce ton mystérieux secret que tu garde cachée dans ma salle secret du phénix et du serpent. lançais-t-elle d'un regarde hynotisante que benoit lançais que trop a ses servante et tom souriais charmée.

'' Mais bien sur ma j'adore surtout m'amuser a satisfaire ma mangemorte préféré.

Benoit se pétrifiais ce terme lui était terriblement familier dans le présent, Vieux souvenir de guerre se réveillais et il arrivent pas a croient, erika était une mangemorte et semblais être sous le charment de ce tom jedusort. A bien y pensée son nom complète était Benoit Phénix Jedusort, se qui voudrais dire que ce tom jedusort était son père. Il les suivais dans la même crypte qui occupais en ce moment et au moment ou tom jedusort l'embrassait sa mangemort vampire benoit remarquais le symbole du phénix dans le ciel qui s'illuminait le signe de la prophétie.

'' NON ERIKA SALLE PUTAIN !

benoit se retrouvent finalement ses sens et souvenir de son double et repousse les mauvais sort qui le possédais depuis acquisition de se journal de ce mauvais journal qui contenais une âme destinée au néant mais il ne savais plus du tout comment en détruire un ame scellez.

Benoit pris se journal enragée et la jetais a travers la pièce directe dans une cheminer mais le feu ne le brûlais pas du tout, il attirais a nouveau pour balancée a bout de bras ce maudit journal ensorcelée essayant de trouvée un autre moyen de s'en débarrasser et hurlais de rage en Transylvanie.

'' _Saloppe de salle garce, c'était donc ça votre stupide plan, me faire attaquer des sang-mêlé, je vais me venger en mettant qu'en transe que des sang pur qui ont déjà été mes amants salope connasse salle TRATRESSE._ dit le coté vampire réveillée et furieux au journal maléfique sur le sol. il fermais les yeux pour évitée une transformation complet, et jetais un coup de pied au journal qui fut envoyée sous le lit et il appelais Hermione a cause qui avais vraiment envie de se changer les idée, chose qui arrivais quasiment aussitôt vu que c'était Hermione qui était arrivée proche au même moment pour son câlin, il ne résistais pas longtemps a ses avance qui la violais proche aussi brutalement que dans le train mais il était contrôler cette fois, il avais pas sortie ses ailes de chauve-souris. Après l'act Hermione lui parlais elle avais pris son pied mais avais un peu mal quand même.

'' tu était brutal ce soir mon chéri.

'' Désolée, j'étais enragée, ma mère ma refusée quelque chose qui te concerne indirectement et sa ma très mis en colère, tu vas bien, dit-t-il d'un ton coupable j'ai essayer de le contrôler. et je suis enragée aussi par quelqu'un d'autre mais il n'est pas ici.

'' ça va allez je suis un peu engourdie et quelque bleue rien de grave,

'' tu est plutôt solide pour une humaine. dit-je contente avoir pu lui faire plaisir a sa favorite.

'' Dit benoît, tu aurais pas une idée de qui pourrais attaquer les étudiants.

'' Non… je ne sais pas mais probablement que ma putain de mère erika aurais une très bonne idée de qui sa pourrais être héritée mais je n'ai pas envie du tout de lui parler… dit-il d'un ton mystérieux.

Hermione était déçu qui ne le sache pas et préfère ne pas le questionnée vu qui était pas de très bonne humeur malgré qui aille fait l'amour ensemble.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : le Cognard fou et première rencontre glacial entre favorite et première femme.

Depuis le cours désastreux des lutins, le professeur pervers pas net Lockhart n'avait plus emmené de créature vivante en classe. Il se contenait de lire des passages des son livres à ses élèves en constituant des scènes pour les mettre en valeur. Il demandait souvent a Harry de joué des scènes de monstre et même benoît parfois vu qui était un vampire de jouer une scène ou Lockhart-Harry arrive de l'éloigne d'un village et benoît malgré ses étrange comportement avais très bien joué la scène. Sa lui fessais pensée aux jeux d'acteur de son enfance sa grand mère mira. Ces jours le benoît fut dans le rôle d'un loup garou à qui il avait redonné forme humain et curieusement ou avec amusement benoît avaient joué parfaitement le rôle de Lockhart qui sauvait tout un village d'une menace mortel.

A la fin du cours tous les élèves sortais pour aller dans les grandes salles, benoît ne restais vu qui fut emporté par la vague élève.

'' Je ne suis pas étonnée qui soit un si bon comédien, vu ses talent imitateur du a ses compétence de vampire.

'' Alors tu a passé la nuit avec lui. Tu semble plus être en manque.

'' Oui mais il ne sait rien de les attaque, mais il semblait un peu brutal comme si était enragée mais contre quelqu'un d'autre qui n'est pas a poudlard.

'' Est-ce que sa va allez.

''Oui sa va je suis solide, il a contrôle sa force avec moi, mais il semblait un peu plus en forme que c'est dernier jour. Mais il ma dit quelque chose étrange après l'amour, il ma dit que sa mère devrais savoir qui l'était hériter probablement, mais qui avais pas envie de lui en parler pour le moment.

Lockhart s'approche alors : alors Harry, c'est bientôt le premier match de Quidditch de la saison, je crois? Gryffondor contre Serpentard, c'est ça? J'ai entendu dire que tu étais un joueur efficace. J'ai moi-même joué au poste d'attrapeur. On ma proposé d'entrer dans l'équipe national, mais j'ai préféré consacré ma vie pour combattre les forces du mal. Si jamais tu as besoin de quelque conseils, n'hésite surtout pas a m'en demandé. Je serais ravi de faire profiter de mes connaissances à un joueur débutant.

Harry répondais pas et fait un son de gorge indéfinissable, puis il sortit de la classe, derrière Ron et Hermione.

'' Quel baratineur celui la il énerve si on moins on pouvait l'attraper a matée les étudiante, peut-être colin pourrais nous prêter son appareille photo et on utilise Hermione comme appâté.

Hermione grognais contre Ron mécontente.

Benoît les rencontre a la sortie de la bibliothèque. Hermione se précipitent vers son copain et l'embrassais pour la nuit qui avais passé.

'' Mais de rien, ma chère granger moi aussi sa fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai pas pris mon pied avec ma favorite. Vous allez à la bibliothèque, moi aussi, funix est blessée mais le livre est dans la réserve.

'' Et quel est ton autorisation.

'' Severus rogue évidement en lui montrant le papier. Sous la menace que ma sœur Moka le trouverait bien de son goût comme goûtée sexuelle de mariage.

Le groupe rigolais a la blague mais benoît était légèrement glaciale.

'' Il a reçu un maléfice qui paralyse ses aille et il veut aucun soin que moi. Je soupçonne drago Malefoy de m'avoir fait ça, vu que ce que je lui suis fait sur le terrain de Quidditch quand il a tenté de t'insulte Hermione.

Il allait ensemble a la bibliothèque et madame pince passe le groupe et ensuite Benoît. Madame pince examina son autorisation de benoît mais des quel a vu la signature de Severus rogue, elle l'invitait avec elle.

'' C'est un livre très vieux pour cette animal.

'' Y ferais attention.

Madame pince lui donne le livre et benoît le rendre doucement dans son sac et le groupe en sortais d'un air naturelle sauf benoît qui était dirigé en urgence vers la voilière.

'' J'espère qu'il réussira à le guérir son phénix.

Entre-temps en revenant de la volière, après vaine tentative, funix proposais une meilleure idée, elle était enflammée pour brisée le sortilège ce qui était bien plus facile comme sa. Même si habitude elle n'aimait pas s'enflamme qu'en Transylvanie mais la elle n'avait pas le choix et benoît passais devant l'infirmerie et tombais face à face avec Erika au chevet de hinata en trance.

'' Mère ! Qu'est-ce que vous fait-la ? Grondais-t-il mit surpris et mis coléreux.

'' On voulait voir de tes nouvelle de ta sœur. Dit Erika avec sincérités.

'' On ! Qui est le on !

'' Moi et Moka bien sûr.

Benoît hurlais de rage et dévoila sa forme intermédiaire et Erika se pétrifiais.

'' Vous êtes qu'une idiote Erika, elle n'est que revenue que pour la violer et tuer ma favorite comme vous avez fait il y a 50 ans. Espèce de salle connasse…

Et il disparut en invisible pour la traquer sa putain de sœur.

5 minute plus tard il passait a coté des toilette de mimi et on l'entendit même gémir quand on l'entendait sangloter, recherchant des indice a nouveau sur les agressions, ou plutôt cette fois Hermione recherchais les indices vu qu'elle était une fille. Mais ayant rien trouvée de mieux elle y retournait sans avoir vu le journal qui traînais au coté d'un toilette. Au moment ou elle allait sortir un froid glacial se fit sentir dans la salle de bain et la pétrifiais de froids.

'' Alors c'est toi la favorite de mon frère tu sens très bon dit une voix glacial et séduisante.

Hermione se retournais et vie par les miroirs le reflet une femme d'une incroyable beauté et terrifiante dans le miroir qui la pétrifiais, le reflet déformais sa bouche comme une mâchoire carnacier.

'' Qui-qui est-vous? Vous n'êtes pas une élève... dit Hermione.

La femme qui était habillé d'une robe moulante s'approche d'elle.

'' Je suis en visite, sa fessait longtemps que était pas venus voir poudlard, et comme ma petite sœur c'est fait attaquer, et j'avais envie de m'y promener tout seul, je m'appelle Moka Black phénix.

Hermione se pétrifiais de terreur cette femme dangereuse était la sœur de son amant et elle était puissante séduisante et tuais ses compagnon qui couchais avec: elle s'approche d'Hermione et la caressais de sa main qui était aussi glacial que un mois de blizzard.

'' Je vois tu a une énergie délicieuse, tu permets que je m'amuse un peu avec toi petite granger, j'ai une faim dévorante.

'' No... non pitié ne me tuer pas.

Moka souriais avec un air sadique mais au moment ou elle tentait d'embrassée Hermione qui était incapable de bougée un rayon solaire sortit, Benoît Fénix la fit reculée, pointant sa main vers sa sœur et se mit devant Hermione pétrifier.

'' Arrière-arrière Moka tu ne la toucheras pas ma favorite ici, par Lucifer je te l'interdis selon la loi des ancien Phénix. Tu ne ferais plus de mal à aucune élève de cette école, on ta déjà prévenue par le passée alors respecte ce pacte salle vache.

Moka crachais en criant devant son frère : J'ai le droit de revisitée ton école salaud de demi-humain.

'' Que fais tu ici Moka, tu n'est venus ici avec mère dans le but de te faire prendre a tentée le crime tabou sur ma favorite espèce de saloppe, dit Benoît, ici c'est mon territoire et tu n'es pas invitée a chassée ici.

'' Je voulais avoir des nouvelle de Hinata mon cher frère dit Moka hypocritement, je sortais et j'avais envie de me promener, laisse moi m'amuse avec ta favorite, je n'avais pas l'intention de la tuer.

Menteuse comme elle est alucard détectais son mensonge immédiatement quand Moka tentais une feinte mais Alucard la plaquais pour la forcée à regarder son reflet et elle se débâtait horrifier mais ne pouvais pas bouger par le poids de son mari.

'' Lâche moi Alucard phénix, laisse moi violer en paix salle connard.

'' Arrière espèce de salle menteuse et violeuse assoiffée, sinon je siffle mère pour qu'elles te punissent comme il se doit. A moins que tu veuilles que je chante la mort viendra sur toi, Espèce de succube de l'enfer.

Moka semblais se pétrifier en tendant cette terrible parole.

'' Tu te goure avec temari, alors ne chante pas cette horrible chanson, je ne suis pas un succube moi je voulais juste un peu de sang en baisant ta favorite.

'' Vous êtes tous les deux pareille toi et temari, sa étonne qu'elle ne ta pas suivie.

Moka lançais un insulte mais benoît lui lançais un sort d'eau pur évitant être aspergée lui-même alors que au même moment Albus Dumbledore et Erika arrivais a l'entrée et pointée vers Moka et elle reculait avant de s'envoler en forme hybride. Hermione s'écroulais sur le sol en larmes.

'' Sa va Hermione? Elle ta pas blessée. Dit alucard en la prenant dans ses bras.

'' Non, mais j'ai comme eu l'impression qu'elle voulait me violer.

'' c'était son but, figure-toi, son plus grand pouvoir si elle embrasse une humain ou une humaine elle absorbe tout leur volontés et parfois elle peut faire pire, elle a une version a elle d'un des sort impardonnable que je nommerais pas vu que je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler, mais elle et peu comme vos gardien de prison sorcier qui absorbent l'âme.

'' Comme un détraquer, elle fait vraiment peur ta sœur. Dit-t-elle horrifier et mi- hilare en voyant que sa rimais.

'' Très bonne rime comme description miss granger riais Dumbledore.

Alucard aussi riais en prenant Hermione dans ses bras pour la consolée, mais jetais un regard noir a sa mère qui se soumettais devant lui et quittais la scène pour se rendre au bureau de Dumbledore, et qui l'attendrons pour la rencontre, une fois sa favorite en sécurité dans la tour de gryffondor.

'' Elle ne te touchera plus, quand j'ai vu ma mère Erika a l'infirmerie et qu'elle ma dit : qu'on inquiétait pour hinata, elle a avoué que le on était elle et cette salopée, j'ai tout de suis ressentit sa présence et je me suis mis aussitôt a sa traque et comme je l'ai rendu folle de jalousie en parlant de toi et ma forcée à dire ton nom, j'étais persuadée qu'elle tenterait quelque chose contre toi.

'' Mais elle ne sait pas fait détectée par aucun professeur ou par vous Dumbledore.

'' Non justement, elle est une experte en traque et elle sait se rendre indétectable sauf pour Alucard. Elle a déjà fait ce coup la une seul fois avec un ancien élèves serpentard qui lui a tentée de lui jetée un sorte de magie rouge, et nous l'avons prévenue mais apparemment elle a oublié cette promesse. dit Albus avec regret.

''Sois prudente d'accord et j'ai un cadeau pour toi si elle t'approche à nouveau, elle déteste encore plus les miroirs que moi du moins quand elle les regarde pas directement, mais de force, comme je l'ai forcée à te faire.

Benoît lui donnais un petit miroir pour Hermione.

'' Met lui sa en pleine face et elle reculera elle y est allergique, alors que moi sa fait que m'exaspérée, elle est un pur vampire et les miroirs son pour elle une repousse vampire surtout quand sa vient de ma part ou que je la force a se regardée pour la maîtrisée comme tu as pu le constater.

'' D'accord merci benoît.

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore cette nuit la, Erika baissais la tête devant Dumbledore.

'' Erika tu es désormais prévenue que à présent: que ta fille ne doit plus jamais remettre les pieds ici sans invitation ou manipulation inclue. Dit Dumbledore mécontent, tu devrais savoir que le viole est interdit ici.

'' Contrairement a Durstrang chère mère dit Alucard d'un ton mauvais.

'' J'en suis désolée vraiment désolée Albus… sa n'arrivera plus, s'excusais balbutia Erika soumise. J'ai été vraiment imprudente, j'aurais du me méfier ou mieux emmener temari au lieu d'elles.

'' Même avertissement pour elle aussi également même si temari peut se contrôler parfois et ne me défit quasiment jamais devant les humain. dit Alucard d'un grondement sauvage. Je l'espère mère sinon je vais contactée ta supérieur hiérarchique a la prochaine bourde de ta part et de la sienne. Je vais t'y exilée moi-même ligotée et nue chez elle en Transylvanie en chantant les cris de guerre des phénix.

Erika se pétrifiais et se mettais à trembler de terreur.

'' Oui je promets, peux-tu dire a ta favorite que je suis sincèrement désolée. Dit Erika en tremblant de peur devant la menace de voir alucard chantée les quatre note de la guerre.

'' Y ferais le message dit benoît d'un grondement. Mais a une condition : Est-ce que mon père s'appelle Tom Jedusort ? Erika Potter.

Erika tremblais et tombais au sol et pleurais de honte, de se faire appelles par son ancien nom humain a cause seul Elmira l'avais appelez un jour comme sa et l'avais mordu de force pour ses anciens crimes et condamnée a l'exile a cause était sa défunte favorite qui l'avais convaincu de se rendre a Elmira, mais tout le monde sauf la forme scellez Alucard ignorais tout du nom de cette favorite.

'' Oui mais ce n'est pas seulement sa, il était aussi Lord Voldemort ton ancien ennemi durent la guerre Alucard. Pleurais-t-elle de honte.

Benoît se pétrifiais tout d'un coup enrageant contre sa pute de mère, mais elle ne mériterait pas encore de se faire mordre pour cela du moins pas encore, son double savais que sa mère adorais coucher avec l'ennemi. Mais il lui foutait une de ses claque et elle ne réagir même pas elle avait méritée un coup de poing vampirique de sa part et il fut intérieurement heureux que Albus n'interviennent pas pour ce règlement de compte entre vampire.

Harry se réveillais de bonne heure le lendemain matin et vie de bon matin le phénix mais beaucoup plus petit que habitude de benoît voler à nouveau et faire des acrobaties aérienne.

** Il a du passé la nuit a brisé le sortilège**

Harry décidais de restez allongé dans son lit et il songeait au match de Quidditch qui allais se passé dans quelque heures plus tard. Il apprenait la réaction de Dubois au cas où gryffondor perdrait mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était d'affronter l'autre équipe qui avait de meilleurs balais qu'on ne puisse trouver. Mais était surtout le premier match ou il allait affrontée un de ses seul amis a serpentard, Benoît le vampire.

Tout en remuant ses pensé il entendait Hermione dans la salle parler a Ginny de l'intervention de benoît a cause qu'une des ses sœur diabolique avais eu envie de s'amuse violemment avec elle. Harry se demandais bien qui pouvais être, vu que hinata était dans un coma transe. Mais Harry n'y fait pas attention à la conversation. Au bout d'une demi-heure il a fini par se lever et décide en apprendre plus sur la conversation de Hermione.

'' Salut Hermione, de qui vous parlez vous.

'' J'ai été disons un peu agressée par la grande sœur jumelle de Benoît. Elle revisitait poudlard a cause de hinata et elle s'est cacher dans la toilette de mimi gémie en embuscade pour me violer et me tuer.

'' Mais elle n'a pas le droit de faire sa.

'' Apparemment non, mais elle n'a pas pu résister a tentée de me violer pour s'amuse mais benoît la fait reculer en l'interdisant de me toucher en invoquant une loi bizarre sur les anciens vampires. Elle n'a pas du tout apprécié apparemment et la forcée a se regardée dans un miroir alors qu'elle a horreur de ça.

'' Temps mieux, et elle s'appelait comment.

'' Était Moka Black phénix, dit Ginny et après hinata et benoît était la pire des 3 sœurs, elle est purement vampire et elle est fière de l'être et déteste se faire sentir inférieur. Elle a prétextée en être bouleversée pour sa petit sœur malade pour se faufiler pour tenté de faire son amusement préféré, le viole suivie de repas. Et comme benoît la préfère a Hermione elle a voulu s'amuser avec elle. Benoît dit qu'elle est la pire menteuse de la famille après sa mère évidement. Il n'était pas très content de les voir surtout Erika pour une raison étrange. Il a demandée d'interdire accès a l'école totalement a sa sœur Moka, mais pas a sa mère malheureusement, qui en passant s'excuse pour l'incident avec sa fille, et apparemment ce n'est pas la première fois que moka aille tentée de faire cela a poudlard.

'' J'ai vu son phénix volé ce matin dit Harry tentant de changée de sujet. Il est plus petit qu'avant

'' oui, son phénix a brisé son sortilège en s'enflammant et c'est en en redescend de la volière voila qui est tombée en plein sur sa mère a l'infirmerie, et quand il lui a dit que sa sœur et elle visitais poudlard il s'est tout de suite précipite a la recherche d'Hermione pour évite la rencontre en traquant mais Moka a été la première a la retrouver, Dumbledore est arrivée avec elle et la interdit Erika de ramener sa fille dans l'enceinte de poudlard, ou le viole est spécifiquement interdit, benoît lui tout rencontrée cette nuit de la rencontre.. Erika s'osait pas défier Dumbledore et s'en est excusée et a envoyée Moka chez elle par une étrange magie de vortex. Dit Ginny.

'' C'est vraiment idiot de la part de sa mère ramener sa fille affamée et jalouse a l'école ou toi tu étudies, qui est en plus sa favorite humaine.

Pendant ce temps, benoît s'habillait pour ce stupide jeu de sorcier, en traînant des pieds, hinata lui manque terriblement, et il était vraiment furieux contre Erika d'avoir laissée sans surveillance son idiote de sœur jumelle qui de plus était sa femme de son coté libérée, mais Hermione ignorais tout de cette histoire. Mais après ce qu'il savait et qui cachais dans son mutisme a ses favorite, il préférait se taire a cause si il apprenait que son père est le pire ennemi de Harry, il le laisserait plus jamais lui parler. Benoît tenais a ce que Harry ne sache jamais qui était son père a présent que Erika a été forcée de lui révélée comme punition la vérité sur son père a cause elle avait été trop idiote pour surveille efficacement Moka qui a voulu tuer Hermione pour s'amuse. Il vie au loin ses amis gryffondor souhaité bonne chance a Harry mais fut mécontent a cause que ce pédophile de Lockhart avais invitée sa favorite à s'asseoir près de lui et Ron qui fut aussi mécontent que lui être avec ce prof incompétent. Il rentrait proche dans Lee sans l'avoir vu.

'' Hey salut Lee, j'ai écrie cette nuit des commentaires sanglant spécialement pour toi.

'' Ha bon bien merci, essaye de les faire perdre pour nous.

'' C'est pour sa que je suis dans l'équipe en temps qu'espion saboteur.

Il lui donnait un feuille remplie de commentaire sanglant et très drôle et il se dirigeait dans le vestiaire ou il se fermait totalement a tous les commentaires de flint.

** Qu'un ramassis de bêtise juste pour le faire chier je vais faire exactement le contraire de son stupide plan de match comme exemple donner le ballon a équipe adverse. **

Harry rentre dans le vestiaire et avec le reste de l'équipe il mit leur robe de Quidditch puis assois pour écouter le discours d'encouragement de Dubois.

Dubois : Les serpentard ont de meilleur bale que nous c`est un faite que on ne peu nier. Mais nous on a les meilleurs joueurs sur nos balais. Nous sommes beaucoup mieux entraîné qu'eux, nous avons volé par tout les temps et nous allons leur faire regretté de être vendu à ce petit détritus de Malefoy.

Le visage grave Dubois se tourne vers Harry.

Dubois : Harry c`est toi, qui devra leur montrez qu'il ne suffit pas d'avoir un père riche pour être attrapeur digne de se nom. Saisie-toi du vif d'or avant Malefoy, donne ta vie si nécessaire. Harry, car aujourd`hui il faut absolument qu'on remporte cette victoire. Il le faut. Et je ne parle pas évidement de ton amis vampire a cause je sais qui est forcée a jouée par sa mère Erika.

Fred se lève et lui fait un clin d'oie : Sans te mettes de pression Harry.

Une clameur général arrive quand les 2 équipe rentre sur le terrain, les acclamations doublais à cause que les supporteurs de poursouffle et seinage souhaitais aussi que serpentard perde mais eux aussi il avait des partisan et semble huée nos seulement les gryffondor mais aussi le commentateur.

Et benoît tout comme Harry vie Lee Jordan commentée, sauf que benoît qui s'entendait évidement bien avec lui était fait plaisir à lui écrire des insulte sanglante sur les serpentard en secret avant le match.

L'équipe envolais et madame bibine demandais au 2 capitaine de se serrez la main. Dubois obéie en échangent des regards mauvais et écrasants les doigts mutuellement.

Bibine : attention a mon coup de sillet trois… deux… un…

Accompagnez des crie de la foule les quatorze joueurs envole et Lee commençais la commenté.

Lee : c'est une partie sanglante pour les gryffondor contre les affreux violeurs serpentard. Leur langue de sang de bourbe pure va-t-il empêcher de marqué? La réponse est non enfin je l'espère ben. Par contre les gryffondor sont géniaux vu qui sont l'ami des oiseaux et des vampires aussi.

L'élève de serpentard huait les commentaires mais les autres gryffondor applaudis.

Malefoy a Harry : sa va le balafré ton copain Lee fait un joli numéro dans ses commentaire.

Harry : Parle pour toi javelot Malefoy, il fait de jolie commentaire sur ton équipe pas sur le mien.

Mais Harry fut coupé par un gros Cognard qui se dirigés vers lui et l évitais de si peu que le vent se faisais sentir dans ses cheveux.

George arrivais et envoyais de tout ses forces vers équipe adverse mais il faut ramener vers Harry.

Fred le frappais a son tour et Harry accélérais pour évité mais le Cognard arrivais toujours à le suivre et quand la demi fut sifflé équipe fut appelez et les Cognard sauf le conard fou essayais toujours de frappé Harry mais Fred et George immobilisais a terre.

Dubois : Quels-qui se passe se passe Fred on a eu des problèmes a marqué a cause tu n'arrêtais pas de protéger Harry si sa continue il arriverait jamais a attrapé le vif d'or.

Fred : c`est pas de notre faute Dubois ce Cognard a était ensorcelez et il n'arrête pas de retourné vers Harry.

George : sa doit être les Serpentard qui l'ont fait sa?

Dubois : pas possible c'est barré moi-même la boité après entraînement et il était normaux quand sa a était fait. Et ils ont restez sous clé durent tout le temps juste a aujourd`hui.

Harry a Fred et a George : en tout cas je me charge de se cogneur fou vous occupé vous des autre joueur.

Fred : mais Harry ne sois pas idiot il va arracher la tête.

Harry : les cogneurs sont très lent je ferais des feint pour évité son attaque.

Alicia : olivier on peu pas faire sa il faut une enquête.

Harry : si on interrompe le match on perd par forfait et c`est pas acceptable. Et on ne veut pas donné la victoire au serpentard pour cause qu'on a un cogneur fou.

Fred a Dubois : c'est entièrement ta faute donner sa vie pour le vif d'or, il faut vraiment que tu sois malade pour dire des trucs comme sa.

Harry vie que sous ses air de farceur Fred avais un bon cœur quand il fallait protéger quelqu'un.

Madame bibine vient les voir.

Bibine : alors prêt a reprendre le match?

Dubois : oui Fred et George vous avez entendu ce qu'a dit Harry? Laissez le se débrouillez avec le cogneur.

Lee dans la salle de communicateur marmonnais au serpentard des petit remarque déplacé que les Malefoy serais excellent casse-croûte a Erika phénix et fessais rire le groupe de Gryffondor mais au fond il était inquiet pour Harry et ses ami aussi l'était, pendant que les serpentard qui vie benoît rire à la larme, vit que tout les commentaires contre les serpentard venais de leur propre poursuiveur

Le match reprenais et Harry filais a tout a l'allure en fessant des cabriole pour évité le Cognard fou et fessais même des montagnes russe et tout en regardant le match.

Alors que le Cognard le frôlait à nouvel Harry fait un virage serrez dans autre direction et entend la voix de Malefoy.

Drago Malefoy : tu prépare un balai aérien Potter? C`est réussi

Harry remarque qui était pris entre le Cognard et Malefoy et aperçut un scintillement doré juste au dessus de la tête de Malefoy. Harry hésitais de foncé sur lui au cas au Malefoy lèverais la tête et attraperais le vif d'or mais il hésitait une fois de trop et le Cognard lui fonçais dessus et lui brisais le bras droit. Harry avais pas le choix il décidait de foncé sur Malefoy.

Malefoy la vie approcher en tout vitesse et se préparais au choc totalement pétrifier. Harry fit un geste désespérer et renfermais les mains sur le vif d'or mais la douleur le rendais aveugle mais tenais le balai seulement avec ses jambe. Dans les gradins la foule se mie a hurlé lors qui plongés vers le sol en essayant de ne pas évanouie.

Avec un bruit sourd il tombait dans la boue qui recouvrais le terrain et roula par terre, terrassé par la douleur il entendit vaguement les crie de joie et le coup de sifflet puis il regardait le vif d'or qui était serré par sa main valide.

Harry : on a gagné….

Et il s'évanouir.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux la pluie frappais son visage et vie un rangé de dent étincelant.

Harry : ha non pas vous.

Lockhart a la foule de gryffondor : il ne sait pas ce qui dit, ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je vais soigner votre bras.

'' Non ça va vraiment je vais le laisser comme sa.

Lockhart : vous dites des sottises.

Harry essayais de se relever mais la douleur était trop atroce et il entendait le déclic familier.

Ginny furieux lui arrachais son appareille photo.

Benoît allais se précité sur le groupe mais il arrivait trop tard Lockhart malgré la protestation de Harry fit disparaître tout les os de son bras.

Benoît se mit a furie la il avait vraiment marre et soulevais Lockhart de tout sa puissante de vampire.

'' Vous êtes vraiment un imbécile heureux, hein vous venez de faire disparaître totalement son bras vous méritez que je vous croque Lockhart

Lockhart se débattais : oups je suis désolé mais tu devrais être content il a plus d'os brisé pas vrai.

Benoît eu le corps de vampire se transformée en hybride et tout le monde reculais Lockhart vie pour la première fois la puissance du vampire que benoît refusais de montrée et se débattais de tout ses force contre son bras de fer.

'' Vous touchez une autre fois a mon cousin Lockhart et je vous extermine c'est tu assez clair pour vous. Je suis le fis de la plus puissante lignée de vampire que vous auriez jamais du provoquer avec votre incompétence. Votre sang est mauvais et vos comportement de pervers refoulée me donne envie de vous brisée votre cou. Dit la voix de vampire furieux.

L'énergie de Lockhart semblais évaporée tout comme Malefoy mais était encore plus pire qu'une simple retenus cette fois.

Benoît projetais de tout ses force Lockhart qui a atterrissage se sauvais en courant et benoît tombe inconscient dans la boue, a cause que se transformée en son coté vampire épuisais ses réserve énergie, Hermione reconnaissais ce coté de sa personnalité, le choc de revoir a nouveau en publique lui fit brisée l'hypnose qui lui avait lancée sur ce souvenir vu était ce coté la de benoît qui avais dérangée dans le train en premier année par accident et qui l'avais violé. Elle n'osait pas le provoquer à nouveau.

Hermione et Ron stupéfait ramené Harry et ce fut étonnement le capitaine de l'équipe de serpentard flint qui emmenais leur poursuiveur a l'infirmerie en même temps.

Ron : je n'ai jamais vu benoît réagir comme ça, en dirais qui avais une tout autre personnalité.

Harry : moi non plus mais tu semble le connaître cette personnalité Hermione et tu tremblais de peur en dirais.

Hermione sombrement : oui… vu que c'est moi qui a subit son viole en le réveillant par accident dans le train de poudlard l'an dernier. Il est terrifiant quand on le provoquer mais c'est la première fois qui apparaît en publique.

Le garçon en était bouche bée

Harry et Ron en duo : c'est lui ta première fois, vu que après il nous a rejoint et il a dit mystérieusement que tu avais eu un malaise et que tu étais reposée dans sa cabine, mais en réalité il ta violer.

Hermione : oui, il ma jetée une hypnose pour oublier l'événement a cause sûrement il regrettait de m'avoir fait cela. Mais le revoir en publique une deuxième fois me la brisée, mais je ne lui en veux pas du tout. Il a avoué que était un accident et c'est pour sa que je suis restée avec lui tout de même a cause que après cette incident, il a ressentit le besoin de me faire moi un favori vampire pendant l'acte et chaque fois qui est trop brutal quand on couche ensemble il se souvient de se contrôler a présent a cause de la loi sur les favorite.

Harry et rond vie en ce moment la que benoît était beaucoup plus puissant qui pensais être même si il prétendait que Erika était plus puissante que lui.

Madame Pomfesh était vraiment furieuse

Madame Pomfesh : vous aurais du venir me voir tout de suite je peu ressoude un bras cassé en quelque seconde mais les faire repoussé…

Hermione : et pour benoît.

Pomfesh : quel qui lui est arrivé.

Hermione : il s'est transformée en hybride et a carrément terrifier Lockhart en le menaçant de lui brisée le cou et il s'est évanouie.

'' Dans ce cas, je ferais commandée ses potion d'énergie a sa mère, tout simplement, je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour lui.

Pomfesh : on va le laissé se reposé lui et Harry.

Cette nuit la, benoît se réveillais et avais des bouteilles d'énergie, et en buvais a volontés, et vie que Harry ne dormais pas mais avais atrocement mal a son bras.

'' Super match Harry.

'' Oui merci, ben, comment va tu?

'' Sa va j'ai un peu perdu la tête mais je suis immunisée diplomatiquement enfin ce n'est pas bien grave. Et ton bras.

'' Douloureux et raide.

Alucard eut alors une idée pour faire oublier la douleur pour le moment d'Harry.

'' Dit tu a envie de t'amuser un peu. J'ai entendu dire que tu aimerais bien te faire Ginny Weasley à la bibliothèque. Bon je ne peux pas l'appelez mais on pourrait s'amuser avec ma petite fi... sœur hinata.

'' Tu veux dire que tu veux la sautée pendant qu'elle est en tance vampirique.

Alucard fut content qui aille pas remarquée sa gaffe dans sa parole.

'' Bien oui, contrairement a la pétrification, une transe vampirique ne raidit par le corps. Et on peut en faire ce qu'on veut. Sa te tente.

'' Bien… bien sur.

Les deux se levé et benoît lançais un sort pour couvrir le bruit pour pas alertée l'infirmière sans prononcer de formule et tout les deux allais vers le corps étendus de hinata en trace et benoît la touchais et la manipulais a son contact et hinata ne se réveillais pas on aurait dit selon Harry une vrai poupée sexuelle moldus. Malgré la douleur de son bras il aidait armée de l'autre intact à enlever la robe de hinata et vie qu'elle ne portait aucun sous-vêtement.

'' Elle est vraiment belle ta sœur benoît mais pourquoi elle porte aucun sous-vêtement.

'' C'est simple, c'est plus pratique pour chassée mais pour l'instant c'est plus facile pour nous de jouer avec. Elle adore se faire baiser quand elle dort habituellement elle aime pas trop baiser les sorcier humain mais je pense pas qu'elle sera fâchée avec toi, si elle peut baiser Hermione pourquoi pas toi aussi, je la soignais aussi comme ça en Transylvanie en lui fessant croire durent son sommeil que je lui donnais ses médicament alors que était seulement ma semence et mon sang que je lui donnais, l'année dernière et après son réveille elle ma refait l'amour sous la douche a séance de goule, c'est un de ses deux jeux sexuelle préféré a la maison. C'est sa la 3 e eau que voulais pas te dire en publique.

Les deux garçon enlevais leur vêtement et benoît lui se mit a le caressée le corps ce qui excitais Harry au grand plaisir de benoît et le corps en transe semblais réagir sans être réveille au attouchement et benoît avec sa force vampire aidais Harry a se mettre a l'aise et Harry la pénétrais et était vraiment très bon, incomparable au mauvaise expérience sexuelle de sa famille moldus de son enfance, et Harry lui fit un va et vient dans sa chatte qui semblais aspirée tout son corps au complet dans ses fantasme. Harry et benoît lui passais dessus comme si rien d'autre existais en ce monde benoît se mit dessous pour se vider dans l'anus de hinata et Harry se retirais de sa chatte pour vidée sa semence dans la bouche douce du vampire. Était extra pour la première fois que c'était concentrant.

'' C'était génial benoît, merci, dit Harry en se rhabillant. Espère que je me blesserais avec une prochaine victime et que sa sois une autre fille.

'' Oui moi aussi, tu sais, je suis égoïste et protecteur de par ma nature de vampire envers hinata surtout, mais c'est aussi la première fois que je fais une orgie avec un autre homme sur une femme. C'était aussi pour sa que était trop protecteur envers elle cette été et que je t'avais menacée que si tu la sautais je te ferais rôtir a la brochette mais a présent sa ne me dérange plus. Mais je te promets si apprend une nouvelle transe, je t'inviterais à prendre soin des malade. Et c'est un compliment vu que tu es mon cousin humain, tu aimerais bien que on se partage nos amis victime de ce mystérieux mal qui les met en transe.

Les garçons se rhabillais et Benoît rhabillais Hinata en fessant disparaître les preuves en souriant a son cousin et tout les deux se rendormais. Harry passais une mauvaise nuit mais au moins il avait agréable en parti grâce au souvenir sexuelle chez les sorcier grâce a Benoît le vampire de poudlard.

Mais quelque heures plus tard, Harry se réveille dans la nuit, et laissais un petit cri de douleur. Il avait l'impression que son bras était ouvert échardes et crus un moment que était ce qui avais réveillez mais il aperçu avec horreur que c'était quelqu'un qui lui tapotais le fond dans l'obscurité.

Harry : laissez-moi tranquille

Puis soudain il le reconnu :

Harry : Dobby!

L'énorme œil de l'elfe de maison observait et une larme coulait sur son nez.

Dobby : Harry Potter est revenu a l'école Dobby n'a pas cessez d'avertir Harry Potter de ne pas y allez, pourquoi ne pas avoir écouté le gentil Dobby? Pourquoi Harry Potter n`est pas retournez chez lui après avoir raté le train?

Harry se relevais sur son oreilles et repoussais éponge que Dobby lui passais sur le front.

Harry : quelque tu fais ici? Et comment sais tu que sais rater le train?

Les lèves de Dobby se mettre a tremblez Harry le regardais d'un air mauvais.

Harry : alors c`était toi qui a bloqué la barrière.

Dobby : c`est vrai messieurs

Dobby hochais vivement la tête et ses longue oreille se mettre à battre des ailes.

Dobby : Dobby c`est caché et il a attendu Harry Potter et il a bloqué la barrière. Et pour sa Dobby c`est brûlé la main avec un fer a repassé.

Dobby lui montre les bandages qui sont fait aux mains.

Dobby : Dobby a reçu un tel choc quand il a appris que Harry était venu a école par une autre manière qui a laissé brûle le repas de son maître et Dobby a jamais reçu une telle correction de sa part monsieur… mais le complot ne tourne pas comme prévus... la clé est tombé dans les mains de la mauvaise personne... le fis a le contrôle monsieur...

Harry : tu ferais mieux de dégagé ici avant que mes os repousse a cause je vais étrangler. On a faille de se faire renvoyer Ron et moi par ta faute.

Dobby recule : Dobby est habitué au menace de mort messieurs Dobby en reçois 5 fois par jour dans la maison de son maître.

Harry le regardais se mouché et il vie son air pitoyable qui parvenais pas avoir de la colère le quitté tout de suite.

Harry intriqué : pourquoi tu habille de cette manière Dobby.

Dobby : ça monsieur c`est le signe distinctif des elfes de maison. Ils sont en tenus esclavage, monsieur, et Dobby ne peu être libérez si son maître lui laissais un nouveau vêtement. Aussi la famille doit faire attention de leur donné aucun vêtement sinon aurais la liberté de quitté la maison a jamais.

Dobby essayais les yeux.

Dobby : vous devriez rentrer chacun chez soi je ne pensais pas que le fis parviendrai a brisé le sort j'ai jeté sur les aille de son Phénix Dobby et qui s'en est libérée en s'enflammant, je me suis frappé le mur en le fessant. Dobby adore l'oiseau pourtant et il lui a fait du mal et aussi avec mon Cognard je voulais que Harry Potter sois suffisamment blessé pour qui retourne chez lui et être loin du fis.

Harry : Alors était toi aussi ce coup fourré... mais qui est ce fis? Je ne comprends pas Dobby. Qu'est-ce que le fis a avoir avec benoît... quoi ton Cognard? C'est toi aussi qui as essayé de me tuer avec ce maudit Cognard?

Dobby : pas vous tué seulement vous blessé il vaut mieux pour vous de rentrez chez vous gravement blessé.

'' Harry : ah bon c'est tout? Alors pourquoi veux-tu tellement envoyer chez moi en petit morceau.

Dobby lui rencontrais ce qui savais sur histoire des elfes a époque de Voldemort et de sa terrible bras droit et amante mais qui lui était interdit de dire son nom et de la manière qui était traité et Harry fut leur espoir quand il a fini par le détruire quand sa terrible amante lui a caché qui était enceinte.

Dobby : je ne peux pas laisser Harry Potter maintenant que la chambre des secret des phénix et des serpents a été ouverte une nouvelle fois pour violer les filles sang pure au grand plaisir du fis vampire...

A cette instant, Dobby pris la carafe d'eau et assomme un bon coup dessus et tombe par terre en disparaissant et réapparaissant aussitôt en louchant et marmonnant : méchant dolby très méchant Dobby.

'' Donc elle existe cette chambre au secret? Et tu dis quel a était ouvert une nouvelle fois? Donc elle a était ouvert dans le passé? Raconte-moi, dobby.

Harry saisies le poignet squelettique de Dobby pour éviter qui se donne un nouveau coup de carafe.

Harry : je ne suis pas née de parent moldus, je ne devrais pas avoir peur de ce que cache la chambre du secret des phénix

Dobby : ah messieurs par pitié ne demandé plus rien au pauvre Dobby, il se prépare de sombre actions au château fait par le fis et Harry Potter doivent partir mais surtout vous Harry Potter doit retourner chez lui, il ne doit pas être mêlez à ça monsieur, c'est trop dangereux maintenant que le fis connais la vérité sur celui qui ne doit pas prononcer le nom.

Harry : qui est-ce, Dobby? Qui a ouvert la chambre avant? Est-ce le fis?

Dobby ne peut rien dire monsieur, Dobby ne doit rien dire! Sur le secret de la misions de la chambre des phénix et du serpent rentrer chez vous Harry Potter rentrez chez vous. Méfier vous du fis...

'' Il en est pas question! Un de mes meilleurs amis et sa sœur est aussi l'ami de Benoît Fénix sont d'une famille de sang pure, et ils seront une des première cible si la chambre a vraiment été ouverte.

Dobby : Harry est courageux, il donne sa vie pour ses amis, mais le fis aussi prétend la même chose, mais il s'attaque au sang pur qui n'apprécie pas les vampires. Ils sont si nobles! Et si courageux! Mais Harry Potter doit sauver sa propre vie! Harry Potter ne doit pas découvrir qui est le fis...

Les oreilles de Dobby frémis et Harry entendais des pas dans le couloir.

Dobby : Dobby doit partir.

Il eu un craquement de la main et Harry qui tenais Dobby tombais dans le vide.

Il se laissait tomber sur le lit les yeux rivé sur la porte d'infirmerie pendant que les pas se reprochaient.

Un instant plus tard Dumbledore rentrais en reculons dans la salle infirmerie il était vêtue d'une robe de chambre et coiffé d'un bonnet de nuit. Il semblait porter extrémité d'une autre fille en transe vampirique et McGonagall portais autre extrémité et il le dépose dans le lit disponible.

'' Allez chercher madame Pomfesh.

Le professeur McGonagall passait devant le lit d'Harry et de benoît et disparut. Harry restais immobile et faisais semblant de dormir, Benoît était en sommeil vampirique, il entendit les voix de McGonagall et madame Pomfesh qui la suivais qui enfilait un cardigan sur sa chemise de nuit.

Madame Pomfesh : quel qu'il c'est passé?

'' Une nouvelle agression, elle avait une bouteille de potion énergie certainement pour benoît et une grappe de raisin pour Potter, je l'ai vu au match lui confisquée l'appareil photo de colin, apparemment elle avait entendu des rumeurs qu'un voyeur espionnais les étudiante dans les douche et voulais le photographier en plein action.

Harry ouvrit un peu les yeux et sentais son estomac se contractée quand il vit sous le rayon de la lune, le visage de Ginny Weasley et tenais devant elle l'appareil photo de colin qu'elle avait confisquée.

'' Transe vampirique...

'' Oui mais je frisonne juste a d'y penser... si Albus avais pas descendu en ce moment la imagine ce qui aurais pu arrivée a la pauvre sœur de Mr Weasley.

Dumbledore se penchais a son tour et prenais appareille photo de colin.

'' Vous croyez qu'elle a pris une photo de son agresseur, ou de ce voyeur. Demandais Dumbledore.

'' Probablement, on peu toujours essayer un ou l'autre.

Dumbledore ouvrais appareil photo et un jet de vapeur en sortais.

'' Oh mon dieu, le film a complètement fondu.

'' Quelque sa signifie?

'' Que la chambre des secret des phénix et des serpents a été ouverte une deuxième fois.

Madame Pomfesh poussais un petit cri de terreur et plaquais sa main sur sa bouche.

McGonagall : mais Albus… qui…

Dumbledore fixe le corps de Ginny : la question est pas de savoir qui, mais plutôt de savoir pourquoi.

La réaction de McGonagall que Harry avait vu fut la même pour lui, elle n'a pas compris ce que Dumbledore à voulu dire... mais étrangement Harry trouvais cela étrange que c'est exactement ce que il avait souhaite quand il avait baisé avec Benoît hinata en secret avec son cousin demi-vampire.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Le choc de Ron.

Lorsque que Harry et Benoît se réveille le dimanche matin, la salle d'infirmerie était baigné de soleil d'hiver étincelant. Harry jetais un coup d'œil vers la direction de Ginny et Hinata mais un rideau bloquais leur vus. Ses os était repoussé mais son bras terriblement raide. Voyant qui il était réveiller madame Pomfesh lui apportais un plateau repas du petit déjeuner et benoît une caisse de potion énergie pour vampire, mais aussi un plateau vu que étant un demi vampire, il pouvait tout comme hinata manger de la nourriture humaine. Benoît le remerciais avec un sourire étrange l'infirmière pendant que Harry masse, plie et étirer son bras et ces dois aux os tous neuf.

Madame Pomfesh : tout est en ordre quand tu auras fini de mangé tu pourras y allez tout les deux.

Harry et benoît finissais de mangé et de s'habiller et hâtais d'aller a la tour de Gryffondor pour raconté a Ron et Hermione ce qui a vu cette nuit, mais en omettant les détails de ce qui ont fait avec le corps de hinata sa serais secret entre benoît et lui. Il se demandait s'il pourrait mettre Ron dans la confidence aussi.

Dans le croisement dans les escaliers, benoît allais descendre mais Harry l'interpellais.

'' Dit benoît a propos de hier soir, tu crois que on pourrait invitée Ron aussi a le faire, tu semble un peu plus l'apprécier.

Benoît souriais en plaisantant : d'accord à condition que tu n'invite pas Lockhart surtout.

Harry éclatais de rire et son cousin souriais avant allez a la chasse. En rentrant de son coté, elle vie Hermione qui semblais tenir quelque chose dans ses main et la rangés aussitôt en voyant Harry arrivé.

'' Bonjour, Hermione, bon matin.

'' Ah salut Harry, comment va ton bras?

'' Un peu mieux mais je suis raide encore.

'' C'est un peu normal sa passera dans un jour ou deux.

'' Tu fessais quoi.

'' Ha rien, je me regardais dans le miroir que benoît ma offert en avance pour noël.

'' Je peu voir ton miroir.

Hermione le lui passais et il voyait son reflet mais étonnement aussi il vie ses parent comme un miroir de Rised miniature.

'' C'est étrange en dirais que benoît la ensorcelez pour que je puisse voir mes parent, tout comme le miroir de Rised.

'' Moi y vois les sœurs de mon maître se fait décapitée par Hinata rigolais-t-elle. Mais bon seulement moka vu que je ne connais pas temari son autre sœur succube.

Hermione gardais aussi une autre chose pour elle mais Harry se doutais que était entre lui et benoît.

'' Benoît doit l'avoir ensorcelez pour toi pour te faire plaisir, mais il ma dit que l'année dernière il détestait les miroirs a cause du miroir du Rised ne lui fessais rien, vu qui a pas de reflet.

'' Oui c'est vrai mais tu le connais, les vampires ment comme une seconde nature, a cause j'ai parfaitement vu le reflet de Moka dans le miroir quand elle ma agressée dans les toillet. Elle est terrifiante et… (Elle frissonnait de terreur) mais probablement qui voulais te faire une blague, a cause que il est vrai que les vampires sont repoussée par les miroirs mais ils peuvent voir leur reflet même si il déteste sa, a cause si il se voit dans un miroir il voit leur véritable apparence qui cache parfois.

Harry se doutais pas que benoît lui avais conté des craque sur les miroirs l'année dernière.

'' Tu a vu le vrai forme de moka dans le miroir quand elle t'a agressée.

'' Oui mais… je ne peux pas vraiment expliquer pour le moment c'est disons compliquer a dire. Au plus simple imagine la gueule d'un chien mélangée à un alligator sous une apparence humaine. C'est assez simpliste pour la décrire.

'' Ouais affreux en effet.

Mais en voyant la mine sombre de Percy, il savait que il était en état de choc a cause de Ginny était fait agressée et elle est en transe.

'' Salut Percy.

'' Ah salut Harry.

'' Je suis désolé pour Ginny.

'' Oh oui merci Harry, mais inquiète pas une fois que les potions serons prête elle sera de retour. C'est ce que ma dit Benoît en le croisant. On ne s'apprécie pas tellement mais il semblait peiné que ma sœur se soit fait attaquer. Il a proposée durent les week-ends d'aider a surveille l'infirmerie avec madame Pomfesh au cas où celui qui cause ces attaque voudrais achever les victimes.

Harry se doutais était plutôt pour baiser les victimes et éloignée Lockhart le voyeur des victimes.

'' Au fait un aurais pas vu Ron?

'' Non mais espère pour lui qui il n'est pas retournée dans la toilette des filles.

Harry souriais intérieurement.

'' Excuse mois je dois allez faire ma ronde ravie de t'avoir parlé Harry.

Harry entendais que Percy s'éloigne et il allait discrètement dans le couloir du deuxième étage.

Harry frappe à la porte : hermi c'est moi.

Hermione ouvrit la porte et Harry rentre.

Ron : salut Harry on voulait allez te voir mais on a préféré enquêter en nouveau sur l'attaquer.

'' Sa ne fait rien au fait Ron, tu as su pour ta sœur.

'' Oui, elle est aussi en transe vampirique a cause elle a vu supposément son agresseur par l'appareil confisquée de colin, apparemment benoît lui a dit essayer vers 18 heure essayer de prendre en fragrant délie en photo le voyeur qu'il soupçonne Lockhart comme sa il pourrait le renvoyée a le dénonçant a Dumbledore. Mais apparemment elle est tombée sur l'agresseur apparemment. Dumbledore la rencontrée en revenant de la volière et c'est lui qui a été chercher McGonagall.

Hermione : vraiment dommage que benoît ne sache rien, il aurait été l'espion parfait pour espionnée Malefoy mais il déteste allez dans la salle commune des serpentard.

Il y a autre chose, Dobby est venu me voir cette nuit.

Ron et Hermione se tournais vers lui et Harry leur rapportais ce qui était dit entre Dobby et lui.

Ron : la porte des secrets a était ouverte dans le passé? C'est sûrement Erika alors qui la ouvert pendant qu'elle enseignait a école, vu qu'elle est une héritière maudite, c'est sûrement pour sa que benoît nie avoir des infos, il protège sa mère même si il est furieux contre elle, mais je ne comprends pas l'allusion au fis... le fis de qui. Mais c'est évident, ce sorte de monstre qui ce cache là-dedans. Je me demande comment personne la vu rodez dans l'école.

'' Il a le pouvoir de se rendre invisible Ron ou soit-il se transforme en amure, j'ai lu des choses sur la goule caméléon.

'' Tu lis trop Hermione.

Il se retourne vers Harry.

'' Alors c'est a cause de Dobby que on n'a pas pu prendre le train et tu tes cassé le bras a mon avis Harry si il continue de t'aidé à te protéger contre ce fis qui contrôle le monstre, il va finir par te tué.

'' Il ma dit aussi que c'est a cause de lui que funix avais eu les ailes paralyser il essayer a la fois de nuire a Benoît et non à l'aider. Il semble détester mon cousin.

Lundi matin tout le monde savait ce qui était arrivée à Ginny Weasley au cours de sortilège. Les rumeurs et les soupçons se multipliaient et les élèves de première année ne se promenaient plus en groupe au cas où il se ferait attaqué. Les rumeurs allais surtout sur benoît en priorité que sur Harry, maintenant qu'il savait que son arrière grand mère était Elmira Phénix et qu'elle avait été violé par Salazard serpentard. Benoît disparaissais toujours entre les cours et personne ne savais ou il allait surmenât s'enfermer dans la chambre des phénix et des serpents dit en plaisantant Fred et George.

Contrairement a ce qui aurais pensée, Fred et George ne traitais pas plus mal benoît que habitude même si il était leur amis. A cause ils savent que Benoît déteste le Quidditch, Colin qui étais assis toujours à coté de Ginny état encore plus bouleversé, en disant que si Ginny lui aurais pas confisqué son appareil photo sa serais sûrement lui la victime. Fred et George avais tenté de le suivre un jour dans la forêt interdite mais il fut attraper par Hagrid qui les menaçais de écrire a leur mère et de le laisse tranquille.

Un trafic d'amulette opérait maintenant dans le dos des professeurs et des préfets organisés par George Weasley. Il avait donné emplacement du magasin en secret aux autres sangs purs qui se méfiaient de benoît surtout. Neville lui fut leur premier acheteur : l'avait acheté un oignon malodorante un cristal violet et de la peau de salamandre mais les autres essayais de lui dire qui avait rien à craindre a cause qui était un garçon sang pure et que les victimes était que des filles au sang pur.

'' Rusard a bien été la première victime avec hinata et tout le monde sais que je suis presque un cracmol moi aussi.

Cette nuit de visite dans sa crypte, benoît tenais ignorée les appelle mental ce maudit journal en composant de la musique pour le faire taire et vu qui aimais bien la musique d'un amour inconditionnelle sa fessais taire cette maudite voix maléfique qui le poussais a bout quand Hermione prononçais son nouveau mot de passe : moka est une grosse vache. Il le rejoignait et benoît lui souriais.

'' Oh c'était jolie comme musique sa me fait rappelez un opéra moldu.

'' Improvisais sur mon orgue mais quel était cette opéra moldu.

'' Le fantôme de opéra, c'est anglais mais sa se passe a paris.

'' Mm oui je connais un peu, mais je ne connais pas ces musique et ce que je jouais te fessais pensée a sa.

'' Oui un peu a son thème principal sa te plairais beaucoup

'' Tu peu me chanté l'air essayerais de te le jouer. Je ne te suis jamais entendu chantée à part en premier année avec hymne de Poudlard.

'' Je ne suis pas bonne chanteuse Alucard et hymne de poudlard est facile a chantée.

Benoît se pétrifiais mais sa contrôlais en se disant a lui même: elle n'a pas fait exprès.

'' Oups pardon, j'avais entendu Hinata appelez comme cela désolé.

'' Pas grave, Hermione… c'est que mon vrai nom complet de double vampire et habituellement ont n'aime pas me faire appelez habituellement par ce nom a cause la seul qui adore m'appelez comme sa c'est celle qui ta agressée dans les toilent et c'est ma sœur Moka. C'est un peu mon nom intime… c'est compliqué, mais essaye si possible de m'appelez benoît, mais je te promets de ne pas te faire mal si parfois tu m'appelles Alucard par accident. L'autre va fermer les yeux sur incident si à condition que tu me chante l'air du fantôme de opéra.

'' Mais… bon d'accord mais je ne connais pas les parole mais sa ressemble a sa.

Elle chantonnait la chanson du fantôme et Alucard souriais malgré les fausse note elle trouvait l'air entraînante et se mit à la jouer parfaitement tout l'air sur son piano.

'' C'est vrai que c'est pas mal dommage que tu ne connaisses pas les parole Cette été et bien si je peux tu pourrais m'envoyée un disque moldu pour la musique chez moi a mon manoir de Londres. Ou si arrive à convaincre ma mère de d'invitée tu me le feras écouter en personne.

'' D'accord, dit Hermione, j'aimerais que tu puisses faire quelque chose pour moi. Tu ne pourrais pas espionnée Malefoy pour le questionnée sur l'attaque des transes en échange.

'' Mm peut-être je le ferais pour toi seulement vu que si tu aurais demandé a Harry et a Ron eux il aurait été effectivement renvoyée, mais voyons voir si tu es convaincante au lit cette nuit.

Contrairement a l'année dernière, Benoît ne partais pas de poudlard pour noël, en fait il a bien été invitée a passée avec Erika et ses sœur mais il avait déchirée la lettre et envoyée une beuglante en lui de le laisser tranquille cette année et un joyeux fête de chasseur a temari seulement quand même et un allez vous faire foutre par Grand mère mira pour les deux autres. Dans sa famille on surnommait Noël : fête des chasseurs et on il la fêtait en organisant des chasses loin des humains. L'an dernier il y avait était a cause sa sœur hinata avais tué un chien d'un chasseur de vampire du ministère et était fait blessée, et lui avais accordée des soins sexuelle mais seul Harry était au courent mais cette année hinata était encore blessée mais a cause de ce qui se passais a l'école, selon Harry était bien normal de restée près d'elle, mais était étrange, pourquoi Benoît était si furieux contre Erika cette année.

C'était suspect selon lui. Harry dans son fort intérieur il aurait préférez affronter le monstre légendaire des phénix que de questionnée son cousin sur la dispute qui a avec sa matriarche vampire.

'' J'ai demandé a benoît cette nuit si il ne pourrait pas interrogée Malefoy, vu qui sont de la même maison et curieusement il a acceptée, vu que j'ai était performante cette nuit.

'' Cool heureusement que on n'a pas eu besoin de faire du polynectar.

'' Il a acceptée a cause il sait que si vous deux vous aurez tenté de le faire vous auriez été renvoyée.

Harry utilisais le point faible des vampires pour des services était autant plus facile que faire du chahut dans la classe de rogue.

Le cours commune avec rogue eut lieu le jeudi suivent et la présence dans l'esprit de gryffondor se passais tout comme habitude, benoît défendais parfois en imitant Hermione mais version vampire, ce qui lui donnais des point mais cette fois Hermione ne fessais pas de rivalité comme a son habitude, après elle était très gentille avec lui.

Une vingtaine de chaudron bouillonnait doucement entre les tables sur laquelle était disposé des balances et des bocaux d'ingrédients. Rogue circulais entre les vapeurs de potions en fessant des remarque acerbes ou parfois des blague moqueuse goût sexuelle de benoît. Mais benoît n'en tenais pas compte. Il a toujours eu une réaction entre ses deux la. Mais benoît habituellement répondait un truc du gère : Erika se cherche un nouveau jouet depuis la mort de Nicolas vous devriez vous proposée pour être son 1000 mille amant-repas professeur rogue. Mais cette fois benoît ne dit rien, et supportais les ricanements des serpentard sans bronchée. Drago Malefoy bombardais Ron et Harry de yeux de poissons qui prenais dans un bocal et riais a cause qui écoperais d'une retenue si il fessait autant.

La potion d'enflure que Harry préparais était beaucoup trop liquide habitude c`est dans ses cas-là que benoît était très utile a Harry il était un spécialiste des potions au grand désespoir de rogue qui était forcé de lui donné de bonne note a contre cœur mais quelque chose occupais esprit Harry qui écoutais a peine ce que rogue se moquais sur sa potion trop claire.

Quand tout d'un coup benoît se tournais vers Malefoy et dit : hey Malefoy ton feu baisse je vais te l'augmentée.

Malefoy se pétrifias et benoît lançais en chantant un sort de feu exagérément trop fort pour une deuxième année et fait exploser son chaudrons sur la tête.

'' Oups désolé Malefoy.

'' Si je trouve qui fait sa il sera immédiatement renvoyée.

Son regard se tournais vers Harry mais benoît levais la main ce qui pétrifiais rogue.

'' C'est ma faute professeur, j'ai voulu monté le feu de Malefoy qui s'éteignais et qui surveillais mal sa potion ce qui a mon avis du fis de Erika phénix mériterais une retenue et une mauvaise note et j'ai lancé un sort Incendio trop fort.

'' Ah dans ce cas c'est un incident, vous aurez comme retenue de nettoyée les dégâts avec Malefoy et un zéro pour Mr Malefoy de votre conseil Mr phénix

Malefoy le regardais d'un œil furieux mais il avait la douloureuse souvenir du lancée du javelot en tête.

Les cours se terminais sauf Malefoy et benoît qui lui a offert l'antidote pour son nez enflure et une fois son nez redevenu normal, rogue quittais la classe.

'' Désolé pour l'incident drago. Dit benoît sincèrement.

'' Tu t'excuse toi? Le vampire chouchou de poudlard.

Benoît souriais faussement il était habituer au insulte taquinerie de Malefoy vu qui était le nerveux de Moka après tout et aussi son fantasme secret, tant bien sur qui le frappais lui et non sa favorite sa passais bien aussi bien que les insulte des chasseurs contre sa famille.

'' Dit tu n'aurais pas une idée de qui pourrais s'attaquer a des sangs pur cette année.

'' Je n'en sais rien, on me questionne aussi mais toi tu t'en fiche, mon père a dit de le laisser faire mais que était déjà arrivée il y a 50 ans mais que il y a 50 ans était un sang pure étonnamment qui était morte mais ignore pourquoi aujourd'hui aucun ne fut encore tuer.

Benoît souriais il jouait la comédie pour Hermione mais sa prouvais évidement que Malefoy était pas héritier de serpentard, vu que en réalités c'est celui qui le possédait qui l'était même si il le possède encore parfois, foutu journal d'âme damnées de malheurs.

Après avoir terminé le nettoyage, il saluait Malefoy et rejoignais les autres dans la grande salle.

'' Étonnement d'un serpent comme son père il est totalement blanchie de tout soupçons son père était même pas a poudlard il y a 50 ans vu les souvenir de mon autres moi lui a enseignée pendant 3 ans, il y a 30 ans. Dit-t-il a Hermione dans un murmure, mais il allait vers la table quand Hermione allais le questionnée

Cette nuit la, Hermione évidement passais la nuit avec son vampire d'amant et benoît était ravis et était très affamée et performante et quand elle fut satisfaite son désire de jeune fille, Hermione se collais contre elle.

'' Dit benoît, tu pourrais tu me transformée en vampire.

'' Pourquoi ? dit benoît, sa me plait moi que tu sois humaine.

'' Oui mais comme sa ta sœur serais plus jalouse de moi si je deviendrais vampire nouveau-née.

Benoît compris ce qu'elle souhaite en secret et voulais pas le dire par son miroir miniature de souhait.

'' C'est vrai mais tu es trop jeune donc c'est définitivement non Hermione. Peut-être plus tard mais pas en ce moment à cause que tu es une mineur et en est pas le droit de tuer les jeune proies sauf si c'est vraiment un cas exceptionnelle.

Hermione était déçu de cette réponse de refus, Alucard était directe sur cela, il ne voulait pas la transformée en ce moment alors qui était à moitié possédée par un mauvais sort de contrôle sur son coté humain et a prétextée qu'elle était trop jeune sous la loi des jeunes proies.

Une semaine plus tard Harry Ron et Hermione traversais le hall d'entrée et fut surpris de voir benoîte en train de lire un affiche, il semblait de bonne humeur.

'' Salut benoît alors qu'est-ce qui se passe

Benoît : on va ouvert un club de duel, dommage que ce n'est pas un club de lutte a la mort comme en Transylvanie, j'aurais eu une raison en bêton pour abandonner ce stupide Quidditch. Pas vrai capitaine flint le perdant, si sa aurais été un club de duel vampirique tu aurais été mon premier adversaire bien sûr.

Le groupe se mis à rire, de la bonne blague a cause justement il y avait flint qui passais derrière eux et avait tout entendu et se sauvais en courant sous les rire du vampire.

Il aperçu qui avait alors un groupe autour du tableau affichage qui venais apparaître juste après le départ de benoît vu qui le craignais. Un morceau de parchemin venait juste être épinglé. Seamus Finnigan et dedans thomas était tout surexcités, fit signe d'approcher.

'' Benoît dit qu'ils ont ouvert un club de duel! Et la première séance aura lieu ce soir!

Apprendre à se battre en duel sa serais pratique dans les temps qui cours.

'' Ron tu crois que le monstre de serpentard est du gère a se battre en duel.

Il lut tout de même avec intérêt le parchemin.

Harry a Hermione : sa seras intéressant même si benoît préférais la lutte a la mort, mais je crois qui y va y participer sa serais un bon moyen de voir si les sortilèges se retourne contre les lanceurs non?

'' Oui je crois que sa lui tente, il a juste blagué pour taquiner flint, mais je suis sur qui aurais aucun mal avec ses pouvoir de vampire. On y va?

Tout le groupe se retrouvais dans la grande salle a 8 heure précise, Benoît semblais vouloir refusée mais Hermione lui a donné le mot de passe d'un passage secret pour pouvoir maté les filles préfet dans la douche des filles et il a tout de suite acceptée. Les longue table avait disparu et une estrade doré avaient été installé éclairé par des millions de chandelle flottant dans l'air. Le quasi-total des élèves était ressemblé, la baguette à la main d'un air surexcité. Fred et George avait fait la paix avec benoît vu qui se tenais avec eux, et pour faire une blague, il avait dessinée Lockhart se fessais violer par ses sœur vampire vu que benoît leur avais décrire leur forme physique de temari et Moka, ce qui lui avais fait grandement rire.

'' Tien en dirais que tes deux frère on donné quelque chose qui lui la remis le moral.

'' Oui c'est un dessin magique de lock... euh rogue qui se fait violer par Moka et temari phénix.

'' Et bien c'est original, je me demande qui va être le prof il paraît que professeur Flitwick était un champion de duel magique quand il était plus jeune.

'' Oui, mais pourvu que ce n'est pas...

Il fut interrompu par un grognement de Benoît qui était proche d'eux avec Fred et George.

Lockhart montais sur l'estrade accompagne du professeur Rogue. Benoît lui jetais un regard glacée et murmure a Fred son désaccord.

'' Tu m'avais dit qui était fait virée pour être fait attraper à violer ma favorite sous la douche.

'' C'est pour sa que on voulait que tu aille ce dessin dit Fred sincèrement.

Lockhart secouais la main pour demandé silence.

Lockhart : approchez vous approchez vous! Tout le monde me voit? Tout le monde m'entend? Parfait! Le professeur Dumbledore ma donner l'autorisation d'ouvrir ce club de duel pour vous enseignez les méthodes de défense au cas où vous auriez besoin de faire face a une agression quelconque, comme sa m'est arrivée de nombreuse fois...

'' Contre des monstre imaginaire, qui le poursuivais et qui son en fait des filles folle de colère de être fait voir flambant nue. Murmurais Benoît à Fred.

Fred rigole mais fut étouffé par le regard pénétrant de rogue.

Lockhart :... je vous présente mon assistant le professeur rouge. Il m'a dit qui avaient …. Il m'a dit qui avais quelque notion de duel et très sportivement il ma proposé d'être mon partenaire pour vous faire une petite démonstration en guise de préambule. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous aurez votre maître de potion toujours en état pour vos cours de potion.

Ron et Benoît les deux en même temps : sa serais bien si il arrivait à s'entre tuer ou juste a tuer Lockhart sa serais suffisant rajoutais benoît.

Rogue avance avec un rictus et Lockhart continuais à sourire, Harry se demandais comment il pouvait continuer à sourire alors que si rogue lui aurais sourie comme sa il aurait pris les jambes a son cou.

Lockhart et rogue se mis en face et se saluais Lockhart fessais son clown selon benoît en geste inutile et rogue agacé lui un signe de tête. Il levait leurs baguettes magiques comme une épée.

Lockhart : comme vous le voyez nous tenons nos baquette de façon réglementaire dans la position de combat. Lorsque que nous aurons conté 3, nous jetterons le premier sort. Bien sûr on n'est pas la pour tué quelqu'un.

Harry et benoît voyant rouge montré des dents : j'en suis pas si sur.

Benoît : en tout cas si il le tuait, je pourrais envoyer son cadavre a ma pute de sœur moka elle aime bien jouer avec les cadavres humain mort parfois.

Lockhart : un... deux... trois.

Tout les deux brandissent leur baguette par-dessus leurs épaules.

Rogue : experliarmus.

Il eut un éclair aveuglant de lumière rouge et Lockhart fut soulevé du sol puis violement projeté au mur

À bas de l'estrade contre le mur de fond. Le dos contre la pierre, il glissa lentement et tombe par terre. Les serpentard applaudissait bruyamment ainsi que Fred, George et benoît en riant. Hermione était dans ses petits souliers au grand plaisir de son amant vampire qui se roulait par terre.

Hermione : vous croyez qu'il est blessé.

Harry Ron et benoît : on en fou c'est trop drôle.

'' En tout cas contre moi c'est rouge qui aurais été renvoyée si il aurait battu contre moi dit moqueusement benoît, mais était un sacré vol planée, c'est presque aussi loin que moi quand j'ai lancée Malefoy comme un javelot.

Tout le monde rigolais même Hermione sa favorite.

Benoît avais retrouvé tout sa bonne humeur de l'année dernière. Voir Lockhart se fait plantée par rogue l'avais requinquée et voir sa favorite dans ses petite soulier aussi. Lockhart se relevais doucement son chapeau était tombé et c'est cheveux ondulant était dressée sur sa tête.

Lockhart : et voilà un exemple très instructive Professeur rogue, excellant démonstration. * d'un pas mal rassuré * ils s'agissent d'un sort de désarmement comme vous le voyez, j'ai perdu ma baguette (une jeune fille de la même année que lui mais de la maison des Serdaigle lui donnais sa baguette au professeur.) benoît sentais son odeur et était un sang pure mais également l'odeur faiblard de Percy Weasley sur elle.

'' Merci miss Beauclair.

Lockhart : mais professeur rouge sans vouloir vous offenser j'avais tout de suite devinée ce que vous aviez en tête, c'était évident. Et si je l'avais voulu, je l'aurais eu sans problème à le faire. Mais je pense que cette petite démonstration serait très instructive.

Rogue lui lançais un regard meurtrier et Lockhart reconnaissais ce regard était le même que benoît lui a lancée quand il s'est mis en mode vampire quand il avait fait disparaître ses os de ses bras. Il avait compris car il annonçait.

Lockhart : le spectacle est terminé! A vous de joué, maintenant! Je vais vous passé parmi vous pour vous mettre deux par deux, professeur rogue si vous voulez bien aider...

Les deux professeurs descendre doucement de l'estrade et repartirent les élèves en deux par deux. Curieusement personne semblais vouloir être avec benoît.

Benoît eut un sourire sadique : moi je choisie celui que je voudrais et je veux que sa soit Lockhart mon partenaire.

Lockhart qui venais de placé Justin avec Neville, se pétrifiais, il avait peur de cet élevé en particulier depuis qui connaissais sa force de vampire.

'' Moi, benoît mais je suis le professeur.

Était la première fois qu'un professeur ne vouvoyait pas benoît.

'' Justement je voudrais bien vous voir a l'œuvre pour de vrai un grand chasseur des force du mal contre un élève qui descend de la lignée maudite de Salazard serpentard il y a 1000 ans.

Harry et Ron vie que benoît avais enfin occasion excentré son immunité naturel contre le sortilège sorcier humain.

Rogue qui avais rien à faire de benoît étonnement : c'est maintenant heure de séparé la vielle équipe. Weasley, vous vous mettrez avec Finnigan et vous Potter.

Harry se tournais vers Hermione mais rogue interrompais avec son sourire glacial :

'' Non je ne vois pas la chose comme sa, Mr Malefoy venez ici, si vous plaît on va voir de ce que vous allez faire contre le célèbres Harry Potter. Et vous Hermione qui s'inquiète d'état de santé mental de votre amant vampire, vous ferez équipe avec miss bulstrode.

Harry vit Malefoy avec son habituel sourire ironique approchée et rouge vie que le professeur responsable avais accepté le défit de benoît en souriant. Rogue fit un sourire mauvais à Lockhart.

Rogue : mettez vous face à face et n'oublier pas de salué.

Tout lançais les sort pour désarmé mais aucun réussi sauf benoît qui avais par sa paume de main retourner le sortilège de désarmée de Lockhart et une rapidité surprenante mais il avait ligoté bloqué avec le bloque jambe le Professeur et il était fait prendre un sortilège de saucisson. Et benoît pour le plaisir sadique de l'avoir bâillonné. Harry perdis sa baquette mais drago Malefoy avais lancé un sort a deux et un rayon frappe Harry et il eu impression que on lui avait donné un coup de poêles.

Rogue ne faisais rien du tout pour arrêté son élève. Harry pointa sa baguette et prononçais rictusempa!

Un jet de lumière argenté frappe Malefoy et il tombe par terre en riant de façon incontrôlable comme si il avait des spasmes de rire.

Lockhart qui avait réussi a enlevée tentais de dire quelque chose mais benoît traduisais : c'est que des sort de vrai duel magique professionnel qui faut lancée et non eux d'un prof incompétent et pervers.

Mais personne écoutais les ordres déformée par benoît puis que était le chaos total. Tout le monde se battais ou excusais comme le cas de Ron pour sa baguette brisé mais Hermione elle se battait toujours mais pas avec la baguette mais à point direct et énorme fille du battre en retraite quand benoît qui approchais d'elle pour tenté de calmer mais en fessant semblant de traquer une proie pour son énergie, elle se sauvait de peur.

Lockhart qui fut finalement libérer de la torture que benoît lui avais retourné contre lui remontais a cloche pied sur l'estrade.

'' Vous ne pourrez pas me libérez s.v.p. messieurs Fénix.

Benoît avais complétement oublier le pauvre pervers de professeur qui avais eu tellement de plaisir à battre.

'' Mais un grand professeur comme vous serez se délivrer d'un sortilège de jambeenjambon professeur Lockhart.

Mais il le libérait quand même a contrecœur.

'' Oh lalalal il faudrait mieux que vous apprenez comment contré un mauvais sort, prenons un équipe Londubat et flinch-flecheley, par, par exemple...

'' Mauvaise idée professeur, Neville fait des catastrophe chaque fois qui fait quelque chose prenons l'équipe, de Potter et de Malefoy.

'' Excellant idée professeur rogue.

Il se leva sa propre baguette, exécuta quelques geste idiot et laissais tombé sa baguette.

Lockhart : holà ma baguette est un peu énervée, ce soir.

Rogue allais vers Malefoy et lui murmurais quelque chose a l'oreille tout en regardant benoît embrassée sa copine un peu sonne par la bataille. Harry lève le regard inquiet vers Lockhart

Harry : professeur vous voudrez me remontré comment on fait pour contré un mauvais sort.

Malefoy : peur Potter?

Harry du coin des lèves : tu aimerais bien son pas vrai Malefoy.

Lockhart derrière Harry : fait comme je tes dit.

Harry : il faut que je laisse tomber ma baquette.

Mais Lockhart ne l'écoutais pas.

Rogue : un… deux… trois…

Malefoy levais aussitôt sa baquette et exclamais

Sepentoria

Extrémité de la baguette explosa abasourdie Harry vit Hermione protéger benoît stupéfier alors qu'un énorme serpent noir avance et se tourne vers elle, la foule d'élève se mit a poussé des cris d'horreur et de terreur.

Rogue ravie de voir benoît et Harry pétrifié devant le serpent mais surtout à Harry qui adressa la parole.

Rogue : ne bougé pas Potter et Fénix je vais vous en débarrassée.

Lockhart : laissé moi faire.

Il pointait sa baguette sur le serpent et une explosion le fait volé directement sur Hermione qui reculaient terrifier. Harry avais peur pour elle et benoît et mais tout les deux se met a avancée sans trop savoir pourquoi il devait agir en duo.

Benoît et Harry en fourchelang : Laisse la tranquille, ne touche pas a sa favorite.

Le serpent se tournais et tombais sur le sol aussi docile qu'un tuyau d'arrosages.

Harry vie tout comme benoît un regard pétrifier mais il n'était pas en colère contre lui, et mais tout les autre incluant sa propre favorite avec tout d'un coup peur de son amant et de Harry.

'' Vous êtes des Fourchelang tout les deux dit Hermione pétrifier.

'' Quoi? Dit benoît qu'est-ce qui a Hermione ?

'' Vous deux en duo vous avez parlé au serpent.

Benoît ne comprenais pas et Harry non plus.

'' Parler au serpent mais de quoi tu parle Hermione. Dit Harry.

'' Hermione calme toi si te plait. Dit doucement Benoît rivalisant de quoi elle parlait mais ignorais aussi.

'' Non, dit-t-elle, ceux qui parle le birdlang sont des ennemi naturelle des Fourchelang qui représente le serpent.

'' Ce n'est pas vrai, je suis vampire, et je peux parler a tout les animaux incluant le serpent mione. Dit benoît.

'' Sa m'est arrivée aussi au zoo avec ma famille moldu un boa constrictor avait fait peur a mon cousin et il ma dit avant qui avais jamais vu le brésil.

Hermione était pétrifier et benoît était plutôt content.

'' Bien au moins j'aurais quelqu'un a qui parler en Fourchelang aussi dit-il en tentant de plaisanter. Mais sa avais pas marché, et on vie Hermione s'enfuir en courant de peur.

'' Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit Benoît se pétrifiant.

'' Tu seras benoît que ce n'est pas un don très répandu, et il faut que tu sache que c'est une très mauvaise chose surtout pour vous deux.

Benoît semblais pétrifier.

'' Qu'est-ce qui a de mauvais si on n'avait pas dit de ne pas attaquer ma (sa) favorite dit benoît et Harry en duo.

'' C'est ce que tu lui as dit? Moi tout ce que j'ai entendu cet vous deux qui parlais Fourchelang. Dit Ron, vous auriez pu lui dire importe quoi a ce serpent, ce n'est pas étonnant que Hermione aille pu avoir si peur de vous deux, a cause si le serpent lui aurais arrachée la tête, tu aurais été obligée benoît de la transformée en vampire nouveau née.

Benoît en était pétrifier, il est vrai que Hermione lui avais demandé la nuit dernière, si il aimerait qu'elle soit transformée en vampire comme ça sœur moka aura plus de jalousie envers elle.

Harry : j'ai vraiment parlé une autre langue avec benoît et je m'en suis même pas rendu contre... comment je pourrais parler une autre langue sans le savoir...

Ron hochais la tête, benoît fessais une tête d'enterrement et benoît semble que sa sera difficile de se réconciliée avec sa favorite pour cette incident.

Harry : si vous pouviez expliquer ce qu'il a de mal à empêcher un serpent a arrachée la tête d'Hermione? Quelle important que on l'a fait comme sa autrement. Benoît tu a bien vu que j'ai tenté de la protéger non tu parle au serpent aussi.

Benoît : oui Harry je l'ai vu et je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, c'est vrai que une partie de ma famille habituellement n'aime pas parler au serpent mais moi aussi je leur parle tout comme les oiseaux. Mais sa a quand même son importance, puis que c'est la puissance de Salazar serpentard *frisson de dégoût * venais du fait a part qui soit un violeur, qui parlais au serpent, c'est pour sa que la maison de serpentard est représenté logiquement par un serpent. Et moi je suis de la lignée maudite des phénix par le même cas, c'est pour sa que ma famille parle aussi le Fourchelang.

Harry était bouche bée.

Ron : exactement Harry et maintenant tout le monde va croire que toi et benoît vous êtres son arrière-arrière-Arrière-petit-fis, mais contrairement a Benoît tu n'es pas de la lignée maudite par Elmira.

'' Mais chez faux, benoît, tu sais très bien que tu es mon cousin a cause que Erika était parenté a mon père et je ne suis pas un demi vampire.

'' Tu auras du mal a le prouvé il a vécu environs de mille ans tu pourrais être bien son descendant non maudite par Elmira.

Cette nuit-là, benoît avais tenté de parler a Hermione ou de l'invitée a sa crypte mais elle avait tout bonnement résisté a son appelle de son amant vampire et Hermione évitais aussi tout contact avec Harry et Ron ni benoît ne pouvais rien y faire. Harry tout comme benoît restais de longue heure debout en regardant la neige tombé devant la fenêtre, de la tour, mais il vie benoît allez s'enfermer dans la voilière, il avait besoin être entourée de ses amis oiseau ou de voir son phénix.

Harry se demandais vraiment qui il était vraiment, si il était un descendant de serpentard non maudite par Elmira. Après tout a part le fait que Erika aille était humaine la sœur de son père James Potter, il n'a jamais rien sur de sa famille et les Dudley lui avais évidement rien dit et lui avait toujours interdit de posé des questions sur sa famille. Chaque fois qui essayais du moins juste a l'année dernière, il se fessait violer par eux. Harry savais pourtant qui il était a Gryffondor mais une petite voix qui détestais lui fessais rappeler que le choixpeau magique avais voulu qui aille a serpentard, alors quand se fut le tour de son cousin il fut directement avoyé a serpentard des que le choixpeau avais entendu le nom de jedusort phénix. Il retournait au lit et vie pas de solution possible a faire avec Hermione et avais même très peur que Hermione rompe avec lui.

Le lendemain matin tout le monde était réuni et il avait appris ce qui rendais Hermione de mauvaise humeur que le cours de botanique avais été annulée a cause des mandragores. Et sa mit Hermione de mauvaise humeur durent tout la matinée, Mais heureusement, Hermione décidais de reparler a Harry, mais elle était boudeuse envers benoît qui en était affectée, mais il avait que pris des distance sans rompre a cause elle était toujours sous contrôle affectif de benoît. Benoît leur jetais un regard triste et froid mais seulement envers sa favorite fâchée contre lui.

'' Tu tes disputée avec lui? A cause de moi?

'' Un peu, mais surtout c'est que je l'ai boudée hier soir et étonnement il n'a pas appelez d'autre fille pour me remplacée, il a était sage pour une fois. Mais il aurait pu me le dire qui pouvais parler au serpent.

'' Peut-être qui pouvais pas te le dire a cause que sa famille lui a interdit en parler, tu devrais essayer de lui pardonner Hermione, il t'aime beaucoup et il a de la peine. Peut-être s'il se force de ne pas emmener d'autre fille dans son lit c'est pour tenter de se faire pardonnée.

'' C'est surtout que ma favorite vampire est dans le coma que je ne suis pas appelez d'autre fille dit benoît d'un ton triste quand il passait près d'eux a cause qui avais plus faim.

Harry trouvais cela insultant et sortit prend l'air hors de la salle commune. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque et entendit contre son gré des rumeurs de sur lui et benoît conté par les poursouffle et certain Serdaigle qui était avec eux. Il y avait une jeune fille qui avait vu hier au club de duel qui avais rougie devant Percy et benoît semblais indifférent a elle. Harry intervenais en colère contre les rumeurs et partais immédiatement et se cognais contre quelque chose de très grand et dur comme de la pierre.

'' Ah bonjour Hagrid.

Harry était content de voir un visage encore amis sauf parfois benoît quand il se la jouait pas vantard.

Hagrid : bonjour Harry, tu a l'air soucieux. Benoît mon dit pour ce qui est arrivée, toi et lui aviez parlé une autre langue pour sauver Hermione, elle en est très fâchée qu'il ne lui a rien dit.

Harry : j'ai surtout remarquée que Hermione semblais en être terrifier et très fâchée contre lui, même si elle est encore sous son contrôle sentimental.

'' Elle se sent fâchée que benoît lui ait menti et surtout qui prenne sa avec humour que tu parle une autre langue que lui il comprend aussi. Essaye si la situation se présente qu'il sauver la vie d'Hermione sa fonctionne souvent pour oublier la trahison amoureuse.

Harry lui sourit et remarquais que il avait le corps de 2 coq dans ses main.

'' C'est le 2 e qui a été tué ce semestre, j'ai besoin autorisation du directeur pour que je lance un sort de protection sur le poulailler, au début était pas si grave était hinata qui cachais, elle était végétarienne mais une fois qu'elle est fait agressée était quelqu'un d'autre. Au fait pourquoi est tu pas en classe.

'' Le cours est annulée.

Hagrid : sa explique pourquoi Hermione était de mauvais humeur, mais bon benoît aussi mais sa l'indifférais. Sa me rappelle Erika, elle étudiait et enseignais les potions en même temps, elle était diplômée très jeune de durstrang mais elle voulait comparée les étudiez des anglais comme une étudiante, elle étudiait avec moi en troisième année. Elle était parfois agréable avec moi et parfois elle ne l'était pas sa dépendant de son appétit, mais elle était bizarre quand elle avait faim, elle venait tous juste être mordu par un vampire qui s'appelait mira quelque chose du gère, mais son cours favori était la herbologie et la divination.

'' Oui benoît dit qu'elle élève des plante pour que l'eau soit supportable pour les vampires.

'' Oui elle était passionnée par la tentacula venimeuse, et elle était la seul en dehors du professeur de l'époque à savoir comment en occupée.

'' Elle enseignait tout en étant étudiante?

'' Oui a cause cette année la on avait trouvé aucun prof qualifier pour le poste maudit que la petite fille mordue par Elmira phénix, elle était prof potion c'est vrai, pas de défense, j'ai confondu avec Rosalie la favorite. Mon erreur, je les confonds souvent ces deux là. Dans cette situation, Rosalie mettais spécialement le cours le soir, pour son propre horaire de vampire, et même il y a longtemps elle a enseigné a Albus Dumbledore et lui a donné la plus mauvaise note en métamorphose en buse. J'aussi aimais bien herbologie après bien sur animaux magique évidement.

'' Je dois y allez Hagrid, c'est bientôt le cours de métamorphose bientôt.

Harry arrivas dans un couloir sombre et glacial un vent avais tout étendu les torche et il attendait un étrange parole sifflement : _emmené moi un sang pur, vu que ma favorite ne veut pas me voir._ Harry voyais pas grand-chose et trébuche sur quelque chose de glacé le fait tombé la tête première et se retournant il vie que Nick quasi-sans-tête était étendu et il avait perdu sa forme spectrale et vie à coté de lui le corps d'une des jumelle Patil en trance vampirique.

Harry vie aussitôt qui avais une file d'araignée qui se sauvait par la fenêtre.

Il aurait pu filer tout de suite comme sa personne aurais jamais su qui était la mais il ne pouvait pas laisser une des jouets de benoît et Nick comment sa même si il ne savait pas quoi faire pour son ami spectre, mais il ne pouvait découdre allez chercher du secours sinon qui croirais son innocence. Pendant qui restais la dans sa panique une porte rouge s'était ouverte.

Peeves : tiens tien, c'est le petit Potter quelque tu fais dans ce couloir...

Avant qui aille fini sa phares et que Harry pu l'arrêter il se met a hurlez en apercevant la Padma patil et Nick quasi-sans-tête.

Peeves : ATTAQUE! ATTAQUE! NOUVELLE ATTAQUE! AUCUN VIVANT AUCUN MORT N'EST A L'ABRIS SAUVE QUI PEU! ATTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAQUE!

Bang bang bang

Toute la porte du couloir ouvrait d'un coup les unes après les autres, les portes ouvraient tout le long des couloirs, et une foule d'élèves et de professeur arrivaient sur la scène du crime. Pendant un bon moment dans la confusion, Padma failliez a plusieurs reprise se faire piétiné par la foule et la foule traversais sans le voir. Le professeur hurlait pour avoir le silence et Harry était plaqué sur le mur. McGonagall avec ses élèves arrivait en courant et brandissais sa baguette. Elle fait retenir une détonation qui donnais absolument le silence dans le groupe et ordonnais a tout le monde de regagnée leur classe. A peine le couloir vidée Ernie et ses amis poursouffle avais était au courant.

'' Alors Potter, pris sur le fait.

McGonagall : sa suffit, Macmillan.

Peeves lui sautais autour de la scène en chantant une chanson et McGonagall le chassais aussi. Finalement Padma fut emmener a l'infirmerie, qui et étonnement c'est benoît qui se chargeais de l'aider à l'emmener et enfin McGonagall fit apparaître un grand éventail d'un coup de baguette magique et le donnais a Ernie qui fut chargé de emmener Nick a l'infirmerie. Quand tout le monde fut partie McGonagall tournais le dos a Harry.

McGonagall : par ici Potter...

Harry : je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait.

McGonagall le coupais sèchement : sa ne relève plus de ma compétence, Potter.

Il tournait à l'angle d'un couloir et avançais en silence vers une gargouille de pierre d'une extrême laideur.

McGonagall : sorbet citron.

C'était un mot de passe et la gargouille se tourne sur elle-même et disparais pour laisser paraître un escalier. Il montre sur les escaliers et comme un escalator il montait de plus en plus haut. Enfin légèrement étourdie Harry vie une porte de chêne au reflet chatoyantes, avec un heurtoir de cuivre en forme de griffon.

Il savait ou il se trouvait, c'était sûrement la que vivait Albus Dumbledore.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12: réconciliation sexuelle.

Benoît quand a lui était occuper de placée la nouvelle en trance avec les autres et que seul lui et l'infirmière avec le droit d'accès à la victime qui l'arrangeais beaucoup. Quand était son tour de veille de nuit surtout vu qui a pas besoin autant de sommeil, c'était parfait pour s'amuse. Cette fois c'est une de ses ancien jouet au sang pur qui avais été victime, Padma patil, certes était un incident pour le spectre mais benoît s'en fichais, vu que était pas un spectre liée a sa famille exemple comme la dame grise et le baron sanglant.

 _Ils sont si douce et soumise songeais benoît, avoir un harem d'une autre manière que l'hypnose vampirique._

 _Elle l'était aussi dit la voix mental, glacial mais douce et soumis, tu me ressemble phénix, un mélange de moi et d'elle. Tu es manipulateur, et en plus tu es obsédée par le sexe._

 _Sort de ma tête tom hurlais mentalement benoît qui combattais inutilement celui qui le pousse à faire ces attaques._

 _Tu es mon sang, même maudit tu es aussi descendant de serpentard, assume-le. Sauf que tu ne t'attaque pas au sang-de-bourbe, malheureusement._

 _Et alors pour les vampires sa ne fait aucune différente tom._

 _Cesse de m'appelez tom espèce de demi-vampire._

 _Tout d'un coup son double vampirique imitais sans savoir pourquoi Albus Dumbledore pour l'éloignée._

 _Il y a bien des tom dit Alucard en le narguant son contrôleur tu n'aime pas ton nom? Pourtant c'est jolie Tom comme prénom. Tom tom tom tom (il chantait une chanson d'opéra de sa favorite en disant tom au lieu des paroles) ce qui mit l'esprit du journal en colère évidement._

Il reprit temporairement le contrôle réussissant à reprendre ses esprit et voyant qui avais personne décide d'abusée de Ginny Weasley en tance, peut-être après la petite Padma, le sexe avec ses victime qui l'aimais lui fessais oublier le contrôle mental de tom qui avais sur lui. Hermione fessais le même effet mais vu qu'elle était fâchée contre lui. Il déshabillait Ginny et la pénétrais le corps nue de la victime de la tance et la manipulais a sa guise et une fois ses son corps remplis, elle le rhabillait tout en prenants les précautions après acte et attaquais en silence a patil pour le même sort. Une fois que sa tournée des ses victime terminer, il s'arrêtait pour prendre une douche et évidement ensorcelais l'eau pour pas que sa lui brûle la peau, une fois nue sous l'eau croupie une certaine favorite en manque de câlin qui était elle aussi flambant nue.

'' Tiens tu es venu me maté hermi.

'' Oui et j'ai une très belle vue. Pour une fois que je me fais prendre et pas toi. Je suis désolé pour mon comportement, maître. J'ai eu si peur.

'' Sa fait rien, je suis désolé moi aussi de t'avoir cachée que j'étais fourchelang.

Les deux s'embrassait et se fessait l'amour sous l'eau de la douche ensorceler, quand tout d'un coup pendant l'acte il fut surprise par Percy et la fille préfet de Serdaigle qui en fut pétrifier apparemment il sortait ensemble et benoît compris pourquoi il sentait l'odeur de Percy sur elle.

'' Benoît... je... dis Percy confus.

Benoît rigolais de la situation, sa serais dommage de ne pas en profité pour humilier ce con de Weasley.

'' Tu invite ta copine avec nous Percy. Sa me dérange pas tu sais. Mais pas d'échange de couple d'accord.

Hermione était perdu, depuis quand Percy avec une copine.

'' T'inquiète Hermione c'est Hermès qui ma dit qu'il en avait une mais ma pas dit son nom et qui correspondait avec Percy correspondait cette été. Mais je garde le secret pour pas que Fred et George l'embête, c'est une sorte de chantage amical comme sa il se calme sur le fait que je suis un vampire qui adore te sautée et qui arrête avec ses La ferme Phénix.

Et finalement Hermione fut ravis être dans la confidence également et benoît devais avouer que ce n'était pas que lui qui était pervers a ses heures Percy aussi.

'' Sa ne dérange pas penny, dit Percy amusée.

'' Non pas du tout, c'est bien en groupe et moi non plus aime pas les échange

Les deux couple fit chacun l'amour a leur copain mais Hermione réussi a partagée chacun la semence de l'un est autre en s'embrassant, ce qui amusais benoît et Percy. Après quelque heure voler à baiser leur amante, les deux couple pris une douche normal sauf pour benoît et se rhabillais pour aller a leur cours.

Pendant que benoît et Hermione s'amusais a leur orgie, Harry fut conduit au bureau de Dumbledore avec McGonagall.

McGonagall : rentre et tu dois l'attendre.

Harry rentre et regardais chaque objet du bureau de Dumbledore. De tous les bureaux qui avais visité celle de Dumbledore était le plus intéressant et le plus fabuleux. Il vie sur une étagère le vieux choixpeau magique.

Choixpeau : tien le jeune Potter tu semble être remplie de question?

Harry : oui en autre, je me demandais si vous m'aviez envoyé dans la bonne maison ou aussi pourquoi des que vous avez entendu le nom de benoît phénix vous lui avez envoyée directement dans les serpentard sans que vous lui aille toucher la tête.

Choixpeau : c'est vrai que tu as été difficile comme choix pour toi mais je tien toujours ma décision que tu aurais été parfait a serpentard mais tu as voulu allez a gryffondor. Et pour benoît, si mes souvenir son exact, tout les phénix ont tous passée par Serpentard mais dans ce temps la était différent beaucoup différent, et c'est surtout qui est un descendant Maudit du sang du fondateur de la maison des serpentard et que j'ai appartenu autrefois a sa grand-mère phénix.

Harry : et bien vous avez eu tort de choisir cette maison.

Harry fit un pas à arrière et le choixpeau ne bougeait pas quand il entendit un craquement derrière lui. Harry vit un oiseau qui semblait très mal en point un peu comme une grosse dinde a moitié plumé. Il était malade et les yeux vitreux.

Dans sa situation, Harry voulais pas que le oiseau de Dumbledore meurt a sa présence. A peine qui eu cette pensé l'oiseau s'enflammant en donnant un dernier cries et brûle en cendre. En ce moment la Dumbledore ouvrais la porte a étage avais un air sombre.

Harry : bégayer : professeur... votre oiseau a pris feu... c'est rien fait.

Contrairement à ce qui pensait Dumbledore sourit

Dumbledore : Harry toi qui est ami avec un demi vampire éleveurs de phénix, il ne ta jamais dit que le Phénix mourais après 500 ans.

Harry : c'est un phénix mais il semblait à une dinde.

Dumbledore : c'est dommage que tu la vu le jour de sa combustion habitude il est doré un peu plus que funix l'oiseau sauveur de benoît. Il est très jolie et ses larme sont de puissant antidote qui guérie absolument tout sorte de blessure même les blessures mortelle.

Harry : mais funix il ne s'est jamais enflammée.

Dumbledore : pourtant ils s'enflamment mais a tout les été a cause qu'elle est encore très jeune, aussi mais c'est seulement en un seul lieu qu'elle choisie et c'est pas ici mais chez benoît en Transylvanie vu que c'est le lieu de sa première naissances, sauf en cas exceptionnel comme récemment quand elle a été blessé, mais habituellement benoît la dressée comme cela. Il lui est éventrement fidèle même si c'est temps ci il siffle rarement en birdlang.

Harry : donc quand funix s'enflamment c'est seulement quand il est chez les vampires de la famille de benoît qui le fait, mais j'ai vu que funix est parfois très indépendante envers son maître.

'' Oui c'est vrai mais il ferait importe quoi quand son maîtres et en danger, et comme tu le sais il peut porter des choses très lourde.

Harry : oui benoît adore volé en phénix mais il n'a pas peur des balais mais il déteste le Quidditch.

Dumbledore se mit à rire.

Dumbledore : tu vas peut-être trouver sa drôle mais Erika fessais pareille quand elle était jeune elle détestait jouer le Quidditch mais pas le regardée, mais elle n'avait pas peur des balais.

Harry : Alors pourquoi elle force son fis a jouée.

Dumbledore : sa c'est un affaire entre elle et lui, que je ne peux pas te dire le secret mais tu doute que sa a un lien de ses activités sexuelle avec ses amante.

Harry vie que un petit oisillon sortais de la cendre Harry trouvais autant laid que son prédécesseur. Ce spectacle du phénix avais fait totalement oublier pourquoi il était la.

Quand tout d'un coup Hagrid rentrais en trompe dans le bureau.

Hagrid : Professeur Dumbledore, Harry n'est pas coupable on était parler quelque minute avant accident il aurait jamais eu le temps...

Dumbledore : Hagrid! Hagrid! Calmez-vous je ne crois pas que Harry sois auteur de ces agressions.

Hagrid : Ah, dans ce cas, je vais attendre dehors désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

Hagrid sortie traînant sur son flanc son coq mort et sort du bureau.

'' Vous me croyez pas coupable professeur!

Dumbledore fit disparaître les plumes qui restaient.

Dumbledore : non Harry, je le crois pas, mais je veux quand même te parler.

Dumbledore d'une voix douce : je voudrais savoir, Harry, s'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse et donc tu voudrais me faire part, peut importe le sujet, même si sa incluse les jeux sexuelle de benoît qui fait sur les victimes de infirmerie.

'' Vous saviez qui coucher avec les victimes.

'' Oui je le sais, mais tu as remarqué que les victimes sont souvent les filles qui ont été ses amant et qui sont tous de sang pure sauf une

'' Hermione... évidement, sa favorite.

'' J'ai remarqué que il apparaissait toujours après une agression, mais il semblait ne rien savoir, mais je le connais, il cache la vrai raison sous ses air de vampire. Apparemment celui qui tente de le manipuler y arrive pas totalement, il choisie ses propre compagne comme victime mais pas pour tuer mais simplement pour jouer avec leur corps ce qui est pas un viole vu que en temps normal elles sont consentant en temps normal, chose que on pourrait appelez sa un viole de comateuse chez les sorcier humain mais sa famille vampire tolèrent ce degrés de viole, mais pas le viole sans consentement qui est les plus hauts degrés de bannissement.

Harry aurais bien tout envie de lui dire que sur histoire des fourchelang et de la voix qui entendais avant les précédente attaque mais il se souvenais des intervention étrange de benoît et sa forme hybride, et il pensais que tout le monde pensais qui était héritier non maudit de serpentard, alors que tout le monde sais que benoît lui est du sang maudit vu sa descendante est Elmira phénix la victime du viole de Salazard, certes benoît était pas en colère contre lui mais il pense pas qui soit héritier. Il a était juste surpris a cause du fourchelang...

'' J'ai une question, les deuxièmes personnalités de benoît quand il perd le contrôle, il a un nom? Celui qui a violer par accident Hermione dans le train et terrifier Malefoy et Lockhart.

'' Oui il y a un nom du moins il se fait appelez comme ça et il s'appelle Alucard, mais ne l'appelle pas devant ton cousin, il déteste quand il perd le contrôle de ce coté de lui seul le membre plus âgée de sa famille l'appelle comme cela. Je crois donne le droit qu'a un nombre restreint de personne qui apprécie habituellement. Comme Hinata ou parfois Hermione sa favorite ou sa femme qui l'a agressée et qui est bannis de poudlard a présent, Il y a t-il des choses a part cela.

Harry : non professeur il a rien... rien du tout

Harry avais une étrange impression d'avoir imitée le ton séducteur de benoît quand il tente de draguer les filles ou éviter les punitions sur les profs féminine.

La double agression de Padma et de Nick quasi-sans-tête avec fait le tour de l'école et jamais dans tout l'histoire qui souhaitait retournée chez eux pour les vacances de noël. Hermione et benoît avais fait la paix et elle reparlait aussi a Harry. Mais benoît aimais bien le surnommé la couleuvre, mais Harry était habituer a ses farce a la serpentard.

Ron : à ce rythme-là, il restera nos trois, moi, benoît, Hermione et drago Crabbe et Goyle joyeuse noël en perspective!

Crabbe et Goyle fessais toujours la même chose que Malefoy et inscrivais aussi leur nom pour les élèves qui restais dans Poudlard. Mais Harry était content que les autres part il en avait marre de tout ses marmonne et en regardant de plus près la liste, il y avait aussi la fille de Serdaigle et Percy et benoît et les trois de serpentard, heureusement que Benoît avais interrogée innocemment Malefoy qui y était pour rien, imagine déjà tentée d'infiltrée sous une autre forme le dortoir de serpentard. Harry et Benoît avais assez de voir s'enfuir tout le monde comme si il allait cracher du venin, sauf Fred et George était les seul a trouvé sa drôle au grand détriment de Harry, il le suivait en annonçant au monde en criant : faite place aux héritiers de serpentard d'attention sorcier et vampire très dangereux. Percy était sur le bord de la crise de nerf mais Benoît trouvait la blague très amusant.

Percy avec une légère froideur envers benoît : ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie.

Curieusement il ne critiquait plus autant benoît que avant apparemment il est arrivée une chose que Percy semblais évitée punir trop sévèrement benoît.

Fred : dégage Percy, Benoît doit se rendre a la chambre des secret pour prend un thé de sang avec son serpent favoris.

Benoît se mit à fusiller d'un regard glacial les jumeau Weasley mais il intervient.

Alors que Fred et George allais demander qui était la prochaine victime et fessais leur demande spécial pour que sa sois Percy.

'' Arrêtez tout de suite sinon je dis tout votre mère dit benoît légèrement mi irrité mi amusée.

Harry lui ne offensais pas de cette farce rie et il était même content que Fred et George trouvais sa ridicule qui soit le héritier de serpentard. En revanche leur face semblais héritée à moitié benoît pour une étrange raison.

Ron : c'est probablement a cause qui est un héritier maudit que même si ils sont drôle sont coté vampire aime pas trop se le faire rappelez. Dommage que drago soit innocent.

Hermione était étrangement silencieuse et lunatique.

Le trimestre se termina enfin et un silence aussi épais que la neige qui recouvrait le sol s'abattit sur le château. Harry n'en était pas fâchée : Les Weasley, et lui avais la tour de gryffondor pour eux tout seuls et pouvais faire ce qu'ils voulaient – y compris du bruit- Fred, George, et étonnement Benoît fut invitée par Hermione pour noël a cause il était le seul serpentard qui était apprécier dans la tour et surtout que benoît détestais Noël a cause que c'est la fête des chasseurs de vampire, mais cette année benoît fessais un effort pour le fêtée aussi. Fred, George avaient choisie de rester à l'école plutôt d'aller voir Bill en Égypte en compagnie de Mr et Mrs Weasley. Percy, lui, contrairement a benoît, ne passait guère de temps dans la salle commune de gryffondor. Il avait expliqué d'un air solennel qu'il préférait demeurer au château pendant les vacances parce qu'il était de son devoir, en temps que préfet, d'apporter son soutien au professeur pendant cette période troublée. Benoît lui sa raison c'est qui voulais tout simplement pas être l'esclave sexuelle de ses sœur mais était surtout pour veiller aux santés sexuelle des victimes a l'infirmerie, autrement dit pensais Harry, se les faire durent la nuit.

Cette nuit la après la chasse, Hermione endormie tout seule vu que les autres filles était partit fut réveiller par des coups a la fenêtre.

'' Mione tu peux ouvrir si te plait. Tu as promis que je pouvais venir te sautée pour la fête des chasseurs dans ton dortoir.

Hermione se réveillais aussitôt et allais a la fenêtre.

'' Salaud tu ma réveiller. Allez rentre je t'invite.

Benoît ouvrais la fenêtre et l'embrassais doucement et l'emmené au lit mais Hermione pour le punir décidais de le dominer cette nuit et le vampire se laissais faire même si sa ressemblais un peu a moka mais il l'avait réveillé et devais payer. Après une ronde complète, Hermione le sortit un peu brusquement de sa chambre en lui souhaitant joyeux chasse.

'' A toi aussi mione. Je reviendrais te sautée l'année prochaineeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Il glissa tête première dans l'escalier toboggan pour foncée directe dans le mur sous le rire hilare de sa favorite qui se moquais de lui, benoît ignorais absolument tout que les escaliers des filles était piéger anti-g arçon vu que lui il avait rentrée par la fenêtre.

'' Sa aussi était pour me venger que je tes pas dit que les escaliers était anti-homme.

'' Très drôle petite gryffondor dit-t-il furieux et amusée à la fois.

Le matin de Noël, froid et blanchi par la neige, Harry et Ron, restés seuls dans le dortoir fut réveiller par Hermione qui entra en trombe.

Hermione : Debout!

Ron : Hermione, tu n'as rien à faire ici, c'est réservé aux garçons!

Hermione : toi aussi, joyeux noël! Ça fait une heure que je suis levée radieux.

Sous cette insinuation sa sonnais qu'elle avais passé la nuit dans la crypte de benoît.

'' Tu a passé la nuit avec benoît dans sa chambre.

'' Tout faux c'est lui qui est venu me voir dans mon dortoir, par la fenêtre après sa chasse dans la forêt.

'' Et tu la laisser faire.

'' C'était tout seule dans le dortoir il n'a pas pu résister, et je lui suis promis l'année dernière comme cadeau de chasse de l'invitée. Il s'est bien amusée surtout quand il a fait une plonge sur l'escalier toboggan et que je lui ai rien racontée la dessus a cause pour me venger de m'être fait réveiller par lui,

A ce moment, Hedwige s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte, un petit paquet dans le bec.

Harry : salut, tu n'es plus fâchée?

Elle lui mordilla affectueusement l'oreille, et ce fut pour lui un cadeau beaucoup plus précieux que celui qu'elle lui apportait et qui était envoyé par les Dursley. Il s'agissait d'un cure-dents auquel il avait ajouté une lettre pour lui demander s'il lui serait possible de passer également les vacances d'été à Poudlard.

Les autres cadeaux de Harry reçut pour Noël étaient beaucoup plus satisfaisants : une boité de caramels envoyés par Hagrid, un livre sur le Quidditch offert par Ron et un plume de phénix accompagnée d'une magnifique plume d'aigle qu'Hermione lui avait apportée. Harry devinais que la plume du phénix venait de son amant sous les ordres de Hermione a cause lui il n'avait pas tendance à offrir des cadeaux a noël seulement au anniversaire. Enfin le dernier paquet était le pull-over et un gros gâteau de Mrs Weasley avait fait spécialement pour lui. Il éprouva un sentiment de culpabilité en repassant à la voiture que personne n'avait vu depuis leur collision avec le saule cogneur.

Le soir de Noël, la grande salle était magnifiquement décorée : en plus de sapin au branche couverte de givre et de guirlande de gui et de houx qui se croisaient au-dessous des têtes, une neige magique pure est tiède, tombais du plafond. Dumbledore chanta quelque cantique reprise par les élèves et par Hagrid dont la voix devenait en plus en plus tonitruante à mesure que baisait le niveau de son pichet de vin. Harry et Ron avait à terminer leur troisième morceau de gâteau qu'Hermione et benoît qui avais le visage mortuaire, se dirigeais vers l'infirmerie pour veiller sur sa sœur hinata. Il était connus pour détestée Noël. Hermione l'avais surnommé Mr grincheux pour le taquiner. Harry connaissais évidement ce conte de noël moldus.

'' Vous voulez faire quoi pour passée le temps, demandais Ron.

'' On pourrait entraînée au duel de sorcier proposais benoît. Mais cette fois avec un vrai duelliste et non un pédo qui appelle Lockhart.

'' Euh pas pour moi dit Ron et Harry.

'' Moi je veux bien dit Hermione, mais on se limite au désarment benoît, je te connais parfois avec tes farce serpentard.

'' Promis je m'appelle pas drago Malefoy qui envoie des serpent sur ta tête, moi dit benoît en riant pour faire plaisir a sa favorite qui l'avais baiser la nuit précédente et légèrement humilier par le toboggan.

Il allait dans un classe vide et tout les deux entraînais au sort de désarmement, mais benoît fut frappée par un sort de Hermione mais le sort touchais sa peau et inversais le sort et frappe Hermione qui hurlais de douleur.

'' Oh non Hermione, est-ce que sa va. dit-il avec un air terriblement coupable.

'' Ça c'était un sort de métamorphose, sa ma métamorphosée en mi chat pleurais Hermione. Je me suis trompé de formule.

'' Allons a l'infirmerie d'accord, vous deux venez l'accompagnée. Je suis désolé Hermione.

'' Sa fait rien j'ai ma faute.

Harry mit sa fameuse cape invisibilités qui avaient dans sa poche pour cacher Hermione des autres élèves.

'' Très bonne idée cousin. Félicitais le vampire fier du coup de génie d'Harry.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Le journal réapparu à nouveau.

Hermione et benoît restais plusieurs semaines à l'infirmerie. A se faire l'amour surtout, et a s'imaginer en jeux sexuelle en se créant une nouvelle race imaginaire nomme les nékosorcière. Et pour était faire rire, il était forcée a se métamorphosée en homme chat pour fantasmée sa favorite chatte. Lorsque les autres élèves reviennent de vacance, tous sorte de rumeur courent sur la raison de sa disparition, mais il fut vite taire par la raison que Hermione et lui se pratiquais au duel et que il lui avait lancée sans faire exprès un sortilège de métamorphose d'animal ratée au lieu du désarmement. Ce qui était le contraire de la vérité, vu que c'est Hermione qui lui a lancée sur lui mais le sort était retourné contre elle par l'immunité naturelle des vampires. Madame Pomfesh avait entouré de rideau le lit d'Hermione pour lui épargner la honte d'être vue avec un visage couvert de poils. Seul Harry, son amant vampire-chat benoît, et Ron était autorisé à la voir et parfois la baisser les trois ensemble, mais benoît venais surtout la voir en homme chat la nuit que le jour, mais Harry savais qui en profitais pour s'amuser avec elle la nuit, et eut le jour et Harry ne s'en fessais pas de soucis. Il avais même dit en plaisantant que ressemblais à une forme ratée de la transformation animagie de McGonagall mais en homme, ce qui la fessait rire.

'' Moi si j'avais des moustaches de chat, j'en profiterais pour arrêter de travailler pendant que je suis a l'infirmerie.

Hermione : ne sois pas stupide, Ron. Il faut bien que je reste au niveau. Elle n'avait plus de poils sur la figure, à présent, et ses yeux reprenaient peu à peu leur habituelle couleur marron. Alors rien de nouveau?

Harry : aucune agressions c'est étrange que sa ses calmée depuis que tu es a infirmerie.

'' C'est vrai mais benoît m'a dit ne pas m'inquiéter et qui veillais sur moi dit Hermione, mais elle dit que il voudrait bien que ma queue de chat ne disparaissent pas était amusant jouer avec les Catwoman avec le vampire homme chat dit-t-elle en riant.

Mais Harry vie quelque chose.

'' Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Hermione : Oh un simple carte pour me souhaiter un bon rétablissement.

Hermione essayais de la caché, mais Ron fut plus rapide qu'elle. Il saisit la carte et la lisais déplia d'un geste.

Ron : _a miss granger, meilleurs vœux d rétablissement de la part de votre professeur attentif Gilderoy Lockhart, ordre de merlin, troisième classe, même honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les force du mal, cinq fois lauréat du prix du sourire le plus charmeur, décerné par les lectrices de sorcière-hebdo._

Ron jetais sur elle un regard dégoûte.

Ron : ton vampire d'amant n'est sûrement pas au courant pas vrai.

Mais Hermione fut sauvée par Madame Pomfesh qui lui apportait ses médicaments, lui évitant ainsi d'avoir à répondre, mais en réalité, benoît l'était au courent vu qui avais pendant cette nuit reçu a la tête la lettre de rétablissement, mais préoccuper a prendre soin de sa miss Hermione la Catwoman il ne l'avait pas lu.

Tandis que Ron et Harry quittais l'infirmerie pour la tour de gryffondor.

Ron : Lockhart est vraiment le type le plus baratineur qu'on puisse trouver. Je comprends pourquoi benoît est jaloux, lui aussi il est un baratineur et il est sur son territoire.

Harry : oui mais au moins il est baratineur vu que c'est un vampire et non un imbécile comme Lockhart.

Des exclamations de fureur retentirent alors à l'étage supérieur.

Harry : ça c'est Rusard.

Ils montèrent l'escalier quatre a quatre et se cachèrent derrière un angle du mur pour écouter.

Ron : tu crois que quelqu'un d'autre s'est fait attaquer?

Rusard paraissait fou de rage.

Rusard : … _Encore plus de travail pour moi ! Il va falloir passer la soirée à tout nettoyer, comme si je n'avais pas assez à faire ! Ça suffit comme ça. Maintenant ! Je vais voir Dumbledore !_

Ses pas s'éloignèrent et une porte claqua.

Harry et Ron passèrent la tête derrière l'angle du mur. A l'endroit ou Hinata et miss teigne avait été attaqué. Il y avait à présent une grande mare d'eau qui s'étendait sur la moitié du couloir et provenait apparemment des toilettes de Mimi geignard. Maintenant que Rusard avait fini de hurler, ils entendaient le gémissement de Mimi, à l'intérieur des toilettes.

Ron : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, encore.

Harry : Allons voir.

Ils traversèrent la mare d'eau en faisant attention de ne pas mouiller le bas de leur robe de sorcier et pénètrent dans les toilettes.

Mimi Geignarde pleurait plus bruyamment que jamais. L'inondation avait éteint les chandelles et on ne voyait plus grand-chose. Les pleurs de Mimi semblaient provenir de sa cabine habituelle.

Harry : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mimi?

Mimi : Qui est là?

Harry s'approcha de la cabine. Vous êtes encore venus me jeter quelque chose à la figure ?

Harry s'approcha de la cabine.

Harry : Pourquoi est-ce que qu'on te jetterait quelque chose?

Mimi : Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça, Je suis ici, tranquille, à m'occuper de mes affaires, et voilà que quelqu'un s'amuse à venir me lancer un livre à la figure.

Harry : ça ne peut pas te faire mal quand on te jette quelque chose, ça te traverse, c'est tout.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il faillait dire.

'' C'est sa, jetons des livres a mimi! De toute façon, elle ne sentira rien! Dix point si le livre lui passe à travers le ventre! Cinquante points s'il lui traverse la tête ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! On rit, on s'amuse ! Très drôle comme jeu ! Mais pas pour moi !

Harry : Qui est-ce qui t'a jeté un livre?

'' Je n'en sais rien, j'étais tranquillement assise dans les tuyaux en passant à la mort quand un coup de vent rapide ma fait rejetée ce livre qui m'est retournée dessus mais était un vent glacial comme ce demi-vampire benoît Fénix.

** Est-ce possible que sa soit benoît qui l'ai jetée **

'' Enfin bref il est là-bas.

Harry et Ron virent sous le lavabo un petit livre à la couverture noir et miteuse, tout aussi trempé que le reste des toilettes. Harry se pencha pour le ramasser mais Ron l'en empêcha d'un geste.

Ron : qu'est-ce qui te prend? C'est peut-être dangereux.

Harry : Dangereux? Tu plaisantes? Qu'est-ce que ça peut avoir de dangereux?

Ron : tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'on trouve parfois. Papa m'a raconté qu'un jour, au ministère, il a confisqué un livre qui avait le pouvoir de rendre le lecteur aveugle. Et tu n'as jamais entendu parler des Sonnets d'un sorcier? Celui qui le laissait était condamné à parler en vers pour le restant de ses jours. Il y avait même un livre qu'on ne pouvait plus jamais arrêté de lire une fois qu'on avait mis le nez dedans! On était condamné à tout faire d'une seule main sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Et aussi, si c'est vraiment un livre qui a fait vraiment peur a benoît il peut-être encore plus dangereux encore.

'' D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris...

Apparemment, il se demandait comment un petit livre noir imbibé d'eau n'avait rien de particulier.

Harry : le mieux c'est d'y jeter un coup d'œil, on verra bien ce qui arrivera.

Il vit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un journal intime. D'après la date qu'on arrivait encore à lire sur la couverture. Il était vieux de cinquante ans. Harry l'ouvrit avec avidité, la première page portait un nom tracé dans un encre qui avait un peu bavé : T.E. Jedusort.

Ron : attends, je connais ce nom... T.E. Jedusort a été récompensée avec Erika Phénix pour service rendus à l'école il y a cinquante ans.

Harry : comment tu le sais?

Ron : parce que, pendant ma retenue, Rusard m'a fait astiquer cinquante fois l'écusson que Jedusort a reçu en récompense, tout comme celui d'Erika la mère de benoît. Si tu avais passé une heure à frotter un nom gravé dans du métal, tu t'en souviendras aussi.

Harry trouva avec précaution les pages mouillés du livre. Elle était entièrement vierge. Il n'y trouva pas la moindre ligne, pas même un rendez-vous ou une date d'anniversaire à se rappeler.

Harry : il n'a jamais rien écrit là-dedans.

'' Je me demande pourquoi on a voulu s'en débarrasser en le jetant dans les toilettes.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au dos du livre et vit le nom d'un papetier de Vauxhall Road à Londres.

Harry : ce type-là devait venir d'une famille de Moldus, pour avoir acheté ça dans Vauxhall Road...

'' En tout cas, ça ne peut pas te servir à grand-chose.

Il baissa la voix :

Mimi : cinquante points si tu le jette à travers la tête de mimi. Mais Harry préféra mettre le petit livre noir dans sa poche.

Au début du mois de février, Hermione, débarrassée de sa fourrure, de ses moustaches et aux grands malheurs de benoît de sa queue de chat, donc fini les fantasmes félins pour lui quitta enfin l'infirmerie. Mais pour la consolée Hermione lui autorisais de la surnommée cat mione. Dès son retour à la tour de Gryffondor, Harry lui montra le carnet de T.E. Jedusort et lui raconta comment ils l'avaient trouvée. Benoît avais récemment tout retrouvé de son ancienne force aussi, mais il trouvait étrange que le souvenir maudit de son père ne le hantais plus et ne le possédais plus.

Hermione : peut-être qu'il a des pouvoirs cachés.

Ron : alors, ils doivent être très bien cachés! C'est peut-être un journal tellement intime qu'il en est devenu timide? Tu ferais mieux de t'en débarrasser, Harry.

Hermione : je suis d'accord sur ce point Ron, qui dit aurais pas appartenu a tu-sais-qui ce journal ou a ce fameux fis donc tout le monde ignore tout.

Le groupe frissonnait en entendant ce nom sauf Harry.

'' Pas possible il s'appelle T.E Jedusort et non Voldemort.

'' Ron vous pouvez pas arrêtez de dire ce nom.

'' Ce qui m'intéresse, justement, c'est pourquoi quelqu'un a essayé de s'en débarrasser. Et j'aimerais bien savoir quel genre de service Jedusort a rendu avec la mère de Benoît à Poudlard pour recevoir a eux deux une récompense.

Benoît qui semblais avoir entendu fixais avec un œil glacial le journal de Harry et compris vite pourquoi tom l'avais laissée tomber.

'' C'était peut-être des élèves exceptionnel, ou alors il a sauvé un professeur d'un poulpe géant, ou alors donner en nourriture Mimi geignarde a Erika phénix. C'est un grand service à rendre à la communauté.

Benoît avais disparut en grognais et Hermione vit qui avais entendu et sa l'avais pas plus sa blague.

Mais en observant le visage inquiet d'Hermione, Harry comprit qu'elle pensait la même chose à tort que lui.

Ron : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Harry : La chambre des secrets des phénix et du serpent a été ouverte pour la première fois il y a cinquante ans, non? C'est Malefoy qui a dit sa a Benoît, et il nous a dit que sa mère a enseignée et étudiais ici il y a 50 ans.

'' Oui...

Hermione : or, ce journal intime date d'il y a cinquante ans.

Ron : et Alors?

Harry : réveille-toi un peu, Ron! On sait que celle qui a ouvert la chambre des secrets des phénix la première fois a été renvoyée de l'école il y a cinquante ans. On sait aussi que Erika et T.E. Jedusort avait obtenu cette récompense pour avoir _démasqué l'héritier de Serpentard?_ Son journal intime permettrait sans doute de tout savoir : l'emplacement de la chambre, comment l'ouvrir avec l'aide d'un Fénix, et quel genre de créature y est enfermé. Même si je crois savoir quelque c'est? L'auteur des agressions de l'époque utilisais le viole et tuais ses victimes par après, l'auteur actuelle ne les tue pas, mais n'aurait pas du tout intérêt à ce qu'un tel journal traîne n' importe où.

Ron : Magnifique raisonnement, il y a juste un petit défaut : c'est qu'il y a rien d'écrit dans le journal.

Hermione sortit alors sa baguette magique de son sac.

Hermione : c'est peut-être de l'encre invisible.

Elle tapota trois fois le livre noir avec sa baguette en prononçant la formule : _aparecium !_

Rien ne se produit. Hermione ne fut pas découragée pour autant, Elle fouilla dans son sac et en retira une espèce de grosse gomme rouge vif.

Hermione : C'est un Révélateur, Je l'ai acheté dans un magasin du Chemin de Traverse.

Elle frotta vigoureusement la date du premier janvier. Mais cette fois encore, rien ne se produisit.

Ron : Je te le dis, on trouvera jamais rien là-dedans, Jedusort a dû recevoir en cadeau de Noël un carnet pour écrire son journal intime et il n'a pas eu envie de s'en servir. Voilà tout.

Harry : Pour qu'un journal vide fasse peur à un vampire, je me dis qui ne faut pas y fier.

Harry n'aurait su dire pourquoi il n'avait pas jeté le journal de Jedusort. Tout en sachant qu'il ne contenait rien. Il ne cessait d'en tourner les pages d'un air distrait comme s'il lisait machinalement une histoire. Harry était sûr qu'il avait entendu le nom de T.E. Jedusort et ce nom semblait avoir un lien étrange avec les étranges comportements de Benoît. Pourtant ce nom semblais signifier quelque chose pour lui et benoît, comme si Jedusort avait été un parent pour benoît et un ami pour lui qu'il avait eu dans sa petite enfance et qu'il avait oublié depuis. C'était absurde, cependant. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Dudley son violeur de cousin avait toujours tout fait pour ça.

En tout cas, Harry était décidé à en savoir plus sur ce Jedusort et sur Erika Phénix et le lendemain matin, de très bonne heure, il se rendit dans la salle des trophées pour examiner leur écusson qui lui avait été offert en guise de récompense. Hermione, trouvait l'idée excellente, mais Ron était beaucoup moins convaincu, ne cessait de répéter qu'il avait assez vu le reste de sa vie.

L'écusson doré de Jedusort et d'Erika était rangé dans une armoire qui faisait le coin. Rien dans l'inscription qu'il portait n'indiquait pour quelle raison il lui avait été offert. Mais ils trouvèrent encore le nom de Jedusort et Erika sur une vielle médaille de mérite magique et dans une liste d'ancien préfet-en-chef. Sauf pas pour Erika.

Ron : ça devait être un type dans le genre de Percy, étonnant que la mère de benoît ne le soit pas... préfet-en-chef... et toujours premier de sa place, j'imagine

Hermione : je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a du mal à ça.

Le soleil recommençait a briller timidement sur Poudlard. Dans le château, l'humeur était moins morose. Il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelle agression depuis celle donc Justin et Nick quasi-sans-tête avaient été victimes et le professeur Chourave annonçais d'un ton réjoui que les racines de Mandragore devenaient grincheuses et renfermées, ce qui signifiait qu'elles avaient grandi.

Chourave : Quand elle n'aura plus d'acnés, on pourra les remporter. Après, nous le couperons, nous les ferons macérer et Miss teigne et hinata retrouvera très vite les santés. Peut-être que l'héritier de Serpentard avait fini par prendre peur. Avec toute l'école en état d'alerte, il devenait de plus en plus risqué d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets. Peut-être même que le monstre s'était résolu à hiberner une nouvelle fois pendant un demi-siècle... Mais pour Benoît Fénix ne partagèrent pas cette vision optimiste, si les membres se soignais il perdrait à coup sur ses amusement pour éloignée tom même si il ne le poussait plus à agir contre eux. Peeves arrangeait rien : il avait pris l'habitude de surgir dans les couloirs en chantonnant : voilà Fénix la vipère maudite, ou Potter la couleuvre..." et il exécutait quelques figures de danse pour compléter le spectacle.

Gilderoy Lockhart était persuadé que c'était lui qui avait fait cesser les agressions. Benoît avais une envie folle que sa serais lui même si il n'est pas un sang pur d'appelez la bête de sa famille contre lui. Il l'avait dit au professeur McGonagall pendant que les élèves attendaient en rang, devant la classe ou devait avoir le lieu le cours de métamorphose.

Lockhart : je pense qu'il en se passera plus rien. Minerva. Cette fois, la chambre des secrets des phénix a été fermée pour un bout de temps. Le coupable a dû comprendre que je ne mettrais pas longtemps à le démasquer. Il valait mieux pour lui qu'il s'arrête tout de suite avant que je ne m'en mêle sérieusement. Ce qu'il faudrait maintenant, c'est de trouver quelque chose qui remonte le moral des élèves. Qui leur fasse oublier les mauvais souvenirs du dernier trimestre! Je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant, mais j'ai ma petite idée.

Benoît a Ron : Oui qui se fasse renvoyée pour voyeurisme et viole d'étudient sa remonterais bien le moral des filles étudiante, mais je n'arrive pas a trouvée la preuve pour l'attraper et pouvoir le chassée de là.

Il s'était à nouveau tapoté le bout du nez avec de s'éloigner à grand pas.

Ce fut au petit déjeuner du quatorze février qu'on découvrit l'idée du Lockhart pour remonter le moral des élèves. Harry, qui était arrivé un peu en retard dans la grande salle, crut tout d'abord qu'il était tromper de porte.

Les murs étaient recouverts de grosse fleur rose vif et des confettis en forme de cœur tombaient du plafond bleu pâle. Assis à la table de gryffondor, Ron et Benoît avait envie vomir ses réserve énergie vampirique tandis qu'Hermione pouffait de rire.

Harry : qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Trop consterné pour parler. Ron montra du doigt la table des professeurs. Lockhart, vêtu d'une robe aussi rose que les fleurs. Fit un signe de la main pour demander le silence. Les autres professeurs assis à ses côtés gardaient un visage de marbre.

Lockhart : joyeuse Saint-Valentin! Je voudrais commencer par remercier les quarante-cinq personnes qui m'ont envoyé une carte à cette occasion. Comme vous le voyez, j'ai pris la liberté de vous faire cette petite surprise. Mais ce n'est pas fini!

Lockhart tapa dans ses main et une douzaine de nains à l'air grincheux entrèrent alors dans la grande salle, ils étaient affublés d'ailes dorées et tenaient chacun une petite harpe entre les mains.

Lockhart : voici les cupidons porteurs de message, c'est eux qui seront chargée tout au long de cette journée de vous transmettre le message de la Saint-Valentin.

Ron et Harry : Hermione, dis-moi que tu ne fait pas des quarante-cinq imbéciles et idiote qui lui ont envoyé un carte, espère.

Benoît souriais sadiquement : c'est exactement pourquoi il y a quarante-cinq et non quarante-six. Hermione à utiliser par erreur funix et elle la envoyée par accident la dernière carte de son tas vu qu'elle la reconnu vu qui a crus que était une carte pour moi, tout comme quand elle a avertir Rogue de votre absence du train en début de l'année.

Hermione se sentais soudain très petite dans ses soulier de l'humiliation que benoît et très absorbée par le contenu de son sac, mais benoît compris que elle avait quand même envoyée une carte par les cupidons volant par contre même si elle n'a pas envoyée de carte a Lockhart et benoît évitais aussitôt tout contact avec ses affreux cupidon volant.

Tout au long de la journée, les nains sillonnèrent les couloirs et entrèrent dans les classes, pour délivrer leur message, au grand agacement des professeurs. Vers le fin de l'après-midi, alors que les gryffondor changeais de salle pour aller au cours de sortilèges, l'un des nains – le plus sinistre des douze courus mais disparu par une tempête de vent de la force hybride de benoît et fini par être assommée par l'onde de choc.

Apparemment c'est ce nain la que benoît évitais tout contacte et il la neutralisée par sa puissance vampirique.

Mais un bruit de déchirure, le sac s'était ouvert en deux, était benoît en pleine course l'avais griffée sans faire exprès. Et toute son affaire se répandit son contenu sur tout le reste.

Harry s'efforça de tout ramasser avec que les autres le voit.

Avec des gestes fébriles, Harry fourra ses affaire dans le sac déchiré, essayant désespérément de s'enfuirai avant que Malefoy ne trouve le journal.

Percy : qu'est-ce que c'est que ce chalut?

Paniqué, Harry voulut prendre ses jambes s son cou, mais Malefoy lui bloquais soudain le passage et se précipitais au sol.

Harry vit alors avec horreur, Malefoy se pencha et ramassa quelque chose. Il trouva sa trouvaille à Crabbe et Goyle et Harry se rendit compte alors qu'il s'agissait du journal de Jedusort.

Harry : rend-moi ça.

Malefoy : je me demande ce que Potter a écrit là-dedans

Un grand silence tomba. Benoît, horrifier, regardait alternativement Harry et le livre noir qui le possédaient.

Percy : rends-lui ça, Malefoy.

Malefoy : pas avant d'avoir regardé ce qu'il y a dedans.

Percy : en temps que préfet.

Il tentait de le lui prendre mais benoît chantais : aco journal.

Le journal s'envolais des mains de Malefoy et atterris dans la main de benoît.

'' Benoît regardais Percy : ne te plaint pas Percy, je prends totalement le blâme, ce journal appartient a ma famille de vampire.

Malefoy se pétrifiais devant benoît et Percy aussi et par l'air furieux et lorsqu'il passait devant Hermione, elle lui lança d'un ton méprisant :

'' Dommage que ton amant vampire déteste tout ce qui est ennemi a sa race comme les anges, j'aurais bien aimé entendre la chanson pour pouvoir se moquer de lui.

Benoît poussais un grognement mauvais et il murmura a Harry.

'' Je te le rends mais un conseille ne lui demande jamais qui est le fis dans se journal Harry. Dit benoît d'un ton glacial.

Ce soir-là, Harry alla se coucher avant les autres pour examiner à laissait échapper de grosses bulles violettes et il n'était pas d'humeur à se préoccuper d'autre chose

Ce soir-là, Harry alla se coucher avant les autres pour examiner à nouveau le journal de Jedusort, et aussi parce qu'il ne supportait plus d'entendre Fred se plaindre qui aurais bien aimé entendre la chanson que Hermione avais envoyée a son maître vampire.

Assis sur son lit à baldaquin, il prit une plume et son encirer et laissa tomber une goûte d'encre sur la première page du petit livre noir. Pendant un instant, la tache d'encre brilla sous ses yeux, puis elle disparut soudain, comme aspiré par le papier. D'un geste fébrile, Harry reprit alors sa plume, et écrivit : " je m'appelle Harry Potter."

Tout comme la tâche, les mots trachée sur le papier brillèrent un instant puis disparurent à leur tour.

Mais un instant plus tard, d'autres lettres se formèrent sur la page, comme si elle suintait du papier, et le phare suivant, écrite de la même encre, apparut sous les yeux d'Harry.

 _Bonjour, Harry Potter, Je m'appelle Tom Jedusort. Comment as-tu trouvé mon journal?_

Ces mots disparurent également, mais Harry eut le temps d'écrire :

« Quelqu'un a essayé de le jeter dans les toilettes. Et on ma conseiller de ne pas vous questionnée sur un certaine fis."

 _Heureusement que j'ai consigné mes souvenirs avec quelque chose de plus durable que l'encre. Mais j'ai toujours sur que certaines personnes feraient tout pour que ce journal soit jamais lu, surtout un certaine membre maudit par mon ancêtre._

"" Que voulez vous dire?"

 _Je veux dire que ce journal contient le souvenir d'événement horrible qui se sont produits au collège Poudlard et qui sont toujours restés cachés._

« Je suis un élèves du collège », « Et des événements horribles sont en train de se produire également. Savez-vous quelque chose sur la Chambre des Secrets des phénix et des serpents ? »

La réponse de Jedusort ne se fit pas attendre. Son écriture était devenue précipitée comme s'il voulait se dépêcher de dire tout ce qu'il savait :

 _Bien sûr que je sais quelque chose de la Chambre des Secret du phénix et du serpent. A mon époque, on nous disait que c'était une légende, qu'elle n'existait pas. Mais c'était un mensonge. Quand j'étais en cinquième année, la chambre a été ouverte, le monstre à attaquer plusieurs élèves en le mettant en trance vampirique, et il a fini par un tuer un. J'ai réussi moi et une élève-professeur de prendre sur le fait celui qui avait ouvert la Chambre et il a été renvoyé. Mais le professeur dippet, qui était directeur en ce temps-là, avait tellement honte de ce qui s'était passé qu'il m'a interdit a Erika phénix et a moi de révélez la vérité. On nous a donné un bel écusson gravé à mon nom pour nous récompenser et m'ordonnant de ne rien dire. Mais je savais que le drame pouvait se répéter. Le monstre était toujours vivant et ceux qui avaient le pouvoir de le libérer n'était pas en prison._

Harry écrivit si vite qu'il fallait renverser sa bouteille d'encre.

Harry : '' la même chose est en train de se produire. Il y a eu quatre agressions et personne ne semble savoir qui est responsable. Qui était le coupable, la dernière fois?

'' Je peux te le montrer, si tu veux, comme ça, tu verras par toi-même sans être obligé de me croire sur parole. Je peux t'emmener dans mon souvenir du soir où je l'ai surpris après avoir m'être amusée avec une de mes fidèles amis vampires.

Harry hésita, la plume en l'air, que voulait dire Jedusort? Comment était-il possible d'emmener quelqu'un dans un souvenir? Il jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à la porte du dortoir. Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau le journal, un nouveau phare était inscrit sur le papier :

 _Tu veux que je te montre?_

Harry hésita encore une fraction de seconde, puis il s'écrivit :

« O.K. »

Les page du journal se mirent alors à tourner toutes seules, comme sous l'action d'une rafale de vent, et s'immobilisèrent à la date du treize juin. La petite case dans laquelle la date était inscrite se transforma en une sorte de minuscule écran de télévision. Les mains un peu tremblantes, Harry approcha le livre de son visage pour coller un œil contre cette petite fenêtre et soudain, il se sentit basculer en avant tandis que la fenêtre s'élargissait. Un instant plus tard, il plongeait tête la première à travers cette couverture, emporté dans un tourbillon d'ombres et de couleurs.

Bientôt, il sentit à nouveau le sol dur sous ses pieds. Il se releva, tremblant de tout son corps, et entouré de formes floues qui retrouvèrent brusquement leur netteté, comme à travers un objectif qu'on aurait mis au point.

Il reconnut immédiatement l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Cette pièce ronde aux murs recouverts de portraits somnolents, c'était le bureau de Dumbledore. Mais l'homme assis derrière la grande table n'était pas Dumbledore. C'était un petit sorcier tout ridé, frêle et chauve avec encore quelques rares cheveux blanc et fins. Éclairé par une chandelle, il lisait une lettre. Jamais, Harry n'avait vu cet homme.

Voix : Je suis désolé, Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

Mais le sorcier ne lui accorda pas un regard. Il continuait à lire, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Harry s'approcha du bureau.

Mais le sorcier continua de faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Il replia la lettre, se leva sur son fauteuil, passa devant Harry sans le voir et alla ouvrir les rideaux de la fenêtre.

Dehors, le ciel était d'un rouge éclatant. Le soleil se couchait. Le sorcier retourna à son bureau, se rassit et se tourna les pouces, les yeux fixés sur la porte.

Harry regarda autour de lui et ne vit ni Fameck le phénix, ni les étranges instruments qu'il avait entendu bourdonner dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il se trouvait dans le Poudlard que Jedusort avait connu et le sorcier assis à la table était le directeur en exercice à l'époque. Harry, lui, était devenu une sorte de fantôme que les gens d'il y a cinquante ans ne pouvait pas voir.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau.

'' Entrez.

Un jeune homme et une jeune femme qui ressemblais a un mix entre hinata et benoît rentrais tout les deux dans le bureau, elle était très différente de celle ou l'année dernière elle l'avait ramené des forets interdite.

'' Ah c'est vous, Jedusort et Phénix.

Tom et Erika : vous vouliez nous voir, professeur dippet?

Il semblait mal à l'aise.

Dippet : Asseyez-vous, je viens de lire la lettre que vous m'avez envoyée.

Tom : Ah.

Jedusort s'assit les mains étroitement serrée l'une contre l'autre et Erika poussais sa main de vampire par dessus.

Dippet : Mon garçon, il m'est impossible de vous autoriser à rester à l'école pendant l'été. Vous ne voulez vraiment pas rentrez chez vous pour les vacances?

Jedusort : non, je préfère de beaucoup restez à Poudlard plutôt que de retourner dans ce... dans ce...

Dippet : Je crois que vous habitez dans un orphelinat de Moldus pendant les vacances, c'est bien ça?

Jedusort : oui monsieur.

Dippet : Vous être né de parents moldus?

Jedusort : Moitié, moitié, Père moldu, mère sorcière.

Dippet : et vos parents sont tous les deux…

Jedusort : Ma mère est morte disparu peu après ma naissance, Monsieur, A l'orphelinat, on m'a dit qu'elle avait vécu juste assez longtemps pour me choisir mes prénoms : Tom qui était le prénom de mon père et Elvis qui était celui de mon grand-père et après elle avait disparut.

Dippet hocha la tête d'un air compatissant.

Dippet : Normalement, on aurait pu s'arranger pour vous gardez ici cet été, mais dans les circonstances présentes…

Tom : Vous voulez dire, toutes ces agressions ?

Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et il s'approcha encore un peu de peur de manquer la moindre parole.

Directeur : c'est cela, en effet, mon garçon, vous devriez comprendre qu'il serait déraisonnable de ma part de vous autorisé à rester au château à la fin du trimestre, compte tenus de la récente tragédie qui a eu lieu.

Erika : il pourrait venir chez moi à la place au lieu de cet orphelinat. Moi sa me plairais bien de l'accueillir, professeur Dippet dit-t-elle d'un ton de séductrice très familière a Harry vu que benoît hypnotiser ses proie sur le même ton que Erika.

'' Pour tout vous dires, le ministère de la Magie, envisage même de fermer l'école. Nous n'avons malheureusement pas réussi à savoir ou se situait la... heu... source de ces désagréments...

Une lueur brilla soudain dans le regard de Jedusort et d'Erika.

Tom et Erika : et si le coupable se faisait prendre, Monsieur? … tout serais terminé... je pourrais allez chez Erika au lieu de l'orphelinat.

Directeur : Que voulez-vous dire? Jedusort et Erika, sauriez-vous quelque chose concernant ces agressions?

Erika et Tom : Non, monsieur, non rien du tout.

Mais Harry comprit tout de suite que c'était le même genre de "non" qu'il avait lui même répondu à Dumbledore.

Dippet se laissa retomber sur son fauteuil, l'air un peu déçu.

Dippet : vous pouvez sortir tom et Erika.

Les deux se leva et quitta le bureau. Harry lui emboîta le pas.

Ils descendirent l'escalier en colimaçon et sortirent dans le couloir, à côté de la gargouille. Jedusort et Erika s'embrassait et se séparais en souriant. Harry compris qu'Erika et lui était amant comme Benoît et Hermione, mais était Erika qui semblaient dominer le couple. Le front plissé, les lèvres serrées malgré que Erika l'avais embrassée, elle semblait elle aussi réfléchir.

Enfin, comme s'il avait tout les deux soudain pris une décision, ils se séparaient à grand pas, toujours suivi par Harry. Lorsqu'ils eurent atteint le hall d'entrée, un sorcier de haute taille à la longue barbe et aux cheveux châtain-roux appela jedusort.

'' Dumbledore : Que faites-vous à vous promener si tard dans le château, tom, n'êtes vous pas avec votre compagne vampire.

Harry regarda le sorcier bouche bée. C'était Dumbledore avec cinquante ans de moins!

'' On est allé voir le directeur, monsieur, ensemble.

Dumbledore : dépêchez-vous d'allez vous coucher, ou rejoigne votre compagne dans sa crypte si vous le souhaitée, mieux vaut ne pas traîner dans les couloirs, depuis que...

Il poussa un profond soupir, souhaita bonne nuit à Jedusort et s'éloigna. Jedusort attendit qu'il ait disparu, puis il se dirigea vers l'escalier qui descendit dans les cachots, Harry sur ses talons.

Contrairement à ce qu'il espérait, Jedusort ne le conduisit pas dans un passage secret, mais dans la salle où Rogue donnait ses cours de potions. Les torches n'étaient pas allumées et lorsque Jedusort referma la porte en la laissant très légèrement entrebâillé, Harry ne vit plus que sa silhouette immobile qui surveillait le couloir, l'œil collé contre l'ouverture.

Harry eut l'impression de passer au moins une heure à attendre ainsi sans que rien ne se produise. Il commençait à trouver le temps un peu trop long lorsque quelque chose bougea enfin de l'autre côté de la 'un avançait dans le couloir et passa devant la porte du cachot où ils se tenaient à l'affût. Jedusort, silencieux comme une ombre, écarta la porte, se glissa dans l'entrebâillement et suivit l'inconnu. Derrière lui, Harry marchaient sur la pointe des pieds, oubliant que, de toute façon, personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

Pendant environs cinq minutes, ils suivirent les bruits de pas qui résonnaient un peu plus loin, puis, soudain, Jedusort s'immobilisa, l'oreille tendue. Harry entendit alors une porte grincer et quelqu'un parler dans un murmure rauque.

Voix : Allez, viens, il faut te sortir de là. Allez, viens… dans la boîte…

La voix parut familière aux oreilles d'Harry.

Tout à coup, Jedusort se précipita en avant. Harry le suivit et vit la silhouette sombre et massive d'un jeune homme accroupi devant une porte ouverte. Une grosse boîte était posée sur le sol.

Jedusort : Bonsoir, Rubeus.

Le jeune homme claqua la porte et se releva.

Hagrid : Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Tom? Tu n'es pas avec Erika?!

Jedusort s'approcha.

Tom : C'est fini pour toi, on être obligé de te dénoncer, Rubeus. Ils veulent fermer l'école si les agressions continuent.

Hagrid : Qu'est-ce que tu….

Tom : Je ne crois pas que tu avais l'intention de tuer qui que ce soit. Mais les monstres ne sont pas faciles à domestiquer. J'imagine que tu as dû le laisser sortir pour se dégourdir un peu…

Hagrid : Je n'ai jamais tué personne !

Derrière le panneau, on entendait un drôle de bruissement accompagné d'une sorte de cliquetis.

Tom : Allez, viens, Rubeus, Les parents de la jeune fille qui s'est fait tuer vont arriver demain. Le moins qu'on puisse faire, c'est d'abattre la chose qui l'a tuée…

Hagrid : Ce n'était pas lui ! Jamais il n'aurait fait ça ! Jamais !

Jedusort : Écarte-toi.

Il fit jaillir une flamme aveuglante qui illumina le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement avec une telle force qu'elle projeta contre le mur la silhouette massive du jeune homme. Dans l'encadrement de la porte apparut alors quelque chose qui arracha à Harry un hurlement perçant que lui seul put entendre.

C'était un long corps bas, hérissé de poils, avec un enchevêtrement de pattes noires, des yeux innombrables qui brillaient dans l'obscurité et une paire de pince aiguisée comme un rasoir. Jedusort leva à nouveau la sa baguette, mai il ne fut pas assez rapide. La chose s'enfuit en le jetant à terre au passage, fila le long du couloir et disparut. Jedusort se releva et brandit une nouvelle fois sa baguette, mais le jeune homme lui sauta dessus, la lui arracha des mains et le projeta à terre en hurlant : NOOOOOOOOOON !

Tout se mit alors à tourner, l'obscurité devint totale, Harry se sentit tomber comme dans un gouffre et se retrouva allongé sur son lit les bras en croix, le journal de Jedusort ouvert sur son ventre.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de reprendre son souffle, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et Ron entra.

Ron : Ah, tu es là.

Harry se redressa, tremblant et couvert de sueur.

Ron : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Harry : C'est Hagrid, Hagrid et Erika Phénix qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets il y a cinquante ans.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Corenlius Fudge.

Harry, Ron et Hermione savait depuis toujours que Hagrid avait malheureusement un faible pour les créatures géantes et monstrueuses. Au cours de leur première année à Poudlard, il avait essayé d'élever un dragon dans sa cabane. Benoit aussi adorais les monstre, vu qui est un monstre lui même, il avait donné a dumbledore un énorme chien à trois tête nommé '' Dracula'', que seul sont maitre vampire pouvais controler et Hagrid aussi et qu'ils n'étaient pas près d'oublier! Si, au temps ou il était élève à Poudlard, Hagrid avait entendu parler d'un monstre caché par la famille d'erika, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il aille tenté avec la mère de Benoit de le découvrir et l'apprivoiser. Sans doute scandalisée par la longue captivité de la créature, il avait dû estimer qu'elle méritait bien de se dégourdir un peu ses nombreuse pattes. Harry imaginait très bien Hagrid à treize ans essayant de passer au monstre un collier et une laisse. Mais il était également certain que jamais Hagrid n'aurait cherché à tuer quelqu'un. Par contre erika semblais être la coupable désignée vu que selon benoit c'est que très récemment qu'elle serais devenue végétarienne, selon Hermione mais que au début de sa vie immortelle, elle raffolais de sang humain surtout des enfants.

A présent, Harry regrettait presque d'avoir découvert le secret du journal de Jedusor, mais il était content que il aille pas questionnée sur le fameux fis dont tout le monde semblais autant craindre que voldemort.

Hermione : peut-être que ce n'était pas Hagrid le coupable? Peut-être que c'était un autre monstre qui attaquait les élèves?

Ron : tu crois qu'il y a tellement de monstre dans ce château?

Harry : on a toujours su que Hagrid avait été renvoyé, et les agressions ont dû cesser après l'expulsion de Hagrid. Sinon, Jedusor et Erika n'aurait pas obtenu sa récompense.

Ron : ce jedusor me fait penser à Percy, et d'abord, qui lui a demandé de dénoncer Hagrid?

Hermione : Mais, Ron, le monstre avait tué quelqu'un.

Harry : et Jedusor aurait été obligé de retourner dans une orphelinat de Moldu si Poudlard avait été fermé, même si erika a proposée a la place de l'emmener vivre chez elle. Je comprends qu'il ait préféré rester ici ou allez a défaut chez son amante vampire... erika est aussi séductrice que Benoit quand il veut s'amuser.

Ron : tu as rencontré Hagrid dans l'Allée des Embrumes, n'est-ce pas, Harry?

Hary : il cherchait un produit contre les limaces.

Il y eut un très long silence, puis, d'une voix hésitante aborda la question cruciale :

Hermione : vous croyez qu'on devrait aller voir Hagrid et lui parler de tout ça?

Ron : ce serait joyeux, comme visite, Bonjour Hagrid, est-ce que vous pourriez nous dire si vous avez lâché dans un château un monstre sanguinaire et poilu avec une matriach vampire, c'est temps derniers?

Finalement, ils décidèrent de ne rien dire à Hagrid, sauf s'il y avait une nouvelle agression. Les jours passèrent sans que la voix désincarnée se manifeste à nouveau et il avaient à présent l'espoir de ne jmaias a lui demander pourquoi il avait été renvoyé. Il y avait maintenant près de quatre mois que Ginny et Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête avait était mis en transes vampirique et tout le monde ou presque semblait convaincu que l'agresseur quel qu'il fût, avait définitivement renoncé à agir; Peeve s'était lassé de ses " Potter la vipère" et ernie Macmillan lui-même s'était montrée aimable avec Harry pendant le cours de botanique. Même une nuit benoit était bien amusée a allez voir hermione et fut surpris par entrain de s'amuser avec Hermione et eut comme retenue de partager avec les autres fille de gryffondor une orgie avec chacune d'entre elle même les plus vielle que lui et benoit en fut flattée et lui dit a dit après sa qui devrais se faire mettre en retenue chez les fille gryffondor plus souvent, mais étonnement il avais utiliser aucune charme vampirique pour les mettre en soumise a lui. Et a leur plus grand plaisir il se plentais encore une fois de plus dans l'escalier sous les rire des filles. c'était sa meilleur sortie en fesant le pitre. Au mois de mars, les racines de mandragore organisèrent une fête bruyante et endiablée dans la serre numéro 3. le professeur chourave en fut enchantée.

Chourave : Dès qu'elles commenceront à sortir de leurs pots pour se rendre visite les unes aux autres, ce sera le signe qu'elles ont atteint la maturité, Nous pourrons alors ramener à la vie les malheureuse qui sont en trance vampirique.

Lorsque Pâques arriva, les élèves de deuxième année eurent de quoi réfléchir pendant leurs vacances, car le moment était venu pour eux de choisir les matière qu'ils souhaitaient étudier en troisième année. Bien entendu, Hermione et benoit prenait le sujet très sérieux du moins en apparence pour faire plaisir a sa favorite.

Hermione : c'est déterminant pour notre avenir.

Harry : Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est abandonner les cours de potions.

Ron : impossible, on est obligé de garder les matières fondamentales, sinon j'aurais laissé tomber la défense contre les Force du Mal.

Hermione : Mais c'est très important!

Benoit : pas de la façon dont l'enseigne Lockhart, la seule chose qu'ils nous aient apprissent, c'est qu'il ne faut pas libérer des lutins ni me provoquer sur mon territoire. Si seulement je pouvais le surprendre la preuve qui se fasse renvoyée.

Hermione : tu dis sa a cause qui a peur de toi.

Benoit : c'est vrai qui fuit a cause il sait que je vois la vérités sous son faux sourire. Mais surtout je déteste les incompétent qui enseigner au poste de ma famille.

Harry ne savait pas très bien quelles matière choisir, la seule chose pour laquelle il était vraiment capable et doué, c'était le Quidditch. Il finit par prendre les mêmes options que Ron : comme ça, s'il avait des difficultés à suivre, il aurait au moins un ami pour l'aider, benoit pris tout les options pour suivre sa favorite qui fit pareille.

Le prochain match de Quidditch devait opposer l'équipe de Gryffondor à celle de Poufsouffle. Des séances d'entraînement eurent lieu tous les soirs,et la veille du match, Harry estima que jamais les chances de Gryffondor de remporter la coupe n'avaient été meilleurs.

Son humeur joyeuse fut de courte durée, cependant. En haut des marches qui menaient au dortoir, il tomba sur Neville Londubat qui semblait dans tous ses états.

Neville : Harry, je ne sais pas qui a fait ça... j'ai trouvé...

Neville poussa la porte du dortoir en regardant Harry d'un air apeuré...

Harry vit aussitôt sa valise avait été vidée et son contenu jeté en tout sens. Sa cape déchirée était étalée par terre, draps et couvertures avaient été arrachés de son lit et les tiroirs de sa commode retournée sur le matelas, au aurais dit un ouragan.

Stupéfait, Harry contempla le désastre. Ron, Dean et Seamus arrivèrent au même moment. Dean pousa un jurons d'une voix toniruante.

Dean : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Harry?

Harry : aucune idée.

Ron examina les vêtements répandus alentour. Toutes les poches avaient été retournées.

Ron : celui qui a fait ça recherchait un objet précis, il y a quelque chose qui te manque?

Harry a l'oreille de ron : Le journal de Jedusor n'est plus là.

Ron : Quoi?

Harry fit un signe de tête en direction de la porte du dortoir et Ron le suivit au-dehors. Ils redescendirent en hâte dans la salle commune qui était à moitié vide et rejoignirent Hermione occupé à lire dans un coin.

Lorsqu'ils lui eurent raconté ce qui s'est passé, Hermione eut l'air atterré.

Hermione : c'est forcément un élève de Gryffondor qui l'a volé, Personne d'autre ne connaît le mot de passe...

'' Mais pas benoit... il est venu te voir.

'' non il le connais pas le nouveau du mois, il est rentrée par ma fenêtre du dortoir pour s'amuser... mais attend il auras pu finalement, après que on l'ai puni pour sa il aurais pu se cacher dans la salle commune pour récupéré son bien, après tout il dit que le journal lui appartient.

'' Exactement.

Le lendemain, il faisait un soleil radieux et une petite brise rafraîchissait l'atmosphère.

Dubois : un temps idéal pour un match de Quidditch!

Harry n'avait cessé d'observer les visages des élèves de Gryffondor rassemblés autour de la table en se demandant si c'était vraiment l'un d'eux qui aurais volé le journal intime, mais l'hypothèse le plus plausible c'est que après la retenus sexuelle de benoit que était lui qui l'avais récupérée, la preuve c'est que benoit était plus réapparut avec eux. Il aurait fallu qu'il révèle toute l'histoire du journal de Jedusor et il ne souhaitait pas raviver le souvenir de l'expulsion de Hagrid.

Lorsqu'il quitta la grande salle en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione pour aller chercher son équipement de Quidditch, un autre souci, plus grave encore, revient le tourmenter. A avait-t-il posé le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier qu'il vit benoit sifflet tremblante et frisonnant et on entendit à nouveau la voix :

voix : … punir la favorite, cette fois, l'humilier... mais sans la tuer.

Il poussa un cri qui fit sursauter Ron et Hermione qui elle observait le comportement de son maitre.

'' Harry : la voix! Je viens de l'entendre. Pas vous?

Ron, le yeux écarquillés, fit "non" de la tête. Mais Hermione regardais le comportement de Benoit a nouveau et se frappais la tête et sortit de ses poche le miroir de son maître...

Hermione : Harry! Je crois que je viens de comprendre quelque chose! Que j'ai pensé il y a longtemps, mais avais oublier de vous le dire. Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque!

Ron : c'est toujours ce qu'elle fait, dès qu'elle a un doute, elle fonce à la bibliothèque.

Indécis, Harry n'avait pas bougé, essayant d'entendre à nouveau la voix. Mais derrière lui, les autres élèves quittaient à leur tour la Grande Salle dans un grand bruit de conversations et sortaient dans le parc pour se rendre au stade de Quidditch.

Harry se dépêcha d'aller chercher son Nimbus 2000 et rejoignit la foule nombreuse qui se pressait au-dehors. Mais la voix désincarnée continuait de le préoccuper, il n'arrivait pas à la chasser de son esprit. Sa seule pensée réconfortante, lorsqu'il se retrouva dans les vestiaires, c'était que les élèves ne subiraient aucune agression tant qu'ils seraient dans le stade.

Les deux équipes s'avancèrent sur la pelouse dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Madame Bibine lâcha les balles tandis que les joueur de Poufsouffle, vêtus de robes jaune canari écoutaient les conseils de dernière minute de leur capitaine.

Harry venait d'enfourcher son balai lorsque le professeur McGonagall traversa soudain le stade, moitié marchant, moitié courant. Elle avait à la main une énorme mégaphone violet. Harry eut l'impression que son cœur tombait comme une pierre dans sa poitrine.

McGonagall : Le match est annulé.

Une explosion de cris et de huées monta aussitôt des gardins. Olivier Dubois, l'air atterré, se pricipitais vers le professeur McGonagall sans prendre la peine descendre de son balai.

Dubois : Mais, professeur, il faut absolument qu'on joue... La coupe... Gryffondor...

Le professeur McGonagall ne lui prêta aucune attention et continua de crier dans son mégaphone.

McGonagall : tous les élèves doivent immédiatement retourner dans leur salle commune ou il leur sera donné de plus amples informations. Dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plaît!

Elle fit alors signe à Harry de le suivre.

McGonagall : Potter, il vaut mieux que vous veniez avec moi.

En se demandant de quoi on pouvait bien le soupçonner cette fois, Harry vit ron se détacher de la foule des élèves en colère et courir vers lui. A sa grande surprise, le professeur McGonagall l'autorisa à les accompagner au château.

McGonagall : il vaut mieux que vous veniez aussi, Weasley.

Les réactions étaient partagées parmi les élèves qui les entouraient : certains protestaient ouvertement contre l'annulation du match, d'autres avaient l'air inquiet. Harry et Ron suivirent le professeur McGonagall dans l'escalier de marbre, mais, cette fois, ce n'était pas dans un bureau qu'on les emmenait.

McGonagall : vous allez avoir un choc...

elle avait pris la direction de l'infirmerie.

McGonagall : il y a eu un autre agression. Une double agression, encore une fois.

Harry entendais des crise de nerf et il savait parfaitement qui pouvais pleuré de rage comme ça Harry sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement. Le professeur McGonagall poussa la porte de l'infirmerie et les fit entrer.

Benoit le vampire assis par terre, et marmonne en transyvanien: pardonne moi pardonne moi hermi, je voulais pas te blessée il ma forcée.

Il levais même pas les yeux sur le groupe.

Madame Pomfresh était penchée sur un élève de cinquième année. Elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés et Harry la reconnut aussitôt : c'était l'élèves de Serdaigle qui rougissais a chaque fois que benoit passais a coté d'elle. Et sur le lit à coté ou se trouvais benoit en rage, il y avait...

Ron : Hermione!

Elle était totalement immobile en trance vampirique, et ses yeux vitreux étaient grands ouverts.

McGonagall : Benoit les a trouvé près de la bibliothèque. Elle le montra alors un petit miroir circulaire. Harry reconnaissais le miroir miniature de phénix qui avais fondu.

McGonagall : ce miroir était par terre, à côté d'elles, j'imagine que vous n'avez pas d'explication.

Harry et Ron firent '' Non'' de la tête, sans quitter Hermione des yeux.

McGonagall tentais de dégager benoit de hermione avec sa croix mais elle crachais et se mit en mode hybride et pour une fois Mcgonagall reculais devant sa forme hybride a cause apparemment quand il sortais en mode alucard, les croix ne lui fessais rien. Mais aussi a cause que son coté vampire le repoussais en croyant que il voulais poignardé sa favorite.

'' rrreculez chasseuse vous allez pas poignarrdé ma favorite dit-t-il dans un accent russe menaçant.

'' Sa ne fait rien, il peut rester ici dit Pompon, après tout c'est sa favorite, c'est normal qui la protégé il est liée a elle par la lois des vampire, Il peut restée pour la nuit.

McGonagall fut un peu vexée que Alucard cru qui voulais poignardée son élève mais il vie qui le pensais pas vraiment a cause qu'elle venais de se souvenir que les phénix surtout envers les chasseur anglais craigne le poignardage de lame sainte des chasseur de vampire.

McGonagal : je vais vous ramener à la tour de Gryffondor, il faut également que je parle aux autres élèves.

McGonagall : A compter d'aujourd'hui, tous les élèves devront regagner leurs salles commune à six heures du soir. Passée cette heure, aucun élève ne devra plus quitter son dortoir. A la fin de chaque cours, un professeur vous accompagnera dans la classe suivante. Tout les entraînements et les matches de Quidditch sont reportés à une date ultérieure et il n'y aura plus aucune activité le soir.

Les élèves de Gryffondor, rassemblés dans la salle commune, écoutèrent en silence le professeur McGongall. Elle roula le parchemin qu'elle venait de lire et reprit d'une voix étouffée :

McGonagall : je n'ai pas besoin d'ajouter que j'ai rarement été aussi bouleversée. Si le coupable n'est pas bientôt arrêté, il faudra s'attendre à une fermeture pure et simple de l'école. Je demande à tout ceux qui pourraient avoir des renseignements à fournir en rapport avec ces agressions de les communiquer sans délai.

Elle sortit avec un certain maladresse par l'ouverture cachée derrière le portrait de la grosse dame et lesw commentaires des élèves commencèrent aussitôt.

'' trois filles gryffondor, pétrifiés, sans compter un fantôme, une élève de serdaigle et un de poufsouffle, qui sont tous des ancien amante de benoit le vampire serpentard. Tout des sang pure, qui ont coucher avec lui, et vous avez remarquer que seul Hinata sa sœur amante a été attaquer, tout cette histoire vient des serpentard, La famille Phénix était a Serpentard, c'est évident, non? L'héritier de Serpentard, le sang maudit par serpentard, c'est évident, non?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne renvoie pas tous les serpentard et également Benoit. Ajouta-t-il en provoquant des hochement de tête approbateurs et quelque applaudissements discrets.

Assis dans un fauteuil, derrière Lee, Percy ne semblait guère soucieux, pour une fois d'exprimer son point de vue. Il avait l'air pâle et abattu.

'' Percy est sonné, chuchota George à l'oreille de Harry. Cette fille de Serdaigle Pénélope Deauclaire, elle était préfète, elle aussi. Et il ne pensait pas que le monstre oserait s'en prendre à un préfet ni aussi a la favorite de Benoit.

Mais Harry n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser de son esprit l'image d'Hermione, étendue sur son lit d'hôpital, raide comme une statue. Benoit qui était en crise de nerf a son chevet délirant en transyvanien. En plus, si le coupable n'était pas bientôt découvert, il risquait fort d'être condamnée à passer sa vie chez les Dursley. Tom Jedusor avait dénoncé Hagrid pour ne pas finir dans un orphelinat de Moldus si jamais l'école fermait et Harry comprenait très bien ce qu'il avait pu ressentir.

Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Murmura Ron à l'oreille de Harry. Tu crois qu'ils soupçonnent Hagrid? Il faut aller le voir et lui parler, décida Harry. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit lui le coupable, cette fois, mais si c'est vraiment lui qui a libéré le monstre il y a cinquante ans, il doit savoir comment pénétrer dans la chambre des Secrets,et c'est un début.

'' Mais McGonagall a dit qu'on n'avait pas le droit de sortir de la tour en dehors des heures. De classe. Dit ron.

'' Je crois que le moment est venu d'utiliser à nouveau la vielle cape de mon père, dit Harry en baissant encore la voix.

Harry n'avait hérité qu'une seule chose de son père : une cape d'invisibilité, longue et argentée. C'était le seul moyen de se faufiler hors de l'école pour aller voir Hagrid sans que personne s'en aperçoive. Ron et Harry allèrent se coucher à l'heure habituelle. Ils attendirent que Neville, Dean et Seamus se soient endormis, puis ils se rhabillèrent et s'enveloppèrent dans la cape d'invisibilité.

La traversée du château n'eut rien d'une partie de plaisir. Harry, qui était un vieil habitué des promenades nocturnes sauf avec benoit, n'avait jamais vu autant de monde à cette heure-là, professeurs, préfets et fantômes sillonnaient les couloirs en marchant deux par deux, à l'affût de tout signe suspect. Certes, la cape rendait Ron et Harry invisible mais elle ne supprimait pas les bruits et ils faillirent se faire repérer lorsque Ron se cogna l'orteil à quelques mètres du poste d'observation qu'occupait Rouge. Par chance, Rogue éternua bruyamment au moment précis ou Ron laissa échapper un juron.

Enfin, ils atteignirent avec soulagement le portail de chêne et se glissèrent au-dehors. La nuit était claire, le ciel rempli d'étoiles. Ils se hâtèrent en direction de la cabane de Hagrid dont ils voyaient les fenêtres éclairées et n'ôtèrent leur cape que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant la porte.

Lorsqu'ils frappèrent la porte, s'ouvrit presque aussitôt. Hagrid se tenait sur le seuil, une arbalète à la main, pointé sur eux. Crockdur, son molosse, aboyait bruyamment derrière lui.

'' Oh c'est vous, dit Hagrid qui baissa aussitôt son arme.

'' Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez avec ça? Demanda Harry en montrant l'arbalète.

'' Oh, rien... rien du tout... marmonna Hagrid. Je m'attendais à... mais ça ne fait rien... entrez. Asseyez-vous, je vais vous faire du thé.

Il semblait incapable de regarder ce qu'il faisait. Il fallit éteindre le feu en reversant la boulloire et cassa la théière d'un geste malheureux de son énorme main.

'' Ça va, Hagrid? S'inquiéta Harry. Vous êtes au courant de ce qui est arrivé à Hermione?

'' Oui, oui, je sais, dit Hagrid d'une voix brisée.

Il ne cessait de jeter des regards vers la fenêtre et leur versa deux grandes tasses d'eau bouillante – il avait oublié d'ajouter le thé. Il tenait à la main une tranche de cake qu'il s'apprêtait à poser une assiette lorsqu'on frappa vigoureusement à la porte.

Hagrid laissa tomber le cake. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard de panique et ce recouvrirent aussitôt de la cape d'invisibilité avant d'aller se réfugier dans un coin de la cabane. Hagrid vérifia rapidement qu'ils étaient bien cachés, puis il saisit son arbalète et alla ouvrir la porte.

'' Bonsoir, Hagrid.

C'était Dumbledore, il entra, le visage grave, suivi par une femme et un homme d'aspect étrange, petit copulant et la femme Harry la reconnus celle qui l'avais sauvée l'année dernière vu qu' était la mère de Benoit Erika Phénix. L'homme avais des cheveux gris en désordre et une expression anxieuse. La femme portais une robe moulante et une longue cape digne des vampire a capuchons rebaisser. Quand à l'homme lui portait des vêtements disparates qui formaient un curieux mélange : costumes à rayures, cravate rouge, longue cape noire et botte violettes à bouts pointus. Il tenait sous son bras un chapeau melon de couleur verte.

'' C'est le patron de mon père! Chuchota ron. Cornélus fudge, le ministère de la Magie mais par merlin, cette femme ressemble comme deux goûte d'eau a benoit.

'' chut normal c'est sa mère on la rencontrée l'année dernière moi et hermione alors chute...

Harry lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire taire, benoit lui disais que erika était puissante et le sens de l'ouïe surtout.

Hagrid était devenu pâle et son visage se couvrait de sueur. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et regarde alternativement dumbledore et Cornélus fudge, mais semblais évitée du regard Erika.

'' Sale affaire, Hagrid, dit fudge en détachant les syllables. Très sale affaire. Il fallait que nous intervenions. Quatre agressions contre des sang pure et une vampire phénix. Les choses sont allées suffisamment loin comme ça. Le ministère doit agir.

'' des sang pure vraiment?! s'étonnait erika, je croyais que était des enfant Moldus.

'' Non se sont des fille sang-pure dont la fille de arthur Weasley et votre fille hinata. dit Dumbledore.

'' je n'ai jamais... dit Hagrid en regardant Dumbledore d'un air implorant. Vous savez bien professeur, que je n'ai jamais...

'' Cornélius, je voudrais qu'il soit bien claire que Hagrid a mon entière confiance dit dumbledore, les sourcils froncés.

'' Écoutez, Albus, répondit fudge, mal à l'aise. Les antécédents de Hagrid ne jouent pas en sa faveur. Le ministère doit faire quelque chose. Les membres du conseil d'administration de l'école se sont consultés. Ainsi que le tribus des ancien vampire de Transylvanie, et il faudrait emmener chez lui le fis de Erika pour plus de sûreté.

'' Encore une fois, Cornélius, je vous répètes qu'éloigner Hagrid ou benoit ne changera strictement rien, et pourquoi est-ce qu'un élève qui soit immunisée diplomatiquement et que d'ailleurs vous erika protéger contre nos propre lois humaine est concerné? Repris dumbledore, surtout quand a votre passée de tueuse sanguinaire.

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur flamboyante que Harry ne lui avait jamais vue.

'' je ne fait que protéger les pauvre jeune fille de ses manipulation, il est encore jeune, et il est mon devoir de mère de le corrigée ses comportement. dit-t-elle froidement en frissonnant très légèrement.

'' Pourtant je me souvient que a la même age vous aviez les même comportement que lui, surtout envers un certain Jedusor.

Erika semblais blanchir de honte.

'' Mettez-vous à ma place, dit fudge, en tripotant nerveusement son chapeau. Tout le monde a les yeux tournées vers moi. Il faut qu'on me voie agir. Si on s'aperçoit que Hagrid et Benoit ne sont pas coupable, ils reviendrons chez lui et on n'en parlera plus. Mais il faut que je l'emmène. Je ne ferais pas mon devoir si... et c'est pareille pour se vampire que vous protéger, il est un sérieux danger si il reste a l'école, il est quand même le sang maudit du fondateur de l'école.

'' Nous emmener? Dit Hagrid qui s'était mis à trembler. Nous emmener ou?

'' Pour quelque temps, seulement, dit fudge, en évitant son regard. Ce n'est pas une punition, Hagrid, une simple précaution tout au plus. Si on trouve un autre coupable, vous serez libérer avec toutes nos excuses... et cette élève retournerais chez erika.

'' il ne voudra jamais vous suivre, son père adoptif est mort et erika le sait parfaitement qui déteste ses sœur qui ont envahie sa maison d'été, surtout après que la plus pire des trois a tenté de tuer sa favorite humaine a cause vous avez crus ses faux intention de menteuse Erika.

'' Moka a été gravement punis pour cette incident dumbledore et elle approchera plus jamais de poudlard, je m'en suis assurée cette hiver.

'' Dans ce cas benoit ne quittera pas sa sœur hinata ni sa favorite qui est la seul sang-moldu d'attaquer même si vous le forcé, a moins que vous voulez être le prochain repas de Alucard Cornélus, sa forme hybride vampire.

Erika poussa un cris de terreur a cette information, apparemment benoit avais apprit a contrôler sa personnalité maudite de vampire, qui n'utilisais que pour chassée les mangemort durent les guerre avec Elmira Phénix et elle se doutais aussi un peu vu qui la punnis en forme alucard aussi quand il a emmener par accident Moka sa femme.

'' Vous n'allez pas m'emmener à Azkaban? Rugit Hagrid, je préfèrent encore me faire tuer par les 2 sœur de benoit que y allez au moins être un vampire c'est mieux que azkaban.

Avant que fudge ait eu le temps de répondre, quelqu'un frappa de nouveau à la porte. Ce fut dumbledore qui alla ouvrir. Harry laissa alors échapper une exclamation qui lui valut à son tour un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Lucius Malefoy venais de pénétrer dans la cabane. Enveloppé dans une longue cape noire, il arborait un sourire glacial mais tremblant devant Erika. Crockdur se mit a grogner a nouveau vu qui avais grogner sur erika aussi.

'' vous êtes déjà là, miss fénix et fudge, dit mr Malefoy d'un air approbateur, très bien, très bien... mais ou est donc votre fis, il n'est pas avec vous pour que vous le remmener en transyvanie.

Dumbledore : il est à l'infirmerie au chevet de la dernière victime de trance vampirque, lucius.

Erika sursautais a nouveau et murmurais en Transylvanie : Seulement en transe, mais pas de mort... alors le plan a échouée...

''Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tout les deux, sortez de la maison tout les deux!

'' Mon cher Monsieur, soyez certain que je n'ai aucun plaisir à me retrouver dans votre... heu... comment appelez-vous ça? Une maison? Répliqua Malefoy en jetant autour de lui un regard dédaigneux. Je suis simplement passé à l'école ou l'on m'a dit que le directeur se trouvait ici.

'' et que me vouliez-vous, exactement, Lucius? Demanda Dumbledore.

Son ton était poli, mais la lueur flamboyante brillait toujours dans ses yeux bleus.

'' je suis navré pour vous, Dumbledore, répondit Mr Malefoy d'un ton nonchalant en sortant de sa poche un rouleau de parchemin, mais le conseil d'administration de Poudlard estimes qu'il est temps pour vous de passer la main. J'ai ici un ordre de suspension vous concernant, vous quant a mr phénix c'est a sa mère ici présente de le rammener de grés ou de force chez lui. Il y en a eu deux de plus cet après-midi, n'est-ce pas? A ce rythme, il ne restera bientôt plus aucun enfant de m...

'' Pour votre information Lucius dit la voix terrifiante de Erika, ce sont des sang pur qui ont était attaquer, la seul sang moldus qui a était est la favorite de mon fis, Hermione Granger et également ma fille hinata qui est a serpentard.

Lucius se pétrifiais aussitôt a cette nouvelle alors que leur plan était que seulement les sang mêlé serais attaquer.

'' Ah bon et bien, enfin bref, vous y trouverez les douze signatures réglementaires. Nous avons estimé que vous n'étiez plus à la hauteur de la situation,

'' attendez, attendez, Lucius, dit fudge l'air affolé. Dumbledore suspendu? Non, non c'est la dernière chose à faire...

-La nomination-ou la suspension-du directeur relève de la décision du conseil d'administration, Fudge, répliqua Mr Malefoy d'une voix douce. Et comme Dumbledore a été incapable de mettre un terme à ces agressions... et qu'un élève chanceux sois-t-il est toujours en permanence menacé… par un vampire qui abuse de jeune fille.

'' tout les jeune fille qui veulent coucher avec lui sont tous concertante Malefoy et ce n'est pas un crime temps qui ne les violent par la force, corrigés a nouveau erika. Et ce n'est pas votre rôle de le jugée ni votre gouvernement humain non plus mais au conseil des anciens. Et les seul crime que vous trouvez contre lui en vérités c'est avoir lancée votre fis comme un Javelot a cause qui a insultée sa favorite en la traitant de Sang-de-bourbe, et vous saviez que nous tolérons pas cette insulte a une favorite non plus ce qui vaudrais pour vous la peine de mort sous les dents de mes enfants et votre sale famille également. Chez nous en Transylvanie c'est comme sa que finissent les règlement de compte sur l'honneur du sang d'une personne protéger par un vampire.

On voyait des gouttes de transpiration apparaître sur sa lèvre supérieure.

'' Nous verrons bien, certes je suis d'accord pour votre fis, que votre conseil des vampire le juge, Mais les douze membre du conseil ont voté...

Hagrid se leva d'un bon. Sa tête hirsute touchait presque le plafond.

'' Et quels ont été vos argument pour les convaincre? Rugit-il les menace? Le chantage? La menace de libérée vos fille sur chacune des membre du conseille erika.

'' Je ne suis nullement responsable de menace Hagrid. C'est Lucius qui est le chef du conseil d'administration, moi je représente le conseille de la Transylvanie. Notre patience a des limite si vous osée utilise avec vos mensonge les membre de ma famille, je pourrais très bien les lâcher sur vous.

'' Oui j'ai peut-être utiliser a tort certain membre de votre famille pour certain et j'en suis désolée. Mais mon cher Hagrid, dit Mr Malefoy, votre caractère emporté vous attira un jour de sérieux ennuis. Je vous conseille de ne pas crier comme ça lorsque vous aurez affaire aux gardiens d'Azkaban. Ils n'aimeraient pas ça du tout.

'' vous ne pouvez pas renvoyer Dumbledore! Hurla-t-il si fort que Crockdur alla se réfugier dans son panier en tremblant. S'il s'en va, les enfant des Moldus et les sang pure sont condamnées!

La prochaine fois, il y aura des morts pour les deux sang!

''Calmez-vous Hagrid, si sèchement Dumbledore. Il se tourna vers Lucius Malefoy.

'' si le conseil d'administration souhaite mon départ, Lucius, je m'en irai, bien entendu.

'' Mais... balbutia fudge.

-Non ! gronda Hagrid.

Le regard bleu de Dumbledore fixait les yeux gris et glacés de Lucius Malefoy.

-Cependant, reprit Dumbledore en parlant très lentement comme s'il tenait à ce qu'on ne perde pas un mot de ce qu'il allait dire, vous vous apercevrez que je n'aurai véritablement quitté l'école que lorsqu'il n'y aura plus personne pour me rester fidèle. Vous vous apercevrez aussi qu'à Poudlard, une aide a un phénix sera toujours apportée à ceux qui la demandent, et que son fis contrairement a son père aime sincèrement tout ses servante. Dit Dumbledore

Pendant un instant. Harry eut la quasi-certitude que les yeux de Dumbledore s'étaient tournés vers le coin de la cabane où il était caché avec Ron. Erika sursautais sur cette parole.

''Ce sont là des sentiments admirables, déclara Malefoy en s'incliant. Nous regretterons tous.. votre... heu.. façon très personnelle de diriger les choses, Albus, et j'espère simplement que vous successeur saura empêcher que... heu... '' la prochaine fois, il y ait des morts..."

tout d'un coup Benoit ouvrit la porte de la cabane mais en mode hybride-vampire. Erika se pétrifias et se mettais en garde.

'' Il n'a eu aucun mort humain, les sang pure et vampire sont tout simplement en transe vampirique, même ma favorite. Et je connais tout la vérités chère mère.

Le groupe était pétrifier tout comme erika qui grognais.

Lucius : tien justement on parlais de vous acceptez vous de nous accompagnée, vous êtes pas en sécurité à poudlard.

'' vous croyez vraiment que je serais mieux en sécurité avec vous. Je suis immunisée contre tout vos stupide loi du ministère, je reste ici et vous mère vous avez pas le droit de me ramener. Le conseil des ancien ne peut me punir a cause je n'ai transformée personne en monstre du moins eux qui mérite mon venin.

Erika se stupéfiait vu qui avais raison également, en mode hybride, benoit pouvais transformée une mortelle en immortelle.

'' continuez comme sa et vous iriez... tentais de parler fudge en montrant sa croix mais le grognement interrompit son geste.

Benoit dévolais ses craux de vampire et fudge reculais pétrifier et Erika le repoussais.

'' Il a totalement raison humain, il a le droit de ne pas obéir a une ordre direct de votre ministère, il doit restée a poudlard. Il obéis qu'ou conseille des anciens et le conseille ne punis pas les crime léger comme les harem consentant ou de léger viole sur ses amant en trance mais seulement le viole de force est intolérable et les lancer de javelot humain pour défendre une favorite qui a été insultée par ce mot qui nous insulte nous les vampire de noble sang comme les phénix.

'' de tout façon je suis au soin permanent des victimes et je sais préparée la potion qui permet de les soignée, et tout les victimes qui ont été attaquer me connaissent et fait pour la plupart partie de mes sirène mère, même si la plupart ne sont pas hypnotisée comme l'année dernière seul ma favorite est encore sur mon contrôle comme vous êtes au courant. Mais il est vrai que certain amis et parentés peuvent m'aider a en prendre soins également je les autoriserais.

Harry eut l'impression bizarre que benoit regardais dans leur direction.

Il s'avança vers la porte, l'ouvrit, et s'inclina en faisant signe à Dumbledore de sortir. Fudge, qui tripotait toujours son chapeau, attendit que Hagrid passe devant lui, mais Hagrid resta immobile.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et dit en détachant bien ses mots :

-Si quelqu'un voulait découvrir quelque chose, il lui suffirait de suivre les araignées. Elles leur indiqueraient le bon chemin ! C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire !

Fudge le regarda d'un air stupéfait.

-Voilà, j'arrive, dit Hagrid en enfilant son manteau. Mais au moment où il allait franchir la porte derrière Fudge, il marqua une pause et dit d'une voix forte :

-Il faudra que quelqu'un donne à manger à Crockdur pendant que je ne serai pas là. La porte claqua et Ron enleva la cape d'invisibilité.

-On a vraiment des ennuis, maintenant, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Sans Dumbledore. ils feraient tout aussi bien de fermer l'école dés ce soir. S'il s'en va, il y aura une agression par jour.

Crockdur se mit alors à gémir en grattant à la porte.

C'est ainsi escorté par le ministre de la magie que Dumbledore fut emmener a azkaban et accompagnais Hagrid même dans sa propre cellule de sécurité. Vu que Benoit ne pouvais être punis par un ministère humain du a son immunités diplomatique mais il fit une sacrée crise de colère en Transylvanie une fois dans la forêt avec elle et libérais même sa forme démon pour exigée un duel vampirique avec elle pour la punir de ce plan démoniaque et violais même sa mère pour lui donner une correction exemplaire de sa colère en la mordant au cou cette fois tout comme Elmira a fait pour elle il y a longtemps.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : la panique de benoît.

L'été annonçait son arrivée : le ciel et l'eau du lac avaient pris la même couleur bleu pervenche et des fleurs grosses comme des choux avaient éclos dans les serres. Mais depuis qu'on ne voyait plus Hagrid arpenter le parc, Crockdur sur ses talons, Harry trouvait que le décor avait beaucoup perdu de son charme. A l'intérieur du château, c'était encore pire.

Harry et Ron avaient essayé d'aller voir Hermione, mais les visiteurs étaient désormais interdits à l'infirmerie. Mais le seul qui était autorisée était évidement Benoît vu qui aidaient à la surveillance des victimes.

'' Nous ne voulons plus prendre de risques, leur avait expliqué Madame Pomfesh. L'agresseur pourrait revenir achever nos malades.

Chose qui trouvais légèrement ironique c'est que l'agresseur en question était l'aide soignant, mais c'est temps ci il c'était totalement libérée de l'emprise maléfique du souvenir de son père quand il a confrontée sa mère en duel et Lucius Malefoy hier soir, même si pour le duel était bien après son départ.

Il a compris que son double vampire était pas manipulable par les humain contrairement a son coté humaine et quand son coté alucard se réveillais il avait brisée tout mauvais sort sur le côté humain.

Avec le départ de Dumbledore, la peur était à son comble et le soleil qui baignait de sa tiédeur les murs du château semblait incapable de réchauffer l'atmosphère. Le visage étaient inquiets, tendus et lorsqu'il arrivait qu'un rire retentisse dans un couloir, il paraissait si aigu, si peu naturel, qu'il s'étouffait très vite.

Harry se répétait sans cesse les paroles que Dumbledore avait prononcées avant de partir : je n'aurai véritablement quitté l'école que lorsqu'il n'y aura plus personne pour me rester fidèle... A poudlard, une aide au phénix sera toujours apportée à ceux qui la demandent. Mais à quoi pouvaient-elles leur servir? Et le fait que le fis aime au contraire du père aime réellement ses compagne semblais avoir choquée Erika pour une raison qu'il ignorait toujours. A qui devaient-ils demander de l'aide alors que tout le monde était aussi déboussolé et terrifié qu'eux ? Et benoît semblais de plus en plus étrange selon Harry. L'allusion de Hagrid aux araignées était beaucoup plus facile à comprendre.

L'ennui, c'était qu'apparemment, il ne restait plus la moindre araignée dans le château. Partout ou il allait, Harry s'efforçait d'en trouver, avec l'aide (plutôt réticente) de Ron. Bien entendu, l'interdiction faite aux élèves de se promener tous seuls les gênait dans leurs recherches. Ils devaient à présent se déplacer en groupe. La plupart de leurs condisciples paraissaient satisfaits d'être ainsi menés de classe en classe par leur professeur, comme un troupeau, mais Harry trouvait ce système exaspérant, tout comme benoît et Ron. Benoît était sous un masque d'ennui permanent. Il était évidement en manque d'Hermione de son service de luxure sur la victime.

Il y avait pourtant quelqu'un que cette atmosphère de terreur et de suspicion semblait ravir : Drago Malefoy arpentait les couloirs d'un pas conquérant, comme s'il venait d'être nommé préfet-en-chef. Ce fut pendant le cours de potions qui eut lieu deux semaines après le départ de Dumbledore et de Hagrid qu'Harry comprit ce qui le réjouissait tellement. Ce jour-là, Harry qui état assis derrière Malefoy, l'entendit parler à Crabbe et à Goyle d'un ton triomphant.

'' J'ai toujours su que mon père arriverait à nous débarrasser de Dumbledore, dit-il sans se soucier de baisser la voix. Je vous ai dit qu'il a toujours pensé que Dumbledore était le pire directeur que l'école n'ait jamais eu. Peut-être qu'on va avoir un directeur digne de ce nom, maintenant, quelqu'un qui n'interdira pas qu'on ouvre la chambre des secret des phénix et des serpents. McGonagall ne va pas durer longtemps, elle assure l'intérim, c'est tout... Dommage qu'il n'a pas pu te faire partir Phénix.

'' Tu sais Malefoy, ma sœur et tente Moka se cherche un nouveau petit copain à croquer, j'ai donné ton nom de son neveux dans mon précèdent message par funix, elle va t'adore, elle tue ses petit copain a chaque fois qu'elle a faim ce qui veut dire 24 heure sur 24, 7 jour sur 7 et 360 de l'année, et évidement tu va devoir la baiser juste a la mort. A cause elle adore tuer ses jouet de sa famille quand on la fait grimper aux rideaux.

Malefoy le regardais horrifier : tu as fait QUOI?

Benoît : Si tu ne ferme pas ta trappe, je dis a ma sœur que tu es totalement amoureuse d'elle et que tu veux l'épousée ta compris. A cause en Transylvanie on se mari très jeune a 10 ans on peut se trouvée très vite marier. Et comme sa elle pourrait divorcée avec moi pour toi.

Malefoy se la fermais aussitôt totalement horrifier par cette menace qui malheureusement était pas illégal a faire.

Le groupe de gryffondor rigolais de la répartit de Benoît tendis que rogue passais sans faire de commentaire sur la place vide de la favorite de benoît.

'' Monsieur, dit Malefoy d'une voix forte. Pourquoi ne seriez-vous pas candidat au poste de directeur?

'' Allons, allons, Malefoy, répondit Rogue en laissant un sourire s'esquisser sur ses lèvres, minces. Le professeur Dumbledore a été seulement suspendu par le conseil d'administration. Je ne doute pas qu'il sera bientôt de retour parmi nous.

'' Si vous étiez candidat, vous auriez sûrement le vote de mon père, dit Malefoy avec un sourire étendu. Je vais dire à mon père que vous êtes le meilleur professeur de l'école, monsieur.

'' Et moi si ma mère était candidate, il aurait des milliers de vampire qui voterons pour la chef du conseille des ancien, et accepterons de te forcée à marier ma sœur Moka et peut-être aussi temari ma sœur succube comme concubine.  
A cause si un humain embrasse un succube il devient zombi et quand elle est tanné de son zombi elle dit souvent : Moka ta soif tue le s.v.p., et pour une fois je fermais les yeux que tu sois une jeune proie bien sûr. Dit moqueusement Benoît.

Rogue souriait à son tour de la blague de benoît, il était habituer a force, c'était un peu sa manière avoir un peu de respect pour sa maison.

'' Sa serais un très beau mariage je dois l'avouer Mr phénix. A cause tu pourrais te débarrassée d'elle. Dit d'un ton moqueur a la grande surprise de Benoît.

Rogue sourit à son tour en se dirigeant vers une autre table. Il n'avait pas vu Seamus Finnigan qui faisait semblant de vomir dans son chaudron.

'' Ça m'étonne que les sang-pur n'aient pas déjà fait leur valises, reprit Benoît. Je parie cinq bouteille de litre de sang énergie que Malefoy serais le prochain qui sera mort. Dommage que ce ne fut pas lui la victime... on aurait pu avoir un belle enterrement ou un buffet de sang a volonté a ta très chère tente Moka black.

La cloche sonna au même moment. C'était une chance : entendant les dernières paroles de benoît contre lui, Malefoy avait bondit de sa chaise, mais dans la mêlée des élèves qui se hâtaient de ramasser leurs affaire, sa tentative de se ruer sur le vampire passa inaperçue sur les rire des gryffondor.

'' Je vais te trucidée espèce de suceur de sang dit Malefoy.

Mais il fut retenus par ses deux gorille, certes il était stupide mais il avais vu la force herculéenne que benoît avait si il était provoquer lors du premier entraînement de serpentard et il ne s'y frottait pas du tout depuis.

'' Allons, dépêchez-vous, aboya Rogue, il faut que je vous emmène au cours de botanique, maintenant.

Rogue les conduisit en rang par deux jusqu'à la porte du château et ils traversèrent le potager en direction des serres.

Le cours de botanique ne fut pas très animé. Il manquait à présent deux élèves : Ginny et Hermione.

Pendant le cours, Harry se trouva soudain face à face avec Ernie Macmillan. Ernie prit une profonde inspiration et déclara d'un ton solennel :

'' Je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé de t'avoir soupçonné, Harry. Je sais bien que tu n'aurais jamais attaqué à la favorite de Benoît Fénix et je te prie de m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai dit. Maintenant, nous sommes tous dans le même bateau et...

Il lui tendit une main potelée qu'Harry serra sans hésitation.

Ron, Harry, Ernie et son amie Hannah firent équipe pour tailler les plantes que leur avaient confiées le professeur Chourave.

-Ce Drago Malefoy a l'air très content de ce qui se passe, dit Ernie en arrachant une brindille morte. Je me demande si ce n'est pas lui, l'héritier de Serpentard.

-Bien raisonné, ironisa Ron qui ne lui avait pas pardonné aussi facilement que Harry.

-Et toi, Harry, tu crois que c'est Malefoy ? demanda Ernie.

-Non, répondit Harry.

Un instant plus tard, Harry repéra soudain quelque chose qui lui fit faire un faux mouvement. Il faillit se planter son sécateur dans la main de Ron.

'' Aie! S'écria Ron.

Harry lui montra du doigt plusieurs araignées de grande taille qui se déplaçaient rapidement sur le sol de terre, un peu plus loin.

'' Ah, oui, tiens... dit Ron en essayant sans succès de se réjouir de cette découverte. Mais on ne peut pas les suivre maintenant.

Ernie et Hannah les écoutaient, l'air intrigué. Harry, les yeux fixés sur les araignées, les regardait courir.

-On dirait qu'elles se dirigent vers la forêt interdite...

Ron eut de plus en plus de mal à paraître réjoui.

A la fin du cours, le professeur Rogue les conduisit dans la salle où devait avoir lieu le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Harry et Ron traînaient derrière pour pouvoir parler sans être entendus des autres.

'' On va de nouveau se servir de la cape d'invisibilité, dit Harry. On pourrait emmener Crockdur avec nous. Il a l'habitude d'aller dans la forêt interdite avec Hagrid. Peut-être qu'il nous sera utile.

'' D'accord, dit Ron en tournant sa baguette entre ses doigts d'un geste nerveux. Mais il paraît qu'il y a des... heu... des loups garous et des goules dans la forêt, c'est ce qu'on dit, non? Ajouta-t-il alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à leurs places habituelles dans la salle de classe de Lockhart. Harry préféra esquiver la question.

'' Il y a aussi des créatures plus fréquentable dans la forêt. Les centaures, ou le vampire végétarien par exemple, ou les licornes, benoît y va souvent lui et elle les connaît bien vu qu'elle ne tue pas les jeunes proies.

'' Oui mais contrairement a nous deux, il est vampire et immortelle.

Ron n'était jamais allé dans la forêt interdite. Harry y avait pénétré une seule fois en espérant ne jamais y retourner.

Lockhart entra dans la classe d'un pas bondissant et tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

Les autres professeurs avaient l'air plus sombre que jamais, mais Lockhart, lui, semblait enchanté.

-Allons, pourquoi ces mines sinistres ? s'écria-t-il en adressant à la classe un sourire rayonnant.

Les élèves échangèrent des regards exaspérés, mais personne ne répondit.

-Voyons, vous ne vous rendez pas compte, dit Lockhart en parlant lentement comme s'il s'adressait à des demeurés, que tout danger est désormais écarté ? Le coupable n'est plus là.

-Comment ça ? lança Dean Thomas d'une voix forte.

-Jeune homme, le ministre de la Magie n'aurait pas emmené Hagrid s'il n'avait pas été sûr à cent pour cent que c'était lui le coupable, malheureusement ils n'ont pas renvoyée ce terrifiant vampire, vu que le ministère humain ne peut pas le jugée.

Ron faillit dire qu'il n'en était pas convaincu, mais Harry l'interrompit en lui donnant un coup de pied sous la table.

-On n'était pas censés être sur place, murmura Harry.

Mais l'allégresse écœurante de Lockhart, sa façon de laisser croire qu'il avait toujours considéré Hagrid comme un personnage peu recommandable, et sa certitude que tout était désormais terminé mirent Harry tellement en colère qu'il faillit lui envoyer un de ses propres livres à la figure. Il se retint cependant et se contenta de faire passer à Ron un mot sur lequel il avait écrit : Allons-y dès ce soir.

Ron pâlit un peu en lisant le message, mais un regard à la chaise vide d'Hermione renforça sa détermination et il approuva d'un signe de tête.

La salle commune des Gryffondor était toujours bondée à cause de l'interdiction de sortir après six heures du soir. Et comme les sujets de conversation ne manquaient pas, il n'était pas rare que nombre d'élèves y restent jusqu'à minuit.

Dès la fin du dîner, Harry alla chercher sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa valise et resta assis dessus toute la soirée en attendant que la salle commune se vide. Il était plus de minuit quand Fred, George et Ginny qui étaient restés les derniers allèrent enfin se coucher.

Lorsqu'Harry et Ron eurent entendu les portes des dortoirs se refermer, ils s'enveloppèrent dans la cape d'invisibilité et sortirent dans le couloir.

Après avoir soigneusement évité les professeurs qui continuaient de surveiller les couloirs, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la grande porte du hall d'entrée et se glissèrent sans bruit dans le parc éclairé par la lune.

-On va peut-être s'apercevoir que les araignées n'allaient pas du tout dans la forêt, même si elles en prenaient la direction... dit Ron avec une nuance d'espoir.

Ils atteignirent bientôt la cabane de Hagrid qui paraissait triste et misérable avec ses fenêtres éteintes. Lorsqu'Harry poussa la porte, Crockdur parut fou de joie et se mit à lancer des aboiements joyeux qui risquaient de réveiller tout le château. Pour le faire taire, Harry et Ron lui donnèrent des caramels qui collèrent les dents du molosse et l'empêchèrent d'aboyer.

Harry posa la cape d'invisibilité sur la table. Ils n'en auraient pas besoin dans l'obscurité de la forêt.

-Viens, Crockdur, dit Harry en le caressant, on va se promener.

Le chien bondit hors de la cabane et se précipita vers la lisière de la forêt où il leva la patte contre un énorme sycomore.

Harry sortit sa baguette magique et murmura :

-Lumos !

Aussitôt, une petite lumière apparut à l'extrémité de la baguette, diffusant une lueur suffisante pour repérer la présence d'araignées par terre.

-Bonne idée, dit Ron. J'aurais bien voulu en faire autant, mais dans l'état où est ma baguette... elle risque d'exploser.

Harry donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Ron en montrant la pelouse. Deux araignées solitaires fuyaient la lumière de la baguette pour se réfugier sous les arbres.

-D'accord, soupira Ron, comme s'il se résignait au pire. Je suis prêt, allons-y.

Ils pénétrèrent alors dans la forêt, accompagnés de Crockdur qui gambadait autour d'eux. Éclairés par la baguette d'Harry, ils suivirent une file d'araignées qui avançaient le long du chemin. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant une vingtaine de minutes, sans échanger un mot, l'oreille tendue, à l'affût du moindre bruit insolite. Les arbres devenaient de plus en plus touffus et bientôt, ils ne virent même plus les étoiles au-dessus de leurs têtes. La lune avait disparu, ils ne pouvaient plus compter que sur la lueur de la baguette magique pour les éclairer. Soudain, ils virent les araignées changer de direction et quitter le sentier.

Harry s'immobilisa, essayant de voir où elles allaient, mais les alentours étaient plongés dans d'épaisses ténèbres que la baguette magique ne parvenait pas à dissiper. Jamais il ne s'était aventuré si loin dans la forêt et il se souvenait très bien de ce que Hagrid et benoît leurs avait conseillé la dernière fois qu'il l'y avait accompagné : surtout ne pas s'écarter du sentier. Mais Hagrid était loin, à présent, sans doute dans une cellule de la prison d'Azkaban et il avait bien recommandé, avant de partir, de suivre les araignées.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Harry à Ron dont les yeux reflétaient la lueur de la baguette.

-Allons-y, maintenant qu'on est là, répondit Harry.

Et ils s'enfoncèrent dans les sous-bois, à la suite des araignées. Ils avançaient avec difficulté, à présent : des racines et des souches d'arbre à peine visibles dans l'obscurité se dressaient sous leurs pas. Harry sentait le souffle chaud de Crockdur sur sa main.

Ils marchèrent péniblement pendant au moins une demi-heure, les pans de leur robe s'accrochant sans cesse dans les buissons et les branches basses. Les arbres étaient toujours aussi touffus, mais le terrain descendait maintenant en pente douce.

Soudain, Crockdur lança un aboiement retentissant. Harry et Ron firent un bond.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit Ron à haute voix en scrutant les ténèbres.

-Quelque chose a bougé, là-bas, souffla Harry, quelque chose de très grand... Écoute...

Ils tendirent l'oreille. Un peu plus loin sur leur droite, la chose en question se frayait un chemin parmi les arbres en écrasant des branches basses.

-Oh, non, gémit Ron, oh, non, oh, non, oh...

-Silence, dit précipitamment Harry. Il va t'entendre.

-M'entendre, moi ? dit Ron d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire. C'est Crockdur qu'il a entendu.

Terrifiés, immobiles, ils attendirent. Il y eut un étrange grondement, puis à nouveau le silence.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? dit Harry.

-Il doit se préparer à attaquer, dit Ron. Ils attendirent encore quelques instants, tremblant de tous leurs membres.

-Tu crois qu'il est parti ? murmura Harry.

Ne - Sais pas...

Sur leur droite jaillit alors un rayon de lumière si puissant qu'ils durent mettre les mains en visière pour se protéger les yeux. Crockdur poussa un jappement et tenta de s'enfuir mais il se prit les pattes dans un buisson d'épines et se mit à japper de plus en plus fort.

-Harry ! s'exclama Ron, d'une voix soudain claironnante qui exprimait son soulagement. Harry, c'est la voiture !

-Quoi ?

-Viens !

Trébuchant à chaque pas, Harry suivit Ron en direction de la lumière. Un instant plus tard, ils débouchèrent dans une clairière.

La voiture de Mr Weasley, vide et les phares allumés, leur apparut au milieu d'un cercle d'arbres dont l'épais feuillage formait comme un toit au-dessus d'elle. Lorsque Ron, bouche bée, s'avança dans la clairière, la voiture roula lentement vers lui. On aurait dit un gros chien vert turquoise venu accueillir son maître.

-Elle est restée ici pendant tout ce temps ! dit Ron d'un air ravi en faisant le tour de la voiture.

Regarde, à force de vivre dans la forêt, elle est retournée à l'état sauvage...

Les ailes de la voiture étaient rayées et couvertes de boue. Apparemment, elle s'était habituée à se promener toute seule dans la forêt. Crockdur ne semblait pas du tout à son aise : il restait tout contre Harry qui le sentait trembler. Harry, qui avait retrouvé une respiration normale, remit sa baguette magique dans sa poche.

-Et on croyait qu'elle allait nous attaquer ! s'exclama Ron, appuyé contre la voiture qu'il

Caressait comme un chien. Je me demandais où elle était passée !

Harry profita de la lumière des phares pour voir s'il y avait d'autres araignées, mais cette soudaine clarté les avait fait fuir.

-On a perdu la piste, dit-il. Viens, il faut la retrouver.

Mais Ron ne répondit pas. Il resta immobile, les yeux fixés sur quelque chose, derrière Harry. Son visage était devenu livide de terreur.

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de tourner la tête. Il y eut un cliquetis sonore et une longue chose hérissée de poils s'enroula soudain autour de sa taille puis le souleva de terre en le retournant la tête en bas. Pris de panique, il essaya de se débattre mais il entendit un autre cliquetis et vit les pieds de Ron quitter le sol à leur tour. Il eut encore le temps d'entendre les gémissements apeurés de Crockdur avant de se sentir emporté dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

Toujours la tête en bas, Harry vit que la créature qui s'était emparée de lui marchait sur six pattes immenses et poilues, sans compter les deux autres pattes dans lesquelles elle le tenait étroitement serré. Il aperçut également au-dessus de lui une paire de pinces noires et brillantes. Une autre créature semblable, celle qui portait Ron, marchait derrière. Crockdur, prisonnier d'un troisième monstre, gémissait un peu plus loin en se débattant vainement.

Harry n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il avait passé entre les pattes de la créature qui avançait à travers la forêt plongée dans d'épaisses ténèbres. Au bout d'un long moment, cependant, l'obscurité se dissipa suffisamment pour distinguer un sol couvert de feuilles et grouillant d'araignées. En se tordant le cou, il réussit à voir qu'ils avaient atteint une sorte de vaste fosse dépourvue d'arbres. Les étoiles et la lune qui brillaient à nouveau éclairaient le spectacle le plus terrifiant qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de contempler.

Des araignées. Non pas de petites araignées semblables à celles qu'il avait vues sillonner le sol quelques instants auparavant, mais d'énormes monstres de la taille d'un camion, pourvus de quatre paires d'yeux et de huit pattes gigantesques, noires et couvertes de poils. L'effroyable créature qui le retenait prisonnier descendit la pente escarpée en direction d'un dôme en toile d'araignée qui occupait le centre de la fosse. Ses congénères se précipitèrent alors de tous côtés en agitant frénétiquement leurs pinces à la vue de la proie qu'elle transportait.

L'araignée géante lâcha enfin Harry qui tomba à quatre pattes. Ron et Crockdur atterrirent à ses côtés. Le molosse ne gémissait plus, il restait silencieux, recroquevillé et tremblant. Quant à Ron, son visage exprimait exactement ce qu'Harry ressentait : il avait la bouche grande ouverte dans une sorte de hurlement muet et les yeux lui sortaient de la tête.

Tout à coup, Harry s'aperçut que l'araignée qui venait de le relâcher était en train de dire quelque chose. Il avait du mal à l'entendre, car ses pinces cliquetaient bruyamment en même temps qu'elle parlait.

—Aragog ! cria le monstre. Aragog !

Une araignée de la taille d'un petit éléphant émergea alors très lentement du dôme. Les poils de son dos et de ses pattes grisonnaient et les huit yeux de sa grosse tête repoussante étaient tous d'un blanc laiteux. La créature était aveugle.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en agitant rapidement ses pinces.

-Des humains, cliqueta l'araignée qui avait capturé Harry.

-C'est Hagrid ? demanda Aragog en s'approchant.

-Non, des étrangers.

-Alors, tuez-les, cliqueta Aragog d'un ton agacé. J'étais en train de dormir.

-Nous sommes des amis de Hagrid ! s'écria Harry.

Il avait l'impression que son cœur lui était remonté dans la gorge. Il entendit les pinces des araignées cliqueter tout autour de la fosse.

Aragog resta un instant silencieux.

'' Hagrid ne nous a jamais envoyé d'homme sauf l'enfant chauve-souris, a pris par accident un peu d'énergie d'une de mes fille sans la tuer dit lentement le monstre.

'' Hagrid a des ennuis, dit Harry, la respiration haletante. C'est pour ça que nous sommes venus.

'' Des ennuis? Dit la vielle araignée. Harry perçu une certaine inquiétude sous les cliquetis de ses pinces.

'' Mais pourquoi vous aurait-il envoyés ici? Reprit la créature.

'' A l'école, ils croient que Hagrid a lâchée un... un... quelque chose dans le château, dit Harry en essayant de parler le plus calmement possible. Et ils l'ont emmené à la prison d'Azkaban. Aragog agita ses pinces d'un air furieux. Tous autours de la fosse, les autres araignées l'imitèrent. Elle poussait un bruit qui ressemblait à des applaudissements sauf que d'Habitude, les applaudisse ne rendaient pas Harry malade de terreur.

'' Tout ça c'est passé, il y a des années, dit Aragog avec mauvaise humeur. Des années et des années, je m'en souviens très bien. C'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont renvoyé de l'école. Il croyait que c'était moi, le monstre qui habitait ce qu'ils appelaient la Chambre des Secret des Phénix et du serpent. Ils pensaient que Hagrid avait ouvert la chambre pour me libérer.

'' Et vous... vous n'habitiez pas dans la chambre des secrets? Dit Harry qui sentait son front se couvrir d'une sueur froide.

'' Moi! S'exclama Aragog dans un cliquetis furieux. Je ne suis pas né au château. Je viens d'un pays lointain. Un voyageur Ma donnée à Hagrid quand je n'étais encore qu'un œuf. Hagrid était très jeune à l'époque, mais il s'est occupé de moi, il m'a caché dans un placard de l'école, il m'a donné à manger. Hagrid était un homme généreux et c'est mon ami. Quand on a découvert mon existence et qu'on m'a accusé d'avoir tué une jeune fille, il ma protéger contre l'amant d'un dangereux vampire qui enseignais ici a époque, son fis lui ressemble beaucoup d'ailleurs d'apparence, mais il est gentil avec les animaux, sauf si il a faim mais il ne prend que l'énergie qui a besoin pour se contrôler sans tuer habituellement. Il m'a protégé. Et depuis ce temps-là, je vis ici, dans la forêt, ou Hagrid vient parfois me rendre visite. Il m'a même trouvé une épouse Mosan, et, comme tu peux le voir, ma famille s'est agrandie. Tout cela, je le doit à la bonté de Hagrid.

Harry : Pourquoi ne vous attaquez pas à benoît phénix.

Aragog : son oiseau le protège, son phénix est très dangereuse et protectrice envers son maître mais aussi a cause que ma race n'apprécie pas la chair dur comme la pierre des vampire et leur sang est acide, mais benoît est différent de sa mère Erika, et j'ai reconnu le même lien que j'ai avec Hagrid, alors je ne l'attaque pas, il venais souvent me voir en revenant de la chasse et même parfois avec Hagrid, mais il nous repousse a cause que les vampire repousse les animaux, ce sont des prédateur comme nous. Hagrid et lui malgré que ma fille soit terrifier, la soignée et sa y suis très reconnaissant vu qu'il s'est excusée de l'avoir pris par accident comme repas d'énergie.

Harry ressembla ce qui lui restait de courage.

'' Alors, vous... vous n'avez jamais attaqué personne? Risqua-t-il, pas même Erika phénix.

'' Jamais! Grogna la vielle araignée. Mon instinct m'y poussait, sauf pour Erika qui me repoussait, mais par respect pour Hagrid, jamais je n'ai fait de mal à un humain. Le corps de la jeune fille qui avait été tué a été découvert dans des toilettes, Et moi, je ne connaissais du château que le placard ou j'ai grandis. Dans notre espèce, nous aimons le calme et l'obscurité... Mais ce que j'ai entendu dire dans les rumeurs c'est que ce n'est pas la bête qui s'y cache qui la tuer, elle ne fait que mettre ses victime en transe semblable a celui des vampires. C'est la professeur-élève qui la tuer en lui aspirant le sang, elle n'a jamais pu résister quand elle était enfant résisté a un corps offert a elle. Mais était une manipulatrice née et elle a prétextée que l'enfant était déjà morte quand elle a trouvé le corps.

'' Mais... vous savez peut-être qui a mis la fille en transe? Demanda Harry. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, le monstre est de retour et il s'attaque à nouveaux au élèves.

Ses paroles furent noyées dans un grand cliquetis et un bruissement de pattes qui remuaient avec colère : les énormes silhouettes noires s'étaient mises à s'agiter autour de lui.

'' La chose qui vie dans le château, est une créature très ancienne que nous, les araignées, nous craignons par-dessus tout. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier d'avoir suppliée Hagrid de me laisser partir quand j'ai senti que la bête se promenait dans les couloirs.

'' Mais qu'est-ce que c'est? Dit précipitamment Harry. A nouveau, il eut un cliquetis et un bruissement de pattes : les araignées semblaient se rapprocher.

'' Nous n'en parlons jamais! Répliqua Aragog d'un ton féroce. Jamais nous ne la nommons! Même à Hagrid, je n'ai jamais révélé le nom de l'atroce créature, bien qu'il me l'ait souvent demandé. Harry ne voulait pas insister. D'ailleurs, Aragog semblait fatigué de parler. Il recula lentement vers ses dômes en toile d'araignée. Le cercle de ses congénères en revanche, se resserra autour d'Harry et de Ron.

'' Dans ce cas, il ne nous reste plus qu'à partir, dit Harry avec l'énergie du désespoir en entendant des bruissements de pattes derrière lui.

'' Partir? Dit lentement Aragog, je ne crois pas.

-Mes fils et mes filles ne font aucun mal à Hagrid, ni au demi-vampire benoît Fénix, car je leur interdit et ils se feront vidée de leur énergie. Mais si un peu de viande humaine s'aventure jusqu'à nous, je ne peux les empêcher d'en profiter. Adieu, amis de Hagrid et de benoît le demi-vampire.

Harry fit volte-face. A quelques mètres de lui se dressait un véritable mur d'araignées dont les pinces cliquetaient avec avidité. Les yeux innombrables de leurs têtes noires et repoussantes brillaient d'une lueur gourmande...

Il fit un geste pour sortir sa baguette magique, mais il savait que c'était inutile, les araignées étaient trop nombreuses. Il se résolut alors à les affronter à mains nues, décidé à vendre chèrement sa peau. Mais au même moment, il entendit retentir un bruit sonore et prolongé tandis qu'une lumière intense illuminait la fosse comme un brusque incendie.

La voiture de Mr Weasley descendait la pente à toute vitesse, pleins phares et klaxon hurlant, bousculant sur son passage les araignées qui tombaient sur le dos, agitant vainement dans les airs leurs pattes interminables. Dans un crissement de pneus, la voiture s'arrêta net devant Harry et Ron et ses portières s'ouvrirent toutes seules.

-Attrape Crockdur ! hurla Harry en se ruant sur le siège avant.

Ron saisit le molosse sous son bras et le jeta à l'arrière de la voiture en s'installant lui-même derrière le volant. Les portières se refermèrent aussitôt. Ron ne toucha pas à l'accélérateur, mais la voiture ne semblait pas avoir besoin de lui. Le moteur rugit et ils démarrèrent en trombe, renversant au passage d'autres araignées. L'Anglia monta la côte plein gaz, sortit de la fosse et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Indifférente aux branches qui cinglaient son pare-brise, elle se fraya habilement un passage parmi les arbres. De toute évidence, elle connaissait le chemin.

Harry lança à Ron un regard oblique. Sa bouche était toujours grande ouverte, mais ses yeux étaient rentrés dans leurs orbites.

-Ça va ? demanda Harry.

Incapable de prononcer un mot, Ron regardait droit devant lui.

La voiture continua de foncer dans les sous-bois, cassant au passage un rétroviseur extérieur. Sur la banquette arrière, Crockdur hurlait à la mort. Pendant dix minutes, ils traversèrent ainsi la forêt, secoués par les cahots, puis la végétation devint moins dense et Harry aperçut à nouveau le ciel. La voiture s'arrêta si brusquement qu'ils faillirent se cogner contre le pare-brise. Ils avaient atteint la lisière de la forêt. Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit la portière, Crockdur se précipita au-dehors et courut vers la cabane de Hagrid, la queue entre les jambes. Harry sortit à son tour mais il fallut une minute entière à Ron pour retrouver un peu ses esprits. La nuque raide, les yeux fixes, il quitta enfin son siège. Harry donna une petite tape amicale à la voiture qui recula et disparut à nouveau dans la forêt.

Harry retourna prendre sa cape d'invisibilité dans la cabane de Hagrid. Crockdur, tout tremblant, s'était réfugié dans son panier, sous une couverture. Lorsqu'Harry ressortit, Ron était en train de vomir dans le potager.

-Suivre les araignées, dit Ron d'une voix faible en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de manche. Je ne le pardonnerai jamais à Hagrid. On a de la chance d'être encore vivants.

-Il devait penser qu'Aragog ne ferait pas de mal à ses amis, dit Harry.

-C'est ça, le problème de Hagrid ! répliqua Ron. Il croit toujours que les monstres ne sont pas aussi mauvais qu'on le dit et regarde où ça l'a mené ! Dans une cellule de la prison d'Azkaban ! A quoi ça servait de nous envoyer là-bas ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a appris ?

'' Que Hagrid n'a jamais ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, répondit Harry en se cachant avec Ron sous la cape d'invisibilité. Il était innocent, c'était Erika la mère de benoît qui la fait mais elle en est sortit en disant que elle était déjà morte quand elle l'avait trouvée.

Ron haussa les épaules : de toute évidence, faire éclore en cachette un œuf d'araignée géante ne correspondait pas exactement à l'idée qu'il se faisait de l'innocence.

De retour au château, ils se glissèrent dans le hall d'entrée et retournèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor où des braises se consumaient encore dans la cheminée. Ils ôtèrent alors la cape et montèrent dans le dortoir.

Ron se laissa tomber dans son lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Harry, lui, n'avait pas sommeil. Il s'assit au bord de son lit et repensa à tout ce qu'Aragog leur avait dit. Le monstre qui se cachait dans le château semblait être une sorte de Voldemort animal : même les autres créatures n'osaient pas prononcer son nom. Mais Harry et Ron ne savaient toujours pas qui il était, ni comment il s'y prenait pour mettes en transe ses victimes. Hagrid lui-même n'avait jamais su ce que cachait la Chambre des Secrets des phénix mais Erika le sais elle vu qu'elle est du sang maudit de Salazard.

Harry s'allongea sur son lit en regardant la lune qui brillait à travers la fenêtre de la tour.

Il n'avait plus aucune idée de ce qu'il convenait de faire à présent. Ils se trouvaient dans une impasse. Jedusort s'était trompé de coupable, l'héritier de Serpentard avait réussi à s'échapper et personne ne savait si c'était la même personne ou quelqu'un d'autre qui avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets pour la deuxième fois.

Harry commençait enfin à somnoler lorsqu'il pensa soudain à quelque chose. Il restait peut-être un dernier espoir !

-Ron ! Chuchota-t-il. Ron !

Ron se réveilla en laissant échapper un gémissement qui ressemblait aux jappements de Crockdur.

'' Ron, cette fille qui est morte... Aragog a dit qu'elle a été trouvé en transe dans les toilette et que Erika na pas pu résister la tuer pour s'en nourrie. Imagine qu'elle n'en soit jamais sortie depuis ce temps-là? Et qu'elle s'y trouve toujours? Et qui détestes Benoît a cause elle a vu que sa mère la achevée pour un repas.

Ron se frotta les yeux. Dans un rayon de lune, Harry la vit froncer les sourcils. Et soudain, il sembla comprendre.

'' Ne me dit pas que... balbutia-t-il. Tu penses à... Mimi geignarde?


	17. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : Orgie autorisée par le fis de voldemort.

Ron : Quand je pense à tout le temps qu'on a passé dans ces toilettes, a quelques mètres d'elle, il suffisait de lui demander... et Maintenant...

Ils avaient déjà eu du mal à partir à la recherche des araignées sans se faire remarquer. A présent, il leur paraissait quasiment impossible d'échapper suffisamment longtemps à la surveillance de leurs professeurs pour se glisser dans la toilettes des filles, à l'endroit même ou il avait eu la première agression de Hinata.

Mais pendant le cours de métamorphose, le professeur McGonagall leur annonça une nouvelle qui pour la première fois depuis des semaines, chassa de leur esprit la Chambre des Secrets : les examens de fin d'année allaient commencer à la date du premier juin.

Seamus : Les examens? On va quand même avoir des examens?

McGonagall : si nous faisons tout notre possible pour que l'école reste ouverte, c'est pour que vous puissez poursuivre vos études.

Par conséquent, les examens se dérouleront comme d'habitude et je vous conseille de reviser très sérieusement.

Reviser très sérieusement! Jamais il n'était venu à l'idée de Harry que les examens puissent avoir lieu dans les circonstances présentes. Des murmures de protestation s'élevèrent dans la classe et le professeur Mcgonagall fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

McGonagall : Le professeur Dumbledore nous a donné pour consigne de faire fonctionner l'école le plus normalement possible, ce qui signifie, est-il besoin de le préciser, que nous devons mesurer en fin d'année ce que vous avez retenue de vos cours.

Harry regarda les deux lapins qu'il était censé transformer en pantoufles. Qu'avait-il donc appris, cette année ? Rien qui puisse lui servir à passer un examen, en tout cas…

Ron avait l'air aussi consterné que si on venait de le condamner dans la forêt interdite pour le reste de ses jours.

Trois jours avant leur premier examen, le professeur McGonagall s'adressa à nouveau aux élèves à l'heure du petit déjeuner.

'' J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer, dit-t-elle. Des exclamation retentirent aussitôt dans la grande salle.

'' dumbledore revient! Lancèrent plusieurs élèves d'un ton joyeux.

'' vous avez attrapé l'héritier de serpentard!

Benoit grognais mais ne dit rien.

'' Les matches de Quidditch reprirent! Rugit dubois, surexcité.

'' vous allez renvoyée Lockhart. dit Benoit en plaisantant.

tout le monde rigolais a cette parole qu'il serais le plus grand fantasme de Benoit de voir lockhart se faire renvoyée, même McGonagall fit un léger sourire, ce qui était rare pour lui vu qui se détestais tout les deux. Et benoit le remarquais aussi, a cause il se sentais un peu coupable de l'avoir accusée de poignardée une favorite dans le comas.

Lorsque la tumulte se fut apaisé, le professeur McGongall reprit la parole :

Les professeur Chourave vient de m'informer que les Mandragores sont enfin prêts à être coupé. Ce soir, nous serons en mesure de ranimer les élèves qui ont été mis en trance vampirique. L'un ou l'une d'entre eux pourra peut-être nous révéler qui les a attaqués et j'ai bonne espoir que cette terrible année se termine avec la capture du coupable.

Il y eut alors une véritable explosion de joie. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des Serpentard et ne fut pas surpris de voir que Drago Malefoy ne participait pas à la l'allégresse générale. Mais au grand étonnement de Benoit lui non plus il était mécontent mais pour une tout autre raison, il perdais a coup sûr son harem de jeune fille en trance. Il y avait longtemps, en revanche, que Ron n'avait pas paru aussi heureux.

Ron : Maintenant, on n'a plus besoin de rien demander à Mimi, Hermione pourra sans doute répondre à toutes les questions quand elle se réveillera. Elle va être folle quand elle saura qu'on a les examens dans trois jours. Elle n'aura pas eu le temps de réviser. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux la laisser dans l'état ou elle est jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient terminés.

A cette instants, Benoit a la grande surprise vient s'asseoir a coté de ron. Il était tendu et inquiète et Harry remarquais qu'il n'arrêtais pas de se tordre les mains en regardant de tout les côtés.

Ron : Ben qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Benoit ne répondit pas. Il regardait à droite et à gauche d'un air apeuré qui rappelait quelqu'un à Harry, mais il n'aurait su dire qui.

Ron : allez, vas-y, raconte.

Harry se rappela soudain à qui Benoit le faisait pensée. Il se balançait légèrement sur sa chaise, d'avant en arrière, exactement comme Dobby lorsqu'il était sur le point de révéler quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas le droit de dire.

'' Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, marmonna Benoit en évitant soigneusement de regarder son cousin.

'' Quoi? Demanda celui-ci.

Benoit semblait avoir du mal à trouver les mots qui convenaient.

'' Quoi? Répéta ron.

Benoit ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Harry se pencha en avant et parla à voix basse pour que seul Benoit et ron puisent l'entendre.

'' ça concerne la Chambre des Secrets? Demanda-t-il. Tu sais quelque chose? Quelqu'un qui t'a paru suspect?

Benoit prit une profonde inspiration, mais au moment ou il prononçais Je sais qui est le... Percy Weasley apparut, le teint pâle, le visage fatigué.

'' Benoit, tu est pas a ta place, tu devrais retourner chez les serpent...

Mais des que Percy allais dire chez les serpentard il avais déjà disparut devant percy.

'' percy! Dit ron d'un ton furieux. Il s'apprêtait à nous dire quelque chose d'important! Percy, qui était en train de boire une gorgée de thé, avala de travers.

'' Quel genre de chose? Demanda-t-il en toussant.

'' je lui ai demandé si il n'avait rien vu d'anormal et il a commencé à dire qui savais quelque chose.

'' Oh, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec la chambres des secrets, coupa Percy.

'' Comment le sais-tu? S'étonna ron.

'' Oh, si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, heu.. voilà.. l'autre jour, on est tomber par accident, sur benoit et Hermione disons en plein amusement... alors que moi aussi j'étais... enfin bon, peu importe, il nous a vu en train de faire quelque chose et il ont décidée de participer aussi lui et Hermione... et on ses jurée de n'en parler à personne. Je croyais qu'il tiendrais parole, mais tout façon, ce n'est vraiment rien du tout.

Harry n'avait jamais vu percy aussi mal à l'aise.

—Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire ? demanda Ron avec un sourire. Vas-y, dis-nous, je te promets qu'on ne se moquera pas de toi.

Percy, lui, n'avait pas la moindre envie de sourire.

—Passe-moi les petits pains, Harry, dit-il. Je meurs de faim.

Harry savait que tout le mystère serait peut-être résolu dès le lendemain sans leur aide, mais si l'occasion se présentait de parler à Mimi, il ne voulais pas la laisser échapper. Pour sa plus grande joie, cette occasion fut donnée au milieu de la matinée, alors que Gilderoy Lockhart les accomapgnait au cours d'histoire de la Magie.

Lockhart, qui leur avait si souvent assuré que tout danger était écarté, ce que les faits avaient démenti, était à présent convaincu qu'il n'était plus besoin d'escorter les élèves entre les cours.

—Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous dis, déclara-t-il, quand ils se réveilleront, les premiers mots que prononceront ces malheureux seront : « C'était Hagrid. » Très franchement, je m'étonne que le professeur McGonagall estime encore nécessaire de prendre toutes ces mesures de sécurité.

Mais a la grande surprise de Harry et même de lockhart lui même benoit allais dire la même chose.

'' On est d'accord avec vous, Monsieur, dit Harry et benoit Ron fut tellement surpris qu'il laissa tomber ses livres par terre.

'' Merci, Harry et Benoit, dit Lockhart d'un ton aimble. Nous autres, professeurs, avons suffisamment à faire sans être obligés en plus de vous accompagner dans les couloirs et de surveiller le château toute la nuit.

'' Ça c'est vrai, dit Ron. Vous feriez mieux de nous laisser continuer tout seuls, Monsieur, nous n'avons plus qu'un couloir à parcourir.

'' Vous avez raison, Weasley, c'est ce que je vais faire, dit Lockhart. Il vaut mieux que j'aille préparer mon prochaine cours.

Et il s'en alla.

'' Préparer son cours, ricana Benoit. Allez matée les fille dans la douche plutôt.

Ils laissèrent les autres élève de Gryffondor passer devant eux, puis il se précipitèrent dans un coulor latéral et se hâtèrent en direction des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

—Potter ! Weasley ! Phénix! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Harry et Ron se figèrent sur place. C'était le professeur McGonagall, les lèvres plus minces que jamais.

C'était le professeur McGonagall, les lèvres plus minces que jamais.

'' Nous étions... nous allions... balbutia ron. Nous allions voir...

'' Ma favorite dit Benoit en coupant Harry.

Le professeur McGongall se tourna vers lui en même temps que Ron...

'' il y a un temps fou qu'il ne l'ont pas vu professeur dit Benoit d'un ton tellement sincère qui stupéfait Harry et ron, et nous pensions lui faire une petite visite à l'infirmerie pour lui dire que les Mandragores étaient prêtes et qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter...

Le professeur McGonagall ne l'avait pas quitté du regard et pendant un instant, Harry pensa qu'elle allait exploser, mais elle lui répondit d'une voix étrangement rauque :

'' Bien sûr, je comprends...

Stupéfait, Harry vit alors une larme briller dans ses yeux.

'' Je comprends, ce qu'ont dû souffrir les amis de ceux qui ont été... et surtout vous conte fénix vu que elle est votre favorite. Je vais informer le professeur Binns que vous n'assisterez pas à son cours. Dites à Madame pomfresh que je vous ai donner mon autorisation, même si vous n'avez pas besoin pour vous mr phénix.

Harry et ron s'éloignèrent en ayant peine à croire que grâce a benoit qu'il aient pu échapper à une retenue.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tournée l'angle du couloir, ils entendirent le professeur McGonagall se moucher.

'' Ça, c'est vraiment le meilleure excuse de vampire que tu aies jamais trouvée, merci Benoit. Dit ron d'un ton admiratif.

'' j'aurais jamais pensée que cette vielle chasseuse de vampire tomberais dans le panneaux mais : tien ron, pour ce beau compliment je vais t'offrir une fleure, je te permettrais de t'amuser pour aujourd'hui avec tout les victimes incluant Hermione.

'' Amusée ? s'étonnais ron ignorant.

Harry rigolais, apparemment Benoit avais prévu le coup d'une dernière orgie avant que les victimes soit réveiller, et avais voulus apparemment invitée ron également.

A présent, ils étaient obligés de se rendre à l'infirmerie et de dire à Madame Pomfresh que le professeur McGonagall leur avait donné la permission de voir Hermione. Mais au grand étonnement, et devant la présence de Benoit il les laissa entrer de bon cœur. Mais elle semblais avoir une regard étrangement éteint.

'' Je croyais que sa servais à rien de parler a quelqu'un en transe vampirique, dit ron.

''c'est vrai mais contrairement a ce que tu confond avec la pétrification, on peut disons manipuler le corps comme on veut, dit benoit avec un sourire.

Harry a l'oreille benoit : tu a lancée un sort sur infirmière.

'' un tout petit hyponose la nuit dernière, mais des que on aura terminer, je la couperais et ne se souvient pas de rien.

Lorsqu'ils furent assis devant le lit d'hermione, Harry et Ron se rendirent compte que benoit avais raison. De tout évidence, Hermione n'était pas mentalement en état de se rendre compte qu'elle a de la visite, mais son corps était malléable a souhait.

'' Une petite orgie sa te tente, prend en une de ton choix ron, et toi aussi Harry et surtout fait moi plaisir de baiser a tour de rôle la préfète serdaigle après moi bien sûr.

'' même ta favorite, je risque pas la mort par tes dent si tu la touche.

Alucard souriais.

'' Je l'ai fait souvent coucher avec un troll et Hagrid l'année dernière, et j'ai pas tuer Hagrid. Gâte toi, ron si en condition que tu ne tue pas Harry qui voudrais se faire ta petite sœur.

Ron souriais : qui fasse ce qui veut avec, mais je revient pas que tu a organisée un harem dans l'infirmerie.

Mais benoît était occupée a déshabiller les fille et les garçon le regardais et sa les excitais, et apparemment benoît avais bien envie de se faire la fille de serdaigle, et nous ordonnais aussi de se la faire pour une étrange raison secret après lui et selon ce que Harry pensais c'était juste pour faire se venger de percy qui a faire raté qu'il voulais avouer qui était le fis de voldemort, mais sa les garçons ne le savait pas que était Pénélope Beauclaire était la copine a percy.

Ron imitais benoit pour Hermione et tout comme Harry pour Ginny, ron était encore stupéfait mais finalement le coté perverse des weasley pris le dessus et se fait Hermione. Et Benoit se fessais Pénéloppe. Sentir leur membre dans les différente fille victimes du monstre de serpentard était vraiment extra, même si était pas la première fois pour Harry, vu qu'elle était déjà fait hinata la dernière fois. Une fois les fille commune fait et Alucard redonnais un sorte de vitalités pour que les garçon passe dessus la préfet pénéloppe qui finalement se pris les trois garçon dans chaque trou. Ce fut une fois pleinement satisfaite et vidée et que benoit utilise ses sortilège pour éliminer les preuve après avoir rhabillée les victimes, benoit fit remarquer que Hermione avais quelque chose dans une des mains, elle l'ouvrit et le donnais a Harry.

'' Je crois que c'est surmenât ce qu'elle voulais vous dire avant être fait agressée, je suppose. Je doit y allez était super on devrais faire sa plus souvent.

'' Viens avec Harry durent l'été on en fait un spécial weasley a chaque anniversaire de ma sœur. Dit ron plaisantant.

Il se mettais a lire la notes.

En deuxième place des monstre et créatures qui hantent nos contrées, il n'est guère de plus étrange ni de plus mortel si il est mal contrôler est le Boa vampire hypnotiseur, connu également sous le nom de Serpent vampires. Ce reptile, qui peut atteindre une taille gigantesque et vivre plusieurs centaine d'années, tout comme son cousin le Basilic, naît d'un œuf de poulet non creuvée couvé par une chauve souris. Mais contrairement au Basilic, le regarde des yeux qui provoque une profonde comas, qui imite les transe de vampire pur. Il répand comme le Basilic parmi les araignées dont il est sans nul doute le plus mortel ennemi. Le monstre, quant à lui redoute plus que tout le chant du coq qui lui est fatal si il lui parvient aux oreilles, mais les vampires pure sont immunisée contre ses effet de transe mais les demi-vampire peuvent tomber en transe. Mais plusieurs puissant ancien vampire pouvais avoir un serpent hypnotiseur comme signe de puissance sur leur clan.

Sous le texte, un mot était écrit de la main d'Hermione : tuyaux.

Harry eut l'impression qu'un rayon de lumière venait d'illuminer son cerveau.

'' Ça y est, murmura-t-il, voilà l'explication. Le monstre enfermé dans la chambre du Phénix et du serpent et un serpent vampire hypnotiseur, un serpent géant! Cette voix mystérieuse, c'est pour ça que j'étais avec benoît les seul à l'entendre... elle s'exprimait en fourchelang... Harry regarda les lits autour de lui.

'' Le serpent hypnose ses victimes mais les maîtres vampire les tue par la suite, mais cette fois hériter de serpentard ne les tue pas. Ginny l'a vu à travers l'appareil photo. Le regard du Serpent a brûle la pellicule, mais ginny est tomber en transe : Patil, elle, a dû voir le Serpent à travers Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête! Nick a pris le regard de plein fouet ,mais il ne pouvait pas mourir _une deuxième fois..._ Et quand on a trouvé Hermione et la préfète de Serdaigle, Benoit lui avais offrit un miroir. Hermione a du comprendre que les monstre était un Serpent hynotiseur. Je te parie qu'elle a conseillé à la première personne qu'elle a rencontrer de regarder dans son miroir si la voie était libre avant de tourner un angle du mur! Alors, cette fille a pris son miroir et...

Ron le regardait bouche bée.

'' Et miss Teigne? Et Hinata? Murmura-t-il. Harry réfléchit, en rappelant la scène le soir d'Halloween.

'' L'eau et son immunité de vampire... dit-il. L'inondation qui venait des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Miss Teigne n'a dû voir que le reflet de la créature...

Harry relut la page. Tous les éléments concordaient.

 _'' Le monstre, quant à lui, redoute plus que tout le chant du coq qui lui est fatal_ lut Harry à voix haute. Et les coqs de Hagrid ont été tués! L'héritier de Serpentard ou ce fis, n'en voulait surtout pas à proximité du château une fois la Chambre ouverte. _Il répand la terreur parmi les araignées!_ Tout se tient!

'' Mais comment le Boa vampirus a pu se déplacer sans qu'on le voie? Demanda Ron. Un serpent aussi énorme... Quelqu'un l'aurait vu...

Harry montra le mot qu'Hermione avait écrit au bas de la page.

'' Les tuyaux, dit-il. Il se déplaçait dans la plomberie. Quand j'entendais sa voix, elle venait de l'intérieur des murs... mais je crois savoir qui le contrôlais. Et a chaque attaque Benoit était présent.

'' Alors il doit connaître le fis qui contrôle le Serpent vampire, mais pourquoi il attaquais seulement au sang-pure.

'' Au fille sang-pure mais Hermione était sûrement un accident et il a tentée de nous le dire qui est le fis qui tente de le contrôle avec le serpent ce matin.

Ron saisit soudain le bras de Harry.

—L'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets... dit-il d'une voix rauque. Et si c'était dans les toilettes ? Si c'était dans...

—... les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ! acheva Harry. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, les yeux écarquillés : ils avaient peine à croire ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir.

—Ça signifie que moi et Benoit n'est pas le à parler Fourchelang dans l'école, dit alors Harry. L'héritier de Serpentard qui a vu que lui peut aussi contrôler les animaux donc les serpent. C'est comme ça qu'il le force arrive à se faire obéir du serpent hypnotisant.

Entre temps, benoît courais vers le bureau de McGonagall mais le sort mental le frappais et le paralysais a nouveau.

'' _Ou est-ce que tu vas benoit ?_

'' _tout dévoilé a mcgonagall et me faire renvoyée de poudlard._

'' _IL EN EST PAS QUESTION PHÉNIX._

'' _vous ne m'en empêcherez pas vous êtes pas mon père vous êtes qu'un violeur mon vrai père est mort et il s'appelle Nicolas flanelle._

'' _LA FERME TU EST MON FIS ET TU VA OBÉIE._

'' _VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE TOM JEDUSOR_

Mais le sort était trop puissant et il était épuisée du a hier soir et avoir libérée la forme démon l'avais rendu vulnérable et une fois recellez Tom l'avais possédée avec rage a nouveau et il écrie en état seconde le message d'adieux du fis.

—Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Ron, le regard brillant. On va voir McGonagall ?

—Allons dans la salle des profs, dit Harry en se levant de sa chaise. Elle sera là dans dix minutes, c'est presque la fin de l'heure.

Ils se hâtèrent de quitter l'infirmerie et se rendirent directement à la salle des professeurs encore déserte à cette heure-ci. C'était une vaste pièce lambrissée, remplie de chaises en bois sombre. Harry et Ron, trop énervés pour s'asseoir, marchaient de long en large en attendant que la cloche sonne. Mais en guise de cloche, ce fut la voix amplifiée du professeur McGonagall qui résonna à leurs oreilles.

—Tous les élèves doivent immédiatement regagner leurs dortoirs. Les professeurs sont attendus dans leur salle. Dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

Harry se tourna vers Ron.

—Une nouvelle attaque ? Maintenant ?

—Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Ron, effaré. On retourne au dortoir ?

—Non, répondit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui.

Sur leur gauche, il y avait une sorte de grande penderie remplie de capes de professeurs.

'' Cachons-nous là, dit Harry. On va écouter ce qui s'est passé. Ensuite on leur racontera ce qu'on a découvert.

Ils se glissèrent aussitôt parmi les capes qui sentaient le moisi. Au-dessus de leur tête résonnaient dans un grondement les bruits de pas des centaines d'élèves qui regagnaient leurs dortoirs. Un instant plus tard, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée et les professeurs entrèrent dans la salle. Certains avaient l'air décontenancé, d'autres semblaient terrifiés. Enfin, le professeur McGonagall entra à son tour.

'' Le pire est arrivé, annonça-t-elle dans le silence. Un élèves et pas n'importe lequel a été capturée par le monstre et la emmenée dans la chambre.

Le professeur Flitwick, un minuscule sorcier qui enseignait les sortilèges, laissa échapper un petit cri aigu. Le professeur Chourave plaqua les mains contre son visage.

—Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ? demanda Rogue, la main crispée sur le dossier d'une chaise.

'' L'héritier de Serpentard a laissé un autre message, répondit le professeur McGonagall, le teint livide. Juste au-dessous du premier message, il a écrire : Le corps immortelle du fis reposera à jamais dans la Chambre.

Le professeur Flitwick éclata en sanglots.

'' Qui est la victime et qui est ce fis? Demanda Madame Bibine qui s'était laissée tomber sur une chaise.

'' Benoit Phénix Jedusort, répondit le professeur McGonagall.

Harry se sentit Ron glisser silencieusement sur le plancher de la penderie à côté de lui.

'' Nous allons devoir renvoyer tous les élèves chez eux dès demain, poursuivit le professeur McGonagall. C'est la fin du collège Poudlard. Dumbledore a toujours dit...

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois à la volée. Pendant un instant, Harry eut l'espoir insensé que Dumbledore était revenu, mais ce fut lockhart qui entra, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

'' Désolé, je m'étais endormi. J'ai manqué quelque chose?

Il ne remarque même pas le sentiment proche de la haine qu'exprimait le visage des autres professeurs. Rogue s'avança vers lui.

'' Voilà l'homme qu'il nous faut, dit-il. L'homme idéal. Le monstre a capturée un jeune homme qui est le fis de la plus ancienne et plus puissante chef des vampire de transyvanie, Lockhart. Il l'a emmenée dans la Chambre des Secrets de phénix et des serpent. Il est temps que vous agissiez.

Lockhart avait pâli.

'' C'est vrai, Gilderoy, approuva le professeur Chourave. Ne disiez-vous pas encore hier soir que vous saviez depuis toujours où se trouvait l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets?

'' je... enfin... je.. balbutia Lockhart.

'' Vous nous avez également dit que vous saviez parfaitement ce qu'elle contenait, ajouta le professeur Flitwick de sa petite voix flûtée.

'' V... vraiment? Je ne me rappelle pas...

'' je me souviens de vous avoir entendu dire que vous regrettiez de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de vous trouver face au monstre avant que Hagrid soit arrêté, déclara Rogue. Vous avez affirmé que toute cette affaire avait été très mal menée et qu'on aurait dû mieux surveiller l'enfant de Erika Phénix, et vous donner carte blanche depuis le début.

Lockchart regarda ses collègues qui le fixaient avec une visage de marbre.

'' Non, vraiment... je n'ai.. .vous m'avez sans doute mal compris... moi je voulais...

'' Nous comptons donc sur vous, Gildeory, dit le professeur McGonagall. Il vous faudra agir dès ce soir. Nous ferons en sorte que personne ne vienne vous déranger. Comme ça, vous pourrez neutraliser le monstre vous tout seul. Vous avez enfin carte blanche.

Lockhart lançait des regards désespérés, mais personne ne vint à son secours. Il paraissait beaucoup moins séduisant à présent. Ses lèvres tremblaient et sans son habituelle sourire, on remarquait son menton fuyant et son visage étriqué.

'' T... très bien... dit-il, je... je vais dans mon bureau... me... me préparer... a sauvée ce garçon vampire... et il quitta la salle.

'' Bien, dit le professeur McGonagall, l'air dédaigneux, au moins, nous ne l'aurons plus dans nos pieds. Maintenant, il faut informer les élèves de ce qui s'est produit. Vous leur direz que le Poudlard Express les ramènera chez eux dès demain matin. Et assurez-vous que tous les élèves ont bien regagné leurs dortoirs.

Un par un, les professeurs sortirent alors de la pièce.

Ce fut probablement la pire journée que Harry ait connue. Il était assis avec Ron, Fred et George dans un coin de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Personne ne disait un mot. Percy n'était pas là. Il avait envoyé un hibou à Mr et Mrs Weasley puis aussi a Erika par Funix qui curieusement lui avais obéie alors qu'elle n'obéisais pas a personne sauf a Benoit et puis il était monté s'enfermer dans son dortoir.

Jamais un après-midi n'avait paru si long, et jamais il n'y avait eu tant de monde dans la toru de Gryffondor.

Au crépuscule, incapable de rester assis là plus longtemps, Fred et George allèrent se coucher.

'' Benoit savait quelque chose, Ron dit Harry qui ouvrait la boucher pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient cachées dans la salle des professeur. C'est pour ça qu'il a été capturée. Ce qu'il voulait nous dire n'avait rien à voir avec les imbécillités de Percy. Et était pour se venger qui nous a demander de se faire a trois la fille serdaigle problablement, Il savait quelque chose sur la Chambre des Secret des Phénix et des Serpent. C'est la seule raison possible...

ron se frotta les yeux.

'' Il vient de la famille qui porte le sang maudit par emira Phénix... ajouta-t-il.

Harry voyait le soleil rouge sang disparaître à l'horizon. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal. Si au moins ils avaient pu faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

—Harry, dit Ron, est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a une chance qu'il soit pas...

Harry ne sut quoi répondre. Il ne voyait pas comment benoît malgré son immortalité aurais pas été encore mort ou en transe.

—Tu sais quoi ? dit Ron. Je crois qu'on devrait aller voir Lockhart et lui raconter ce qu'on sait. Il va essayer d'entrer dans la Chambre. On peut lui dire où elle se trouve, à notre avis, et lui révéler qu'elle abrite un Boa Vampirus.

Harry approuva : cela valait mieux que de rester là à ne rien faire. Les autres élèves assis autour d'eux étaient tellement abattus et désolés pour les Weasley que personne n'essaya de les arrêter lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle commune.

La nuit tombait quand ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Lockhart. A l'intérieur, ils entendaient des pas précipités, des coups sourds, et d'autres bruits divers qui témoignaient d'une intense activité.

Lorsque Harry frappa, il y eut un brusque silence. Puis la porte s'entrouvrit légèrement et ils virent apparaître un oeil de Lockhart.

—Ah, heu... Mr Potter... Mr Weasley... dit-il en ouvrant un peu plus la porte. Je suis très occupé pour le moment. Si vous pouviez faire vite...

—Professeur, nous avons des renseignements à vous donner, dit Harry. Nous croyons qu'ils pourraient peut-être vous aider.

Lockhart, dont ils ne voyaient que la moitié du visage à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte, paraissait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

'' Heu... ce n'est pas vraiment... enfin, bon... d'accord...

Il ouvrit la porte et les laissa entrer.

Son bureau avait été presque entièrement vidé. Deux grosses malles étaient ouvertes sur le sol. Dans l'une d'elles, des robes de sorcier couleur jade, lilas ou bleu nuit avaient été hâtivement entassées. L'autre malle était remplie de livres jetés pêle-mêle. Les photographies accrochées au mur étaient à présent rangées dans des boîtes posées sur une table.

—Vous allez quelque part ? demanda Harry.

—Heu... oui, c'est ça... répondit Lockhart en arrachant une affiche de lui accrochée derrière la porte. Un appel urgent... Impossible de faire autrement... Il faut que je m'en aille...

—Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour son cousin? Dit vivement ron.

'' Vous êtes parentés avec lui? C'est un bien triste histoire, répondit Lockhart, le regard fuyant. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis bouleversé par...

'' vous êtes le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal! Coupa Harry. Vous pouvez pas partir maintenant! Pas avec les horreurs qui se produisent en ce moment!

'' je... je dois dire que... quand j'ai accepté ce poste... c'était que pour me taper des étudiante et les matée sous la douche... marmonna Lockhart en empilant des chaussettes par-dessus ses robes, rien ne laissait entendre que...

'' Vous voulez dire que vous prenez la fuite et que vous vouliez seulement baiser des étudiante mineur?! S'écria Harry d'un ton incrédule. Après tout ce que vous avez écrit dans vos livre? Benoit est pervers certes mais jamais il violerais une personne sans consentement vu que le viol est signe de bannissement éternelle a Poudlard.

'' Il ne faut pas toujours ce fier à ce qui est écrit dans les livres, dit lockhart d'une petite voix.

'' Mais c'est vous qui les avez écrits! S'indigna Harry.

'' Mon garçon, dit lockhart en fronçant les sourcils, fais donc preuve d'un peu de bon sans. Mes livres ne seraient pas vendu a moitié aussi bien si les gens n'avaient pas cru que c'était moi qui avait fait tout cela. Personne n'aurait envie de lire l'histoire d'un vielle sorcière amérindien laid comme un pou mais que sa fille contrairement a lui était plutôt jolie. Et oui votre cousin avais totalement raison sur moi, je suis pédophile et il le sentais, j'ai toujours détestée les pouvoir de vampire qui devine la vrai nature des gens. Malgré qu'elle ma dit que son père a sauvé tout un village d'une attaque de loup-garou. Il ferait peur si on montrait sa photo sur la couverture d'un livre. En plus, il ne savait pas s'habiller contrairement a sa fille. Et la sorcière qui a fait fuir le Spectre de la mort malgré que sa fillette soit superbement bonne a baiser, avait un bec-de-lièvre. Il faut être réaliste, voyons.

'' Alors vous violer les enfants des autres pour vous attribuée les exploits de leur parent? Dit Harry, stupéfait et dégoûtée.

'' Harry, Harry, dit lockhart, en hochant la tête d'un air agacé, ce n'est pas du tout aussi simple que ça. J'ai fait un très gros travail. Il a fallu que je retrouve tous ces gens, et si il avais des enfant leur demande de raconter très précisément ce qu'ils avaient fait, si il refusais je violais leur enfant pour les forcée a les racontée leur histoire. Et ensuite, je leur jetais au deux un sortilège d'Amnésie pour qu'ils oublie qu'ils l'avaient fait et pour pas qui raconte que mes pulsions sexuelle a cause de ma déviration sexuelle sur les enfant et causerais des problème. Je réussis à merveille. Non, vois-tu, Harry tout cela représente beaucoup de travail. Mais cette fois ci je fut battu par un autre pour la perversion, Benoit avais tout le contrôle et il ma souvent faillie me faire attraper par lui, salle vampire rôdeur, je voulais essayer de me taper sa petite sœur a cause elle m'avais charmée par sa magie des chant, mais il était trop protecteur envers elle. Il ne suffit pas de dédicacer des livres et des photos. Quand on veut devenir célèbre, il faut se préparer à accomplir un long et difficile travail. Il ferma ses malles et les verrouilla.

—Voyons, dit-il, je crois que tout est prêt. Ah oui, il me reste encore une chose à faire. Il sortit sa baguette magique et se tourna vers eux.

—Désolé, jeunes gens, mais il va falloir que je vous jette à vous aussi un Sortilège d'Amnésie. Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous laisser colporter mes petits secrets sexuelle dans toute l'école. Sinon, je ne vendrais plus un seul livre...

Harry sortit sa propre baguette magique juste à temps et s'écria :

'' Experlliarmus!

Lockhart fut aussitôt projeté en arrière, il tomba par-dessus une de ses malles et sa baguette magique lui échappa des main. Ron la rattrapa et la jeta par la fenêtre ouverte.

'' Vous n'auriez pas dû laisser le professeur Rogue nous apprendre cette formule, dit Harry avec colère.

Lockhart leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait l'air de plus en plus étriqué. Harry le menaçait toujours de sa baguette magique devant cet obsédée sexuelle.

—Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? dit Lockhart d'une voix faible. Je ne sais pas où se trouve la Chambre des Secrets. Je ne peux rien faire.

—Vous avez de la chance, répliqua Harry en obligeant Lockhart à se relever. Nous croyons savoir où elle est et ce qui se cache à l'intérieur. Alors, allons-y.

Ils firent sortir Lockhart de son bureau et le conduisirent jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, à côté du mur où brillaient toujours les sinistres messages et ensuite Ils firent entrer Lockhart le premier. Harry était content de voir qu'il tremblait de peur.

Mimi Geignarde était assise sur le réservoir de la chasse d'eau, dans la cabine du fond.

—Ah, c'est toi, dit-elle en voyant Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, cette fois ?

—Te demander comment tu es morte, répondit Harry. Mimi sembla alors changer du tout au tout, comme si elle était très flattée qu'on lui pose la question.

—Oh, c'était abominable, dit-elle avec délectation. C'est arrivé ici même. Je suis morte dans cette cabine, je m'en souviens très bien. J'étais venue me cacher ici Parce qu'Olive Hornby. S'était moqué de mes lunettes. La porte était fermée à clé et j'étais en train de pleurer quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un entrée. Elle parlais un drôle de sifflement glacial. Mais c'était surtout la voix qui m'a frappée, parce que c'était une vampire et un humain qui parlait. Alors j'ai ouvert la porte pour leur dire de filer et d'aller dans les toilettes des garçons et c'est à ce moment là – Mimi se gonflan d'importance, visage rayonnant de rage – que je suis morte.

'' Comment? Demanda Harry.

'' Au début j'ai vu par le miroir deux yeux jaune qui était entourée d'anneaux et qui ma endormis mais j'ai sentit cette pute de Erika phénix me prendre en repas de sang a cause en ses année la elle était carnivore, et depuis je déteste tout ses descendant, sauf une c'était hinata elle était purement végétarienne alors elle me dérangeais pas et ne ressemblais pas du tout physiquement a Erika mais plutôt a Rosalie la prof vampire de défence contre les forces du mal qui était très servere avec tout le monde. Tout mon corps s'est engourdi et je me suis sentie partie dans les airs et j'ai vu mon corps se faire incinérée par la magie vampire pour que je sois pas un vampire moi même.

Elle posa sur Harry un regard rêveur.

—Et puis je suis revenue. J'étais décidée à hanter Olive Hornby vu que j'ignorais ou vivais ma tueuse vampire. Elle a vraiment regretté de s'être moquée de ses lunettes.

'' A quel endroit exactement as-tu vu ces yeux? Demanda Harry.

'' Quelque part par là, dit Mimi en pointant le doigt vers le miroir du lavabo qui se trouvait en face de sa cabine.

Harry et Ron se précipitèrent. Lockhart se tenait à l'écart, le visage figée de terreur.

Le lavabo n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Ils l'examinèrent centimètre par centimètre, y compris les tuyaux qui se trouvaient au-dessus. Harry vit alors le dessin d'un minuscule Phénix et de serpent gravé sur l'un des robinets d'arrivée d'eau.

'' Ce robinet n'a jamais marché, dit Mimi lorsqu'il essaya de le tourner.

—Harry, dit Ron, essaye de dire quelque chose en Fourchelang.

Harry se concentra. Les seules fois ou il avait réussi à parler cette langue, c'était avec Benoit, face à un vrai serpent. Il fixa des yeux le petit dessin en s'efforçant de croire qu'il était réel.

'' Ouvre-toi, dit-il.

Il se tourna vers Ron qui hocha la tête.

'' Non, tu as parlé normalement, dit-il.

Harry regarda à nouveau le serpent en pensant de toutes ses forces qu'il était bien vivant. Quand il remuait la tête de droite à gauche, il avait l'impression que le serpent bougeait à la lueur des chandelles.

—Ouvre-toi, dit-il.

Mais rien ne se passais, même si il eut le sifflement qui sortit de sa bouche .

'' Sa a pas marché, on aurais bien besoin d'un phénix en ce moment.s'étonnait Ron.

Mais tout d'un coup funix le phénix de benoît se pose sur le robinet avec le dessin du phénix et se mit a chantée le chant et Harry comprit, il fallait qui aille un membre de phénix et d'un autre héritier de serpentard pour ouvrir la chambre du phénix et du serpent en même temps. Il recommençais en duo et un instant plus tard, le lavabo bascula et disparut, laissant apparaître l'entrée d'un gros tuyau suffisamment large pour permettre à un homme de s'y glisser. Harry observa un instant le tuyau et prit sa décision :

—J'y vais, dit-il.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient découvert l'entrée de la Chambre, s'il restait la moindre petite chance de retrouver Benoit vivant, il n'était plus question de reculer.

—Moi aussi, dit Ron.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

—Eh bien, je crois que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, dit Lockhart avec un rictus qui n'était plus que l'ombre de son habituel sourire. Je vais...

Il fit un pas vers la porte, mais le funix furieux lui fonçais dessus et le fit reculer juste a le faire basculer dans le trou en premier.

'' Bien jouée funix s'exclmais Harry. Toi aussi tu savais que ce con était un mauvais sorcier pédofile.

Funix s'envolait aussi dans le tuyaux, il sentais que son maître était en danger a nouveau.

Il avait l'impression de dévaler un toboggan sans fin, obscur et visqueux. Au passage, il aperçut d'autres tuyaux qui partaient dans toutes les directions mais aucun n'était aussi large. Harry était secoué en tous sens par les sinuosités du tuyau qui le précipitait dans des profondeurs insoupçonnées, bien loin au-dessous des cachots. Derrière lui, il entendait Ron glisser avec des bruits sourds chaque fois qu'il passait dans un coude.

Puis soudain, le tuyau redevint horizontal et Harry fut projeté sur le sol humide d'un tunnel aux parois de pierre, juste assez haut pour s'y tenir debout. Un peu plus loin, Lockhart se relevait, aussi pâle qu'un fantôme et couvert de boue. Harry s'écarta pour laisser passer Ron qui jaillit à son tour du tuyau et retomba à quatre pattes.

—On doit être à des kilomètres au-dessous du château, dit Harry d'une voix qui se répercutait en écho dans le tunnel obscur.

—Sous le lac, sans doute, dit Ron en voyant les parois couvertes de vase.

—Lumos ! murmura Harry et sa baguette magique s'alluma à nouveau. Venez, dit-il à Ron et à Lockhart.

Ils s'enfoncèrent alors dans le tunnel, pataugeant bruyamment dans les flaques d'eau qui recouvraient le sol.

Le tunnel était si noir qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir très loin. A la lueur de la baguette magique, l'ombre de leurs silhouettes paraissait monstrueuse.

—N'oubliez pas, dit Harry, si jamais vous entendez quelque chose bouger, fermez immédiatement les yeux.

Mais le tunnel paraissait aussi calme qu'un tombeau. Le premier bruit bizarre qu'ils entendirent fut un craquement sonore lorsque Ron marcha sur quelque chose qui se révéla être un crâne de rat. En essayant de ne pas penser à l'état dans lequel ils risquaient de retrouver Benoit. Harry reprit son chemin devant les deux autres et suivit un coudre que formait le tunnel.

—Il y a quelque chose, là-bas, dit Ron d'une voix rauque en saisissant l'épaule de Harry.

Tous trois s'immobilisèrent. Harry distingua les contours d'une chose énorme et courbe qui s'étendait de l'autre côté du tunnel. La chose ne bougeait pas.

'' Il est peut-être endormi, murmura-t-il dans un souffle en se tournant vers les deux autres.

Lockhart avait plaqué les mains sur ses yeux. Harry regarda à nouveau la chose. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il lui faisait mal.

Très lentement, les paupières à peine entrouvertes, Harry s'avança, en levant sa baguette. La lueur qui brillait à son extrémité éclaira la gigantesque peau vert vif d'un serpent qui avait mué. La peau vide était enroulée sur elle même en travers du tunnel. La créature à laquelle elle avait appartenu devait mesurer au moins six mètres.

—Incroyable, dit Ron d'une voix faible. Il y eut soudain un bruit de chute derrière eux : les jambes de Gilderoy Lockhart s'étaient dérobées sous lui.

—Levez-vous, salle pédofile dit Ron sèchement en pointant sa baguette d'un air menaçant.

Lockhart se releva, puis il se jeta sur Ron en le projetant à terre.

Harry se précipita, mais il était trop tard. Lockhart, haletant, s'était redressé, brandissant la baguette de Ron. Il avait retrouvé son sourire satisfait.

—L'aventure se termine ici, les amis, s'exclama-t-il. Je vais prendre un morceau de cette peau et le rapporter à l'école. Je leur dirais que le jeune vampire a piquer une rage de sang et vous a tuer, pour le sauver, vu qui a perdu l'esprit à la vue de son corps mutilé. Vous pouvez dire adieu à vous souvenirs!

Il leva au-dessus de sa tête la baguete ravistolée de Ron et hurla :

'' Oubliettes!

La baguette explosa alors avec la force d'une petite bombe. Harry se protégea le visage de ses bras et s'enfuit à tout jambe mais vu transportée par funix qui envolais plus loin, évitant de glisser sur la peau de serpent, et échapper au norme morceau de roc qui se détachaient du plafond et s'écrasent sur le sol dans un bruit de tonnerre. Bientôt, il retrouva seul face à un mur d'éboulis.

'' Ron! Hurla-t-il. Tu n'est pas blessé? Ron!

—Je suis là ! répondit la voix étouffée de Ron, derrière l'amas de rocs. Moi, ça va, mais l'autre idiot en a pris un coup.

Il y eut un bruit sourd suivi d'une exclamation de douleur, comme si Ron venait de donner un coup de pied dans les tibias de Lockhart.

—Ça va, il est toujours vivant, dit Ron. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton désespéré. Je n'arriverai jamais à passer de l'autre côté. Ça nous prendrait un temps fou de creuser un trou dans ces rochers...

Harry leva les yeux vers le plafond du tunnel. De grosses lézardes y étaient apparues. Il n'avait jamais essayé de briser d'aussi gros rochers à l'aide de sa baguette magique et ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour faire l'expérience : le tunnel risquait de s'effondrer sur toute sa longueur.

Ils étaient ne train de perdre du temps. Il y avait maintenant plusieurs heure que Benoît était prisonnier de la chambre des Secret et Harry savait qu'il ne restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire.

'' Attends-moi là avec Lockhart, dit-il à Ron. Je continue. Si je ne suis pas revenu dans une heure avec benoit... il y eut un instant de silence poignant

'' Je vais essayer de déplacer un peu ces rochers pour que tu puissent passer tout à l'heure, répondit Ron d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de rendre la plus ferme possible. Et, heu... Harry...

'' A tout à l'heure, coupa Harry qui faisait de son mieux pour cacher le tremblement de sa propre voix.

Il repartit tout seul, contournant la peau du serpent géant. Le bruit que faisait Ron en tentant de creuser un trou dans les rochers éboulés l'accompagna un moment puis s'évanouit à mesure qu'il avançait. Le tunnel ne cessait de tourner. Harry sentait ses nerfs à vif. Il avait envie de voir la fin du tunnel mais il redoutait en même temps ce qu'il risquait d'y découvrir. Enfin, après une dernière courbe, Harry se retrouva devant un mur sur lequel étaient gravés deux serpents entrelacés. De grosses émeraudes étincelantes étaient serties à la place des yeux.

Harry s'approcha, la gorge sèche. Il n'eut aucun mal à imaginer que ces serpents-là étaient bien réels : leurs yeux brillaient avec une telle vivacité qu'ils paraissait vivants.

Harry devina ce qu'il avait à faire. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et la lueur des yeux d'émeraudes sembla frémir.

—Ouvrez, dit-il dans un sifflement rauque.

Les deux serpents se séparèrent aussitôt : les deux pans de mur sur lesquels ils étaient gravés venaient de s'écarter en silence. Quelques instants plus tard, ils avaient entièrement disparu, laissant la voie libre.

Harry, tremblant de tous ses membres, franchit alors l'ouverture avec le funix qui semblais vouloir le protéger.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : L'héritier Maudit de serpentard.

Il se trouvait à l'entrée d'une longue salle faiblement éclairée. D'immenses piliers de pierre, autour desquels s'enroulaient des serpents sculptés, soutenaient un plafond noyé dans l'obscurité et projetaient leurs ombres noires dans une atmosphère étrange et verdâtre.

Le cœur battant, Harry s'immobilisa, l'oreille tendue dans le silence glacé. Le serpent vampire était-il tapi dans l'ombre d'un pilier? Et ou se trouvait Benoît?

Il sortit sa baguette magique et s'avança parmi les colonnes, chacun de ses pas répercuté en écho par les murailles obscures. Il gardait les paupières à peine entrouvertes, prêt à les fermer à la moindre alerte. A plusieurs reprises, il crut voit bouger l'un des serpents de pierre dont les orbites creuses semblaient suivre ses mouvements.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au niveau des deux derniers piliers. Il se retrouva face à une statue, adossée au mur du fond, et qui faisait tout la hauteur de la chambre.

Harry dut tendre le cou pour apercevoir la tête de la statue : elle représentait un sorcier simiesque avec une longue barbe blanche qui tombait presque jusqu'au bas de sa robe ou deux énormes pieds grisâtres reposait sous le sol lisse.

Entre les pieds, une silhouette vêtue d'une robe noir était allongée dos au sol. Une silhouette a la peau blanche d'un œil vers séducteur flamboyant.

'' Cousin! Murmura Harry.

Il se précipita et s'agenouilla auprès de son cousin vampire!

'' Benoît! Ne soit pas mort! Je t'en supplie, tes un vampire tu ne peux pas mourir!

Il jeta sa baguette magique au sol, attrapa benoîte par les épaule et mais le corps était comme pétrifier comme un statut mais il sentait les pulsions de vampire s'active quand même et Harry sentit une micro dose d'énergie s'évapore, il était dans une transe vampirique.

'' Benoît, je t'en supplie, réveille-toi, murmura Harry d'une voix désespérés.

Il secouait son cousin, mais sa tête ballottait de droite à gauche, sans le moindre signe de conscience, tout comme les victimes à infirmerie qui s'était amusée à baiser avec lui et Ron.

'' Inutile, mon fis ne se réveillera pas, dit alors une voix douce.

Harry sursauta et se retourna, toujours à genoux.

Un jeune homme de grande taille, les cheveux noirs, l'observait, adossé contre un pilier. Ses contours étaient étrangement flous comme si Harry l'avait regardé à travers une fenêtre aux vitres givrées. Mais il était parfaitement reconnaissable.

—Tom... Tom Jedusort !

Jedusort approuva d'un signe de tête sans quitter Harry et benoîte des yeux.

'' Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « Inutile, mon fis ne se réveillera pas? » demanda Harry, désespéré. Il ne peut pas mourir, c'est un vampire.

'' Oh je sais bien, il est toujours vivant, mais c'est tout juste. Et je suis son père humain, sa mère Erika était une de mes fidèle et aimais beaucoup s'amuser avec moi, même si je ressentais rien pour elle que de l'attirance physique et son charme de vampire dragueuse était irrésistible, tout comme Benoît et ses jouet sang-pure.

Harry l'observa. Tom Jedusort et Erika avait été élèves de Poudlard cinquante ans auparavant et pourtant, il était là, devant lui, baigné d'une lueur brumeuse qui brillait autour de lui, avec le même visage qu'il avait à seize ans.

'' Vous êtes un fantôme? Demanda Harry d'une voix hésitante.

'' Disons plutôt un souvenir, répondit Jedusort d'une voix paisible. Conservé pendant cinquante ans dans un journal intime, gardée par ma plus fidèle amie vampire, Erika Phénix, mon ex-femme.

Il pointa l'index vers les orteils géants de la statue. Le petit livre noir qu'Harry avait trouvé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde était ouvert sur le sol. Pendant un instant, Harry se demanda comment il était arrivé là, mais il avait d'autres soucis plus urgents

'' Il faut m'aider, Tom, dit Harry en soulevant à nouveau la tête de Ginny. Nous devons sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. Il y a un serpent vampire dans cette chambre. Je ne sais pas ou il se trouve, mais il peut surgir à tout moment, s'il vous plaît, aidez-moi a sauver votre fis, qui est aussi mon cousin.

Mais Jedusort ne fit pas un geste même si il fut surpris de savoir que Harry était le cousin humain de son fis, le visage ruisselant de sueur, il parvint à hisser Benoît. Et il se pencha pour ramasser sa baguette magique.

Elle avait disparu.

'' Vous n'avez pas vu ma.

Jedusort le regardait en faisant tourner la baguette entre ses longs doigts.

—Merci, dit Harry en tendant la main.

Jedusort étira les lèvres en un sourire. Les yeux toujours fixés sur Harry, il continuait de faire tourner la baguette d'un geste nonchalant.

—Écoutez, dit précipitamment Harry, les jambes fléchies sous le poids de Benoît. Il faut partir le plus vite possible ! Si le serpent vampire arrive...

'' Il n'arrivera pas tant qu'on ne l'aura pas appelez, soit par un sang non maudit ou par un sang maudit de mon ancêtre. Dis tom avec le plus grand calme.

Harry reposa Benoît sur le sol, incapable de supporter son poids plus longtemps.

—Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda-t-il. Donnez-moi plutôt ma baguette, je vais peut-être en avoir besoin.

Le sourire de Jedusort s'élargit.

'' Non, non, tu n'en auras pas besoin, dit-il. Harry regarda avec des yeux ronds.

'' Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

—J'ai longtemps attendu ce moment, Harry Potter, dit Jedusort. Le moment de te voir, de te parler et de révéler au monde que Benoît était mon fis que on m'a cachée.

—Écoutez, dit Harry en perdant patience, je crois que vous ne comprenez pas très bien la situation. Nous sommes dans la Chambre des Secrets du Phénix et du serpent On parlera plus tard, quand nous serons sortis d'ici.

'' Non, on va parler maintenant, répliqua jedusort en continuant d'afficher un large sourire.

Il glissa la baguette magique d'Harry dans sa poche. Harry l'observa attentivement.

—Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à benoîte cette année? Demanda-t-il lentement.

'' Voilà une intéressante question, répondit Jedusort d'un ton aimable. C'est une longue histoire. La raison pour laquelle mon fis se trouve dans cet état, c'est qu'il a ouvert son cœur et révélé tous ses secrets de rage contre sa mère à quelqu'un de sa famille qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il ne pouvait même pas voir.

'' De quoi parlez-vous?

'' Du journal intime, dit jedusort. Mon journal. Le jeune vampire y a écrire ses confidence pendant des mois et des mois, en me racontant ses expérience sexuelle avec ses concubine et je lui est même montrée la vérités que on lui a tout cachée que c'est moi son père, j'étais surpris qui avais les même tendance que moi quand était adolescent, et était surtout drôle quand il ma racontée qu'un idiot avait laissée mon journal traînée dans le chaudrons de sa sœur et que sa sœur lui la laissée traînée dans sa crypte qui était la même que celle de sa mère quand elle voulais avoir de l'amusement avec moi. Mais surtout il se demandais si il aurais un moyen de avoir un harem sans se faire punir par Erika Phénix a nouveau, alors je lui est conseiller de mettre ses victimes en trance grâce au secret de la chambre, sa mère qui détestais parfois a cause que elle refusais de révélée qui était son père humain qui était moi même et que si son cousin participais aussi peut-être que Erika enlèverais la charge de sa sœur vampire hinata de le surveiller, enfin de le faire profité de ses jouet a lui.

Pendant tout ce temps, Jedusort n'avait pas quitté Harry du regard. Il y avait presque de l'avidité sexuelle dans ses yeux.

'' Contrairement a ce que je pensais, c'était loin être ennuyeux, mais j'ai sous estimée sa puissance de vampire, il n'écoute personne d'humain sauf deux toi Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore. Mais ce qui me racontais surtout était comment cet idiot de prof de défense contre les forces du mal fessais pour espionnée sa sœur vampire pour la violer. Mais j'ai fait preuve de patience. Je lui ai répondu, j'ai compati a ses malheurs, j'ai été gentil, très gentil. Benoît m'aimais bien. Mais il était de nature réservée tout comme moi, il me disait pas tout, comme le fait que sa favorite était un sang Moldu, Personne ne m'a jamais comprise comme toi, Tom, m'écrivait-t-il. Je suis si heureux de pouvoir me confier à ce journal... C'est comme si j'avais toujours un ami dans ma poche... Mais un jour il m'a révélez le nom de sa mère : Erika phénix et c'est la qui ma racontée que ses sœur sauf hinata était des vrai putin, et qu'il refusait de lui dire que était moi son père.

Jedusort éclata de rire, un rire aigu et glacial qui ne lui allais pas et qui donna le char de poule à Harry vu qu'était exactement le même rire glacial que Benoît Phénix.

'' Mais je dois reconnaître que j'ai eu du mal à le séduire contrairement au gens dont j'avais besoin. Mais quand il a sus que j'étais son père, il s'est mis en colère contre moi, mais c'était trop tard, il m'a ouvert son âme maudit, et il se trouve que l'âme d'un héritier Maudit de Salazard serpentard était ce qu'il me fallait. Ses peurs que sa favorite le repousse quand si elle apprendrait les vérités sur moi même, ses secrets de vampire les plus obscurs me donnaient de la force, de plus en plus de force. J'ai senti grandir en moi un pouvoir infiniment plus grand mais je ne parvenais pas à briser son contrôle sur sa force maudite de vampire, il n'attaquait pas les sang-de-bourbe mais les sangs pur et évidement ça m'enrageais et même il me narguait en chantant des chansons opéra vampire avec mon prénom. Mais j'ai réveiller en lui des pouvoir qui osais pas réveiller a cause qui est de mon sang même si il me reniais a présent, je l'ai forcée a apprendre mes propre secrets, mais je ne pouvais pas déverser un peu de mon âme dans la _sienne_ _a cause je ne trouvais pas l'âme de Benoît._

'' Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? Demanda Harry, la gorge sèche.

'' Tu n'as donc pas encore deviné, Harry Potter? Dit tom jedusort d'une voix douce. C'est Benoît Phénix Jedusort qui a ouvert lui-même la Chambre des secrets des Phénix et des serpents. C'est lui qui absorbée l'énergie vital des coqs, lui encore qui a tracé les terribles messages sur le mur. Mais c'est lui qui a lancer le monstre de serpentard sur ses amante mais pas pour le but de les tuer, mais pour pouvoir m'éloigne a cause qu'il aimais ses fille et sa écœurait quand il le fessais sa a des sang pure et aussi sur sa propre sœur Hinata et sur la chatte d'un cracmol mais sa était sur les ordre a lui et pas a moi, tout juste a cause qui trouvais cela amusant de faire chier le cracmol qui déteste le plus a cause qu'il déteste les vampire végétariens. Moi je voulais qui utilise pour les sang-de-bourbe mais des que utilise ce terme, il fessait le contraire de mes ordres. Il attaquait le sang pur qui couchais avec lui pour les avoir une autre manière que son hypnose de vampire que ma femme Erika l'avais mordu l'année dernière. Et il refusait de me dire pourquoi il n'attaquait pas a la nuisance des sangs moldus, et j'ai vu pourquoi par après. Il a comme favorite un sang Moldus depuis 1 ans sous son contrôle et je me souvenir des mes cours sur les vampires qu'un maître vampire ne s'attaque jamais ou ne tue jamais une favorite humaine sauf si elle est mourante et qui doit obligatoirement la transformée pour en faire sa femme vampire et que si quelqu'un d'autre la blesse il devra tuer la coupable.

'' Non... murmura Harry.

'' Mais si... dit Jedusort sans se départir de son calme. Oh, bien sûr, au début, il se doutait à moitié de ce qui fessait, mais c'était très amusant. Si tu avais vu ce qu'il avait écrit dans le journal... c'était avant que je révèle que était son père et ce que sa mère avais fait il y a 50 ans... Cher Tom, récita-t-il, les yeux fixés sur le visage horrifier d'Harry.

 _Je crois que je fais une légère crise de manque de concubine et ma mémoire d'immortelle me joue des tours, il y a des cadavres de coq autour de moi alors que habitude je ne tue jamais les oiseaux et l'oiseau de poudlard sauf mon phénix m'évite comme la peste._

 _Je me sens si seul. Cher tom, Mes sirène me trouve un peu étrange, surtout ma favorite._

 _Mais je suis terriblement jaloux d'une obsédée de professeur qui a le poste de ma famille. Il tourne autour de ma petite hinata et sa m'énerve, je sais qui veut la violer et j'essaye de l'éloigne de lui et ma favorite ne me crois pas mais m'est quand même fidèle, mais je l'ai punis en la privant de baise mais elle m'a emmené la petite Weasley, j'ignorais qu'elle était si bonne mais j'avais entendu son frère Ron qu'elle pratiquait souvent l'inceste chez sa famille de sang pure._

 _Et je l'ai jamais hypnotisée, mère aurais été furieuse à nouveau contre moi._

 _Cher Tom, je n'arrive pas vraiment à me souvenir de ce que j'ai fait lors de mon anniversaire, le soir d'Halloween, mais je me souviens que j'ai fait fuir un voyeur qui tentais de matée ma sœur qui prenais sa douche au herbe._

 _Mais après plus rien, et j'ai retrouvée ma sœur en transe vampirique ainsi que le chat du concierge mais je m'en fiche un peu du chat, il m'embête tout le monde comme son maître, mais pas hinata._

 _Je l'ai ramené a l'infirmerie aussitôt avec mon cousin Harry, Ron et ma favorite Dumbledore et McGonagall et cette idiot de Lockhart mais quand il a tentée de s'occuper de ma sœur, je suis intervenue pour prendre sa place, mais dans le noir personne avais remarqué que avais de la peinture sur moi._

 _Cher tom, Ma favorite est inquiète pour moi et ignore pourquoi, elle me trouve distant, pourtant je me souviens pas de m'avoir disputée avec ma favorite. Je pense qu'elle soupçonne quelque chose qui aurais un lien avec l'attaque a cause elle a demandé en cours l'histoire sur la chambre des phénix et sa a m'a révéler que la grand mère vampire que ma mère avais été violé par Salazard Serpentard trop jaloux qu'il l'aille repoussée et elle la maudite notre famille qui descendait de ce viole._

 _Il y a eu une autre agression d'une de mes jouets aujourd'hui et était une de mes jouets temporaires Ginny Weasley. Tom, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de devenir dingue...Tom, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un attaque tout le monde mais qu'il m'accuse à cause que je descends de la lignée maudite de se maudit Serpentard._

Harry serrait le poing, les ongles enfoncés dans ses paumes.

'' Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que mon fis cesse de me faire confiance à son journal quand je lui révélée la vérité qui cherche il a vu que était un objet maléfique, aussitôt que je lui montrée que Erika avais eu comme amant sans être tuer un humain non maudit de Salazard serpentard, provoquant l'apparition du signe du phénix maudit du fis maudite de Elmira.

Il a essayé de se débarrasser de moi, en me brûlant dans une cheminer mais voyant que sa fonctionnais pas après la deuxième attaque de Ginny Weasley il a cesser écrire et se débarrassais dans un coin sombre dans la salle de bain hantée de la sang-de-bourbe que Erika a tuer il y a 50 ans et personne ne l'avais remarquer, mais j'arrivais toujours a posséder quand Benoît perdais sa rage une partie de son esprit surtout quand sa favorite avais été failli être agressée par sa sœur Moka dans ses même toilette vers Noël.

Même si benoît y était intervenus le je suppliais de me reprendre mais sans que sa favorite s'en aperçoivent il avait repoussé d'un coup de pied mon journal pendant qui luttais pour humilier sa sœur en la forçant de se voir dans un miroir.

Mais c'est en ce moment-là pendant que benoît était le moins méfiant et que j'avais cessée de le tourmentée, a cause qui savais me rendre la pareille, une autre cible m'est apparut, et c'est à ce moment-là toi son cousin humain qui protégé, tu me tombe dessus, alors que n'importe qui d'autre aurait pu tomber dessus, mais c'est toi qui l'as trouvé, la personne que j'avais le plus envie de connaître... mais je me méfiais de benoît, il me connaissais trop et si j'osais révéler qui était mon fis, il a eut peur que tu l'empêche de voir sa favorite... mais malgré tout j'avais le plus envie de connaître...

'' Et pourquoi voulez-vous me connaître? Demanda Harry.

Il se sentait trembler de fureur et il avait du mal à parler d'une voix égale.

'' Benoît m'a parlé de toi, Harry, répondit Jedusort. Il ne m'a rien caché de votre passionnante histoire.

Son regard, de plus en plus avide, s'attarda sur la cicatrice d'Harry.

—Je voulais en apprendre davantage sur toi, te parler, te rencontrer si c'était possible. Alors, pour gagner ta confiance, j'ai décidé de te montrer la célèbre capture de ce grand benêt de Hagrid que avais une journée après fait mettre enceinte Erika phénix ce que j'ai montrée a benoît évidement. Erika et Hagrid ne s'aimait pas du tout.

'' Hagrid est mon ami, et celui de votre fis, dit Harry qui ne pouvait, cette fois, empêcher la colère de faire trembler sa voix. Et c'est vous qui lui avez tendu un piège, c'est sa? Vous et Erika. Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'une simple erreur, mais...

Jedusort éclata à nouveau de son rire aigu.

'' C'était notre parole contre la sienne, mon cher Harry. Je te laisse le soin d'imaginer la réaction du directeur, le vieil Armando Dippet. D'un côté, Tom Jedusort, et sa compagne vampire, pauvre mais brillant, Orphelin mais si courageux, préfet et élève modèle, et également avec la seul qualifier en poste en défense contre les force du mal a cause de son statut de membre de famille et que a l'époque aucun prof ne voulais de se poste, a cause si benoît aurais voulu vraiment virée Lockhart il aurais pu utiliser son droit ancestral de sa famille pour prendre sa place a cause ce poste est maudit que si le prof est sois un membre non maudit de Salazard serpentard, ou un incompétent d'humain, un membre maudite de Elmira peut invoquée le droit de le chassée de son poste et enseignée a sa place. Et Erika était craint et Dippet en avais peur. Très jeune elle fut nommé chef du conseille des vampires, à cause qu'elle était un descendant de Elmira. Et de l'autre, ce gros balourd de Hagrid, qui ne perd jamais une occasion de s'attirer des ennuis en élevant des bébés loups garous sous son lit ou en allant se battre avec des trolls dans la forêt interdite. Ou qu'il empêchait toujours Erika de tuer un ou deux sang-de-bourbe dans l'école. Mais je dois dire que j'ai été surpris moi même et elle aussi de voir notre plan marcher aussi facilement. Je pensais qu'il y aurait bien _quelqu'un_ pour s'apercevoir que Hagrid ne pouvait pas être l'héritier de Serpentard. Il m'avait fallu cinq année entière pour réunir toutes les informations possibles sur la Chambre des secrets et Erika ma grandement aidée, en racontant tout ses histoire sur le conseille des vampires. Comme si Hagrid avait l'intelligence et le pouvoir d'y parvenir, mais Erika même si elle m'était fidèle, un autre qui a obtenus sa fidélité par contre énervais le plus au point et était le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur de Métamorphose, qui paraissait croire que Hagrid était innocent. Erika n'osait jamais le contredire, à cause Dumbledore est un ami de sa famille du vampire. C'est lui et étonnement la favorite de Mira phénix qui s'appelle Rosalie phénix qui a réussi à convaincre Dippet de garder Hagrid et d'en faire le garde-chasse de l'école. Je crois que Dumbledore avait deviné quelque chose qui se tramais avec mon Erika. Il ne semblait pas avoir autant de sympathie pour moi que les autres professeurs...

'' Dumbledore et Rosalie ont compris a qui il avait affaire! Erika les craignait autant aujourd'hui encore, dit Harry, sans desserrer les dents.

'' Après le renvoi de Hagrid, il nous a soumis à une surveillance quelque peu agaçante a moi et a Erika par cette pouffiasse de Rosalie surtout, Dit Jedusort d'un ton désinvolte. On savait tout les deux qui ne seraient pas raisonnable d'ouvrir à nouveau la Chambre des Secret du Phénix et du serpent pendant que J'étais à l'école. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de perdre le bénéfice de mes longues années de recherche. J'ai donc décidé de laisser derrière moi un journal intime qui conserverait dans ses pages l'être que j'étais à seize ans, pour qu'un jour, avec un peu de chance, je puisse amener quelqu'un d'autre sur mes traces et achever ainsi la noble tâche de Salazar Serpentard. Mais malheureusement sa a tomber entre les mains de la famille maudite de Salazar Serpentard et le sang maudit ne sont pas obéissant au humain qui descende du même sang.

'' Vous n'avez rien achevée du tout, répliqua Harry d'un air triomphant. Personne n'est mort, cette fois-ci, même pas la chatte, Benoît ne se nourrit pas de sang comme sa mère, mais d'énergie, il absorbe l'énergie vital sans jamais tuer les victimes. Il a utilise vos propre secret pour s'amuser à vous narguer.

'' Je ne t'ai pas encore dit, reprit Jedusort d'une voix tranquille, que même si il attaquait pour pouvoir baiser ses victimes, sa ne m'intéresse plus. Depuis plusieurs mois, même si je m'amusais parfois a le forcée lors de ses surveillance a violer ses victimes en transe, sa ne m'intéresse plus a cause que j'ai appris par après que tout ses victime était en fait ces propre jouet, Erika fessais la même chose, mais tuais une fois sur deux ses amant sauf a poudlard ou était interdit et on lui commandais du sang humain embouteiller et que même si il était consciente il coucherais avec lui quand même chose qui a un peu tolérée par la famille phénix même si les sorcier considère cela comme un viole. Mais ma nouvelle cible, c'était toi...

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

'' Imagine ma fureur quand ce vampire après avoir baisé en retenus sexuelle tout la fille de Gryffondor une nuit, mais pour deux but commun, me reprendre et s'amuser avec sa concubine, mais étant tromper de fenêtre, il inversée ses plan. Il l'avait vu dans tes mains, même si réussi à l'empêcher de te le faire voler quand il a déchirée ton sac mais il avait sentit que tu avais découvert quelque chose c'est pour sa qui te l'avais redonné ou je l'ai forcée a te le redonnée. Mais je me doutais bien que tu étais sur les trace du fis de l'héritier de Serpentard. Alors il s'est emparée du journal cette nuit la et la lancée à nouveau dans les toillet en travers sans le voir le fantôme qui le hante. Mais après tout, le fis en personne m'a confier que tu serais prêt à tout pour résoudre le mystère, surtout si une de tes meilleurs amis et coïncidence sa favorite se fessait agresser à son tour, mais Benoît refusais tout bêtement de s'attaquer a sa favorite juste a ce qui eut envie de la mettre dans son harem après quand tu a été blessée par cet incompétent et que sa force maudite ma repoussée en rage et que tu tes taper avec lui sa sœur hinata, il a songé que vu que qu'il avait entendu que son frère que Ginny était nymphomane a ses heures, et sa ne lui dérangeais guère qui couchais avec benoît vu qui ne l'avais pas hypnotisée mais seulement invitée par sa favorite pour la punir d'être légèrement sous effet de son rival de professeur pédophile qui tentais de violer sa sœur hinata et il a lu tes pensée que tu aimerais aussi tapée sa sœur alors pendant que tu dormais, il a siffle le serpent pour te l'emmener aussi, pensant te faire plaisir. Il a appris à contrôler tout comme moi le serpent en m'imitant mon fourchelang mais j'aurais du me doutée qui était fourchelang aussi même si sa famille maudissais cette langue en particulier. Il m'a surpris vu que son fourchelang maudit est beaucoup plus puissant que le mien. Et j'ai vu a travers lui que tout l'école était en émoi depuis qu'on savait que vous deux parlais Fourchelang... c'est alors que sa favorite moldus a été en double attaque, ce qui était pas prévus, il voulais que attaquer la fuckfriend du préfet de gryffondor qui la empêcher de tout révéler de ce matin, mais elle sont tomber a deux et sa a mis tellement enragée qui ma repoussée totalement en mode hybride et j'ai compris que c'était ce mode la qui m'empêchais totalement de le contrôler a ma guise.

'' Son mode Alucard. C'est pour sa qui nous insistée a ce faire la fille de Serdaigle a trois.

J'ai entendu qui se calme mais son été vraiment très long, et c'est la qui avais vu sa mère arriver avec fudge et il a été a leur rencontre mais il avait confrontée sa mère en duel et dans cette confrontation avec son mode hybride lui a complétement libérée de mon emprise que avais sur son coté humain. Il a vu que Erika était complice du complot mais que il était tromper de cible. L'idiot a qui elle a confier mon journal a confondu de marmite avec celle de Ginny Weasley alors que était celle de Hinata la sœur de Alucard, Alors pour calmer ses ardeur, il a décidée de prendre ta défense en étant gentil et invitante même a une orgie avec lui et même Ron qui fut ravis d'un compliment sur la raison qui avais trouvée pour l'éloignée votre directrice et évitée un cours ennuyeux d'histoire de la magie, la invitée a coucher avec importe quel victime en insistant surtout pour se faire avec vous la victime double était la copine de votre préfet pour se venger de lui, et en vous laissant la feuille que sa favorite avais toujours dans sa main. Mais des qui fut calmer, j'ai repris le contrôle de son mental des que il avait l'intention de dire révéler au professeur McGonagall tout histoire du journal ce qui lui aurais valus son renvoie immédiate et je ne pouvais pas le laisse faire ça. Alors il s'est débattu avec moi mais mon idiot de fis a trop mis dans se journal, c'est-à-dire en moi, pour empêcher qu'il rencontre tout aux autorités, je l'ai forcée a écrire son propre message d'adieu et je l'ai emmené ici en t'attendant. Il s'est débattue, et il a crié des insulte contre les serpentard, ce qui était insupportable et ma même renier en disant que son vrai père était Nicolas flanelle et non Moi tom jedusort. Mais avais suffisamment d'énergie vitale vampirique que je lui volais : c'est pour sa qui fessais ses crise de nerf a chaque fois qui entendais le mot insultante Sang-de-bourbe ou que ce pédophile de professeur t'avais fait du mal, mais plus qui épuisais plus je recevais ses doses qui tentais sans succès de garder en chassant plus que nécessaire dans la forêt interdite. Le seul temps qui pouvais me repoussée était quand il baisait ses victime a l'infirmerie, a cause qui l'est aimais et sa me dégouttais. Parfois il me narguait en m'appelant par mon prénom a cause son coté hybride lisais également mon passée, et dans le passée Dumbledore m'a dit un phare : Il y a bien des Tom et j'ai jolie comme nom et il s'amusait a enragée en chantant de opéra vampire avec mon nom. Mais en tout cas j'ai eu suffisamment en moi pour me détacher de ses pages et de reprendre une existence autonome. Depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, mon fis et moi, je t'ai attendu. Je savais que tu viendrais et j'ai beaucoup de question à te poser, Harry Potter.

'' Quoi, par exemple? Lança Harry, les poings serrés.

'' Par exemple, dit Jedusort avec un sourire engageant, comme se fait-il qu'un bébé sans talent magique particulier ait pu vaincre le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps et d'être amis avec son fis demi-vampire du nom de Benoît Phénix Jedusort. Comment as-tu réussi à t'en tirer avec une simple cicatrice, alors que les pouvoir de Voldemort ont été détruits?

Il y avait à présent une étrange lueur rougeâtre dans ses yeux avide, Harry reconnaissais a présent le même regard, que benoît qui le surveillais en mission secret mais que a époque ne le connaissais que avant que Hagrid le vient le chercher avec lui de ses moldus de parent, et il apparaissait a chaque incident de son enfance ou il utilisait en évitant les viole de son cousin et de brutalités de ses parent moldu. Benoît était-il le fis de Voldemort l'assassin de ses parents.

'' Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire? Dit lentement Harry. Son père a vécu après vous.

'' Voldemort, dit Jedusort, d'une voix douce, est à la fois, mon passé, mon présent et mon avenir qui est dans mon héritier maudit que tu appelle ton meilleur ami vampire.

Il sortit de sa poche la baguette magique d'Harry et écrit dans l'air en lettres scintillantes :

TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR et BENOIT PHÉNIX JEDUSOR

Puis il fit un mouvement avec la baguette et les lettre de son nom s'assemblèrent dans un ordre différent

JE SUIS LE PÈRE RENIER DE BENOIT PHÉNIX JEDUSORT A CAUSE JE SUIS VOLDEMORT.

'' Tu vois? Murmura-t-il. C'est un nom que j'utilisais déjà à Poudlard, pour ma fidèle compagne vampire et mes amis les plus proche. Tu crois donc que j'allais accepter le « jeu du sort » qui m'avait donné ce nom immonde de « jedusort», légué par mon Moldu de père? Moi, l'héritier non maudit par ma mère du sang de Salazard Serpentard qui coule dans mes veines? Moi, conserver le nom abject d'une misérable Moldu qui m'a abandonnée avant même ma naissance, le jour où j'ai découvert que sa femme était une sorcière? Non, Harry, je me suis forgé un nouveau nom, et je savais que le temps viendrait ou les autres sorciers auraient peur de prononcer ce nom-là, lorsque je serais devenu le plus grand sorcier du monde!

Harry avait l'impression que son cerveau était engourdi, Ahuri, il contemplait le père de Benoît, l'orphelin qui était devenu l'assassin de ses parents et de beaucoup d'autres... et qui avais considérée son fis qui est parenté avec lui par sa mère Erika comme un cousin et qui avais même réussi a lui faire partager ses jouet malade avec Ron et lui... et que Hermione le préférais comme copain même si il est vampire... au bout d'un moment, il se força enfin à parler sous un léger rire triste des réserver infime que benoît peut avoir recueillie par instinct de Harry quand il a tentée de le soulever.

'' C'est raté, dit-il d'une voix basse, remplis de haine.

'' Qu'est-ce qui est raté? Dit sèchement jedusort.

'' Vous n'êtes pas le plus grand sorcier du monde, dit Harry, la respiration précipitée. Désolé de vous décevoir, mais le plus grand sorcier du monde c'est Albus Dumbledore. Tout le monde même Erika votre femme et d'accord là-dessus. La preuve, Albus Dumbledore est déjà allez chez elle soignée hinata qui était fait blessée par un chasseur de vampire et aucune de ses sœurs ne l'a jamais attaqué et croyez moi ses sœur sont sacrément puissante, mais pas autant que votre fis qui vous renie. Dumbledore à tout de suite compris qui vous étiez et Erika aussi il le savait, même au temps de votre puissance, vous n'avez jamais osé vous attaquer à Poudlard. Dumbledore à tout de suite compris qui vous étiez lorsqu'il vous avait comme élève et qu'Erika était comme professeur, et il vous fait toujours peur, quel que soit le lieu ou vous vous cachez. Même votre fis n'osent jamais contredire Albus Dumbledore. Vous l'avez dit vous même Albus Dumbledore est un allier des Phénix même si Erika était fidèle a vous, sa famille de vampire n'osait quand même pas l'attaquer.

Jedusort avait perdu son sourire. Son visage avait quelque chose de repoussant, à présent.

—Dumbledore a été chassé de ce château par mon simple souvenir ! dit-il d'une voix sifflante.

—Il n'est pas aussi loin que vous le pensez ! répliqua Harry.

En parlant ainsi, il avait simplement cherché à faire peur à Jedusort. Il aurait souhaité que ce qu'il avait dit soit vrai, mais il n'y croyait pas.

Jedusort ouvrit la bouche, puis il se figea soudain. Le mode hybride de benoît réagissais même affaiblie mais chantais le Birdlang chose que Jedusort empêchais de faire mais cette fois la force hybride repoussais son contrôle mental. Une musique de quatre notes venait de retentir. Il regarda autour de lui : La chambre était déserte. La musique s'intensifia. C'était une mélodie étrange et belle, à la fois belle et effrayante, qui provoquait des frissons le long de l'écime. Mais Harry connaissais cette chanson était la chanson de funix. Mais semblais terrifier Jedusort et tout eux qui l'entendant a cause Benoît avais surnommée cette chanson le chant de guerre des phénix. Des flammes surgirent alors au sommet du pilier le plus proche deux flammes pour être exacte.

Deux oiseau écarlate, de la taille d'un cygne, venait d'apparaître et lançais le chant birdlang sous la voûte de la Chambre. La plumes de leur queue, aussi longues que celle d'un paon, brillaient d'une lueur doré. Dans sa serre couleurs d'or, il tenait un bout de chiffon.

Un instant plus tard, l'oiseau vola droit sur Harry et tandis que l'autre atterrie sur la poitrine de son maître et semblais lui donner son propre énergie vitale pleine d'amour fidèle a benoît qui semblais absorbée doucement, et comme était aussi un oiseau immortel, benoît ne pouvais pas le tuer, Jedusort reculais dégoûtée que son sortilège en fourchelang avais été brisée par son oiseau immortelle, tandis que l'autre, il avait le long bec pointu et dorée et laissais tomber la boule de chiffon à ses pieds et se posa lourdement sur son épaule. Et fixais Jedusort avec ses yeux étincelants.

Les oiseaux s'arrêta alors de chanter et regardais tout les deux fixement Jedusort. Harry sentait sa chaleur contre sa joue.

'' C'est un Phénix, tout comme celui de Benoît, dit Jedusort en fixant à son tour l'oiseau dans les yeux.

'' Fameck? Murmura Harry.

Il sentit les serres de l'oiseau presser doucement son épaule.

—Et ça... dit Jedusort qui regardait à présent la boule de chiffon aux pieds de Harry, ça, c'est le vieux Choixpeau magique.

C'était vrai. Usé, rapiécé, crasseux, le chapeau était étalé sur le sol.

Jedusort éclata de rire une nouvelle fois. Son rire était si sonore que l'écho le renvoyait dans toute la Chambre, comme si dix personnes avaient ri en même temps.

—Et c'est ça que Dumbledore t'envoie pour te défendre ! Deux oiseaux chanteurs et un vieux chapeau ! Voilà qui devrait te donner du courage, Harry Potter ! Tu dois te sentir rassuré, à présent !

'' Seulement un le deuxième protège votre fis et il vous répugne tout comme votre futur. Dit Harry.

Même si Harry le narguais sans aucune raison, il ne voyait peut-être pas encore à quoi Fameck et le chapeau pouvaient bien lui servir, mais il ne se sentait plus seul, benoît se nourris faiblement de son propre compagnon et semblais reprendre mais très lentement conscience mais trop lent a son goût, il était beaucoup affaiblie et tom malheureusement semblais légèrement pâlir.

—Revenons à nos affaires, dit enfin Jedusort avec son large sourire. Nous nous sommes rencontrés deux fois dans ton passé et dans mon avenir. Et ces deux fois-là, je n'ai pas réussi à te tuer. Comment as-tu fait pour survivre ? Dis-le-moi. Plus tu parleras, ajouta-t-il d'une voix douce, plus longtemps tu resteras vivant.

Harry réfléchit à toute allure, évaluant ses chances de survie. Jedusort avait sa baguette. Harry, lui, avait Fameck et le Choixpeau magique qui ne lui seraient guère utiles en cas de duel. La situation n'était pas brillante. Mais plus Jedusort restait là devant lui, plus la vie s'échappait de son propre fis même si il semblait qui aille inversée le processus grâce a son phénix. Depuis tout à l'heure, la silhouette de Jedusort était devenue moins flue, plus solide, mais la c'est inverse, benoît tente mentalement absorbée la force que Jedusort lui a volé. Si Harry devait se battre contre jedusort. Il valait mieux que ce soit le plus vite possible.

'' Personne ne sait pourquoi vous avez perdu vos pouvoirs quand vous m'avez attaqué, dit Harry d'un ton abrupt, même votre fis ne réussi pas a absorbée a mon contacte mon énergie, a cause si vous ignorer Erika était en temps humaine une Potter et était la sœur de mon père que vous avez assassinée. Mais je sais pourquoi votre fis ne peut me faire du mal, même si sans le faire exprès il a rendu ma famille adoptif en violeur d'enfant. C'est parce que ma mère a donné sa vie pour me sauver, Ma mère était fille de moldu, ajouta-t-il en tremblant d'une rage contenue. Elle vous a empêché de me tuer. Et j'ai vu ce que vous étiez vraiment. Je vous ai vu l'année dernière. Vous n'êtes plus qu'un débris, une épave. Votre plus grand peur c'est Benoît Phénix et a présent je sais pourquoi il en avais peur, il est un descendant Maudit d'un violeur trop jaloux que Elmira a repoussée a cause qu'elle était amoureuse de Golric Gryffondor, vous et vos sang descende d'un violeur qui a abusée d'une élève vampire et qui a été maudit par sa faute et ce violeur s'appelais Salazard Serpentard. C'est à peine si vous êtes encore vivant. Voilà ou votre pouvoir vous a mené. Vous êtes obligé de vous cacher de votre propre fis a cause vous êtes repoussant, vous êtes aussi abject que votre ancêtre violeur de Elmira Phénix.

Le visage de Jedusort se tordit en une grimace. Puis il se força à sourire, d'un horrible sourire

'' Soit. Ta mère est morte pour te sauver et effectivement, Salazard était un violeur, moi aussi je connais très bien les cours d'histoire de la magie, mon chère Potter. C'est exactement pour cela que la viole forcée est punissable expulsion permanant à Poudlard. Une puissante manière de conjurer le sort. Mais maintenant, je vois bien que tu n'as rien de si extraordinaire, après tout. Je me demandais, vois-tu... car il y a une étrange ressemblance entre nous trois, Harry Potter. Même toi, tu as dû le remarquer. Nous avons tous les deux du sang Moldu, benoît est demi-vampire, mais c'est quand même moi son père. Nous sommes tous trois orphelins, élevés par des Moldus sauf Benoît a été élever par sa mère naturellement vu qu'elle était remarier après ma disparition a un sorcier qui selon benoît avais crée la pierre philosophale et l'avais adoptée comme son fis. Et on est probablement les trois seul élèves de Poudlard qui aient jamais parlé Fourchelang, depuis le temps du grand Serpentard lui-même, benoît également est compris vu que lui aussi il est un sang maudit par Elmira phénix. Même physiquement, nous nous ressemblons... mais finalement ce qui t'a sauvé face à moi, c'est la chance que mon fis soit un traître a sa maison et, rien d'autre. Voilà tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Harry, tendu, attendait que Jedusort brandisse la baguette magique. Mais son rictus s'élargit encore.

—Maintenant. Harry, je vais te donner une petite leçon, dit-il. Nous allons mesurer les pouvoirs de Lord Voldemort, héritier de Salazar Serpentard à ceux du célèbre Harry Potter, muni des meilleures armes que Dumbledore ait pu lui envoyer.

Il lança un regard amusé à Fameck et au Choixpeau magique, puis il s'éloigna. Harry, qui sentait la peur se répandre dans ses membres engourdis, vit Jedusort s'arrêter entre les hauts piliers et lever la tête vers le visage en pierre de Serpentard, à demi noyé dans l'obscurité. Jedusort ouvrit grand la bouche et se mit à siffler, mais Harry comprit ce qu'il disait.

— _Parle-moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des cinq de Poudlard._

Harry regarda la statue, Fumseck toujours accroché à son épaule.

Le visage géant de Serpentard s'était mis à bouger. Frappé d'horreur, Harry vit la bouche de pierre s'ouvrir de plus en plus grand, en formant un immense trou noir.

Quelque chose remua alors à l'intérieur de la bouche béante, quelque chose qui sortait en rampant de ses profondeurs.

Harry recula jusqu'au mur. Il ferma les yeux et sentit Fumseck caresser sa joue de son aile en prenant son envol. Harry aurait voulu crier « Ne me laisse pas seul ! » mais de toute façon, quelle chance pouvait bien avoir un phénix face au un serpent Boa vampire?

Une lourde masse tomba sur le sol en le faisant trembler. Harry savait ce qui se passait, il le sentait, il voyait presque le serpent géant tombé de la bouche de Serpentard. Il entendit la voix sifflante de Jedusort qui disait : Tue-le mais pas mon fis.

Le Serpent vampire avançait vers Harry, il entendait son corps pesant ramper sur le sol poussiéreux. Les paupières toujours fermées, Harry courut à l'aveuglette en suivant le mur, les mains tendues devant lui. Jedusort éclata de rire.

Harry trébucha. Il tomba brutalement sur le sol de pierre et sentit le goût du sang. Le serpent n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui, il l'entendait approcher.

Il y eut alors un sifflement sonore au-dessus de sa tête, comme si le serpent s'était mis à cracher, puis quelque chose de lourd le frappa en le projetant brutalement contre le mur. Il s'attendait à sentir les crochets du reptile s'enfoncer dans son corps, mais il entendit d'autres sifflements furieux et des mouvements frénétiques entre les piliers.

Harry ne put s'en empêcher : il entrouvrit les paupières, juste assez pour apercevoir ce qui se passait.

L'énorme serpent d'un vert éclatant, au corps aussi épais qu'un tronc de chêne, s'était dressé haut dans les airs et sa grosse tête en pointe oscillait entre les deux colonnes comme un ivrogne à la démarche titubante. Tremblant de tous ses membres, Harry, prêt à refermer les paupières, vit ce qui avait détourné l'attention du serpent. Quand benoît sifflait en birdlang faiblard.

'' Funix, Fumseck crever lui les yeux vu qu'elle a trahis Elmira phénix sa véritable maîtresse dit benoît dans un sifflement.

Les phénix plongèrent soudain. Leur long bec d'or disparut et une cascade de sang noir se déversa sur le sol. La queue du serpent s'agita furieusement, manquant Harry de peu, et avant que celui-ci ait eu le temps de fermer les yeux, la créature se retourna vers lui. Harry regarda sa tête et vit que ses énormes yeux jaunes et globuleux avaient été crevés par le bec pointu des phénix. Le sang continuait de ruisseler sur le sol, tandis qu'un long sifflement de douleur s'échappait de la gueule du serpent.

—Non ! Hurla jedusort. Laisse l'oiseau ! Laisse l'oiseau ! Le garçon est derrière toi ! Sens son odeur ! Tue-le !

Le serpent aveugle vacilla, désorienté mais toujours mortel. Fumseck, qui continuait de décrire des cercles autour de lui, lançait son chant angoissant, en donnant par moments des coups de bec sur la tête du serpent dont les yeux morts laissaient échapper des flots de sang noir.

—Aidez-moi ! Aidez-moi ! Murmura Harry avec force, quelqu'un, n'importe qui !

La queue du serpent fendit l'air comme un fouet et Harry se baissa pour l'éviter. Il sentit alors quelque chose se plaquer contre son visage, quelque chose qui avait la douceur d'une étoffe.

Dans son mouvement, la queue du Boa vampirique lui avait jeté le Choixpeau magique à la tête. Harry attrapa le chapeau. Il n'avait rien d'autre, c'était sa dernière chance. Il l'enfonça aussitôt sur sa tête et se jeta à plat ventre contre le sol pour éviter à nouveau la queue du serpent.

—Aide-nous... Aide-nous... pensa Harry de toutes ses forces. S'il te plaît, aide-nous moi et benoît phénix. !

Aucune voix ne lui répondit, mais le chapeau se contracta, comme serré par une main invisible.

Un objet lourd et dur tomba alors sur la tête d'Harry en l'assommant à moitié. Étourdi, il arracha le chapeau de sa tête et sentit quelque chose de long et de dur sous ses doigts.

Une épée d'argent étincelante était apparue à l'intérieur du Choixpeau magique, la poignée incrustée de rubis de la taille d'un œuf.

—Tue le garçon ! Laisse l'oiseau ! Le garçon est derrière toi ! Sens-le, sens son odeur !

Harry s'était relevé, prêt à combattre. Le Boa vampérus fit un mouvement brutal pour se retourner, son corps s'enroula sur lui même en heurtant les colonnes et sa tête s'abattit sur Harry. Celui-ci vit les énormes orbites de ses yeux morts et sanglants, et sa gueule qui s'ouvrait, immense, hérissée de crochets luisants, aussi effilés que son épée, des crochets mortels, prêts à le transpercer...

Le serpent plongea à l'aveuglette. Harry réussit à l'éviter et la tête du reptile heurta le mur. A nouveau, il plongea et sa langue fourchue cingla Harry comme un fouet. Il prit alors son épée à deux mains et la brandit au-dessus de sa tête.

Le serpent vampire attaqua à nouveau, et cette fois, il visa juste. De toutes ses forces, Harry enfonça l'épée jusqu'à la garde dans la gueule du monstre et lui transperça le palais.

Harry sentit alors un flot de sang tiède ruisseler sur sa manche et une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le bras, juste au-dessus du coude. Un des longs crochets venimeux était enfoncé profondément dans sa chair et se cassa net lorsque le serpent vacilla et tomba sur le côté, le corps agité de convulsions.

Harry glissa le long du mur. Il empoigna le crochet qui répandait le venin dans son sang et l'arracha de son bras. Mais il savait qu'il était trop tard. Une douleur brûlante se diffusait lentement dans son corps. Il laissa tomber le crochet brisé du serpent et regarda son propre sang imprégner l'étoffe de sa robe. Sa vision se brouilla, la Chambre des Secrets se fondait en un tourbillon de couleurs ternes.

Une tache écarlate passa devant le regard d'Harry et il entendit le bruissement d'ailes à côté de lui.

'' Fameck et toi aussi funix, vous avez été magnifique.

Il sentit que les deux oiseaux posèrent sa tête à l'endroit ou le crochet du serpent lui avait transpercé le bras.

Il entendit des bruits de pas et vit une ombre apparaître devant lui.

—Tu es mort, Harry Potter, dit la voix de jedusort au-dessus de sa tête. Mort. Même l'oiseau de benoît et celui de Dumbledore l'ont compris. Tu vois ce qu'il fait, Potter? Il pleure.

Harry cligna des yeux et distingua dans un brouillard la tête de Fumseck. Des larmes épaisses, grosses comme des perles, coulaient sur ses plumes luisantes.

—Je vais m'asseoir et te regarder mourir, Harry Potter. Prends ton temps, je ne suis pas pressé. Harry se sentait somnoler. Tout tournait autour de lui.

—Ainsi finit le célèbre Harry Potter, dit la voix lointaine de jedusort. Seul dans la Chambre des Secrets, oublié par ses amis, et enfin terrassé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il avait si sottement défié. Bientôt, tu auras rejoint ta chère mère au Sang-de-Bourbe, Harry... Elle t'aura permis de vivre douze ans... Mais Lord Voldemort a fini par te vaincre, comme il se devait et une fois que tu seras mort, je fusionnerais en énergie noir avec le corps de mon fis pour retrouvée celui de mon futur.

Si c'était cela, mourir, ce n'était pas trop désagréable, après tout. Même la douleur le quittait à présent...

Mais était-il vraiment en train de mourir ? Au lieu de disparaître peu à peu, la Chambre semblait réapparaître dans son champ de vision. Harry remua un peu la tête et vit Fumseck, toujours posé sur son bras. Ses larmes de perle avaient formé une tache qui brillait autour de la blessure... Il se rendit compte alors qu'il n'y avait plus de blessure.

'' Va-t'en, Stupide l'oiseau! S'écria soudain la voix de jedusort. Va-t'en laisse-le, j'ai dit va-t'en!

Mais l'oiseau obéissais pas a Voldemort, et au moment qu'il allait jetée un sort a funix tout d'un coup une forme hybride était révéler de sa transe et par la force de sa rage, et frappe Jedusort violemment en le projetant comme un javelot.

'' Personne ne touche a mon phénix proclamant Alucard l'alter ego de benoît.

Jedusort pointais alors la baguette vers Alucard et lançais un sorte mais le sort retournais naturellement contre lui. Il y eut une détonation sur Jedusort qui évitais en tourbillonnant d'un tourbillon noir vers le journal, alucard de mettais en position de traqueur.

'' Les larmes de phénix et le sang maudite des phénix, murmura jedusort en regardant le bras de Harry. Un puissant remède et contre sort quand on menace c'est maudite oiseau devant un sang maudit... je l'avais complétement oubliée...

Il regarda Harry dans les yeux.

—Mais ça ne fait rien, reprit-il. En fait, je préfère qu'il en soit ainsi. Rien que toi et moi, Potter et mon fis renier qui s'affaiblir.

Pour preuve Alucard mettais une jambe et un bras au sol souffrant le martyr vu qui perdaient son énergie hybride malgré tout.

'' Cousin... je suis désolé... j'ai essayé de te prévenir... dit faiblement Benoît tentant de résisté au sortilège de magie noir qui l'affaiblissais... j'ai été terriblement stupide...

'' Sa ne fait rien benoît, tu l'est toujours après tout les serpentard sont stupide comme Jedusort et Salazard serpentard.

Jedusort brandit la baguette magique insultée.

Dans un bruissement d'ailes, funix tournoya alors au-dessus d'Harry et de benoît et laissa tomber sur ses genoux... le journal intime.

'' Transperce le Harry. Le sang de vampire serpent est mortel pour ce truc maléfique aussi. Dit benoît faiblement.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry et jedusort, la baguette toujours levée, regardèrent le petit livre noir. Puis, sans réfléchir, sans hésiter, comme si benoît l'avait toujours eu cette idée en tête, Harry empoigne le crochet du serpent et le plongea au cœur du livre.

Il y eu un long hurlement perçant, un hurlement terrifiant. Un flot d'encre jaillit du livre à gros bouillons et ruissela sur la main d'Harry. Jedusort à présent se tordait sur le sol, agitant vainement les bras et benoît retrouvais sa force et mordais dans le cou de jedusort et il avait disparut pour brisée le sortilège mental du sang et nourrir le coté vampire de alucard pour absorbée sa puissance noir.

La baguette magique d'Harry tomba sur le sol, puis ce fut le silence. On s'entendit le souffle faible de benoît mais régulièrement glacer, On n'entendait plus le bruit faible et régulier de l'encre qui continuait de couler goutte à goutte du journal intime. Le venin du serpent vampire avait fait un trou dans le petit livre noir, brûlant les pages de part en part.

Tremblant de tout son corps, Harry se releva. La tête lui tournait comme s'il avait parcouru des dizaines de kilomètres par la poudre de cheminette. Avec des gestes lents, il ramassa la baguette magique et le Choixpeau, puis il tira de toutes ses forces la poignée de l'épée pour l'arracher la lame de la gueule du serpent.

Il entendit un faible gémissement du fond de la salle, benoît tentais de se relever, mais avec soif surtout mais semblais avoir finalement retrouvée sa véritable personnalités. Il s'était redressée, assis par terre, et regardait d'un air impassible l'énorme masse du serpent vampire mort. Et ses yeux se tournèrent ensuite vers Harry et sa robe trempée de sang, puis se fixèrent sur le journal intime qu'il tenait à la main. Il fut secoué d'une crise de rage mais en fait il était très content mais triste.

'' Harry... j'ai essayée de te le dire, l'autre... jour... mais je ne pouvais pas dire ça devant Percy, pas après ce que... il a fait subir a ma favorite... mais il ma vraiment obliger à tentée de m'impose son pouvoir, mais il m'a sous-estimée grandement, que mon coté vampire ne se fessais pas contrôler aussi facilement par un humain... mais comment as-tu fait pour tuer cette... chose? Et ou est mon père? La dernière chose que je me souviens c'est quand il est sorti de... de son journal... de ma mère Mangemorte. Tu dois me détestée à présent, vu que je suis le fis de l'assassin de mes parents. C'est pour sa que ma mère avait honte, quand il a assassinée ton père et ta mère, elle la larguée, mais il s'en foutais, elle a fuit chez ma grand mère en Transylvanie, a cause j'était trop dangereux pour moi qui était trop jeune a ma naissance en demi-vampire et a ma fausse jumelle, tout les deux sauvage de le confrontée et elle avais une peur terrible que on se rencontre a cause le sang maudit doit toujours éliminée un descendant non maudit du même sang. Je pensais que tu aurais compris tu aurais fait le lien avec mon nom de famille et de celui de Tom Jedusort à cause que je suis son fis maudit par le sang maudite de Salazard.

'' Tout est fini, maintenant, et ce n'est pas toi et ton double alucard qui ont tué mes parent mais lui alors pourquoi je te mettrais la faute a toi et ta mode vampire. dit Harry en lui montrant le gros trou que le crochet du serpent avait percé au milieu du petit livre noir. Ce partie de ton père n'existe plus... ils sont mort tous les deux, lui et le serpent vampire, Viens, benoît Phénix, sortons d'ici et allons voir si ta favorite elle aurait envie de faire un triple a trois.

'' Je vais être renvoyé, se lamenta Benoît inconsolable, et Hermione va me détester a présent a son réveille, c'est aussi lui qui me forçais sous la torture à violer les victimes, même si mon coté alucard retournais ses ordre pour qui attaque des sangs pure et sa tombais toujours sur celle que je voudrais amusée a cause je m'ennuyais sauf peut-être pour le préfet que on est fait a trois, sa venais vraiment de moi cette idée a cause je voulais me venger de Percy. Erika va à nouveau me mordre pour me punir...

Funix les attendait en tournoyant à l'entrée de la Chambre des secret, mais Benoît dit a Harry d'allez en premier il fallait qui récupère un peu énergie par funix.

Harry passais en premier et ne vie pas que benoît avais remarqué sous une statue qui représentais Elmira un œuf du serpent vampire, et réalisais que la bête de Salazard serpentard était une femelle et avais pondu un œuf de serpent. Benoît décide de le prendre sous sa robe, en se demandant : et si vu qu'il était un membre non maudit de Salazard serpentard, il pourrait utiliser comme arme secret si son père reviendrait a la vie un jour.

Funix chantais un son grave : ** Que fait tu maître?**

** Et bien avoir une arme hypnose bien élevé et non corrompus par serpentard sa serais utile non. Surtout si sa pourrais éloigner Moka et temari**

** c'est vrai que sa serais utile, mais il faudrait que pas qui puissent faire de mal au gens de poudlard, cette bébé serpent vampires. **

** Je le dresserais comme avec toi, je parle bien fourchelang tout aussi bien que le Birdlang**

Ils avancèrent rapidement dans le tunnel et entendirent enfin une sorte de raclement lointain.

—Ron ! cria Harry en accélérant le pas. Ben va bien. Il est avec moi!

Ron poussa une exclamation de joie et ils aperçurent bientôt son visage surexcité, à travers le gros trou qu'il avait réussi à creuser dans l'éboulis de rocs.

'' Hey ben tu a l'air en forme.

Ron tendis le bras pour les aider à passer par l'ouverture du moins Harry vu que benoît avais passé sans problème par un au travers par un vortex vampire.

'' Vous êtes vivant! Je n'osais plus y croire! S'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Mais benoît vie avec méprise le professeur Lockhart mais semblais amusée de son état. Et sans qui s'aperçois piquais la peau muée du serpent pour couvrir son œuf qui cachait pour la couvrir.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivée a cette obsédée sexuelle?

Les deux phénix passaient par le trou.

'' Mais d'où il vient, ces oiseau?

'' C'est le mien et celui de Dumbledore dit Benoît en aidant Harry à franchir l'éboulis à son tour.

—Et comment ça se fait que tu aies une épée ?

—Je t'expliquerai quand nous serons sortis d'ici.

—Mais...

—Plus tard, coupa Harry.

Il pensait qu'il valait mieux attendre un peu pour dire à Ron qui avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets et ne pas en parler devant Ginny, en tout cas.

—Où est Lockhart ? demanda Benoît. Funix aimerais bien manger ses partie génital.

'' Là-bas, dit Ron avec un sourire. Il ne va pas fort. Venez voir.

Guidés par Fumseck, dont les grandes ailes écarlates diffusaient une lueur dorée dans l'obscurité, ils retournèrent à l'entrée du tuyau. Gilderoy Lockhart était assis par terre et fredonnait une chanson d'un air absent.

—Il a perdu la mémoire, dit Ron. Le Sortilège d'Amnésie a marché à l'envers. C'est à lui que ma baguette magique a jeté le sort. Il ne sait plus du tout qui il est, ni où il est, ni qui nous sommes. Je lui ai dit de nous attendre ici. Il n'est plus capable de se débrouiller tout seul. Lockhart les regarda avec bonne humeur.

Benoît éclatais de rire glacial a la blague.

—Bonjour, dit-il. Drôle d'endroit, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ici que vous habitez ?

—Non, répondit Ron en jetant à Harry un regard interrogateur. Harry se pencha pour examiner le tuyau.

—Tu as réfléchi au moyen de remonter là-dedans ? demanda-t-il à Ron.

Ron fit « non » de la tête, mais Fumseck et Funix les phénix passa devant Harry, et benoît et voleta devant eux. Ses petits yeux brillaient dans l'obscurité du tuyau. Il agitait ses longues ailes aux plumes d'or, comme pour l'inviter à le suivre. Harry le regarda d'un air hésitant.

—On dirait qu'il veut que tu t'accroches à lui, dit Ron, l'air perplexe. Mais tu es beaucoup trop lourd pour un oiseau.

—Fumseck n'est pas un oiseau ordinaire, dit Harry. Nous allons nous tenir les uns aux autres. Ben, prends la main de Ron. Professeur Lockhart...

—Il parle de vous, dit sèchement Ron à Lockhart.

—Vous prendrez l'autre main de Benoît.

Mais benoît plutôt le soulève par le colle de sa robe et lui dit de s'accrocher a lui comme un sac a dos et pris son phénix de l'autre main.

Harry glissa l'épée et le Choixpeau magique dans sa ceinture, Ron saisit un pan de la robe d'Harry et celui-ci s'accrocha à la queue de Fumseck dont les plumes dégageaient une étrange chaleur.

Harry eut alors l'impression que son corps devenait extraordinairement léger et un instant plus tard, ils s'envolaient tous dans le tuyau avec un sifflement semblable à celui du vent. Harry entendait Lockhart qui s'exclamait : « Étonnant ! Vraiment étonnant ! On dirait de la magie ! » Les cheveux ébouriffés par l'air frais du tuyau, Harry trouvait cette envolée plutôt agréable, mais elle fut de courte durée. Bientôt, tous cinq se retrouvèrent sur le carrelage humide des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et le lavabo qui dissimulait le passage secret se remit en place. Mimi les regarda avec des yeux ronds sauf Benoît.

—Tu es vivant ? dit-elle à Harry d'un ton stupéfait.

—On dirait que tu es déçue, répondit sombrement Harry en essuyant ses lunettes maculées de sang et de boue.

—Bah... je me disais que si tu étais mort, j'aurais été contente de partager mes toilettes avec toi, avoua Mimi, le teint soudain argenté, ce qui était sa manière à elle de rougir.

—Berk, dit Ron lorsqu'ils eurent regagné le couloir désert. Harry, je crois bien que Mimi a un faible pour toi ! Tu dois être jaloux, benoît!

Mais Benoît n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter : il avait toujours faim d'énergie, sa fessais des siècles qui avais pas chassée.

—Où on va, maintenant ? demanda Ron en jetant un regard inquiet à sa sœur.

Harry montra du doigt le phénix, entouré d'un halo de lumière doré, qui volait le long du couloir. Ils le suivirent à grands pas et quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant le bureau du professeur McGonagall.

Benoît frappa et poussa la porte.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : La récompense physique de Hermione et D'hinata.

Il y eut un long moment de silence, tandis que Harry, Ron, benoit et Lockhart se tenaient immobiles à l'entrée du bureau, couverts de boue, de saleté et – dans le cas de Harry et benoit – de sang et tenant sous dans sa poche secret un œuf entourée de peau de serpent. Puis il y eut un grand cri.

'' Benoît!

Avec surprise était Erika phénix et Mrs Weasley qui, jusqu'à présent, était assise devant la cheminée à pleurer tout les larmes de son corps du moins pour Mrs Weasley. Mais Erika se leva d'un bon, suivie de près par Mrs Weasley, et tous deux se précipitèrent vers benoit mais Erika le serrais contre elle, après tout était sa mère.

Mais Benoît et Harry tourna son regard ailleurs. Le professeur Dumbledore se tenait près de la cheminée, le visage rayonnant, à côté du professeur McGonagall qui respirait profondément, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine. Fumseck fondit sur le professeur Dumbledore et vint se poser sur son épaule, tandis que Funix restais sur l'épaule de benoit donnant toujours son énergie perdu, pendant que Mrs Weasley se jetait sur Ron et Harry pour les serrer dans ses bras. Mais c'est Erika qui s'adressait a Harry.

'' Vous lui avez sauvé la vie! Malgré que a présent tu connais la vérités sur son père. Dit Erika, comment avez-vous fait?

'' C'est ce que nous aimerions tous savoir, dit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix faible.

Mrs Weasley libéra Harry de son étreinte. Il hésita un instant, puis s'approcha du bureau et y posa le Choixpeau magique, l'épée incrustée de rubis et ce qui restait du journal intime du père de Benoît, Tom jedusort.

Harry raconta alors toute l'histoire. Suspendu à ses lèvres, tout le monde l'écouta parler pendant près d'un quart d'heure en duo, il révéla comment il avait entendu les voix désincarnée, comment Hermione avaient suivi découvert qu'ils s'agissait d'un Boa Hypnotiseur qui se déplaçait dans les tuyaux, comment Ron et lui avait suivi les araignées dans la forêt, comment Aragog avait fini par leur dire ou était morte et mais pour la dernière victime c'est benoit qui adressais un regard dégoûtée a sa mère qui reculais honteuse.

'' C'est vous mère qui avais achevée sous les ordre de Voldemort Alias Tom jedusort la victime qui était seulement en transe vampirique.

Tout le groupe reculais de surprise et de dégoût devant Erika.

'' je l'avoue, j'ai été une vrai idiote de nouveau née a époque. Dit Erika, j'ai était bêtement amoureuse de Voldemort il y a 50 ans. Mais il était tellement mignon pour un humain a cette époque aussi j'étais aussi marier a un jeune vampire que aimais autant vu qui était ma création aussi. L'entrée de la chambre des phénix se trouvais dans ses toilettes... Et effectivement il m'avait confier ce journal également vu que je suis une Ancienne Mangemorte.

'' Vous méritez encore la même punition que vous m'avez fait subir l'an dernier vous me dégoûtée mère. Dit furieusement benoit en se dégageant furieusement de ses bras et protègent objet qui tenais sous ses bras.

'' Très bien, dit le professeur McGonagall lorsqu'il s'interrompit. Vous avez donc découvert l'entrée de la Chambre, en violant au passage à peu près tout les articles du règlement de l'école, mais comment diable avez-vous fait pour sortir de là vivants, potter et Phénix?

Harry, la voix rauque d'avoir tant parlé, leur raconta alors l'arrivée de Fumseck et de Funix, puis la façon dont le Choixpeau magique lui avait donnée l'épée. Mais il hésita soudain dans la poursuite de son récit, mais Benoît lui continuais a sa place.

'' C'est a cause du journal de mon père, un certain idiot la placée dans le mauvais chaudrons et la cible qui voulais attendre était Ginny Weasley. Mais elle portais les chose de ma sœur Hinata et comme on se partageais votre crypte mère, elle avais laisser pour moi le journal et comme il portais mon nom de famille, j'ai alors pensée que était un cadeau Halloween pour moi de sa part. Et apparemment vous étiez aussi dans le coup montée mais je vous ai déjouer mère par vengeance a m'avoir forcée a jouer au quiddich en écoutant ma imbécile de sœur jumelle. Dit benoit en fixant sa mère avec rage et Dumbledore.

'' Le plus intéressant, benoit c'est comment ton père Voldemort a réussi a moitié a t'envoûter Alors que d'après les informations qu'on m'a données, il se cache à l'heure actuelle dans la forêt d'Albanie.

Harry sentit un merveilleuse impression de soulagement se répandre dans tout son corps.

'' Q... quoi? Bredouilla Erika stupéfait d'une voix blanche. Son père envoûtée... benoit? Mais Benoît n'est pas...

'' Comme je l'ai dit cette idiot de Mangemorte qui possédais son journal visais Ginny Weasley mais sa a tombée sur un héritée maudit de son sang ignoble de Salazard serpentard. Il apparenterait à celui qui s'appelle l'amant de Erika quand il avais seize ans. Il est peut-être mon père biologique mais je le renie totalement, mon vrai père est mort et c'est Nicolas Flamel point final. Mon coté maudit alucard a contrée a moitié ses possession a cause qui voulais que je tue des sang-de-bourbe mais j'ai détournée le sort pour l'enragée et mettre en transe les filles qui couchais avec moi et qui sont de sang-pur pour la plupart, seul ma favorite était un accident et je dois avouer que j'ai coucher avec la plupart de ses victimes, sauf quand Hermione a été transformée en accident en demi-chat mais c'était a parti de la faute de Tom a cause le seul moyen de l'éloignée de ma tête était de baiser comme si était un Harem mais j'ai prenais des précaution, et de tout manière ce n'était pas un viole, si il aurais été consciente il aurais acceptée qu'il s'amusent avec moi incluant Hinata. Il ont au moins tous coucher avec moi une fois cette année. Mais au moins contrairement a vous mère je les ai pas tuer moi.

Erika pris tout les attaquer sur elle très mal et pleurais en disant : désolé vraiment désolée en roumain.

Dumbledore prit le journal des mains de Harry et contempla longuement ses pages humides et brûlées.

—Remarquable, murmura-t-il. C'était sans doute l'élève le plus brillant qu'on ait jamais vu à Poudlard. Et pour les victimes, je ne te plaint pas, au contraire, je le savais vu que tu avais fait subir un léger hypnose sur Pompon, pas vrai.

'' Oui je sais mais ce n'était qu'un hypnose temporaire a cause je voulais invitée Ron et Harry a participer cette fois avant de tentée de me faire renvoyée mais Tom ma possédée et me la empêcher de tout vous dire.

'' C'est vrai dit Harry, si vous voulez le renvoyée, renvoyer moi aussi et Ron également.

Il se tourna vers les Weasley qui semblaient abasourdis et Erika semblais pétrifier.

'' Rare sont ceux sauf les membre du sang maudit qui savent que Lord Voldemort s'est autrefois appelé Tom jedusort. J'ai et Erika aussi même si elle a était idiote, ont a été nous même leur professeur à Poudlard, il y a cinquante ans. Il a disparu avant que Erika se soit exilée en Transylvanie. Il a disparu après avoir quitté le collège... il a voyagé loin, traversé de nombreux pays... puis il s'est plongé si profondément dans la magie noir et sexuelles que lorsqu'il est réapparu sous les traits de Lord Voldemort, il était devenu impossible sauf pour ce membre intime de le reconnaître. Qui sauf évidement son fis cachée a songé à établir un lien entre Voldemort et ce garçon si intelligent, si séduisant qui avait été préfet-en-chef de Poudlard?

'' Mais benoit n'a aucun lien avec lui même si c'est son fis? Dit Mrs Weasley.

'' C'est son journal, dit Benoît. J'écrivais dedans et il me répondait... mais quand mon coté vampire a vu ce qui me fessais faire il a tentée de le repoussée mais était vraiment dure, j'ai été idiot de lui faire confiance.

'' Alors pourquoi Benoît ne me la tu pas confier dit Erika.

'' A cause pour la bonne raison que vous étiez son amante il ma tout révélez sur votre liaison extra-conjugale et quand a Harry c'était le coup montée pour avoir fait renvoyée Hagrid alors qui était innocent.

Erika éclatais de pleure de honte.

'' Ce coup-la ce n'était pas complice dit Erika avec sincérités. Certes Hagrid et moi on s'appréciait pas mais j'ignorais tout que était un idée de lui de le faire accusée d'avoir libérée le serpent vampire de Salazard pour moi. Le seul souvenir que tu a vu et je te dit la vérités c'est celui ou il ta révélez qui était en fait ton père biologique quand il ma demandée des question sur ma matriash.

'' Bref au début je ne savais pas dit Benoît ignorant les plainte de sa mère. Hinata l'avais laissée dans ma crypte, et je me l'ai gardée a cause que avais envie écrire ma rage contre vous qui continuais de me refusée la vérités sur votre relation avec l'assassin des parents de mon cousin Harry. j'aurais du me rappelez des conseille de mira : Ne jamais faire confiance a un truc qui parle sans goûtée son sang ni voir ou se trouve sa cervelle.

'' Pour tout te dire, benoit, c'est de ma faute que Erika ne t'aille pas parler, elle a agis sur mes ordres pour te garder hors de portée de lui même durent la première guerre. Avoua Dumbledore.

Benoît se pétrifiait et grognais de stupeur et de rage contre Albus qui était pleinement méritée.

'' quoi je... vous auriez du me le dire plus tôt comme sa aurais pu empêcher cette putain d'Erika de réveiller la bête légendaire de serpentard, je suis peut-être parfois un peu pervers comme mon père mais je suis pas un con de serpentard comme lui et ma mère.

Erika ne relevais pas de l'insulte, elle l'avais amplement méritée.

'' Mr Phénix devrait aller immédiatement à l'infirmerie, l'interrompit Dumbledore d'une voix ferme. Cette épreuve a été terrible pour vous. Il n'y aura aucune sanction sauf si Benoît tu décide de punir ta mère de la même façon qu'elle ta punis injustement l'année dernière.

'' Sa vous pouvez y contée.

'' Et je résisterais même pas cette fois contrairement au duel de l'autre jour c'est moi qui a été dans le tort benoit.

'' Et je vais aussi vous démettre de vos fonctions en temps que chef des anciens. Dit la voix de Alucard. Les autre membre du conseille doit connaître vos bêtise.

'' je... oui tu as bien raison, si alucard voudra les dirigée je te donne ma place. De tout manière j'avais déjà projet de démissionné.

'' Et je crois qu'un exile chez grand mère mira vous ferais du bien. Vu que vous avez commis un meurtre de jeune proie Dit-t-il d'un regard sadique.

Erika se pétrifias, si Elmira apprenais la vérités, elle allais être dans une rage mortelle que sa fille aille coucher avec le descendant de Salazard serpentard qui la violer, même si au fond elle le sais déjà vu que c'est elle-même qui la envoyée en exil, mais sa alucard en savais rien.

'' Pitié benoit pas sa n'en parle pas a elle. Dit-t-elle en Roumain.

'' Et pourquoi je lui dirais pas que je suis le fis de Voldemort en chantant la mort frappera dit d'un regard sadique.

'' En échange je ne te punirais plus sauf si tu te met au viole d'humaine et je tacherais que Moka et temari te laisse tranquille en leur trouvant un amant vampire.

'' Qui laisse ma concubine tranquille et que je peut l'invitée sans qui lui fasse du mal chez moi soit au manoirs anglais soit en Transylvanie, Hinata peut l'approcher, sa ne lui dérange pas dit Alucard dans un grognement d'avertissement a sa mère qui se soumettais en échange je dirais rien a grand mère Mira.

'' Oui, je les emmènerais chassée en végétarien, et Moka et temari n'approcherons plus de ta favorite concubine, même si cette fois temari n'y est pour rien vu qu'elle est en France.

Benoît était satisfaite du marchés avec sa mère, elle avais raison sûr ce point. temari étant en dehors du pays et il y avais seulement Moka qui avais tentée de la tuer et non elle.

** Si elle se retient de faire sa connasse de succube elle pourra restée avec nous et elle.**

'' Du repos et une bonne chasse d'énergie dans la forêt, voilà ce qu'il vaut faut, ou plus tard une petite orgie avec un favorite pour te remontée le moral, dit Dumbledore en adressant un clin d'œil a benoit. Pompon n'est pas encore couchée. Elle est en train d'administrer le philtre de Mandragore. Je crois que les victimes du Serpent hypnotiseur vont bientôt se réveiller.

'' Alors ma favorite va bien s'exclamait Benoît radoucie a présent.

'' Il n'y aura pas de séquelles, assura Dumbledore. Mais benoit, Je te conseillerais de leur dire ce que tu leur a fait pendant qui était là. Même si il aiment s'amuser sa peut-être considérée comme un viole même si c'est pas trop grave vu qui aurait été consentante si il aurais été conscient.

'' oui, je leur dirais, comme sa il pourrons me faire une retenue physique pour me punir.

** Au moins je dirais la vérités, a Hinata, Ginny et Hermione, mais a la copine de Percy je lui dirais rien bien fait pour lui.**

Benoît et Erika allais a l'infirmerie suivie de Mrs Weasley et son mari qui paraissait toujours aussi ébranlé du passé d'Erika.

'' Ma chère minerva, dit Dumbledore d'un air songeur en s'adressant au professeur McGonagall, je crois que tout cela mérite un bon festin. Puis-je vous demander d'aller prévenir les cuisines?

'' D'accord, répondit vivement le professeur McGonagall en allant vers la porte. Je vous laisse vous occuper de Potter et de Weasley, n'est-ce pas?

—Oui, oui, dit Dumbledore.

Lorsqu'elle fut sortie du bureau, Harry et Ron regardèrent Dumbledore d'un air incertain. Que voulait dire exactement le professeur McGonagall en parlant de « s'occuper » d'eux ? Ils n'allaient quand même pas être punis ?

'' Il me semble vous avoir avertis tous les deux que je serais obligé de vous renvoyer si je vous surprenais à enfreindre le règlement de l'école une nouvelle fois? Dit Dumbledore.

Ron ouvrit la bouche, horrifiée.

'' Ce qui prouve que les meilleurs d'entre nous peuvent être amenés à se contredire, poursuivit Dumbledore en souriant. Vous allez recevoir tous les deux une Récompense spéciale pour Services rendus à l'École et je crois bien que... voyons... oui, je vais donner deux cents points pour chacun à Gryffondor.

Le visage de Ron prit une teinte rosé vif et il referma la bouche.

—Mais j'ai l'impression que l'un d'entre nous reste bien silencieux sur le rôle qu'il a joué dans cette dangereuse aventure, ajouta Dumbledore. Pourquoi êtes-vous si modeste, Gilderoy ?

Harry sursauta. Il avait complètement oublié Lockhart. Il se retourna et le vit debout dans un coin de la pièce, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Lorsque Dumbledore s'adressa à lui, il regarda par-dessus son épaule en croyant qu'il parlait à quelqu'un d'autre.

'' Professeur Dumbledore, dit Ron, il y a eu un petit accident dans la Chambre des Secrets des Phénix. Le pédophile professeur Lockhart.

'' je suis pédophile, en plus être professeur, je devrais pas du tout enseignée alors.

'' Il a essayé de nous jeter un sortilège d'Amnésie après de nous avoir avouer qui voulais tentée de violer Hinata mais benoit le fessais fuir a chaque fois qui tentais la matée sous la douche pour la violer et la baguette s'est retourner contre lui en explosant, expliqua Ron.

'' Pas de chance, dit Dumbledore en hochant la tête, vous vous êtes assis sur votre propre épée en tentent d'abusée d'une favorite vampire non réciproque de Maître Phénix. Gilderoy!

'' Un épée? Dit Lockhart d'une voix éteinte. Je n'ai pas d'épée. Mais ce garçon en a une, ajouta-t-il en montrant Harry. Il vous la prêtera sûrement.

'' Pourriez-vous emmener le professeur Lockhart à l'infirmerie, mais en écarte des victimes et de benoit phénix si il est présent. J'ai encore quelques mots à dire à Harry...

Lockhart sortit du bureau d'un pas lent. Ron le suivit et referma la porte en jetant un regard intriguée à Dumbledore et à Harry. Dumbledore s'approcha d'un des fauteuils devant la cheminée.

'' Assieds-toi, Harry, dit-il.

Harry obéit. Il se sentait étrangement inquiet.

'' Pour commencer, je voudrais te remercier, dit Dumbledore, le regard brillant, tu m'as été vraiment fidèle a moi et aussi a Benoît, dans la Chambre des secret honteux des phénix. Seule une parfaite loyauté de ta part pouvait amener Fumseck à venir à ton secours, et le fait que tu aille pas détruit ton lien amitié avec le fis de ton ennemi jurée a fait que Funix ta aussi guidée vers ou se trouvais benoit.

Il caressa le phénix qui s'était posé sur son genou. Harry eut un sourire timide.

'' Et donc, tu as rencontrée son père Tom jedusort, dit Dumbledore d'un air songeur. J'imagine qu'il s'est beaucoup intéressée à toi et a benoit au début... surtout que benoit était le seul a pouvoir détournée ses ordres même a moitié possédée par son souvenir.

Soudain, quelque chose qui tracassait Harry franchit enfin ses lèvres, presque malgré lui.

'' Professeur Dumbledore, dit-il, jedusort m'a dit que moi et benoit était comme lui. Que nous étions étrangement semblables... Je sais que pour benoit c'est son fis mais moi qu'est-ce que j'ai.

'' Vraiment? Répondit Dumbledore en regardant Harry d'un air songeur sous ses épais sourcils argentées. Et toi, qu'en penses-tu?

'' Je ne crois pas que contrairement a benoit que je sois comme lui! S'exclama Harry beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. je... je suis à Gryffondor, je suis...

Mais il s'interrompit. Une vague doute remontait à la surface.

'' Professeur, reprit-il, le Choixpeau magique m'a dit que... que j'aurais été très bien à serpentard avec Benoît. Pendant un moment, tout le monde a cru que c'était moi et benoit les héritier de serpentard... parce que nous parlons Fourchelang...

'' Si tu parles Fourchelang, Harry, dit Dumbledore d'une voix paisible, c'est parce que Lord Voldemort, qui est le dernier descendant non maudit de Salazard serpentard, le parlait également. Benoît descend de la branche maudite a cause si un vampire comme disons Elmira la grand-mère que benoit appelle Mira et que Erika a peur d'elle le parle a cause quand une vampire transforme un humain le venin transforme le sang a celui qui la mordu, c'est pour sa que Erika même si elle a été humaine et était la sœur de ton père, une fois transformée sa ne comptais plus et était devenus maudite par Elmira. Être un vampire de Elmira Phénix est a la fois une don suivie d'une terrible malédiction. Mais Erika a fait une terrible erreur quand elle a coucher avec Tom sans l'avoir transformée ou tuer, mais en le laissant vivre. A cause que tout les descendant de Salazard maudit doivent impérativement tuer tout les descendant humain de Salazard et si Erika aurais était moins idiote, je crois bien que au aurais pas un de seigneur des ténèbres si elle aurais tuée Tom jedusor, ou pire sa aurais pu être elle qui aurais pris le pouvoir, ou son fis benoit, mais elle a préférée s'exile une première fois pour cachée sa honte et son fis et sa sœur jumelle d'un autre homme vampire, et laisser Tom vivre et qu'il devienne le lord Voldemort que on connais. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas du tout son intention...

'' Voldemort m'a transmis un peu de lui-même? Dit Harry, atterré. Alors benoit devra me tuer aussi.

'' C'est bien ce qu'il semble mais pas pour benoit, tu n'est pas biologiquement du sang non maudit de Salazard et il le sait quand il ta par incident jeté un sorte qui a fait en sorte que tu sois violer par tes parent Moldus et bien sûr tu lui a pardonnée après tout il était très jeune et ne contrôlais pas encore totalement ses pouvoir de séduction vu qui venais juste être scellez sa puissance de vampire dans un corps d'étudiant par ordre d'elmira phénix.

'' Mais alors, je devrais être à serpentard comme Benoît lui des qui a attendu le nom de jedusort il a proclamée serpentard avant même qu'il touche la tête de benoit.

'' Sa c'est a cause qui est l'hérité Maudit et le Choixpeau a craint que si il toucher sa tête, il allais le détruire a cause de son immunité naturelle au sort du a la peau de vampire. Il me l'a avouer cette année. Mais toi il t'a envoyée a Gryffondor, Écoute-moi, Harry. Il se trouve que tu possède beaucoup de qualités que les serpentard appréciait chez ses élèves. La facilité de parler le Fourchelang, ingéniosité, la détermination... un certain penchant de dédain sur les règlement sur les orgie... et pourtant, le Choixpeau magique t'a envoyée à Gryffondor. Tu sais pourquoi? Réfléchis.

'' Il m'a envoyé à Gryffondor parce que j'ai demandé à ne pas aller chez les Serpentard, répondit Harry d'une voix défaite.

'' Exactement, dit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire. Ce qui te rend très différent de Tom jedusor et de son fis renier benoit. Ce sont nos choix, Harry, qui montrent ce que nous sommes vraiment, beaucoup plus que nos aptitudes.

Harry, assommé, restait immobile dans son fauteuil.

—Si tu veux la preuve que tu appartiens vraiment à Gryffondor, Harry, je te suggère d'examiner ceci d'un peu plus près.

Dumbledore tendit la main vers le bureau et prit l'épée tachée de sang qu'il donna à Harry. Celui-ci la fit tourner entre ses mains. Les rubis incrustés dans la poignée étincelaient à la lueur des flammes qui brûlaient dans la cheminée. C'est alors qu'il vit quelque chose gravé juste au-dessous de la garde.

Godric Gryffondor

'' Seul un véritable Gryffondor qui apprécie les vampire phénix pouvait trouver cette épée dans le Choixpeau magique, vu que cette épée était un cadeau d'une vampire amoureuse de lui. Harry dit simplement Dumbledore.

Pendant un long moment, tous deux restèrent silencieux. Puis Dumbledore ouvrit l'un des tiroirs du bureau et y prit une plume et une bouteille d'encre.

—Tu as besoin de manger et de dormir, Harry. Je te suggère de descendre prendre part au festin pendant que j'écris à la prison d'Azkaban. Il est temps de récupérer notre garde-chasse. Je dois aussi rédiger une petite annonce pour La Gazette du Sorcier. Il nous faudra un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Décidément, ils ne durent jamais bien longtemps...

'' Un surtout qui passerais pas son temps a maté les fille dit Harry d'un ton moqueur.

Harry se leva et s'approcha de la porte. Il venait de poser la main sur la poignée lorsque la porte s'ouvrit si violemment qu'il fut projeté contre le mur.

Benoît Phénix et Lucius Malefoy fit son rentrée et c'était benoit qui avais projetée de fureur Lucius. Recroquevillé sous son bras, le corps enveloppé de bandage, il y avait _dobby._

— _Bonsoir, Lucius,_ dit Dumbledore d'un ton aimable.

Mr Malefoy faillit renverser Harry en entrant dans la pièce. Dobby le suivait à petits pas précipités, accroupi à ses pieds, le visage ravagé par une terreur abjecte.

'' Alors! Lança Lucius Malefoy en fixant sur Dumbledore un regard glacial. Vous êtes à nouveau là! Le conseil d'administration vous a suspendu, mais vous estimez que vous avez le droit de revenir à Poudlard!

—Voyez-vous, Lucius, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire serein, les onze autres membres du conseil d'administration m'ont écrit aujourd'hui. J'ai eu l'impression d'être pris dans une véritable tempête de hiboux. Ils avaient entendu dire que le fis de Erika Phénix était mort et il voulaient que je revienne immédiatement. Ils semblaient croire qu'après tout, j'étais l'homme qui fallait pour occuper ce poste. Ils m'ont également raconté des histoires très étranges. Plusieurs d'entre eux affirme que vous avez forcée Erika sa mère a confier des items qui appartenais a Lord Voldemort et donc que vous saviez que Benoît et son fis, et qui sais a présent tout la vérités. Si il refusaient d'approuver votre petite complot qui a échouée pour tenté de chassée les Sang Moldus de l'école.

Benoît : c'est exactement lui qui a donner le journal a ma sœur Hinata mais il visais Ginny Weasley.

'' Prouve-le, et alors vous avez réussi à mettre un terme à ces agression? Ce garçon vampire ment comme il respire. Vous avez capturé le coupable?

—En effet, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

—Eh bien ? Qui est-ce ?

'' Le même que la dernière fois, Lucius. Mais cette fois, Lord Voldemort a agis en moitié par l'intermédiaire son fis renier. Benoît Phénix. Au moyen de ce journal intime.

Il montra le livre noir percé d'un grand trou en observant attentivement la réaction de Mr Malefoy et de benoit, Harry, lui regardait Dobby.

L'elfe avait un étrange comportement. Ses grands yeux fixés sur Harry, il ne cessait de pointer le doigt sur le journal, puis sur Mr Malefoy et se donnait ensuite de grands coups de poing sur la tête.

—Je vois... dit lentement Mr Malefoy à Dumbledore.

'' C'était un plan judicieux, dit Dumbledore d'une voix égale sans quitter Mr Malefoy des yeux. Car Benoît et Harry, ici présent – Mr Malefoy lança à benoit un bref regard perçant- et leur ami Ron n'avaient pas découvert ce journal intime, seul Benoît Phénix jedusort serait sans doute apparue comme le seul coupable. Personne n'aurait jamais pu prouver qu'il avait agi a moitié contre sa propre volonté, en fait il s'est surtout amusée a rendre les victimes de sang pure dans le comas pour pouvoir avoir un mini harem pour éloignée son influence de son père.

Mr Malefoy resta silencieux, le visage soudain figé comme un masque, il croyais avoir mis cela dans le chaudron de Ginny Weasley et il avais jurée de ne pas faire du mal a Benoît son fis ni a Hinata phénix.

'' Et imaginez, poursuivit Dumbledore, ce qui se serait produit dans ce cas... Les Phénix sont un des plus important famille de vampire allier au ministère qui représentais la Transylvanie. Imaginez les conséquence que cette affaire aurait pu avoir sur Erika Phénix et sur le traitée de paix avec les vampire de la Transylvanie et de leur propre ministère transylvaine, donc vous êtres également affilier avec elle au ministère anglais si on avait découvert que son propre fis agressais sexuellement et tuais des sang pure, même si a tort ne fessais que les agresse sexuellement sans les tuer contrairement a Erika. Heureusement que ce journal a été trouvé à temps et que les souvenirs qu'il contenait on été effacés. Qui sait ce qu'il serait advenu dans le cas contraire ou le fis de Voldemort aurais fusionnée avec les souvenir de son père, ce qui a bien faillie être le cas. Cette affaire aurais même plus tombée de l'oreille de l'ancienne chef du conseil des Anciens alias Elmira Phénix qui vous détestes personnellement vous et notre ministère humain depuis la dernière guerre.

Mr Malefoy se força à parler.

'' Heureusement, en effet, dit-il avec raideur.

Derrière son dos, Dobby continuait de pointer le doigt sur le journal, puis sur Lucius Malefoy et Benoît phénix avant de se donner à nouveau des coup de poing sur la tête.

Et soudain, Harry comprit, benoit disais la vérités a cause qui était au courent et avais fait exprès pour échanger les livre de sa sœur avec Ginny pour la protéger du complot. Il fit un signe de tête à Dobby et celui-ci recula dans un coin en se tordant les oreilles pour se punir de ce qu'il venait de faire.

'' Vous ne savez pas comment Hinata la favorite vampire de mon cousin est entrée en possession de ce journal intime du père de Benoît?

Lucius Malefoy se tourna vers lui.

'' Pourquoi devrais-je savoir comment cette...

benoit grondais méchamment.

'' C'est jolie Jeune demi-vampire végétarienne s'y prise pour dénicher ce journal? Dit-il.

'' Parce que c'est vous l'idiot qui s'est tromper de chaudrons, ça s'est passez chez Fleury et Bott dit Benoît. Vous avez pris le livre neuf de métamorphose de ma sœur en croyant que était moi qui lui avais achetée pour Ginny Weasley et vous y avez glissé le journal, c'est bien cela?

Il vit Mr Malefoy serrer les poings.

'' Il faudrait le prouver demi-vampire ratée.

'' Oh, personne n'y arrivera. Dit Dumbledore en adressant un sourire à Harry. C'est impossible, maintenant que jedusort a été effacée du journal. Mais d'un autre côté, et tu donnera le même avertissement pour Erika benoit, je vous conseille de ne plus distribuer les vielles fournitures scolaire de Lord Voldemort. Car si certaines d'entre elles tombaient à nouveau entre les main de son fis, ou pire la sœur préférée de alucard, je pense qu'il se ferait un plaisir de tout dire au conseille des ancien vampire et surtout a chantée votre complot en sifflant une chanson a 3 note a une une certaine Mira qui va vous exterminée pour avoir corrompu le petit fis d'elmira Phénix.

Lucius Malefoy resta un instant immobile pétrifier par la menace et surtout au nom de Mira et Harry vit nettement sa main se contracter, comme si l'envie le démangeait de sortir sa baguette magique. Mais finalement, il les tourna vers son elfe de maison.

'' On s'en va, Dobby!

Il ouvrit brutalement la porte du bureau et fit sortir son elfe à coups de pied. Ils entendirent les cris de douleur de Dobby tandis que Lucius Malefoy s'éloignait dans le couloir. Harry réfléchit un moment, puis il eut soudain l'idée qu'il cherchait.

—Professeur Dumbledore, dit-il précipitamment, est-ce que je peux aller rendre le journal intime à Mr Malefoy, s'il vous plaît ?

—Bien sûr, Harry. Mais dépêche-toi, n'oublie pas qu'il y a un festin qui t'attend.

Harry prit le petit livre noir et sortit en trombe du bureau. Il entendait les cris de Dobby qui s'éloignaient derrière l'angle du couloir. Il enleva alors une de ses chaussures, ôta sa chaussette sale et boueuse et y fourra le journal intime. Puis il courut le long du couloir.

Il les rattrapa alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à descendre l'escalier.

—Mr Malefoy, dit-il, la voix haletante. J'ai quelque chose pour vous.

Et il mit dans la main de Lucius Malefoy la chaussette crasseuse qui contenait le journal.

—Qu'est-ce que...

Mr Malefoy arracha le journal de la chaussette qu'il jeta par terre. Puis il lança à Harry un regard furieux.

—Un de ces jours, Harry Potter, tu connaîtras le même sort lamentable que tes parents, dit-il à voix basse, ces imbéciles se mêlaient de tout ce qui ne les regardait pas, eux aussi.

Et il tourna les talons pour s'en aller.

—Viens, Dobby. J'ai dit viens !

Mais Dobby ne bougea pas. Il tenait à la main la chaussette répugnante de Harry et la contemplait comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor inestimable.

—Le maître a donné à Dobby une chaussette, dit l'elfe, émerveillé. Le maître l'a donnée à Dobby.

—Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? lança Malefoy.

—Dobby a reçu une chaussette, dit l'elfe avec une expression d'incrédulité. Le maître l'a jetée et Dobby l'a attrapée. Alors, Dobby est libre.

Lucius Malefoy se figea sur place, les yeux fixés sur l'elfe. Puis il se rua sur Harry.

—Tu m'as fait perdre mon serviteur ! rugit-il.

—Vous ne ferez pas de mal à Harry Potter ! s'écria Dobby.

Il y eut une détonation assourdissante. Mr Malefoy fut projeté en arrière, tomba dans l'escalier et se retrouva étalé par terre au bas des marches. Le visage livide, il se releva en sortant sa baguette magique, mais Dobby tendit un long doigt menaçant.

—Allez-vous-en, maintenant, dit-il d'un ton féroce, le doigt pointé sur Mr Malefoy. Vous ne toucherez pas à Harry Potter. Partez !

Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas le choix. Il leur lança un dernier regard assassin, puis s'enveloppa dans sa cape et s'éloigna à grands pas.

—Harry Potter a libéré Dobby ! s'écria l'elfe d'une petite voix aiguë.

Un rayon de lune se reflétait dans ses yeux globuleux.

—Harry Potter a libéré Harry ! répéta-t-il.

—C'était le moins que je puisse faire, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Promets-moi simplement de ne plus jamais essayer de me sauver la vie.

Le visage repoussant de l'elfe se fendit soudain en un large sourire qui découvrit une bouche édentée.

—J'ai encore une question à te poser, Dobby, dit Harry, tandis que l'elfe enfilait la chaussette avec des gestes fébriles. Tu m'a dit que tout cette histoire n'avait rien à voir qu'avec le fis de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, tu t'en souviens? Alors...

'' C'était un indice, monsieur, répondit Dobby, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Dobby vous a donné un indice. On pouvait librement prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres devant son fis sans qui sache que c'est son père et que son nom a changée si il apprenais la vérités. Vous comprenez?

'' C'est vrai, dit Harry d'une voix faible. Mais le fis aussi est pas comme son père, vu qui est gentil.

'' C'est vrai mais il faut être méfiant avec lui, il a son coté sauvage et parfois obsédée par les relation sexuelle comme son père.

'' C'est vrai, mais il ne viole pas, il demander autorisation a ses amies si il veulent coucher avec lui et il les aiment, bon il faut que je m'en aille, maintenant. Il y a un festin en bas et mon amie Hinata et Hermione doit être réveillée à l'heure qu'il est...

Dobby entoura la taille de Harry de ses bras et le serra contre lui.

—Harry Potter est encore plus grand que ne le croyait Dobby et Mr Phénix aussi ! sanglota-t-il. Adieu, Harry Potter ! Et dans une dernière détonation, Dobby disparut.

Harry avait déjà participé à plusieurs festins, à Poudlard, mais jamais il n'en avait connu de semblable. Tout le monde était en pyjama et les réjouissances durèrent tout la nuit. Harry n'aurait su dire quel avait été le meilleur moment : Hermione et Ginny courant vers lui en criant : « tu l'as vaincu! Tu l'a vaincu! » et lui murmurais dans l'oreille : que Hinata et nous on aimerais bien vous remercier avec la permission du petit-fis maudit de Elmira et que benoit va être punis de sa crypte par une retenue physique par les trois poursuiveuse de Gryffondor.

Harry regardais benoit a la table qui souriais a levant son verre de potion énergétique de vampire et Hinata souriais également. Il avais aussi Justin qui se levant de la table des Poufsouffle pour venir lui serrer la main et s'excuser longuement de l'avoir soupçonné, même si il avais un peu raison pour son cousin vampire, ou Hagrid apparaissant à trois heures et demi du matin et donnant à Harry et à Ron une tape dans le dos qui les fit plonger la face première dans deux tarte a la crème que benoit avais par sa vitesse vampirique échanger et les deux se fait entartée devant les rire des serpentard, mais bon était une bonne blague pour une fois et les quatre cents point qu'ils avaient fait gagner à Gryffondor, ce qui les assurait, et les 500 point de moins a serpentard a cause que Benoît était a moitié coupable abus sexuelle sur la plupart des victimes de l'infirmerie ce qui lui fait grandement plaisir, il adorais faire perdre sa propre maison et même Percy trouvais sa comique et ou le professeur McGonagall se levant pour leur dire que tous les examens avaient été annulées en guise de cadeau de fin d'année, et encore Dumbledore annonçant que le professeur Lockhart ne pourrait pas reprendre ses cours l'année dernière, pour cause de pédophilie et d'amnésie a soigner. Cette dernière nouvelle fut également saluée par de nombreuses acclamations à la table des professeurs.

'' Dommage, dit Ron en reprenant un baignait, je commençais à le trouver sympatrique pour un pervers.

'' Bien on a tout notre pervers immortelle de serpentard a la place, plaisantais Ginny.

La fin du trimestre se déroula sous un soleil resplendissant. Poudlard avait retrouvé sa vie normale, avec toutefois quelques petits changements : le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avaient été supprimé (« on a suffisamment fait de travaux pratiques », avait dit Ron à Hermione qui faisait grise mine) et Lucius Malefoy avait été renvoyé du conseil d'administration. Erika fut irradiée par le conseille des vampire de son poste de dirigeant et qui promit a Benoît Phénix sa place une fois ses études a Poudlard terminée. Drago ne se pavanait plus dans le château avec des allures de propriétaire. Il semblait au contraire sombre et amer. Benoît, en revanche, avait retrouvé toute sa joie de vivre et organisais plusieurs Orgie avec sa favorite mais aussi elle organisais des retenue physique avec autre Gryffondor comme il avais fait une fois dans leur chambre des fille pour le punir de les avoir abusée durent le temps qui était dans le coma, mais si il avais été possédée par son père et que était le seul moyen d'éloignée sa mauvais influence.

Le lendemain soir, Hermione, Ginny et Hinata emmenais les héros de la chambre des secret des Phénix au 7 e étage.

'' Benoît veut vous faire une fleur dit sa sœur. Il nous a montrée un endroit très utile pour être tranquille autre que sa crypte du donjon.

'' Ah bon s'étonnait Harry et Ron.

Hermione s'avançait vers une toile d'un professeur de danse qui essayais de faire danser des trolle et marmonnais trois fois : avoir un endroit pour pouvoir s'amuse en paix.

Ron se demandais ce qu'elle fessait quand tout d'un coup une porte apparut remplaçant le tableau.

'' Mon frère dit que sa s'appelle la salle aux fantasme ou en langage censurée des sorcier : sur demande. Dit Hinata en riant. Et il rentrais et c'était une immense salle a coucher avec un énorme lit commune.

Harry et Ron se doutais que leur récompense était sexuelle.

'' Benoît ne vient pas sa m'étonne.

'' Disons dit Hermione, que c'est sa punition pour nous avoir abusée quand on était en transe, j'ai donner le mot de passe au trois poursuiveuse de Gryffondor pour l'occuper de sa punition.

Les garçon éclatais de rire en fermant la porte et les trois fille se déshabillais devant eux, la salle fessais aussi apparaître des objet sexuelle, pour Natasha, vu qui était que deux garçon. Ron se fessait Hermione et pour Ginny se fut Harry. Hinata ne fessais que regarder en chantant un air érotiquement magique qui permettais au garçon de ne jamais se fatiguée. Pendant l'acte Hermione trouvais les deux garçon vraiment excellent a ce qu'il croyait.

'' Wow, c'est quasiment comparable a benoit dans ses orgie complimentais Hermione et Ron rougissais.

'' Disons que on a eu un meilleur professeur de sexualités que Lockhart en défense contre les force du mal, plaisantais Harry.

Les fille compris que benoit était pas les seul a avoir profité de leur transe et se remit a faire l'amour mais cette fois dominer par les filles pour les punir..

Pendant ce temps, benoit ligotée, se fessait agressée sexuellement par Katie Bell- Angelina Johnson et Alicia Spinnet en disant pendant l'acte une série de ligne en disant pour Katie Bell : Sa favorite est bien meilleur que lui dans un lit Pour Angelina Johnson : Les serpentard sont tous des idiot et pour Alicia c'était que Erika est une vraiment une sombre idiote comme Moka vu que Alicia avais eu pitié de lui.

Mais sous ses nuit douce et sensuelle, il fut temps de reprendre le Poudlard Express qui devait ramener les élèves chez eux pour les vacances d'été. Harry, Ron, Benoît, Hinata, Fred, George et Ginny occupait un compartiment à eux tout seuls. Les distractions ne leur manquèrent pas pendant le voyage. Ils firent exploser les derniers pétards du Dr Flibuste et s'entraînèrent à se désarmer à coup de baguette magique, un exercice pour lequel Harry se montrait particulièrement douée.

Ils avaient presque atteint la gare de King's Cross lorsque Harry se rappela quelque chose.

'' Benoît, dit-il c'était quoi cette histoire entre toi, Hermione et Percy, il vous a surpris en train de faire quelque chose et vous l'avez invitée a participer? Il ne voulait surtout pas que tu en parles à qui que ce soit et depuis il ne te dit plus LA FERME PHÉNIX.

Benoît et Hermione éclatais de rire.

'' Ah, oui, c'est vrai, répondit Benoît en riant. Eh bien... je sais depuis le début de l'année que Percy a une petite amie mais pas son nom et je l'ai découvert quand Hermione est venus se faire pardonnée a cause que de l'incident du club de duel..

'' Quoi? S'exclama Fred en lassant tomber une pile de livres sur la tête de George.

'' C'est cette fille qui est préfète de Sedaigle, Pénélope Deauclaire, dit Benoît. C'est Hermès sont hibou qu'il ma dit sans dire son nom qui passait son temps à écrire l'été dernier. Ils se donnaient des rendez-vous secret pour baiser dans l'école. Et avais sentie aussi son odeur le jour du club du duel, Et un jour, alors que je me réconciliais avec Hermione physiquement, il nous a surpris entraîne baiser dans la douche des garçons. Et on la invitée mais je voulais pas faire de l'échangiste avec lui. Vous n'allez pas vous moquer de lui, hein? Ajouta Hermione d'un ton inquiet.

'' Jamais de la vie, assura Fred qui semblait aussi heureux que si on venait de lui annoncer que la date d'un fête spécial Weasley avait été avancée.

'' Certainement pas, dit George en ricanant. Le Poudlard Express ralentit, puis s'arrêta. Harry prit un parchemin et une plume et se tourna vers Ron et Hermione.

'' Ça s'appelle un numéro de téléphone dit-il a Ron en écrivant des chiffres sur deux morceau de parchemin, un pour Ron, l'autre pour Hermione, et également un autre pour benoit qui le regardais jalousement. L'été dernier, j'ai expliqué à ton père comment marche un téléphone, il saura s'en servir. Apellez-moi chez les Dursley, d'accord? Je ne supporterais pas de passer encore deux mois avec dudley pour seul compagnie.

'' Ta tante et ton oncle vont être fiers de toi quand ils sauront ce que tu as fait, non? Dit Hermione tandis qu'ils descendaient du train et suivaient la foule des élèves en direction de la barrière magique.

'' Fiers? S'exclama Harry. Tu es folle? Ils vont être furieux, au contraire : j'ai eu plein d'occasion de mourir et au lieu d'en profiter, je me suis débrouillé pour survivre...

tous ensemble, ils franchirent alors la barrière magique qui s'ouvrait sur le monde des Moldus, mais benoit retenais Hermione :

'' Hermione si tu t'ennuie tu pourrais venir chez moi a la maison, Erika ma autorisée les visite de favorite a présent.

'' Mais tes sœur, je sais que Hinata m'aime bien en orgie mais moka et ton autre sœur voudrons me tuer surtout Moka vu qu'elle a tentée de me violer a l'école.

'' il sont interdit de t'approcher, je m'en assurais, d'ailleurs j'ai reçu un message de ma sœur moka qui dit qu'elle a trouvée un demi-vampire très mignon a Durstrang et pour tentée de me rendre jaloux mon coté vampire. il dit qui est cent fois plus bon au lit que mon autre moi. Mais étonnement et c'est bien la première fois, elle dit la vérités vu que Erika ma confirmer qu'elle me trompais avec quelqu'un mais qui a pas le sang maudit de Salazard serpentard, elle te laissera tranquille. Quand a Temari d'habitude elle ne m'approche pas de mes invitée si je l'invite pas, elle est moyennement garce pour sa, Moka était la plus pire mais si elle a son propre jouet elle sera s'occuper et t'ignora.

'' Si elle s'est trouvée quelqu'un immortelle alors je veut bien passée des vacances chez toi, sa serais amusant. d'étudier les comportement sexuelle des vampires dans ta famille. dit j'ai une question, ta grand-mère Mira, c'est en fait Elmira Phénix non ? la Elmira phénix la fondatrice.

'' Ouais bien sur… pourquoi la question ?

'' Pourquoi tu l'appelle Mira comme si elle était une autre personne.

'' Ah ça et bien c'est son jeux a elle vu qu'elle m'a fait un énorme service a la place de ma propre mère quand mon autre moi était très jeune et depuis elle me laisse la surnommé mira a cause était aussi son nom que Godric Gryffondor la surnommais aussi et aussi Albus a le droit de l'appelez aussi Mira mais sa c'est a cause qui nous a sauvée tout les deux durent la guerre.

'' Et cet quoi ce service ?

Mais Benoît la fit taire en l'embrassant et murmurant: c'est un secret de phénix que les favorite humaine n'ont pas le droit de le savoir. et ils l'embrassait passionnément avant d'aller chez le monde des Moldus poursuivit par sa favorite furieuse qui ne voulais pas lui dire son secret de famille.


	20. Epilogue

Épilogue : Préparation pour la visite d'Hermione.

De retour de la gare a son manoir, benoît était fou de joie ici une semaine sa favorite viendrais et rencontrais en croisant Moka qui était dans les bras d'un autre homme.

'' Un nouveau repas moka tu le tue quand grande vache, a cause qui est vraiment moche pour un demi-vampire.

'' Quand j'aurais transformée ta petite pute de favorite en vampire peut-être grognais-t-elle en bichant son mari.

'' Ouais dans tes rêve la vache. Au fait ou est ta servante succube.

'' En va partir demain pour France pour l'été dit Moka froidement.

Benoît allais prendre une douche en la laissant sa femme Moka tranquille au moins elle occupée elle ignora sa présence en fantasmant sur les choses plaisante qui se passais avec sa favorite en Transylvanie en fermant les yeux, ne s'aperçois pas que temari y était entrée aussi derrière lui pour pouvoir se tapée doucement son frère adoptif.

'' Tu viens pour tentée de me transformée en zombi succube. dit Benoît en déviant par l'odeur que était-elle la voyeuse.

'' Bien non je voulais juste jouer avec vous. Maître phénix. J'ai été très gentille cette année. Je n'ai rendu que 3 garçon adulte Moldus français dingue de moi en France et je ne les ai pas faits suicidée par moka, mais frapper par un bus français a la place.

Alucard trouvais que était plutôt sage 3 moldus adulte alors que avant elle fessait des montagnes de cadavre zombi suicidée.

'' Ouais c'est vrai que tu as été plutôt sage pour une saloppe. Je t'accorde une orgie succube. Mais a condition que tu ne tente pas de faire du mal a ma favorite.

'' Promis, je pars en France de tout manière. Je ne vous embêterais pas trop.

Temari embrassais le cou du vampire et commence une langoureuse fellation a son frère adoptif et étonnement temari essayais de se soumettre lors des préliminaire et mais sa nature dominante fut rapidement replacée une fois dans la chambre de Alucard qui se laissais faire un peu après tout temari n'était incapable de se contrôler pour baiser alucard, était sa nature de succube de dominer les hommes.

Après avoir remplie chaque trop 30 fois au moins de temari elle s'étendait contre lui légèrement insatisfaite sexuellement.

'' Quoi tu n'es pas contente être remplie 30 fois.

'' Non, et moka veut pas se partager son jouet je suis jalouse.

'' Bien si tu irais jouer avec hinata aussi après je suis sur quelle te comblerais succube.

'' Oui jouer avec ta favorite aussi, je serais gentille, je ne suis pas comme moka moi.

'' Non tu es pire qu'elle tu va la transforme en zombi et tu la donneras a manger a ma femme. Donc non pas orgie avec elle et moi.

'' Pas du tout...

'' Temari tu mens affreusement mal tu fais sa tout le temps avec tes homme zombi. Je n'ai pas oublié les enfants aussi que tu sacrifiasses a Moka tu mes le tues si te plait.

Temari grondais furieuse : tu m'en veux encore pour cette histoire, d'accord c'est vrai que j'ai fait sa des anciens amants et par accident a leur enfant aussi mais c'est arrivée que...

'' 100 fois par semaine incluant les enfants dit Alucard.

'' Et alors 100 fois ce n'est pas énorme, mais c'est cessée de faire sa a des mineurs au moins.

'' N'essaye pas de gagnée ta cause a cause j'ai couché avec toi, tu n'auras pas ma favorite dans ton harem de succube. Mais vu que tu as été plutôt gentille ce soir, et qu'effectivement tu as cessé de rendre zombi des enfants, tu pourras peut-être venir plus tard en Transylvanie mais AVERTIE MAMAN avant.

Temari la tête en soupirant et allais rejoindre les autres en ne se rhabillant même pas, de tout manière elle préfère être nue en permanence au manoir.

'' Quel pouf sexuelle une chance qu'elle a un cul baisable sinon je l'aurais déjà bannir directe chez Rosalie ligotée bâillonnée et fraîchement violer par les goules se dit Alucard a son coté humain.

'' Entièrement d'accord avec toi vieux démon. Répondit benoît.

Plus tard Alucard décidais de voir hinata et la voyais dormir mais ce qu'il ignorais c'est qu'elle voulais jouer un bon tour a Alucard pour le punir de ses orgie scolaire de transe et aussi de découvrir comment il l'avais soignée quand elle était blessée en première année, elle fermais les yeux d'un millimètre et voyais Alucard en forme adulte et non libérée, approcher avec son membre en sang et se fessais manipuler comme l'année dernière mais des qui s'approchais pour lui faire goûtée elle le mordais les grand yeux ouvert et lui saute dessus en riant.

'' Ainsi donc c'est comme sa que tu soigne salle démon de papa. Ta pas honte de me violer dans mon sommeil. Je vais tout dire a Hermione et a maman mira bien sûr.

'' Tu… tu étais réveillé. Non pitié ma petite déesse, tu aimais sa l'année dernière et ce n'était pas en forme libérée non plus dit alucard pris au dépourvue par cette blagueuse de fille.

'' Je dormais plutôt pas a cause je voulais savoir comment tu me soignais et temari ma conseiller de faire semblant de dormir pour le savoir.

'' Salle petite pouffiasse dit alucard hilare.

'' Et toi t'es qu'une salle père indigne à me baiser pendant mon sommeil. Dit hinata qui se moquait de lui en l'embrassant passionnément pour lui faire une orgie dominatrice pour le punir.


End file.
